Elephant Royale
by LiyamD
Summary: Merlin is just a teenager with normal problems when he finds out he is a son of a King. With royal duties, an over-protective half brother, an evil step-mother and step-sister who despise him, and a world watching his every move, Merlin's life couldn't get more confusing when he befriend a young man not knowing he is the heir to the British throne. Life sucks. Modern slash AU.
1. Welcome to New York

_This is my first ever fan fiction. I watched Merlin six months ago and I've been a fan of the show ever since! I always have a fascination about royalty and it inspired me to write this (Thanks to Princess Diaries), but I've given it a bit of a twist! I'm still trying to learn how to use this site but I wish that you enjoy the fic! I'm planning to make it to at least 20 chapters._

_It might start slow but I think it's worth it. And Merlin with glasses on is just too adorable. MODERN SLASH!AU._

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

* * *

** Chapter One **

** "Welcome to New York"**

_Oh, Shit_. Merlin thought to himself. _This can't be happening_.

The entire hall was filled with expensive black suits and jaw-dropping gowns and dresses. It was full of laughter and smiles and chit chat but Merlin can't understand half of them. A small orchestra was playing at the middle corner of the area. The couples in the room danced on the dance floor both laughing and giggling and swaying to the music and they looked beautiful. The crystal chandelier shined brightly on the ceiling and the size of it was elephantine. None seemed to notice the boy peeking from the curtains waiting for the time of his introduction. Or even his pale face and anyone who saw him would point out that he was sick and was about to puke any moment.

_Any minute now, _he said to himself. He went back inside.

Merlin felt his stomach rumble. He hasn't eaten for three hours now and the American cheeseburger hasn't helped at all. He peeked outside again and he can see all kinds of food spread across a long table. It's more than he can count. All sorts of Spanish, Indian and French and German cuisine with names he can't even pronounce. It's giving him a headache. Why can't they just translate them to English and in that way, he knows what he's eating.

A loud and obnoxious laughter broke Merlin's train of thought. It's coming from the small chubby guy, probably in his mid fifties, talking to a couple from a corner. Merlin noticed all the expensive accessories and they seemed too bored from their conversation.

"Oh yes, Prime Minister. I hope you and your lovely wife a wonderful evening!" The lady in the purple gown flashed a fake smile.

_Plastics_. Merlin shook his head and started pacing again.

Merlin was sure half of the hall are full of plastic people just there for publicity. In the past few months, his life has turned upside down and gutted like a fish. He bet half of them just hopped on his royal fame and clamoring to be his friend or his best of friend. But with those expensive dresses and plastic surgeries, their intentions might not be as friendly as he thought. These people consist of royals, local and international celebrities and filmmakers, Public and government officials, super rich businessmen and lucky citizens of the country invited to a major feast. With everything that's been happening to him, He can't believe he hasn't jumped off to the nearest cliff and drowned himself to death. He just has to move his feet to that direction but he found himself failing miserably. Life was such a _bitch_. A guard standing expressionless beside him can't help but notice how nervous the boy was. _Poor Him_.

He heard the clinking sound. He was sure the man behind the curtain was about to give his speech, and hopefully its long so he could take a breath, and introduce him to the ladies and gentlemen waiting to see him. His contact lenses started to bother him.

_This is it_. He could feel his hair rising, his hands sweating. _Big moment of my life_. He was sure he can hear his heart pounding and it's making it hard to hear the man speaking behind the curtain and he's now afraid he might miss his entrance. _Merlin, if you screw this up, I'll cut you_. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And after that, he heard his call.

"Your majesties and royal highnesses, Ladies and gentlemen, It is an honor to welcome you, Prince Merlin of Ealdor!" The speaker said it with so much enthusiasm and the whole room applauded. It's too late to jump off the cliff now. _Shit_.

Merlin took another deep breath, and stepped into his public execution.

~**~~oOo~~~**

_**Six months ago,**_

_New York City._

_**Spring Break.**_

Merlin's life might smelled like a dead rotting body six months later but this was when the wounds started to show up. The first open flesh of his life. His privacy taken in an instant. His life drowned in the great lakes. Looking back, His life was a melodramatic roller coaster full of non-stop action and suspense and drama straight out of a good Mexican soap opera. At least it's better than Twilight. If he could choose which life to live between six months ago and six months later, he would choose this time of day anytime even if he's bribed with _AnnaBelle_ chocolates, his favorite.

"Merlin, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

Merlin turned his attention from the little kids playing in a distance to Maggie, his best friend. Central Park has been looking great lately. He put on his glasses.

"The usual pants, a shirt and a jacket because it's going to be cold". Merlin said it with a smile. It's true. The air was going to be a bit chilly tomorrow.

Maggie pulled a straight face, "You're killing me." Merlin just stared at her. "Seriously, you're killing me."

Maggie was what you called, let's just say, a control freak. Super competitive and you could get injured, or worse killed, in a stare down. But she has a softer side, too. She can't tolerate bullies and she's a super humanitarian as well. She's a vegan. She's the one who saved Merlin from the homophobic jocks trying to smash his skull. Maggie came to his rescue and freaking kicked the shit out of them. From that day on, they became best friends purely for the reason that Maggie wants to have a gay friend, but Merlin knows that's not it. You don't want to mess with this woman. She may be small, but she can rip your head off.

"Isn't that what we always wear?" Merlin had no idea what Maggie was so upset about.

"_Boo Boo_, Have you heard any of what I just said?" Honestly, when Maggie's discussion was about planning for something, it went to great detail and Merlin just chose to tune her out and asked Freya later. She paid more attention. It's what she called multi-tasking. Freya and Maggie had the same brain. They act alike. And the nickname was annoying Merlin a lot.

"Yeah, I heard everything!" Merlin chose to lie.

"_Well_," Maggie knew he's lying. "I want us to be in a presentable manner tomorrow when we meet the love of our life!" Maggie enthusiastically clapped her hands feeling so happy when she said the love of her life. Freya joined in, too. Both of them have had it for days now.

"The _prince_." Merlin annoyingly said the word which caused Maggie and Freya to stare at him.

_Yes, the Prince. Who could ever forget the Prince_. For the past three weeks (felt like a year), Maggie and Freya can't help but felt giddy and so excited when they heard the heir of the British Throne was coming to New York City for a charity event, and other activities, for four days. They called him, The Biggest Love Fish in the Bachelor Pool and they've been mentioning that nickname for days now. _Love Fish_. Merlin had only seen the Prince three times. Once on a computer when Freya tried to show him what he looked like and twice in Maggie's room, where she had a life-sized cardboard cutout of him. It was a bit creepy and thankfully, Maggie's Mom rarely let them in her room. She prefers them in the basement. With the two girls talking about the Prince's great features, Merlin wasn't just interested. He may be gay but throwing himself to a Prince, who's surely going to marry a princess or a rich woman for an heir, just doesn't click in Merlin's train of thought. He realized he doesn't remember his name.

"What was his name again?" Merlin asked, but it sounds like a mumble but Freya heard him.

"His name is Prince Arthur! Bachelor of the year in Cosmo for three years straight now! Heir to the throne! His blonde hair, His striking smile, His nice ass…" Freya swooned as she thought about the man. Merlin just realized Freya is the light version of Maggie without the vegan part.

"And his piercing blue eyes and oh, so gorgeous body…seriously, I've seen him shirtless a lot of times now." Maggie trailed in. Seriously, these girls are obsessed. Merlin felt sorry for the guy.

"You've seen him shirtless?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"Of course I have. If you're going to be obsess with someone, least you can do is see him shirtless so you could obsess some more!" Maggie said matter of fact. It doesn't sound as a reasonable answer but Merlin just nodded and smiled.

"And don't forget he's going to be King someday. Every girl has been dreaming to be Queen of England since he's birth including the elderly." Maggie and Freya laughed at the thought. Merlin joined in, too.

"So, Boo, I need you to dress nice. I already convinced Will to do the same." Maggie looked him on the eye. "Boo, promise me that you'll dress super gorgeous tomorrow." It doesn't sound like a request. It's more of a demand.

"We're just standing in front of the airport, wait for him to land, see him and we all get his attention then follow him to his hotel where we scream some more and then go…" Maggie shut him up.

"Still! Dress nice! He might notice me, or Freya or even you! And don't wear those glasses!"

"Maggie, he may be a prince but I'm not that gay!"

"Every gay guy throws themselves to the prince!" Freya tuned in saying like it's a fact.

"I'm not one of them."

"Shush!" Maggie pressed her finger on Merlin's lips. "No arguing. I need my beauty sleep tomorrow. Merlin, we're not just going to stand and see him walk". She said it like she's sure.

"I don't even know what he looks like" Merlin chimed in. the image of Prince Arthur was long gone in Merlin's memory. Like he said, It just doesn't click.

"Shush" Maggie pressed her finger hard even more. "We're going to see Prince Arthur up close. I can assure you that." Maggie's smile turned into a smug. A look that consisted of a dirty plan and usually involved him at the middle of it.

"Maggie, what are you up to?" He doesn't receive any answer from the blonde girl.

~**~~oOo~~~**

_**Merlin's Residence.**_

Merlin's apartment overlooked the great Central Park. His mother, Hunith, and her second husband, George Phillips, chose this location because they wanted to see nature every time they woke up every morning and not buildings. Hunith worked as a florist three blocks down the street. She grew up around in a farm so she liked to grow plants and flowers. She's the reason why Merlin was eating healthy and had a good diet. Their apartment was full of beautiful and fragrant flowers handpicked by Hunith herself. Most of their neighbors in the building bought their flowers from her and they went to her for advice to grow vegetation in the mini garden on the roof top. George was a Pediatrician. Merlin appreciated George on his work. One day, Merlin would also liked to be a Pediatrician when he grew up so that he could take care of children. Merlin adored children. He thought their adorable and cute and the children felt the same way.

"Hi, Mom." Merlin greeted his mom when he walked in. George was working tonight.

"There's dinner in the fridge if you're hungry. Just reheat it in the microwave." Hunith was watching the television. Merlin looked at the television for a second and read the headlines. It said something about the Prince coming. _The prince, again_. America was so obsessed with celebrities and royalties nowadays.

"I already ate on my way here." Merlin walked up behind his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, mom!" Hunith smiled at her son and returned to watched what's going on the television. Hunith knew that Merlin prefers men when he was five years old. At first Hunith noticed it when Merlin gave a flower he picked up on the playground and gave it to the boy who he just met not an hour ago. And as years passed by, she came to accept his son because she loved him so much. Then, Merlin told her and George and she believed they handled it pretty well.

Their home was a two story apartment. It probably caused half of Hunith and a half of George's salary and that's almost in millions. But, Merlin can't complain of having a nice home to go to. As Merlin walked up the flight of stairs, he heard the phone ring. He quickly backtracked himself and ran down the stairs and picked up the wireless phone.

"Phillips residence. To whom am I speaking?" Merlin said politely. There was a brief pause and Merlin was about to say another word when the speaker on the other line spoke up.

"Uh yes, um…my name's Balinor. Is this the home of…uh, Hunith Essetir?" _Essetir_? Merlin had never heard someone spoke of his mother's maiden name. Could this be someone who knew her when she was young? She hardly spoke of the people back in her home country. This guy has a distinct accent.

"Yes. This is my mother's house. Would you like her on the phone?" There was another brief pause. Merlin was sure he can hear a glass smashed on the floor from the other line. The sound was too familiar every time Hunith was washing the dishes and the glass slipped from her hands.

"Sir, Are you okay?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Yes I um…my glass of water slipped out of my hands. Clumsy me! Yes, I would like to speak to her if I may." The man on the other line chuckled. Merlin snorted.

"Yes. I'll call her. Hold on." Merlin carried the wireless phone into the living room.

"Mom!" Merlin called out. _Maybe this friend of hers knows my real father._

Hunith turned around from the sofa and saw Merlin carrying the phone.

"Who's that?" She asked curiously. She got up and muted the TV, now in the channel of a crime show.

"I don't know. A friend of yours maybe. He seemed to know you." Merlin handed her the phone.

"Name's Balinor."

A shocked expression crossed Hunith's face. The phone pleading on her hands. For a second, she can't believe what she just heard. A part of her wanted to end the call or threw the phone across the room and the other part wanted to speak to the man on the other line. Hunith tried to hide her expression in front of her son. She doesn't want him to be suspicious. Merlin had been asking about his extended family and father because all he's got was his third cousin in Wyoming, an uncle on the other end of the Atlantic, and an aunt and her husband down in Florida. She never talked about her parents or her family history. The truth was there's too much blood and carnage that she tried to shield Merlin from the truth. But it's too late. Merlin has caught on her mother's expression and the look on his face told Hunith that Merlin would had a lot of questions to ask.

"Thanks, son. Now go to bed. I'll wake you in the morning." Merlin turned around and moved straight towards the stairs. Hunith watched him as he went.

She has a big apartment and she knows Merlin won't overhear them unless Merlin poked his head in the corridor. Hunith raised the phone towards her ears, took a deep breath and greeted the man on the other line.

"Hello." Hunith said it almost in a whisper. Almost in a tone of nervousness.

"Hunith. It's good to hear your voice. I didn't know." The other man on the other line sounded the same way.

"It's good to hear from you, too, your Majesty."

~**~~oOo~~~**

_**Up in the Air…**_

_**On a Royal Private Jet.**_

Prince Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Wales, was too distracted talking to his father from the very attractive stewardess five feet away from him. He smiled at her and it melted her away like ice. He loved doing that to women. It almost came as a hobby for him. Princess Morgana has found herself annoyed by her brother's actions and womanizing act. Queen Ygraine also agreed with her. They have found the prince with many women coming out of his bed chambers and while they did approached the prince about it, he turned a blind eye and by the next week, he did it again. Seven past girlfriends since the age of fifteen and they have come and go with tears on their eyes. The people of England called Prince Arthur a heartthrob, a womanizer, and a heart-breaker. Many have publicized Arthur's conquests on paper in full detail. This received a parental talk between Arthur and King Uther and Queen Ygraine about sex, which Arthur swore it scarred him for life and vowed never to remember that day again. Now at the age of nineteen, in his second year of University, the Queen hoped that their talk put a sense into the bloated head of his. His doings had almost caused a few heart attacks to Uther. He knew Arthur was young but that doesn't mean he can be irresponsible to his duties as Prince.

"If we weren't in front of your mother, I can assure you that I would hit you on the head for ignoring me." Uther said calmly.

"What?" Prince Arthur snapped back into reality from imagining the stewardess on his lap.

"Never mind. I can see that you're obviously busy." Uther turned his attention to the papers.

"Distracted of what, father?" Arthur toying along with his father's realization.

"Oh, like you don't know. I've been talking to myself for five minutes blabbering like an idiot." Uther smiled and chuckled lightly.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you say you're an idiot, Father." Arthur acted like he's surprised. This was actually the second time. The other one was in Germany during a family vacation when Uther couldn't pronounce the cuisine in front of him. But, Arthur decided not to remind him of that because it was in front of the President of the country.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Arthur and Uther's relationship was hanging lightly by a thread. Any time it would break. The question was, when. They don't get along too well on some occasions, mostly about royal duties and the rest was Arthur's attitude and the "_shame_" he brought to the family name by partying non-stop in a night club with friends and the negative publicity it caused. Uther tried his hardest educating Arthur about royal duties because he would soon be King. But there's something he can't put his finger on about the young prince. He might think that he's son was all about ego and bravery and all that bravado but with no brain, but there's too much thought every time he saw him in the study hall just thinking and sitting there about a particular thing. He knew Arthur has a fantasy about being normal but Uther knew that he can't be. Since birth, he was never normal. He was born of royalty and class. He really hoped that Arthur realized that before everything's too late. He lost count on the days when Arthur requested to have a normal day in London when he was just a little boy. But Uther's too scared that someone might harm the boy that he never gave him a chance to have fun outside. Since he got his freedom when he turned seventeen, he has been in night clubs more than those trashy American celebrities he saw from Morgana's magazines and in television. He just hoped Arthur would end his rebellion and started acting like what's he's meant to be.

"Do you still remember what you promised?" Uther broke the silence between them. His eyes still on the newspaper, reading about their soon-to-be arrival in New York. The light and warmer atmosphere between them turned cold.

"Yes, Father." Arthur's words were cold and silent.

Uther confronted Arthur three week ago after another trip into a club and threatened to halt all his credits and money unless he get some sense of who he was and what he's about to do to the country in the near future. It was a long hard argument that ended up bloody on both sides but Arthur promised his father that he would behave on the trip to New York for the Charity Gala. Arthur wasn't proud of he's actions. He's grown tired of being treated as the _"Heir to the throne"_ since birth and what resulted was a rebellious phase. Rebellion for treating him like this. Rebellion for treating him like his higher than anybody. Rebellion for not having a chance to experience the outside. Rebellion for treating him like a prisoner. He was never given a chance to walk among his people and feel what it feels to be normal. To be loved.

"This is an important ball, Arthur. A lot of royalties and other people are going to this event. Be respectful this time. I didn't raise you to treat galas and charity events as pick up spots for women." Uther looked at his son who was obviously trying to not look him on the eye. "Besides, there's an auction to raise funds for animals. You love animals, don't you? You can donate money to that or buy something in there. And if I ever heard from the guards that pretty blondes or brunettes have been coming out your bedroom, I will do what I told you a while back and this time I won't warn you." He hushed.

And for this, Arthur hated his life. He hasn't been with a woman for nine months now. And yes, he counted. The sex was great and euphoric, but something was missing. In dating, he enjoyed the company of his girlfriends but ended up breaking the relationship because he felt it's not going to work in the future. There's a part that's missing between him and the girl he's with. There's no spark. No firework when he touched and entwined their hands. Well, in sex there was and it's a big atomic bomb after it happened. But as the relationship went on, the sex was different and the erupting volcano just turned dormant the rest of the night.

Sometimes, Arthur just wanted to lie down and closed his eyes and flew somewhere he can't be bothered by royal responsibilities and his father's glare. He hoped. _I Hope_.

~**~~oOo~~~ **

_**Merlin's Residence, **_

_**Morning.**_

It was nine AM in the morning and Merlin found himself too lazy to get out of bed. Freya, Maggie and Will were going to barged inside his room any moment. Today was the day prince charming landed on the airport and Maggie texted him many times that they can't be late or else Maggie would start World War III. _Who was Balinor? And why was Mom so shocked when she heard his name? _He wondered.

Right after Hunith and the man on the other line talked, Hunith has been speechless. Merlin approached her mom and asked her who that man was, but Hunith just told him he was a long time friend. Clearly, that man came from Avalon. Hunith's home country. Merlin doesn't know anything about Avalon. When his mother came to America, he was in her womb. His mother spoke rarely of family members there from time to time but when Merlin asked further, she just told him they're probably dead or doesn't really care about her. Merlin always heard his mom talked about bad memories there but from what he can see on the internet, Avalon was such a beautiful place.

He googled search the country many times and it was breathtaking and so beautiful. Sitting between the Netherlands and Belgium and across the U.K., it's the most beautiful thing Merlin has ever seen. Their government was an absolute monarchy. The King still has power over the lands. In such a small country, no wonder everyone was happy. They held great festivals and other merry occasions. They are one of the most hospitable people in the whole world and the lake of Avalon has been in the 7 great wonders of the world list three times. They love their King so much with joy. They're the first country to legalized gay marriage and accept them for who they were. That was in 1999, when nobody thought any country would do such a thing and other countries followed suit. Their neighboring country, the Netherlands, followed. Merlin has been pressing his mother to visit the country for years but his mother just shrugged and told him that there's nothing there for them. Merlin promised himself that when he got his own money, he would visit the country where he was born. Of course, he wouldn't tell his mother that.

Right on cue, Will, who lived four doors down the hall, burst into his room.

"The Witches are going to arrive in fifteen minutes." Will walked towards the bed and pulled Merlin off the bed. Merlin groaned.

Will had been his best friend since he was five in kindergarten. Some punk ass bullies tried to bully Will and Merlin stepped in front and stomped his feet. Usually, the bully just scoffed and walked away but Merlin felt so proud that day and it earned him a friend. After Merlin told Hunith about him being gay (and was accepted very warmly by her and George), Will was the next person he told and Will just calmly put down the Xbox controller and said, _"You're not going to kiss me, are you?" _and Merlin gave him a playful punch. Then, the whole school knew and gay jokes started rolling in. He was quite surprised more stood up for him against close minded people. It gave him hope that not all people are ignorant. It earned him a lot of friends, including Freya, who was his biology partner and a religious person, asking him how it felt receiving it from the behind. But Merlin doesn't know because he planned to keep his dignity and self-respect on the long road ahead. He planned to be honorable and respectable since society thought nowadays that gays jumped on the next guy with a glowing, neon-signed disco stick.

"At least five minutes wouldn't hurt, Will." Merlin tried to return to bed but Will already pulled him out of it and handed him a towel.

"Merlin, I don't want my head on a chopping block so you better get ready or…I won't give you AnnaBelle." For a second, Merlin was about to make an insulting remark when he heard _AnnaBelle_. Ah, it's like music to his ears. He wouldn't argue with that. Without a word, he walked outside his room and entered the bathroom. The moment their out of this house, Will was going to buy him those chocolates. He bribed him, now he's getting them.

Will just smirked, feeling accomplished.

~**~~oOo~~~**

_Yes,_ Merlin muttered out. _This is the worst day of my entire life._

Screaming girls…and gays had gathered around the airport entrance. Under the bright rays of the sun, Merlin doesn't want to be here. It's too hot. Too many screaming fan girls for their prince carrying signs and card board cutouts of "_Marry me NOW!" _or worse, "_I could rock your bejeweled pole!" _signfrom a red headed girl on the far right. If the prince ever read that, he would be scarred for life.

Freya and Maggie were jumping up and down trying to get a glimpse of the blonde haired prince as he walked out the airport. Merlin can't clearly see him thanks to the advice and by force from Freya not to wear his glasses. Will was surely not amused. Merlin felt so sorry for Will that he has to put up with Freya. But they look good together! Merlin just can't wait to grab his AnnaBelle chocolates after this.

Arthur was swarmed by legion of girls trying to touch him. Thanks to his legion of bodyguards, they managed to push them back giving the royals a chance to run toward their car and pray they won't get trampled to death or worse, being sexually harassed by these crazy people. Arthur has read a lot of the card board signs on his trip to other countries. Always the sign of Marry me, Arthur and "I'm your royal wife!" But what caught him off guard was the red headed woman, who was fighting other girls to be in front, carrying a very funny sign. Arthur couldn't help but laugh and pointed and waved at the woman who surely melted from that gesture. He winked on some of the women and they started to scream loud.

"Arthur, stop enjoying yourself. It must be heaven." Morgana whispered on his ear.

"Not at all". He waved again before going inside the car.

Merlin decided to disobey Freya's command to not wear his glasses. He wanted to see the prince in person to see what the fuss was all about and why they're so head over heels and would kill to meet this bloke. He put them on but was too late when he can only see the back of his head waving at the red headed woman on the right and to the other girls. A very beautiful woman walked passed him and whispered on his ear before going inside the car. He followed.

_Oh well, _Merlin thought. _He looks like a prat._

And with that, the car drove off. Half of the girls ran to catch it. Merlin saw no point on doing that.

"Did you see him? DID YOU SEEM HIM?!" Freya was about to faint.

"Yeah. He had nice hair." Merlin said. That's the only thing he can see.

"Why are you wearing that?" Maggie was disgusted pulling Merlin's glasses away from him.

"I need it to see him. Without these, I can't see." He pulled back.

"But did you get to look at him?" Freya asked, smiling so brightly.

"No. And thank god I did not see him because he seemed too arrogant and snobbish." he joked. But that was the biggest mistake he's ever said because the two women were shooting daggers at him and Will won't even help.

Freya and Maggie was chit chatting about their encounter with Prince Arthur. I don't know if he could call it that. It wasn't much of an encounter but an ogling session. The four of them walked towards Will's parked car from a distance. Most of the girls on the crowd started to spread out. As Merlin turned to the left, he noticed two men, a handsome young lad probably in his late twenties in a black suit and in a trench coat and a hulking black man in his mid thirties, standing beside him. They were looking at Merlin's direction. Merlin looked around to find the person they were looking at but he realized that they might be staring at him directly.

"Hey Merlin, you still wanna ride?" Will snapped him out of his thought.

"Of course, you idiot."

Merlin looked back. The two men started to get inside their car. _Maybe it's just nothing. _

"Is something wrong?" Freya asked him.

Merlin just hoped his day would run smoothly. He smiled and shook his head.

~**~~oOo~~~**

Throughout the afternoon, The four of them have been hanging out on Times Square and had a coffee in Starbucks waiting for Arthur to go to his hotel. Maggie talked about Arthur's plans in his four day trip in New York.

"King Uther and Queen Ygraine are visiting the White House for the second time while Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana are left here in New York for a full day tour around the city but with bodyguards of course. the next two days, they will be visiting two charity events. One is for breast cancer and one is just a Charity Gala for selected causes. Tomorrow would be the breast cancer and the day after tomorrow would be the other one. And the last day, well, I think they're just staying in town for a few hours then leave." Freya spoke so fast, Merlin couldn't understand half of what she just said.

"That means they're going to be in times square any minute!" Maggie almost screamed.

"If I were him, I would put on a restraining order of every girl in the city." Will shook his head.

"Why Will? Are you jealous?" Maggie asked teasingly.

"Jealous?!" Will shrieked. The three people in front of him just laughed at him. "Merlin, Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Will, even if Freya has Arthur in her heart, There's a tiny chair for you there, too." Merlin earned a slap on the head.

"Very funny."

When the young royals toured times square, a lot of screaming girls wanted to be beside them. It went too far that they can't stepped outside their car so their trip consisted of only looking at the buildings and other tourists attraction without setting foot on the ground. Even paparazzi and photographers have crowded their car every time they stopped while the tour guide informed them about the place. Arthur grew annoyed every minute.

"What a lovely building." Morgana pointed out the Empire State Building. "I've seen this in a lot of movies. Right, Arthur?" She turned to Arthur, obviously not listening and not paying attention. The tour guide noticed this, too. Morgana just ignored him.

"Yes, your highness. Used to be the tallest building in the world back in the day."

"Yes, I've heard. I read it on the history books." The car started to drive away from the building. "Shouldn't we try and step foot in it?" Morgana asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but King Uther ordered us not to leave the car." Tristan, the head of security, informed her. There was a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"That's a shame, really."

Arthur just rolled his eyes. Even in vacation, he is a prisoner. He wanted to enjoy the city of New York. It's his first time here and it's a great shame that his days standing on this magnificent city went wasted. His parents won't be back by tomorrow. And he knew Morgana won't make a fuss. Arthur has a plan tonight. He knew all the security details of the hotel he's living in. If he could find a crack from the bodyguards roaming around the corridors, he could slip out into the city and go unnoticed and hopefully, enjoy his stay. And he'd be back before midnight.

"What are you smirking about?" Morgana noticed her brother's deep thought.

"Nothing," _Morgana, you don't fool me. Like you don't already know_. "Just nothing."

~**~~oOo~~~**

"Maggie, can we just stop?" Merlin whispered.

"Shush! I promise, I'll give you _AnnaBelle _after this!"

Merlin doesn't like this plan. This is called trespassing. Since Maggie threw a fit for not seeing Arthur in Times Square, She and Freya went to plan B which usually involved him. Because of his lock picking skills, thanks to a kid in school named Bobby John, he was forced to pick the back door of the hotel where Arthur currently resides. Maggie has bribed the guard but failed. They used Will as distraction instead and that guard has currently been chasing Will around the perimeter. They slipped in and this is the only obstacle left before they enter the building. In the mercy of these two women, Merlin has no choice but to oblige.

When Merlin finally heard the click, he got up and warned the girls one more time that they could go to jail but Freya and Maggie walked passed through him and entered the building. Merlin finally saw Will.

"Where's the guard?" The guard hasn't followed him.

"Oh, Around." Will looked really tired. Both of them walked inside and locked the door behind them to avoid suspicion.

The four of them stumbled into the kitchen. Most of the chefs and cooks were too busy on realizing four teenagers walking passed them. They entered into a dining area and none drew suspicion on them, too. Everyone thought they were guests. Merlin started thanking Maggie of having the brilliant idea of dressing up like you're a rich money whore.

"Okay, from Prince Arthur girl dot net, rumors have it that he resides at the tenth story. between room 1030 to 1050. But it was leaked that Morgana's room was room 1041 so maybe Arthur's room is beside or across from that." Freya said. This girl was like a talking Prince Arthur encyclopedia.

"Wouldn't they just stick to a very bigger room? possibly, three rooms connected. maybe?" Merlin added in. "A presidential suite?"

"Boo, that is so smart!" Maggie kissed him on the cheek. "You put your gay smarts to good use."

_Enough with the nicknames already_. Merlin rolled his eyes. He has a lot of crazy friends.

The four of them went into the lobby and they were shocked to see how magnificent and beautiful it was. A big crystal chandelier shined the whole area and there were a lot of guests trying to check in. Paparazzi and hopeless romantic teenagers were all parked outside the entrance waiting for the prince to come out. It's like a zoo out there. With their attires, they can easily fit in.

This was supposed to be the most lavish and one of the expensive grand hotels in New York and everyone here expected class. Emrys Hotel, named after the great kings of Avalon, had received high praise from its customers and critics and had been used by royals, big celebrities and even leaders of other countries as home for a few days in New York. The building was named after the royal family who was still currently ruling the land and sometimes they visit this place, too.

Merlin caught something on his left corner. He turned around and saw the same men he saw on the airport. The man on a trench coat and the hulking guy next to him were both sitting comfortably with newspapers both on their hands. They appeared to have not noticed him looking at them. They looked like FBI's. _What if they've caught on what the four of them are doing?_ But that seemed ridiculous seeing they just planned this an hour ago. _What if they're CIA?_ _or possibly M.I. 6?_ but the idea of it was laughable and Merlin just came to a conclusion that the two men in black were just ordinary guests in this magnificent hotel. Heck, they could turned out to be doctors or business men on a trip here in New York.

_Are they following us? _Merlin thought. But the thought seemed ridiculous that he shook it away.

The four of them went into the elevator and climbed to the Eighth floor. Freya pushed the tenth button but Maggie insisted that they go to the Eighth. Later on, Maggie admitted she scoped the place out five days before Prince Arthur arrived. Truly, this girl is obsessed with the guy. Will has been silent the whole way up. He doesn't like where this was going at all. He only did this trip because of Freya. As soon as they reached the floor, they sneaked up to two more floors and planned to greet Arthur with smiles. Hopefully, (Merlin seriously doubt it), they don't end up behind bars. Merlin started to have second thoughts. They crouched in front of the door leading to the hallway. Maggie was about to push the door open.

"Maggie, Are you sure?"

"Boo! Stop worrying! we're fine! we're minors that mean they can't do anything to us." _Hopefully. _Maggie doesn't really knew the law that well. Prince Arthur is a celebrity and royalty. His privacy was never born when he came to this world. "Besides, some people do this all the time but nothing happened to them."

_Ahem_. A cough. It doesn't sound that familiar. Freya, Maggie and Will were both in front of Merlin and they didn't really cough. In fact, Freya seemed to have the same expression as Merlin. Confusion. But the confusion turned to horror when they both realized none of them coughed.

_Ahem._

The next one was intended and loud. Maggie stopped trying to prop the door open and the four young teens slowly turned around to find Tristan, Arthur's head security, crossing his arm and glaring at them for eternity.

_Maggie, you stink. _Merlin muttered under his breath. There went his AnnaBelle.


	2. Arthur's Great Escape

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

** "Arthur's Great Escape"**

Its 4:32 PM. _Great,_ Arthur murmured. _In two minutes, I'll be gone_.

Arthur's plan was going along smoothly. After he got back from the tour around four, he convincingly told Tristan and Ramirez that he's too tired and needed some rest. He turned on his television on some news about him arriving here in America. He went to take a hot shower and after that dressed up in casual clothes as a disguise. He listened behind the door to make his next move, his television still running.

He might've promised his father to behave but he promised to behave around women. He would not pick up nor would flirt in an inappropriate manner around women. He would speak in a tone of a prince and talk and act professional on the whole trip. But he never promised he wouldn't slip out from the watchful gaze from the men in black. He never promised that at all. Even if he got caught, or made it out of the building AND got caught, he would tell his father that he never promised about this. And he could now see his father circling his temples with his two fingers and telling him he's giving him a bad headache or another heart attack.

The clock turned to 4:34 PM. Oswald, the guard in the living room, was going to switch places with another guard and he has at least three minutes to slipped out into the hallway. Right on cue, Oswald got up and turned towards the door. He would be walking towards the ninth floor to summon the other guard. Its Arthur's time to move.

When the guard finally got out of the living room, Arthur crept out of his room and sneaked slowly towards the door. The television was still on in his room so everyone would think that he was still inside resting. Unfortunately, Morgana's room opened slightly and her head popped out.

"Caught you." Morgana said it mischievously. "Arthur, you're losing your touch."

Arthur paused and turned his head to her direction. His expression can be expressed from embarrassment to frustration. "_Morgana_…" he hissed.

"Calm down brother, I'm not going to tell Tristan you sneaked out." Morgana calmly opened her door wide open. "But you know, this is the first time you sneak out in a trip. Father would…"

"Don't you dare," before he could finish his sentence, Morgana stopped him.

"Oh please, I've seen you when you're mad. You're absolutely the person I won't be near with. I'll distract any person trying to come into your room. But be back before midnight. I need my sleep, you know. Don't you forget that we're meeting the King of Avalon tomorrow." Morgana said smiling at him. She started to close her door when Arthur called out.

"Morgana!" Arthur called in a whisper. "Thank You."

"You owe me one." Morgana closed her door. "Arse."

Arthur moved closer toward the door and pulled his red hoodie up. Arthur turned the knob and slightly pulled the door open. He shut it again when two bodyguards came running down the hall. He thought he got caught but no one opened the door.

Arthur waited and after he counted the thirtieth second, he opened the door again and found all the guards running amuck. Most of them were running towards his left. towards his exit. Now, his plan has turned. _If they're all running to the stairwell, the elevator is left open_.

_Good. _He thought. If the guards were distracted with something, he can reach the elevator safely.

Arthur slowly walked out of the room and sneaked towards the elevator. He was tempted to run but that would seemed too obvious. He was near now. He looked back but the hallway was still empty. Whoever or whatever gave him a distraction was a blessing from someone above. He heard another guard coming from his left corner and he entered an open room and closed it behind him. He listened and the guard passed the door. He sighed and turned around and realized the room was not empty.

A little girl, probably in her seventh year, crouched with her yellow teddy bear, a Barbie doll, and a Bratz doll was having a private tea party and she seemed to notice her intruder. Her parents were out of sight. Then Arthur noticed the object on her hand. It was a phone and it was aimed at her direction.

"Are you the Prince?" she asked innocently. Arthur just gave her an awkward smile. "Can you marry me?" Arthur wasn't sure how to reply on this. The girl then decided to run toward another room calling her mom. "I have a prince in my room!"

Arthur rushed out of the room of fear the girl might attract the other guards. The hallway was still empty. He proceeded toward the elevator and quickened his pace.

He finally reached the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator doors opened and he entered inside and pushed the button to the ground floor. Elevator music was playing in the background and Arthur hated it. He just wished no one would enter from any floor out of fear that they might recognized him. The girl already did. Or she probably assumes everyone who entered her door was the prince. He turned on his phone and so far he hasn't got any messages or call from Tristan telling him where the fuck he is.

An agonizing thirty seconds of his life later, he finally reached the lobby and stepped out of the elevator. He just needed to get to the back of the building and slip out. None of the guests seemed to realize who he was. Of course, these guests knew who he was. If a prince was staying in your hotel, everyone would know about it. Three men started to approach him.

_Shit, _he cursed himself. _Just stay cool. _

But it's obvious. One of the men started to call out for him. His lips talking to the radio on his hand and the prince swore he could hear him saying, _"The prince tried to escape call back-up."_ But he was wrong.

"Hey kid! You! Come here! You're not supposed to be in this building!" Those were some rude words to talk down a prince. These men were security guards for the hotel. But obviously, they would talk to him in respect, they're trained that way unless, they don't recognize him. These three fools might've thought he's merely a trespasser and not a guest of the hotel. If they get any closer, the three men would surely realized who they were talking to. Arthur had no choice but to run. The three men followed. Arthur was a fast runner. He knew that for a fact. He beat his cousins and friends on a race. Lancelot might beat him on some occasions but he usually came out as the victor. He tried to convince himself that Lancelot was not losing intentionally out of respect for the prince. He quickened his pace. Surely he can outrun the three stooges from catching him.

He entered the dining hall and slipped into the kitchen. One Chinese cook yelled at him and a waiter tried to stop him but he ended up slamming his body on an already cooked meal. He bet his pay would lower a bit. The plates and the food crashed on the floor. The three men also followed. A waitress carrying wine glasses full of champagne got knocked over by the big guy out of all the three and he came crashing down on top of her earning him a scream and a punch on the face. The waitress might've thought she was being sexually harassed. The other one tried to help him up while the last was hot on his trail but the guy slipped on a cheesecake lying on the ground and he hit his back on the ground pretty hard. He found a door leading to the outside world but it was already wide open. He ran outside and into an alley. The three men still in scrambling to get up. The cooks and waiters helped them. They were back on his trail.

He turned towards the streets; the locals were looking at him with cautious expression. They don't recognize him at all. The three men were lagging behind him. _At least, they could use the exercise. _Arthur passed by a guy carrying a box of cabbages and he almost tripped himself over when he almost bumped in front of the prince. The three guys ran over him and the four of them ended up tumbling on the ground. The guy cursed them in Spanish. Arthur was now a good distance away from them and he needed to find a hiding place.

Arthur turned to a corner on the left when he bumped on someone so hard that both of them were on the floor in a second. Arthur can feel the burning sensation in his chest. His head in a dizzy haze. He realized he might've hurt the person he bumped with. His vision was a bit blurry at first. Then his world slowly cleared.

"Are you okay?" Arthur looked down and saw the raven haired boy grimacing in pain.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Emrys Hotel,**_

_**The Presidential Suite.**_

Morgana Pendragon was lying on her bed listening to her iPod. She was skimming through her latest issue of Vogue magazine. People of Britain and the press called her the most amazing and one of the beautiful royals that ever walked this earth. She caused a lot of inspiration and influence in the field of fashion. People now treated her as a fashion icon following her outfits from head to toe. Morgana has a passion for clothes. She requested to her father that on her fourteenth birthday, he would give her a sewing machine so she could make her own clothes. With the help and instruction of Mable Smith, her fashion designer, she was able to create her own works and other fashion moguls and stylists started to pay attention to her work and even copied it.

Now at the age of seventeen, she just finished her High School years and was looking forward for University. She's been bombarded with many suitors both from actors and royalties. Although, she ran to her mother, Ygraine, for advice about boys, she hasn't spent her years with someone yet. Although she did have her eyes on one particular person, **Percival Emrys**, Prince of Avalon. She only met him twice, but the man was gentle and kind and seemed to be always happy. It stroked a lot of chords inside Morgana's heart.

"Your Highness." Tristan tapped on her door lightly.

Morgana jumped out of her bed. She tried to calm herself down. She's been practicing not to show any signs of lying in front of Tristan because she knew that he could easily see right through it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What is it?"

"Your Highness, There's been a security breach." Tristan started to move toward Arthur's room. "Let me call the Prince and I'll tell…"

"No wait!" Morgana practically shrieked. Tristan drew a suspicious glance to her direction.

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" Tristan could hear the television blaring inside the room. He thought that Prince might still be resting.

"Arthur asked me awhile back that uh…He doesn't want to be bothered." Morgana maintained her composure.

"But,"

"He told me he was too tired and he's probably sleeping by now. You know him." Morgan just smiled at him.

"I see. But this is too important your highness by the order of King Uther. I'm afraid I have to speak to him about what's going on." He turned around and headed toward the door.

"Go on, then."

The moment Morgana asked him not to disturb the prince, Tristan grew suspicious. He could see that Morgana was up to something. Thirteen years working under the wings of King Uther, he had protected Morgana and Arthur more than he can count. He knew when Morgana was lying and he knew when Arthur was up to something. Tristan treated these two like his own niece and nephew. He doesn't really had any family but he considered the royal family his.

Tristan swung the door open and saw the television on. The bed been slept with. A man lying behind the blanket.

"Your highness?" Tristan called out in a hushed voice.

The man behind the blanket snored loudly.

"I don't think he wants to be bothered, Tristan." Morgana said.

She's right. It was rude and inappropriate for someone to wake the royal family when the situation might not be that dangerous. Perhaps, Tristan was over reacting over the crazy teenagers trying to sneak their way into the hotel.

"My apologies, your highness." Tristan bowed toward Morgana.

"It's okay, Tristan. Just tell me what happened. Then I'll tell Arthur once he's awake." Tristan told her about the security breach and that she doesn't have to worry because the trespassers were long gone and had been arrested. "Release all three of them." Morgana commanded. "_But_ _your highness,_" Morgana cut him off. "No, I said, _release_ them. They didn't do any harm. They probably wanted to see Arthur so release them. Their parents are probably worried."

Tristan smiled and bowed again being dismissed by the princess. He said his goodbye and walked out of the door.

"You can get up now." Morgana threw a pillow to the man behind the blanket.

Lancelot giggled and laughed as he snaked his way out of the blanket. He grabbed the pillow Morgana threw at him and flung the thing back to Morgana. Morgana let out a small shriek. "You better stop or I'll call Tristan that we do have a security breach!"

"Hey, I'm your cousin. I'm royalty. That's hardly a security breach." Lancelot walked toward the mini bar and grabbed the nearest whisky. He poured the whisky on a glass and drank it. He poured another one.

"Isn't that illegal?" Morgana asked, now sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'm twenty-one _Morgana_…" Morgana just gave him an accusing look. "…In six weeks." Morgana just shook his head and smiled. "So, Arthur _sneaked_ out?" He put the bottle down on the counter and moved toward Morgana. He sounded like he's surprised. "He never sneaked out on a trip before."

"Lance, you already know he's too arrogant and cocky to be put behind bars. He's spoiled and an _idiot_." Morgana said sarcastically. There was a brief silence. Then both young royals found themselves bursting in laughter. "_He's going to be in so much trouble_."

**~~~oOo~~~**

_Ow! _That's the first thing that escaped Merlin's lips. Whoever hit him should watch where he's going.

Honestly, this is the second person he bumped through today. First, the security guard roaming the back alley while escaping the royal bodyguards, (_Maggie, you would pay for this_), and ended up chasing him down the street, and two, the blonde haired man on top of him. The security guard was still probably looking for him but giving an advice of "watch where you're going" when he should've done the same way, made himself look foolish. He realized the young man on top of him was talking to him. Probably asking him if he was okay. Merlin opened his eyes and found the young man's blue eyes. They were beautiful. And this man was on top of _him_.

"I'm – I'm fine." Merlin muttered. It was silent but Merlin wasn't so sure if the young man heard it but he did. The young man got up and offered a hand and Merlin took it. When they got up, the young man peeked around the corner and when he faced him; his expression was in pure horror and desperation.

"Don't ever tell them I'm here!" Arthur said, quickly jumping behind the dumpster. This was not what royals do but the hiding place will do good.

"_What?_" Merlin was confused but the blonde haired guy was already behind the dumpster when two men stepped in front of him. Then another guy, fat and in his mid fifties, just caught up to them.

"Have you seen someone with a red hoodie sweater running around here? He's tall." The tallest of them asked.

Merlin doesn't know whether to say yes or no. The man hiding behind the dumpster could be a potential dangerous criminal because hey, _this is New York!_ and he might have a knife or a gun but if he did, he would shoot these three men on the spot. Arthur, on the other hand, was praying hard that the raven haired boy would say no. But the words escaping his mouth was the answer he doesn't want to hear.

"Yes." Merlin said. These men were from the hotel. He can tell by their uniform. Whoever they were pursuing came from that hotel as well. Maybe the guy hiding from the dumpster has the same idea as Maggie did.

"Do you know what direction he went to?"

"Over there." he pointed deep into the alley. The three men thanked him and ran. The security guard he bumped into suddenly appeared at a corner and found the three of them running and thought they were pursuing the same man. the security guard went along with them.

Arthur sighed in relief. He stepped out behind the dumpster and walked forward towards the raven haired boy.

"Thank You. That was absolutely close." He started to pant.

"Why were the hotel guards chasing you anyway?" The boy asked.

"Well, um…I", Arthur can't find the right words.

"Were you trying to sneak in to see the royal family?"

"Uh…yeah. I was. Why'd you say that?" Wherever this guy got the idea from, he's down with it.

"My friends and I have the same Idea. We got caught. I can say you too."

Arthur realized they might be the people the guards were after. Now there's a security breach and he bet Tristan was trying to summon him but Morgana probably took care of it. _Hopefully_.

"Trying to see Morgana, I bet." _He's in love_.

"No. Prince Arthur." _He's gay for me. _"I'm with a couple of girls and they're probably caught by now."

_Trying to see me, I bet. This person might be a crazy admirer_. he thought. He doesn't want to end up with a shark in a cage.

"You…uh, like Prince Arthur?" Arthur knew that he had countless female admirers and a legion of gay ones. In fact, he happened to love the gays and his admirers but most of the time they're crazy. He just hoped this one was not a member of the club.

"I'd rather be skinned alive. Of course not. I think the guy's a prat."

_A prat? Has this kid lost his mind or got knocked over so hard? I am not a prat!_ "A prat? why would you utter such a thing?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"I dunno. He just…looks like a prat. and from what I heard, he is. I have a friend who knew all about him and I heard some pretty weird and troubling stuff." Merlin smiled at him but the blonde haired guy didn't smile at all. _This guy is asking too many questions_, Merlin thought.

_Well, I'm a teenager. It's called __'Rebellion'__. This is America. I thought kids rebel here more often and I am certainly not a prat! I'm…unprat! In fact, the opposite of prat! Which… I couldn't remember._ Arthur mentally stomped his feet.

"You know, those guys might come any moment, so we better get out of here." Merlin looked behind him and saw no sign of the guards coming so he turned his heels and walked out towards the street. Arthur trailed behind him and making it his mission to let this kid know that he's certainly not a goddamn prat! No one talked to a prince like that especially a commoner. Everyone liked him! He's been on magazines and newspapers more than he can count and they called him charming and righteous! not _prat_! Handsome and charismatic, not _prat! _Crown Prince and future King of the U.K., not a _fucking prat!_

Then he realized this kid must've not recognize who he was. He can't say anything let alone blurt out his true identity. This kid might call the paparazzi parked outside he's hotel building and in one swift call, they'll be swarming around him in minutes and he'll be facing his disappointed father and mother, and Morgana laughing at the sidelines.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked while they're walking. "I'm Merlin, without the magic and funny business." Merlin chuckled and so did Arthur.

_Funny coincidence, My name's Arthur_. Arthur needed a guide to navigate the city. If he could just tag along with this man and maybe be friends with him, maybe he would survive the city.

"My name's Prince…A…" _Don't say Prince Arthur. _"Prince."

"Prince. Just Prince? not like Freddy Prinze Jr.? Prince with the 'z' instead of the 'c'? Prince somethin', somethin'?"

"No. Just Prince." With that, he got a weird look from the boy but they continued walking.

"You got a _weird_ name. You must be living in royalty!" Merlin joked.

_Speak for yourself, MERLIN. _Arthur hid a smile but Merlin caught it.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Hunith's Pots and Plants.**_

Hunith has been working in the flower shop alone for now. Her assistant has called in sick and Romero, her part-time college worker, had been in a recent accident and broke his leg. She's relieved to find the day easy and there's at least half a dozen people entered her shop. It's a good day to work today. No time to hassle and pick stuff in the storeroom. Hunith calmly took off the thorns of her new batch of roses that just arrived that morning.

Usually, Merlin was there to help her. But since Maggie and Freya plucked him out of his bed to do God knows what, she was left alone to tend to her plants. George had been busy in the hospital due to the influx of children getting allergies and flu.

She heard her front door open. The bell chimed.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" She called over. She plucked out the last thorn and put two dozen of roses in a small bucket of water. Hopefully, Mrs. Kendra, the old lady down the block, would buy these because she loved roses.

Hunith walked toward the customer knelt on one knee on the ground rubbing his thumbs on the petals of a lily flower.

"Can I do anything for you, sir?"

"Yes. Come and give your brother a hug." The man got up and turned around to face her, smiling at her.

"Gaius!" Hunith jumped and hugged his brother. It's been a long time since they lost saw each other. Hunith wondered what her brother was doing in New York. Usually, he came during Merlin's birthday and in Thanksgiving. "It's good to see you! Why are you here?"

"Oh, just a vacation. You know I love New York." Gaius picked up the lily flower and gave it to his sister. "For you, my lady." Gaius still remembered Hunith having a fascination about lily flowers. She loved them so much.

"Thank you."

Gaius looked around the shop but it seemed he couldn't find his stubborn and charming nephew. "Hunith, where's Merlin?"

"His friends abducted him this morning. Some royal someone they say. He'll be home by dinner. Hopefully."

Gaius watched her sister walked up toward the counter. He followed her.

"Hunith, I need to speak to you." Hunith looked up, curious on what her brother was going to say. She turned on her computer. "And to Merlin." Gaius got her full attention. "Especially Merlin."

"Gaius, what's going on?"

"I believe it's time for the prince to come home, Hunith." Hunith dropped her lily flower and stared at Gaius in shock.

** ~~~oOo~~~~**

_**Five minutes later…**_

_Rich Kid_. Merlin guessed. _The man he's with is a spoiled bratty rich kid. No wonder why he's named Prince. _Merlin's day can't get any worse. _And he awfully looks very familiar. I swear I've seen him somewhere._

He could tell by just listening to him talked and the way he moved. And to top it all off, he's British. They haven't talked to _each other _for the past five minutes walking down the street. Merlin doesn't even know why Prince came along with him. He was just blabbering about how wonderful the street of Broadway looked like with hip shops and boutiques. About the people of New York on how scary they look like. He knew down the road were the Broadway musicals. He talked about how he hated show tunes which earned him an annoying look from Merlin.

"So, you're from England?" Merlin turned his head towards him.

"Yeah. In Wales." Arthur regretted on telling him the part about Wales. _What if he puts two and two together?_

"Cool. So, why would you be sneaking into the hotel when you can do it at home?" Merlin thought everyone in England has seen the royals already. Judging by the look of the young man in front of him, he could be in one of the rich parties where royalties were invited. Surely, he had seen them once. He looked rich although the red hoodie could use some little fashion advice. "And not a better disguise to sneak inside the hotel." He pointed out.

"Um…" Arthur needed to think of a reason fast. "I…uh…I'm a guest there." Arthur thought that if he could make the lie a little bit true, then it won't be hard to remember them in the future.

"Wow that must be expensive." Merlin kept looking at his phone. Maggie or Freya or even Will should've texted him by now. Their escape plan worked. At least, for him. "So, you stayed there and decided to roam around and see the royal family?"

"Uh, Yes. Can I ask you a question?" Arthur stopped him.

"You just did buddy" Well, Merlin doesn't really think of him as his buddy.

"Why do you think that Prince Arthur is a prat?"

"You think he's not?" They started walking again.

"Well, I admit that he's perfect looks and higher aptitude," _Now you're just giving yourself compliments, _"well um, he can sometimes be honourable. A little bit arrogant and usually head butts with his parents but he is caring towards others. Especially animals. He's brave and respect women… Sometimes. And he is an open minded carefree person and has a heart of courage" Arthur proudly presents himself to Merlin. Hopefully changing his mind on his views about the crown prince.

"You awfully knew a lot about this guy. It's like you knew who he is. You don't happen to be in love with him, are you? cause if you are, I'm fine with it." Merlin laughed. He noticed the other guy wasn't laughing.

"I'm not in love with him!" Arthur blurted out. "I uh…read it in the history books. In school."

"The guy's in the history books already? Wow. Wait, kids in school read about him?"

_Well, Duh. The girls do._ Arthur pointed out.

Silence crept between the two of them. Arthur failed on convincing the young man. But he's not giving up. He suddenly realized this person doesn't like him. A person aside from Morgana or his parents who actually can't stand him and not an admirer. Since he started his teenage years, many had jumped in front of him to save him from an oncoming train or hopped on his royal bandwagon. Merlin, _funny name_, would probably looked at him with interest and say, _"Do you think I'm an Idiot?"_ For once, Arthur liked the company. But he's not really sure what his reaction would be once he found out that he is the Prince and the heir to the throne. Finally, Merlin couldn't handle it from holding his tongue and just really needed to ask the question. "Why are you following me?" Both men stopped. Arthur gaped at him.

"I don't really know how to walk around the city. It's my first time here." Arthur said sheepishly.

_Tourists. _Merlin hated tourists. "Can't you go back and meet your parents and travel along with them? Or hire a tour guide?" Merlin flashed a fake smile at him, encouraging him to walk home. Because of Merlin's naivety, he didn't realized Arthur's annoyed look about the idea of going home.

"My parents don't want me to be alone and have fun around the city. They…well, I feel constrained in my own room so I sidled out." Arthur got the attention of the raven haired boy. "I decided to pad up to the royal quarters but obviously failed. But I decided to explore the city! without my parents pulling me back time to time. I always hated it when they tell me what to do or what not" Those were actual true words but Arthur made it sound like he has a bad childhood and an appealing family image.

"Brothers? sisters?" Merlin's tone became of sadness.

"I don't have one. I'm afraid I'm an only child." Lie. Arthur looked down on the ground. Merlin actually felt sorry for the guy. He can relate. He's also an only child and he knew what it felt like to be alone sometimes without the company of a sibling. His thankful his mom and George were there to make it worth it. This boy had the opposite.

"Well, _Prince_, thank goodness you bumped into the right man." Arthur looked up, confused. "I'm going to show you the bright lights of New York City." Merlin's face turned into a smirk.

Arthur thought about his offer. "You?"

"What? I happened to be a lively and outgoing person. I just don't stalk a prince. I for a fact, have a good track record in young lifestyle!" Merlin playfully punched Arthur's shoulder and giggled.

Arthur smiled. The raven haired boy in front of him was not bad at all. He treated him like his own fellow man. There's No "your highness" this and no "your highness" that. Just a commoner calling him by his first name. Or fake name in this situation. Just as long as he doesn't utter the word of any insult against him because he'll be greatly offended. His image was too fragile and the last thing he wanted to hear was another person calling him names aside from Morgana. Arthur decided to accept his offer. It's because he really doesn't have a choice. he'd gone this far.

"Show me the _Big Apple._"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	3. Show me Big Apple

_This chapter is a bit long but it's been a thrill working on it. The benefits of gap year! Free of school work! __**Warning**__ for mild language and a bit of descriptive violence and happy Arthur :) Can someone tell me how to get a beta reader? I'd greatly appreciate it.**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

** "Show me Big Apple"**

_New York City…_

_**Times Square.**_

Merlin showed Arthur what it felt like to be a New Yorker. The sun still shined up above the sky and Merlin wanted to let Arthur see all of Times Square. It was an impossible task to tour the entire city because the thought of it was just ridiculous given the amount of time they had. As they were walking, they came across a street vendor selling hotdogs and corn dogs. Merlin speculated that Prince might not have a corn dog before, being a rich kid and all. Merlin approached the vendor and called Arthur and gestured to follow him. He trailed along and realized their making their way to a hot dog stand.

"Merlin, I'm not hungry." He found himself unable to move forward. Arthur never had a street food in his life. In fact, Uther doesn't want him to eat one. Looking back, Arthur realized he never did anything that he really decided on doing. Even though when he rebelled, he still listened to his father. His father always was the one to say something about his behavior and how he'll act in the future. He ended up apologizing. Apologies that he never meant because he's not sorry about it.

"Oh, come on! It's good. Have you ever had a corn dog before?" Merlin asked. He put two fingers up and asked for two corn dogs from the vendor. If Prince refused to eat it, then he'll eat the two.

"No I have not."

"This is an American classic. Try it." Arthur shifted in his position. He doesn't know whether to flee or not. Arthur decided to ignore his father's voice inside his head.

The man behind the stall held up two sticks of corn dog and Merlin took them. He gave the other one to Arthur and the other one he saved for himself. "Eat it. It's yummy." Merlin said with a smile as he took a bite out of his corn dog. Arthur observed Merlin as he closed his eyes and savored the sweetness and taste of this odd food. He felt like he's part of a crime. Arthur looked at it; stared at it more with a scowl, hoping there's no worms coming out of it. When he thought it was safe to eat, he took a very tiny bite, and his taste buds jumped into ecstasy. He took another bite and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Merlin can see that the young rich man thoroughly enjoyed the food and he even moaned. But he has to make sure. "Do you like it?"

"Cor blimey! This is delicious!" Arthur nodded enthusiastically taking another bite on the corn dog, this time a big one. Arthur finished it in a minute. He fished something in his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"You might want to slow down a bit…" Merlin gaped.

The vendor graciously accepted the money, clearly glad that the man enjoyed his cooking.

"Four please" He asked the vendor politely.

Merlin chuckled. "Is that all for you?"

"No, One's for you, the rest are for me." Arthur shook his head thinking Merlin is an idiot.

"Prat" Merlin mumbled but the word pierced through Arthur's ears. He can feel Merlin's smirk. All Arthur can do was smile. The vendor handed him four sticks of corn dog. He gave the other one to Merlin. When Merlin looked up, Arthur was almost done with his first corn dog.

"And fat." Merlin muttered and Arthur glared at him. _This is going to be an interesting day_.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Arthur Pendragon was having the time of his life as he got to live like a normal person out of the burdens of royal duties and royal etiquettes. He can act whatever he wanted, and he can do whatever he pleased all thanks to a raven haired boy with unusual big ears who made it all possible. Without him tipping off the security guards and offering to show him the best of New York, he would be utterly lost. Merlin can see the happiness in Arthur's eyes. He seriously never had this much fun and what he suspiciously believed was a tall tale about his parents might be actually true. He's lucky he got Hunith and George. They're not an over control freak like what Arthur described his parents to be. Thank God for that.

Merlin tried to take Arthur's hoodie away, but he always demanded to keep it. Every time Merlin tried to take it off, Arthur always shot back and scowled at him. Merlin finally asked why and all Arthur can think of (a good reason to shake Merlin's suspicions away) was because his parents' men were probably looking for him and he doesn't want to get caught. Merlin seemed to have bought it as he pulled him to a nearby clothing store. "You need to have a better disguise." Merlin pointed at his hoodie with distaste. Arthur already thought a hoodie concealing his face and wearing the sunglasses would do the trick. "You need to be seen, but unseen. Get it?" Arthur just blinked at him, not understanding the words he just said.

Merlin pulled out a white shirt and a rich black cotton jacket with a hoodie (since Arthur kept on insisting that he wanted the jacket to have one because he liked hoodies) embossed with round silver buttons accompanied by a red piping throughout. He paired it with light dark stylish pants. He pulled out a gray beret and some fake hipster glasses. He's turning Arthur into a stylish hipster. Or at least a person with fashion sense. Arthur's shoes were already fine and he's willing to pay in order to help this boy out even though his mom threatened to hang him if he ever used any of his credit card.

The moment Arthur went out of the dressing room, Merlin was caught off guard on how handsome he was. He noticed his perfect shoulders, His piercing blue eyes, and he looked adorable with his glasses on. He stood there like an Abercrombie & Fitch model and it took Merlin's breath away. This man was hand made by the gods themselves. He could pull out being a celebrity or a royal prince! Now, he's kind of out there. He made him looked commendable. But Merlin ruled not to say anything about it. He noticed his mouth was moving but Merlin was lost in thought and he can't hear the words that escaped his mouth.

"Merlin, Merlin." Arthur called out, snapping his fingers in front of him.

"What?" Finally, Merlin snapped out.

"I said now we're the same. You have your glasses I have mine." Arthur smiled. Merlin felt his knees weaken a bit. _This boy is not bad at all. _"What do you think?"

"Prince, you look appalling." Merlin joked and crossing his arms.

"Merlin let me tell you something. You are the kind of person who, when one first meets you, one doesn't like you. But when one gets to know you better, one absolutely hates you." Arthur glared at him. He rested his hands on his hips.

"Fine. You look dashing." Merlin said sarcastically and walked toward him. Merlin was actually telling the truth. He did look dashing. All Merlin ever could think about was stare and gape at him but that would seemed weird.

"Thank you. I must say, I quite like it. I didn't even know you have a sense of style." Arthur smirked.

"Dollop-head." Arthur hit Merlin's right shoulder lightly.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a dollop-head." Arthur's plea almost sound like a whine.

Arthur checked himself out on a mirror. He barely was recognizable as the prince at all. He looked good and he wondered whether this would fit as a disguise. Finally, all those times wearing suits and shirts paid off. He looked _normal_. Basically, he's like any normal child of an ordinary family. A normal teenager. He smiled to himself. Most of the women around town would be looking for a guy in a suit. His blonde hair would be covered by the beret and no one has seen him wear glasses before so it would take people a really closer look to recognize him. Plus, the clothes he's wearing was a good disguise. It makes him look out there but unseen. He can blend into the New York crowd way easily. If Morgana has failed to keep Tristan out of his room, they're probably searching for him by now. This disguise was the perfect cover. Almost perfect.

"I'll pay for those on the counter." Merlin informed him.

"Pay? No. I'll do it." Arthur pulled out his wallet but Merlin tried to argue with him. Arthur put his left hand on Merlin's shoulder, gripped it lightly and looked him on the eye "Merlin, as a token of my appreciation for picking out this outfit, I will pay the price. There are plenty of stores out there left where you'll pay for me." Arthur smirked. When those words came out of his lips, Merlin forgot to breathe. When Arthur turned around, Merlin checked if he was being obvious around the boy.

"Man. You're bodyguards will have a hard time looking for you." Arthur just snorted at him. "I feel like I'm a part of a conspiracy or a crime or something where everything's a secret." Merlin whispered on the last part.

Arthur looked at himself on the mirror once again. "Oh Merlin, you have no idea." Technically, people on his side might interpreted this as _**kidnapping**_.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Arthur bought an "I love New York" shirt on the street. He was so delighted that nobody took a second glance when he passed by. People think he's normal!

Merlin escorted Arthur across Times Square with annoyance, because of Arthur's constant demand and ordering him on getting something, which made him looked like a servant. And amusement because of how dumb he tried to navigate his way in the crowded street. He took a picture of him standing at the center of Times Square. He stood there posing, both hands in his pockets, and smiling from cheek to cheek behind the Times Tower. Arthur pulled Merlin toward the Disney store when he caught a glimpse of it. They stepped inside and Arthur felt like a kid again. He went and bought a Woody doll and Merlin learned that _Toy Story _was one of Arthur's favorite movies. He told him how his father used to watch it with him. But Arthur said it with so much sadness. Then, he later recited one of the famous lines and some lines Merlin doesn't even remember being in the movie. Merlin can't help but feel happy when kids started running past them and were all laughing and giggling. While they were in line, Merlin watched the kids play. He noticed one woman playing with a wand in front of a little girl. She's probably acting like a fairy god mother because she did the "bippity, boppity, boo!" sway on her wand and the little girl giggled sweetly when the tip of the wand touched her nose. It was cute. Someday, he'll have a son or a daughter. Or maybe both. Arthur caught him looking at the kids.

"You have a younger sibling?"

"No. I don't. But I would love to." Merlin answered. The kids were all loud and the Disney music blared in the background.

"Don't. They're a pain." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin laughed, too. But then he realized Prince was an only child. "I thought you're an only child."

_Shit. Okay just play it smooth._ "I am. I can imagine what it's like to have a sibling." Arthur saved himself. Merlin just nodded and continued to look around the kids in the store.

"Still, it is nice to have company."

Arthur and Merlin grabbed a cup of coffee down the nearest Starbucks store. Both of them sat for a few minutes trying to take a break from walking around and watching street performers performed on the streets. This was what Arthur came here to do. To watch street performers in New York and do things here that he can't do back at home. It fascinated him how talented these people were. After they're done sipping coffee, they stepped inside a shoe store where Arthur learned that Merlin has a passion for them. They stayed there for almost half an hour. The sun was almost setting in from the horizon.

"You sure have a passion for shoes." Arthur teased.

"Well, Prince, I've had enough of them to wear each one for three weeks." Arthur was quite surprised. Of course, he wouldn't say how much shoes he has in his closet. Probably he could wear each one for almost five months. But he doesn't want to give Merlin a serious heart attack.

As the time slowly came by, Arthur has found his way warming up to the funny and charming raven haired boy. He wasn't a bad tour guide without the annoying history lessons about the landmark. The raven haired boy just grabbed him to all kinds of places down the street. He realized he's been laughing more, he's been smiling more and Merlin could pick up a very boring conversation into an engaging one. He's been cheering Arthur for the past hour telling jokes, which were really funny and some bad ones that Arthur just can't help but laugh by how the boy delivered it. He noticed how mug Merlin was sometimes. It literally made Arthur forgot who he was. Sometimes, he ordered Merlin to do something but then realized he's not a prince. He found himself wishing more that the day would be slower so that he could spend more time with the company of this young New Yorker. They spent their dinner eating a hot dog bun on the street of Times Square laughing and telling stories about their childhood. Of course, Arthur twisted his stories to make the boy not suspicious that he's of royalty. A piece of newspaper accidentally flew to Merlin's direction with his face plastered on it that he immediately caught it and crumpled it and threw it in the bin. Later on, as they were done eating their hotdogs, Arthur asked him if he has anyone special at home.

"Girlfriends?" There was a brief silence, and then Merlin just shook his head. "Come On. You must have had one." Merlin just shook his head shyly. The two of them walked the streets of Times Square again. Then Arthur realized he might be saying the wrong words. Merlin was with girls he described were having an unhealthy obsession to him and there's a chance Merlin was part of it and was lying to him earlier that he wasn't interested on the prince. He said they weren't there for Morgana. Arthur just can't let go that not everyone liked him. "Boyfriends, then?" This earned a silence. A yes. "Ahh."

"Are you going to run away? I'm giving you the chance now." Merlin said in a shaky voice. This puzzled the prince.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Half of the guys I talked to about my…you know, either jumped off a cliff or pointed a gun on their heads." Merlin talked about it like it's some kind of a joke but Arthur thought it's not funny.

"Merlin, you are ace in my book. Sexuality or even race does not matter to me. I enjoy your company and you are a great person to talk with." Arthur said in a firm voice. "I talk to people who I want to talk to regardless of their preference. Besides, I have a cousin, who I'm close with, likes women AND men."

Merlin noticed they stopped walking. Arthur smiled at him and Merlin smiled back. "Thank you. That's nice of you to say."

"Well, consider me now as your friend. Even though I only met you in a day, I am astonished on how fast I got to know you. You are absolutely a fantastic companion." Arthur offered a hand. Merlin took it and shook it. "Me, too." Merlin said.

"Honestly, if I ever get stuck on an island, you'll be the second person I want to be with since you can easily carry a conversation."

"And who's the first?"

"My ego." Both men looked at each other and burst in laughter.

"Who was your cousin?" Merlin asked after their laughter died down a bit.

'Why? Are you interested?" Arthur joked and Merlin slapped his arm. "His name's Lancelot."

At the corner to the left behind Arthur's back, the guy wearing as Woody took pictures with other tourists with animated actions and poses. Merlin has been searching for him when he found out Prince liked Toy Story and wanted him to have a picture with him.

"Prince, look. It's Woody!" Merlin said it like a kid who just saw his present.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and both of them ran toward him. It took them long enough to catch up to Woody and Merlin tapped on his shoulder and gave him three bucks to take a picture with Arthur. Merlin turned around when he saw Arthur flushed, blushing. It looked like he's been electrocuted. He's probably too excited on seeing Woody. Merlin thought Arthur may not had realized on what a kid he was. He basically was a six year old in a young man's body. Arthur moved closer to Woody trying to take the picture. He forced a smile and looked straight at the camera. The phone flashed. Arthur thanked the mascot guy who suddenly started talking to him in Spanish. The mascot guy walked away to entertain some young couple who wanted to take his picture.

"I didn't know Woody speaks Spanish!" Arthur laughed.

"Well, you look good again with Woody this time." Merlin gave him the camera. "You seemed a bit flustered." Arthur looked right at him.

"Uh, nothing. Just Nothing." Well there was something. Right at the moment Merlin grabbed his hand, a shock of electricity bolted throughout his body. It felt like he pulled every vessel and every tissue. While they were running, Arthur can't help but felt so confused on what's going on around him. Merlin's hand was soft and tender. It felt…great. But Arthur shook those feelings away. He was surprised when Merlin pulled him towards Woody. It's probably the adrenaline.

The two of them walked passed a chocolate store and Merlin dashed towards it without a hesitation and ogled outside the window pane. _AnnaBelle chocolates_ were on display. Inside were nice pieces of mini-boxed size chocolate. On top of it was a work of art. Merlin loved art. That's the reason why Merlin loved _AnnaBelle_ because every time he opened a box, there's different art work on top of every chocolate. He loved the art work of the Eifel Tower or the artwork inspired from the roaring twenties. It made every bite more of a special one. They even made cakes where they paint you on it and they made designs of Gucci bags made out of chocolate and tiny shoes, which were Merlin's favorites because he loved shoes.

Arthur walked and stood beside him. He could tell that Merlin wanted the chocolate in front of him.

"You want to buy it?" Arthur asked.

"Are you kidding? It's expensive. Plus, my mother threatened to cancel my credit card if I ever bought another _AnnaBelle chocolate_ but I want people to buy it for me. It made it more special." Merlin smiled at the thought of someone giving him these chocolates. Hunith has been giving him chocolates during his birthday and Christmas and Will and Freya saved money and bought him these chocolates two times a year. Maggie constantly gave him one once a month and asked a favor later on. Not that he's complaining but it's like everyone wants him to be fat.

They went into two more stores and they were enjoying themselves again laughing at each other's stories when they happened to come across a Broadway store. Merlin went inside and Arthur has no choice but to enter. He hated show tunes.

"Andy!" Merlin greeted the old man behind the desk.

"Oh! My charming and favorite customer! And who's this?" A British accent. Arthur froze. The man picked up his glasses and put them on. Hopefully he won't recognize Arthur. "You awfully look familiar, young man. Have we met?" The old man asked.

"I'm afraid not." Arthur held his breath. When the old man turned his attention to Merlin, he exhaled.

"So what brings you two here? Merlin, do you want another poster? I could give you one. Maybe even give one to your boyfriend here." Andy teased while clearly trying to make Merlin blushed. It worked. The old man pulled out a rolled poster out under his desk.

"No! He's not my boyfriend. We're not together. He's just a friend." Merlin explained. But it came out more like a blabber. Andy just flicked his eyes on both of them. Left and Right. Left and Right.

"If you say so."

"Andy, do you have a cheaper ticket for the _Book of Mormon_?" Merlin asked in a whisper. It sounded like he doesn't want Arthur to know what he's asking.

"For the last time, Merlin, The expensive ones are the only one available. That show had been almost sold out for the next six months. Cheaper ones are all gone. Ask Hunith to buy it for you. If she can afford a box."

"My mother said this the seventh time of the year I've watched a Broadway show. She told me I need to save money." Merlin tried to convince Andy but he knew that Andy can't do anything about it.

"Well, I'm sorry son. I don't have anything. Most of the shows are sold out. I'm afraid I can't do anything." Andy put his hand on the back of Merlin's hand and tried to cheer him up by giving him the soundtrack of _The Book of Mormon _for free. Arthur had heard about the show. Some of his friends who had seen thought it was hilarious take on a satirical view of religion. Merlin gladly took the CD.

Merlin and Arthur tiredly walked out the door. They can see they were both exhausted from running and walking around Times Square but it was the most fun Arthur have had in a long time. His mission was a success. He escaped his duties for a day and took a breather. Morgana won't believe the things he's done today. Of course, she'll be jealous.

"Too bad," Merlin came up behind him, "If Andy had some tickets we could've watch the show. I've seen it three times now. It's good."

"I hate show tunes." Arthur confessed harshly.

"You hate show tunes? Its part of the New York Experience, you know." Merlin nudged at him. Arthur just smiled and looked away. "You're an odd British fellow."

**~~~oOo~~~**

Arthur and Merlin walked together down a still busy times square. Although Arthur had only visited this little part of the city, it was worth it. There was so much to see but Arthur doesn't have that much time left. It was dark already. Arthur stood at the middle of the area in front of the ruby-red stairs of the TKTS booth. He looked around and felt amazed by the dazzling lights of the city. Any moment now, he will be put back in the confines of his cell. A room where his crown lived and his future written all over it. He doesn't want to go back. He simply wanted to stay here. The feeling of freedom slowly seeping away.

"Prince, are you okay?" Merlin asked, trying to discern Arthur's expression.

"Tomorrow I'll be back in my father's grip. Out here I don't get controlled." A pain of sadness crossed Arthur's face. He tried to smile at Merlin who was looking at him intently.

"Come," Merlin offered a hand. "There's more for you to see. It's one of my favorites." Arthur took his hand and entwined it with his. It was a support of a friend. Arthur appreciated it and somehow can't let go of Merlin's hand. Arthur had no clue where Merlin was taking him. Until they reached the street in front of _Minskoff Theatre_. Home of the Lion King. "I have a friend who can get us in. I won't let you leave without seeing a Broadway musical even though you hate it. Give this a chance."

"If my ears started bleeding, we better get the hell out of there." Arthur smirked.

"I promise."

Arthur and Merlin sneaked in from the side door. Will's uncle, Thomas, who owned the building and the production, loved Hunith's flowers more than anything and he constantly bought them for him and his partner. They're about to be married in a couple of months and as a gift, Hunith gave them free privileges on their wedding, and even volunteered to decorate the entire chapel, which made the couple happy. As an exchange, he decided to give them a VIP pass on the theatre and Merlin has seen it more than a couple of times now and were good friends with the actors on stage. Thomas greeted the two back stage.

"Merlin, you brought a date!" Thomas gasped. Surprised that he brought someone. His surprised turned to confusion. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look like you're someone I knew but just can't put a finger on it."

"I've been getting that a lot" Arthur answered nervously.

"Thomas, he's just a friend."

"That's what they always say." Thomas winked at Arthur. Arthur just chuckled under his breath.

"Anyways uh…he wanted to see the musical but he can't get the tickets tonight since he'll be gone any time soon." Merlin explained though he's eyes was trained on an actor carrying the props for the giraffe.

"Since I loved that art work you did for my little pooch Georgina, I've been hanging it in front of the living room and my neighbors loved it! So, I'll give you the seat on the second balcony. It's a bit crowded tonight. I Hope you won't mind…I mean if you two are up for somethin', somethin'!" Thomas hushed and then giggled but Merlin slapped him on the arm and glared at him hoping he would just melt. Arthur was thoroughly entertained. Thomas knew no boundaries but he's the gayest guy you could ever find. Gayer than his dog Georgina.

"Okay, Okay! Fine. The second balcony is not that crowded but…"

"Uncle Thomas, if I may interrupt, I want to pay you for the seat. It's nice of you to give it for free…" Uncle Thomas was surprised at the accent. His face light up to him.

"Oh, no need. I'm doing this for Merlin. You are the first date he's ever brought to me. I've been hassling this kid to find a boyfriend…" Merlin tried to shut him up by calling his name but Thomas ignored it and continued talking. "But my! My! He brought a British guy! I'm so proud of you."

"Uncle Thomas!" Embarrassment and annoyance filled Merlin's Face. His big ears turned red. His cheek inflamed with frustration. Arthur can't help but let out a laugh and turned his head on the opposite direction so Merlin won't see it. Uncle Thomas started talking again, probably to embarrass Merlin but it seemed he is so oblivious that the boy in front of him was shooting daggers all over his body and probably devising a way to open his chest and ripped his heart out. Arthur decided to save him.

"Uncle Thomas, It's a pleasure to meet you. I am honored to take the seat you gave for my date and I. I've seen The Lion King many times and I am delighted to see it on stage. I'm sure you've worked hard on bringing this production and if I ever come to New York, I would gladly like to meet you for some cup of tea." Uncle Thomas was swayed by the charming boy in front of him that glowed like sunlight. His blonde hair swayed gently and his smile addicting. He found himself nodding and smiling along as Arthur gripped his hand in a hand shake lightly and he felt like he was about to be cooked in a two hundred degree heat. Merlin thought he looked like a nitwit gaping in front of Arthur.

"Yeah. Yeah. Absolutely. Whatever you say." Thomas babbled. A pause. Both parties got their tongue cut not knowing what to say next. Then the lights flashed.

"Show time. Um…turn off your phones and there would be refreshments in the lobby in case you two are hungry. Enjoy yourselves!" Thomas said in a hushed voice. He waved at them and put one of his finger on his lips as a signal to be silent. He walked away. Arthur fished out his phone and switched it off.

"I think we should go and take a seat." Merlin said diffidently. His eyes still full of embarrassment.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Emrys Hotel,**_

_**The presidential suite.**_

Morgana has been pacing for about half an hour now trying to call him. Her brother had been gone for more than six hours now and she's been trying to save him from Tristan's army who constantly bombarded her with questions of where the prince was.

Tristan went in the suite a couple more times after the last time and by the third time, he found out he was been tricked by the prince when he saw Lancelot in his room asleep. Morgana was too late to warn him of Tristan's approach. She tried to convince him that Arthur was out of his room and was about to return in a few minutes but Tristan would wait. An hour later, the prince never came.

Tristan called in a city wide search for the lost prince and trying to make sure that the word never got out to the piranhas below. But one money hogging bum from the hotel staff dropped down the news below and the school of Arthur fish scattered towards their car hoping they would find the missing royal. Now with the news out, Uther and Ygraine would hear from it in D.C. It was an Easter egg hunt nightmare. Morgana wished Arthur good luck. Lancelot heard about his location and asked Morgana if he'll go after his cousin which Morgana happily agreed. With Lancelot out there, Arthur would be fine.

This would be a frenzy to the paparazzi below which taking a picture from the prince was worth a thousand of Euros and if they could sell more of those, they would end up with half a million by the year. They're hoping the prince was wasted somewhere on some night club.

But the prince was far away from the annoying techno music blasting throughout the dance floor. Or to the almost half-naked women and shirtless guys going at it in front of the public eye. No, the prince was simply enjoying the familiar sounds of the rattle, the beat of the drum, and the 200 pound black woman singing with a loud rich voice to the _Circle of Life_.

The man sitting three chairs away from him, a news editor, recognized him and promptly dialed someone on his phone to gather the witch hunt party to _Minskoff Theatre_.

During the end of the show, Arthur switched his phone on to check if anyone called. Morgana has left a lot of missed calls and a message saying the sharks were going to arrive any minute.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"I might've been daft on saying musicals are abominable. That was _brill_!" Arthur raised his hands up in excitement. "In fact, I want to see it again!"

"You lived in England and you have the west end theatres there but you never entered those doors?" Merlin asked.

They slipped out of the back stage and away from the gathering crowds at the lobby. The show did amazing again and Arthur enjoyed every minute of it. He grew up in a Disney filled home because of Morgana so he watched a lot of the movies. Uther Pendragon usually refused to let him watched those and instead, let him stay in the library and study about world history. This earned him an argument with his wife on how to treat their son. Ygraine won. But Arthur never saw a musical in his life. Uther hated it. He is a non musical lover and all Arthur can hear in the palace was the soft humming of his mother and the television blaring his favorite Disney movies. Now that he saw one, he can't help but wanting more.

"No. I haven't. But when I return, I'll watch all of them."

They're far away from the crowds. Arthur was still on alert if ever the paparazzis started showing up and taking pictures in front of him.

Merlin took a peek behind him and made sure he wasn't followed. During their stay in the theatre, Merlin had been singing along to the music in his head when he felt a sting at the back of his neck. He slapped it and unconsciously turned around and caught a glimpse of the same handsome young man in a trench coat sitting twenty feet away from him. The man glanced to his direction and Merlin turned away.

_Can this be a coincidence again? First the airport and the hotel…now this? This can't be a coincidence. They had to be following me around._ Merlin slowly became paranoid. Through half of intermission, he convinced Arthur not to get up for a second time to get refreshments and left him alone again and told him about the man sitting at the top of the balcony. Arthur seemed to believe him because he tensed up and offered to leave but Merlin just asked him to stay put and not to panic out of fear they might get his attention. Arthur still continued to enjoy the show.

"Is the man still following us?"

Merlin looked around. There was no sign of the man with a trench coat. "I don't think so." He was gone, for now.

The two of them sauntered toward the side of the road trying to hail a cab. After the fourth cab passed them, one noticed their signal and approached them. A young kid, not more than twenty years old, greeted them. At the lobby of the theatre, chaos started to show up.

"Did you enjoy the tour?"

"Yes, I did." Arthur opened the door. He grimaced once he saw the interior of the cab. It would be just a ten minute drive to his hotel. He can make it in one piece although something really stink in there. He turned to face Merlin typing something on his phone. "Aren't you coming in?"

"My mom's shop is just a walking distance from here. She's probably still there. I could go home with her."

"Okay. I appreciate it for showing me around. You're a great company, Merlin." Arthur put his hand on his arm which was dangling on Merlin's shoulders. The touch sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

"It's not too bad being accompanied by a rich kid except you kept bossing me around most of the time." Both of them laughed. "You're meter's running. You better go. It's good to meet you, Prince." Arthur just smiled.

He was about to sit in the car when he decided to trust his gut instinct. He doesn't want to ask him this before during the intermission but since he's staying in New York for a few days; he might as well meet up with the raven haired boy to show him around. He got accustomed to his insults and straight forwardness. He delved into his back pocket and got his phone out. He got out of the cab and told the driver to wait for a minute.

"Can I have your number?" Arthur asked rather shyly. The sentence can be misinterpreted in so many ways but Arthur has good intentions.

"What?" Merlin was taken aback by the question.

Arthur shifted awkwardly a little bit on where he's standing. "I've been thinking. I'm going to stay here for a few days and if you want to…"

"Sure." Merlin light up without Arthur finishing his sentence. Arthur was surprised that he even said yes. Both of them gladly exchange their phone numbers and said their goodbyes.

As Arthur relaxed on his seat, he switched his phone open and leered on the numbers written across it. He burst into laughter when he read the caller ID. On it, Merlin wrote "_**Wizard Merlin**_". He put the number to his favorites. Arthur turned his attention to the things happening outside his window. He doesn't understand the feeling he was having right now. The feeling of happiness with something he can't really described. Because of the jet lag and the tiring tour around Times Square, Arthur just shrugged it to the back of his mind. Arthur still contemplated on whether to tell Merlin or not about his true identity. He decided against it.

Meanwhile, down the street next to the theatre, Merlin gaped over his phone. A boy asked for his number. He's been staring at it for long now and he hasn't moved an inch on where he's standing. In school, he never really dreamt of anyone having an interest towards him. Most of the guys he found cute were homophobic or taken. Worse, they're straight. Merlin doesn't know if this guy liked boys. Like him. But he doubted that theory. His knuckles almost turned white as he gripped his phone and he burst into a wide smile. A boy asked for his number! Although he did admit that 'Prince' was a very handsome and charming guy that even Uncle Thomas fell in love with him yet sometimes arrogant and cocky. He doesn't know when he'll see him again. If he ever see him again. He suddenly realized that he has the image of the cute blonde haired guy with Woody on his phone. He pulled up the image and sent it to him with the message, 'a post card for the day'.

Then, not less than thirty seconds later, Arthur replied.

'Thanks. See you tomorrow'.

Merlin can't remember how he ended up on the ground because he can really feel like it's trying to swallow him whole. He'll see him tomorrow. This day turned out to be not bad at all. He shuffled down the street still staring longingly at his phone. Times Square was still buzzing with life behind him.

But from a distance, parked in a hidden spot was a small black SUV. Standing beside it was the man in the trench coat, following Merlin's every move.

"He is on the move. Don't lose sight of him. His highness wants him to come home safely." The man talked to the radio on his hand. "And don't let him see you."

**~~~oOo~~~**

A big crowd had gathered around the Minskoff Theatre. A herd of photographers and screaming teenage girls were waiting for someone inside. One news crew from that gossip talk show has arrived along with other curious onlookers wondering who important was inside that caused this chaos. Merlin asked the nearby person who was standing idly by the side walk.

"Someone saw the prince inside." Merlin was surprised by this. He was just in there not long ago but he never noticed a group of bodyguards standing on any of the private box. Uncle Thomas would tell him about it since he can't keep his mouth shut whenever a high profile celebrity entered the building. He planned on telling Maggie and Freya about this. They'd probably go crazy and told him that he should've search for the heir.

The smell of food suddenly reached Merlin's nose. His stomach growled. He let his nose guided him to its location. He saw a hot dog stand not far away from him and he walked closer fishing out his wallet. Merlin felt the rough leathery surface of it as He remembered who gave this to him. It was Uncle Gaius. Gaius lived in Avalon and came to visit him when he was thirteen for the first time. He only heard of him from his mother. Since then, Gaius had been telling him all about the country much to Hunith constantly interrupting him on some point. Every birthday, Gaius always came. He brought presents along with him and Merlin always treasured them because they all came from Avalon. The leather wallet he's now carrying held a great value to Merlin because it was the first gift he ever received from a relative. It also symbolized that by allowing Merlin to have a wallet, he can be responsible on spending his _own _money. But, that didn't really end well when he spent it for those chocolates he really loved. But, Hunith still kept him on the budget and it's been a learning experience for him to watch out on his spending. Although, he still got tempted to spend all of it.

He realized he only got five bucks in his wallet. Merlin cursed to himself. Then, someone knocked him over to the side. He slammed his head on the table where the "I Love New York" shirts lie. The table tipped over to the side and its contents fell out. The vendor shrieked. He hit his back on the ground hard. He tried to get up but he was unable to. A burning sensation overwhelmed him especially on his forehead. The world around him was on a haze. A man in front of him was looking at him and he tried to wrestle his wallet out of his grip. Merlin gripped hard.

"Give me your fucking wallet!" The man screamed at him. The other man had a tighter grip on his wallet and he managed to pull it away.

_No! _Merlin screamed. He can't let the man have it.

All Merlin could think about was Gaius. He gave him that wallet and now it's going to be in the hands of a criminal. Merlin gathered the strength to pull himself up. But it was mostly at the hands of two strangers who helped him. He struggled to walk. He started running to the thief's direction. He raised his right hand and touched his forehead and all he can see was deep red. He was bleeding.

"Stop!" Merlin cried out. The thief struggled on passing through the crowd. Most of them parted ways and not even helping. Merlin cursed at them.

He pressed his palm over his forehead as he gave chase. He was screaming for the man to stop. People were looking at them as they ran across Times Square. Merlin could hear the whistles from the cops telling the thief to freeze. Merlin mentally thanked them for helping him out.

Just right in front of him, he saw the man go down in a bang. A large brutish man smashed toward him and tackled him on the ground. It was the same man he saw in the airport. He can see the thief grimacing in pain. He hit his head pretty hard on the concrete floor. The man in the trench coat was standing beside him. He knelt down and picked up Merlin's wallet from the man's hand.

The paparazzis were clearly amused by the spectacle. A few of them took pictures but most of them didn't care what was happening in front of them. They decided the most important thing was taking a photo of the prince.

Merlin's vision slowly cleared up a bit. He can see a few hundred onlookers as the cops pushed them back away. One of the cops held Merlin up when he noticed the boy was about to faint. Merlin clutched the man's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" _Do I look like I'm okay?! _Merlin rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the question.

The man on the trench coat swiftly walked toward him and held him in his arms. His wallet was on his grip. The ambulance parked nearby (In case there's an emergency in Times Square) drove toward the commotion when one of the cops called in someone was injured. That included the thief who had a broken wrist. The trench coat man led him to the ambulance and let him sit on the stretcher. One of the paramedics started to check on his wound. Merlin hoped it's not serious. The paramedic checked him if he had any concussion.

"The Prince is wounded." the man in the trench coat talked to the radio on his hand. "Isolde, I said the prince is wounded. He's been treated right now." He has a bit of a French accent.

Merlin can hear parts of their argument. A woman on the other line seemed very pissed at him.

"Oui, Oui. He's safe." Then he started speaking French.

Then it dawned on him. _Prince?! Are they high? Where did they come from? Why did they call him a prince?_

When Merlin was chasing the thief, the hulking guy came out of nowhere. These two men were following him and he had no idea why. He tried to discern why the man called him 'prince'. Or maybe they were talking about 'Prince' and these were the bodyguards looking for him. But it all got more confusing when three black cars appeared out of the blue and more men in black started to circle around the ambulance. Their like secret service. They kept pushing the people away.

The paparazzis got more interested into the scene. They started to take pictures but Merlin doesn't know what they're going to do with it. The scene was only a robbery he bet it won't even be televised on the local news and it would probably be worth just a hundred bucks if they sold it to the newspapers. Then, he realized they were taking pictures of _him. _Whoever they thought could summon this much security must be important and they're not taking any chances on missing a story that could potentially be big. There were at least twelve, _twelve_, men in black standing around the ambulance and in the scene.

The cops cuffed the thief and escorted him toward the cop car. The look on his face was disappointment. Disappointed that he got caught. Well, Merlin thought he was stupid enough to rob him in a very public place. Of course he'll get caught. With that much people in an area, some of them can stop him but this was New York. People just part to give way. _Stupid_.

The paramedic was almost done patching him up. The man in the trench coat was talking to someone on the phone. He walked toward him and offered him the phone.

"Your highness," Merlin shot him a confusing glare. _Did he just call me 'your highness'?_ Merlin was just probably hearing things. He did knocked his head pretty bad. "Your mother is on the phone." Merlin stared at the stranger blankly in front of him. How did he get a hold of his mother? Merlin hesitated for a while and decided to answer the phone.

"Mom?"

"Merlin! Are you okay? The men said you are hurt pretty bad." Hunith was on the phone clearly concern on the condition of his son.

"Mom, I'm okay. They just finished patching me. They said it's nothing serious."

"What the hell are you doing anyway? Chasing after that man! You could get yourself seriously hurt!" Merlin appreciated his mom's concern but he just doesn't want to hear another sermon. He felt like his head was about to explode any moment and the situation just got really confusing.

_So this man knew my mother and they're following me? Why? This doesn't make any sense. _Merlin tuned out his mother's sermon over the phone and tried to make the things around him make more sense because his head has been pounding like crazy. He was utterly lost in the confusion. Men in black suits both with weapons on their holsters appeared around him. The men following him around. His mother's involvement in all of this. They don't connect.

"Mom, how did you know the man who you talked to a while ago?" His mother fell silent.

A moment later, his mother answered. "Gaius is here." _Uncle Gaius? _Merlin never expected him to be this early for his birthday, which was in a few months.

"Gaius?" Merlin knew that his uncle is a well respected man in Avalon. He sometimes went with a couple of bodyguards on a trip during his birthday or one of his business trips. One of the reasons why Merlin liked Gaius so much was because he worked for the King of Avalon. Merlin always has a fascination of their government. There's few to none European monarchs who were still in control over the land. Gaius probably sent these guys for him. He knew Gaius can be over protective sometimes since Merlin was his only nephew but this was too much. _Twelve bodyguards? _Now, that's crazy. Why would he need to send twelve body guards for? He's merely a nobody.

"Merlin, just come home. They guy you talked to, Elyan, he can take you home." Merlin took a glance at Elyan, the man on the trench coat.

"One more thing mom. I think they've been addressing me as_ 'your highness' _but I might just be hearing things." Merlin chuckled. Hunith was silent on the other line and he can hear her sigh. Merlin sensed something was really weird.

"Listen son," Hunith took a deep breath. "When you get home, we need to discuss something. I'll see you in an hour. Don't be frightened by those guys. They're a friend of Gaius." Merlin unwound from his mother's assuring words.

But what stuck out of their conversation was the seriousness of it. His mother got something important to tell him and the tone suggested that he may not like it. He just hoped it doesn't knock him off his feet.

* * *

_**A/N: Third chapter! Whew! I hope you liked it! You can write a quick review if you want and I'd greatly appreciate it! It gives me a boost of confidence on continuing this story! I'm having so much fun writing stories for this site. I think i'm getting the hang of it! I'm trying to get someone to beta-read this because even though i checked this a million times over, there's bound to be some mistakes on some parts (not a native speaker.)**_

_**I have great plans for the next three chapters because it would be an all out chaos both for Merlin and Arthur!**_

_**Reviews greatly appreciated! - LiyamD**_


	4. A Man Named Percival

_**Un-beta'd. **__Still searching for someone to beta read this since I'm not a native English speaker. _

_**Warning: **__ a part of descriptive violence…and a lot of awkwardness. This chapter is a bit short than the rest. __**Rated T **__for now._

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

** "A man named Percival" **

_**18 years ago,**_

_**Ealdor Castle, Avalon.**_

The little prince in his red pajamas had wandered along the dark hallways of the castle when he can't fall asleep. His bed has been bothering him for the past hour and he decided to stroll around the hallways. Most of the servants around the castle were all asleep. He usually wasn't allowed to be out of bed past eight by the order of his father but the little prince had sneaked out of his bed chambers a few times now and he was never caught.

In this time of hour, he normally went into the study hall to read his favorite children's book, _The Relatives came. _The little prince loved the book because it showed what family was. He usually let his nanny or his father read the book but it's been a while now since they've last read it. It sometimes put him to sleep.

He opened the grand wooden door leading into the hall. He noticed that the fire was alight in the fireplace. Someone else was in the room. A beautiful woman was sitting on the burgundy red sofa reading a book. She heard the door opened and glanced to his direction. She smiled at him.

"Can't fall asleep?" She asked. She closed his book and ushered him to come closer.

The little prince awkwardly moved toward the woman on the sofa. He usually was alone all the time every time he came here. He grabbed his favorite book from the lower shelf and sat next to the pretty woman.

"Ah, my father used to read that to me when I was a child. I loved it." The woman mused. She nudged lightly on the little prince's shoulder.

The little prince smiled at the thought. He noticed that the woman resumed on reading her book. He lightly opened the pages of his book and stared at the big titles in front of him. He glanced at the woman again. He's been reading this book a lot on his own. Every time he asked his father or his nanny to read it to him they just shrugged and picked up another book instead. His father rarely read to him. He looked down in sadness. He wanted to ask the woman to read it to him but his tongue was stuck and the words never came out.

The woman caught him on his train of thought. "Do you want me to read you the book?" She beamed at him.

"You would?" He asked shyly. The little prince's expression turned from sadness to joy. The woman lightly nodded her head. He grinned from ear to ear. She picked the book up from his lap and started to read. The little prince lay down on the sofa while the woman sat cross-legged on the floor.

As time passed by, the story was almost over. The little prince can't help but notice the light bump on the woman's belly. The woman paused. She glanced and realized that the prince was staring at her child.

"It's alive, you know." The little prince looked up to her. His face turned red when he got caught staring. The woman laughed as she saw his expression.

"Hunith, can it breathe?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet. His lungs are still developing. But in later months, he will. Once he is out." She was about to read the few last pages of the book when the prince spoke up.

"I wish you won't die like my mother did." The prince ached at the thought.

"Your highness, don't say that. I'll be fine. He'll be fine. I promise you."

The boy smiled at her assuring words. He lightly touched her belly and even let out a soft giggle. "Would he like me as his big brother?" The boy asked as he pressed his ears on Hunith's belly.

"I think he would." Hunith got up and offered to take the prince to bed. The prince took it and she led him out of the hall.

As they were walking down the hallway, the little prince glanced once again at the little bump as they reached his bedroom door.

"Hunith, I will be the best big brother he ever has. I promise." He smiled confidently. Hunith knelt down in front of him, kissed his forehead and cupped his face.

"And you will."

They entered his bedroom. Hunith tucked him in bed, kissed his forehead once again and whispered on his ear.

"Goodnight, Percival. Sleep well. Don't let the bed bugs bite." The little prince smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Present day,**_

_**New York City.**_

Merlin was stuck on the streets of New York at the back of a car. Their car hasn't moved for the past ten minutes now. There was apparently a car crash a block away from him and it seemed he won't be getting home for a while. He tried to strike a conversation with Elyan who politely replied with a "yes, sir." and "no, sir." Merlin wondered why they stopped addressing him as "your highness." And a while back, all twelve of them kept calling him that. Now, after the phone call from his mother, when Elyan talked to someone on the phone who doesn't sound like his mom at all, they started addressing him as 'sir'. It bothered Merlin a lot. He finally asked.

"So, what happened to the 'your highness' thing?" Merlin asked in a joking manner. He even let out a small laugh but he realized the two men in front of him weren't doing the same.

"Uh, we were not supposed to discuss about that, sir." Elyan spoke in his little French accent.

"Why?"

"We were ordered not to, sir." Then Elyan quickly realized what he said and tried to come up with something but Merlin caught on to it.

"Who?" _Gaius? No, it can't be him. Why would he let them address him that. It has to be someone else. The woman on the radio? No, this must be a joke._

"Um, just _someone_, sir. We're not allowed to talk about it. I apologize." The two men shifted awkwardly on their seat.

"No. You don't have to." Merlin caught Elyan smile a little bit. Merlin looked behind him. Three black cars were trailing behind them which housed ten more men in black. Sometimes, Merlin felt rich. In Times Square, these men treated him with respect. Like he's important and the paparazzi were curious about him and the cameras were flashing non-stop. He didn't flashed a pose though, which disappointed him because if they ever put that on a newspaper, he wanted to look good. He doesn't want to look like he came out of a car crash.

"I'm sorry about the traffic, sir." Elyan apologized.

_Again with the sir_. "You know, you can call me with my name. You can call me Merlin." He let out a fake laugh. The two men didn't join him.

"Yes, Sir Merlin." Elyan said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, you could drop the sir. There's no need to say that!" He put on a fake laugh again. "Just Merlin. Or Merl. But I hate that. How about Colin. Its one of my middle names, but I hate that one, too. Just…call me Merlin." He rambled.

"Yes, Sir Merlin."

Merlin gave up. Finally, the car moved and the awkwardness would soon pass any minute. But he wanted it now.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Up in the air…**_

_**On a first class cabin.**_

"What? What do you mean he's not there?" A woman sitting on 2A was talking on a phone, a half-filled wine glass on her hand. She almost spilled it when she shrieked over her phone. "Valiant, I put you in that position because you've done a great job to my show and to the magazine. I didn't put you there to look like an ass head fool!"

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand. He wasn't in the theater. He must've slipped somewhere." The man was clearly scared out of his wits on the other line.

"Your eyes are just half-closed, Valiant! Nobody slipped from Morgause de Silva's eyes! You are my eyes down there, and I expect them to be wide open. Right now, you're as useless as a screen door on a submarine. Have you been drinking?" She raged.

She slammed her wine glass on the tray in front of her. The contents spilled out a little. The people stared at her in confusion and in shock. They knew who this woman was. She was the head and host of _"The Talk"_, a popular gossip TV show and magazine. They also have magazines for fashion that competed with Vogue and even owned a major television studio. They are one of the infamous companies in the U.K. and were most famous for digging the foulest dirt on popular celebrities to well respected politicians and royals. If she passed by, you should never be on her way. She'll trample you over to death. She ignored the watchful eyes of the other passengers.

A stewardess approached her. "Excuse me ma'am, but under our regulation, we're not allowed to use mobile phones throughout the duration of the flight for safety." She said in a hushed voice.

Morgause glared at her. She told Valiant on the other line to hold and gestured for the lady in front of her to bend closer towards her. She whispered on her ear.

"My brother-in-law owns this airline. I could write a very nasty review about this and it could cost you your career and I'll make sure no airline will ever hire you. So you better back off before I start writing and giving it to my editor who's sitting across from me." She flashed a fake smile and pointed at the man in a pink shirt who waved at her mockingly. Morgause crossed her arms. The stewardess gaped in horror. "Now, what did you just say? I didn't quite get that." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I apologize. It's my mistake." The woman hurriedly shuffled away from the woman. Morgause picked up her phone.

"Valiant, I'll be visiting Boston for a meeting and I'm coming to New York for the Charity Gala and when I get there, you better have something for me. Because I will rip your head off with my bare hands and you know I can do that."

"Yes, ma'am." The man on the other line said shakily.

"Don't call me ma'am. I hate to be called ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am to you?"

"No ma…" Valiant paused. "No, Morgause."

"Good. Now bring me the dirtiest filth about Prince Arthur and I want it served on my plate for dinner on Sunday. If you don't, I'll fire your arse off." This earned a gasp from the man on the other line.

"Yes, Yes! I…I won't disappoint you!" It sounded true. Although he stumbled on his words.

"Good. I heard he's with another person on the theater." Morgause emptied her wine glass with one gulp and waited for the man on the other line to response.

"Yes. But no one knew who the person was. The person's not famous or anything."

"This woman could be his date. Or his girlfriend. Maybe a future Queen. That would attract a lot of viewers if we reveal that. If we know who this person is." Morgause added.

"No. It's not a woman. The guy said it was a boy. And they're together alone. The prince without bodyguards, Can you believe that? He didn't recognize the other guy. It must be someone else. He could just be nothing important. A friend maybe."

_A boy? _"That…is interesting." Morgause relaxed on her chair. "I want to learn everything about this boy. He might have something. Can you do that for me Valiant?" Morgause asked him but it sounded more of a demand than a question.

"Yes. They don't call me 'snooper' for a reason." He chuckled lightly but Morgause didn't laugh on his joke.

"Good. Valiant, find him." She ended the call and put her phone inside her scarlet colored bag.

"Must you be that hard on your employees?" The man sitting across from her turned around and faced her.

"Gary, they're my minions. I told them what to do and I expect they do it with perfection." She smiled at him. She poured another glass of wine. "Or else, I'll make sure their birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory." The two of them burst into laughter.

"Morgause, we've been friends for seven years and I just realized you are a very, very funny woman." Gary commented. She poured wine on Gary's glass and Gary said a quiet thank you and took a sip.

"Well, you know me. I got the total bundle. I'm rich. I'm successful. I'm the envy of the entertainment business. I'm very smart and beautiful." She took a sip on her wine. "And most of all, I hate Uther Pendragon." They clanked their wine glasses together and Morgause's smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"You are one evil woman, Morgause. I like it." Gary chuckled.

"Oh, Gary. If only you were straight."

**~~~oOo~~~**

Valiant Johnson, clearly petrified by Morgause's blustering words, decided to make it his mission to follow the prince wherever he went. Even if that means quitting his drinking and going to jail.

Because jail sounded more pleasing than Morgause's office.

But first, he must find this mysterious boy.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Emrys Hotel,**_

_**The presidential suite.**_

Morgana Pendragon was pacing down the living room. When she received the text from her brother that he was coming back home, she anxiously waited for him after that. It was almost midnight and it seemed sleep has not come to her. Lancelot wasn't back either but Morgana already told him that Arthur was already on his way. Suddenly, the door swung open.

It was Lancelot. Not really the person she really wanted to see right now.

"What?" Lancelot crossed his arms.

"I was expecting Arthur, not you."

"He is still not here?" He sounded surprised. He walked past Morgana and sat on the sofa.

"He should be here by now. I clearly told him to go home before midnight. I should have told him he should be here by ten. I mean, what kind of little sister am I if I don't bug him with…" She blabbered. It was obvious she's really upset but Lancelot doesn't know why.

"Calm down Morgana. He'll be here. Tristan might noticed he is gone and yes, the man is clearly mad but Arthur usually shrugged him anyway." He grabbed an apple from the fruit tray and bit on it. He slouched on the sofa and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"And whose fault was that?" Morgana crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Lancelot brought his arms up in defense. "I am merely tired from my flight here and Arthur's bed was comfortable and I fell asleep."

"You should've slept on the plane!" Morgana stomped.

"You know I don't sleep on planes. They annoy me." he scoffed. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"You should be telling that to Arthur. Not to me." Morgana resumed her pacing.

"He's not in trouble is he? He'll only get Tristan's usual talk, right?" Lancelot tried to get Morgana's attention. He called her name a few times but it was clear Morgana wasn't paying attention. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Morgana, would you please stop! You're making me nervous. What's going to happen to him?" Lancelot stood up and walked toward her.

Then the door swung open. Arthur came in with two guards. His expression can only be described as annoyance. He probably resisted them when he got caught. The guards walked out and closed the door.

"Thank God. When did you get back?" Morgana ran passed Lancelot and jumped on her brother and gave him a tight embrace. "The people down below were hunting you. You should've looked at your phone two hours ago!" She hit him hard on the chest. Arthur yelped in pain.

"Ow! I didn't know! I was watching a musical!" She tried to block Morgana's punches but failed.

Morgana stopped throwing punches at him when she processed what Arthur just said to her. "A musical? You hate musicals, you idiot! You've been up to something out there didn't you? What did you do?" She started punching him some more. "And what's with the stupid get up anyway?"Arthur kept on telling her to stop and calling for Lancelot for help. But the man was clearly amused by the sight.

"I think you're doing fine Arthur!"

Arthur delved for something on his left pocket with his left hand while he blocked his sister's punches with his right. He pulled out the playbill and a piece of the program of the musical. Morgana noticed it when Arthur held it up in front of her.

"You saw _'The Lion King'_?" Morgana took the program from Arthur's hands and flipped through the booklet. "You really saw it?" Morgana tipped her head over to the side as he stared at his brother. She can't believe her brother saw a musical. She knew her brother has a passion of hatred towards them. Just like their father. She wondered whether the Arthur that came back to her was the same Arthur before.

"Yes! I did!" Arthur smoothed out the creases on his new shirt with force. "I was bored. So, I watched it." He mumbled.

"You're in great trouble, you know." Morgana gave the program back to him. She moved toward the nearest chair and sat there with her arms crossed. Lancelot went back on his original spot and continued to munch on the apple.

"Don't you think I noticed that already?" Arthur smirked at her. "I can handle Tristan. This is probably the twentieth time he did a talk with me about security" He laughed.

"Well, you're not going to laugh about this." Morgana pursed her lips. "But you're in really deep trouble, brother." She sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's fa…"

The door swung open again. Arthur was expecting Tristan with the "Here we go again" look. But it wasn't Tristan who barged in to that door. No, definitely not him. It was much worse.

Uther Pendragon stood furiously, both hands on his hips. His eyes full of rage towards his son who was surprised to see him. He disobeyed him again. One thing Uther doesn't like was being defied.

"Father, you're early." Arthur said quietly.

Morgana and Lancelot both stood up, too. They're probably also going to get in trouble with Arthur since they helped him.

Uther walked up to his son and slapped him hard on the face. His cheek turned red.

"Defy your King and father again, that mark will forever be on your damn face." Uther said with ferocity.

Arthur can hear his mother gasped and called out on Uther when she saw him slapped their son. Morgana was speechless. Lancelot wasn't sure whether to flee the scene and never look back or not. He let go of his apple and it rolled toward him.

All Arthur can do was stare into his father's eyes while he cupped his own face. He can feel the sting and burn on his cheek.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Phillips Residence,**_

_**Merlin's home.**_

It was a quiet yet very awkward elevator ride. Elyan and the big guy, who Merlin later found out was named Barabbas, were standing at both sides. The nine men in black left the vicinity except for the three who stayed behind out on the street. His apartment was on the eleventh floor and they're still on the fifth. He watched the number ascended with agony.

Merlin smiled awkwardly at Elyan but Elyan just stared at him with a straight face. He later turned to Barabbas and smiled awkwardly at him too. He noticed it and looked away. Obviously these two men don't want to talk. Then, he heard the elevator bell ding. He finally exhaled. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

As they walked along the hallway, Merlin noticed another man in black standing beside his apartment door. He tipped his head to the front lightly as he came closer.

"Your highness." He said. Merlin was surprised. _Him too? _The man glanced at Elyan who pursed his lips and shook his head and clearly telling him not to say that. Merlin looked over and caught Elyan doing it for a second. Elyan froze and looked at him straight.

"You guys are acting really weird." He glanced at both Barabbas and Elyan, trying to learn something from their actions. He noticed they can't look him on the eye. "Yup. Really weird." Their actions were making him really paranoid for some reason. He doesn't want to find out what was waiting inside his home. _Did George run into a mafia or something? _Merlin felt like he's in those Mafia movies were they were about to execute a guy. And from what he noticed, he's the character who was about to get executed by the mob boss.

The man in black opened the door. It made a creaking sound that reached Merlin's ears. Most of the lights were on inside. Merlin hesitated to go in for a moment. His heart was pounding fast. He felt scared for some reason. Merlin slowly stepped into his home and he can smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers and the familiarity of his surroundings. But there was a slight difference that he can't put his finger on.

Merlin walked three steps in. He looked back and found Elyan and Barabbas standing outside the door. It's clear that they're not coming in. The man in black closed the door behind him. _Home, Sweet Home. _Merlin thought. But the air was not sweet at all. He smelled the burnt wood and he guessed that the fireplace was lit on. He's sure that he's going to get in some trouble.

He walked down the short corridor to the living room. He hesitated for a moment and stepped in. Four people glanced to his direction. They were obviously waiting for him in silence, expecting him to come in any moment. George was in his work clothes. He wore his usual red tie and white shirt and black slacks. Hunith just came home from work and her yellow shirt obviously had some smudges of dirt on it. Both of them were seated on one of the two couches. The look on their faces can only be described as worry. Especially Hunith who seemed like she's forcing a smile.

Gaius was wearing his normal business suit attire. He was sitting on a chair next to the end table close to George and Hunith. Before he entered, Gaius was staring down on a spot from the floor when he heard him come in and shot a glance to his direction.

Then a young man, probably in his twenties wearing a clearly expensive dark brown shawl collar jacket and gray trousers, was standing beside the window overlooking Central Park. He was gaping at him intently. A glint on his eyes told Merlin it was pure awe.

"Merlin, you're home." Hunith got up from her seat. She walked passed Gaius and reached Merlin. She led him to the other couch. "Sit, son." She went back to where she's sitting.

The next few minutes, the four of them sat in silence. The stranger still stood beside the window staring at him. This time, he wasn't gaping. His hands both in his pockets.

"Mom, what's going on? Am I in trouble? Because I didn't do anything. Whoever this man is, I didn't do anything to him. I swear!" Merlin blurted out. The silence just annoyed him so much that he can't take it anymore.

"No, No. You're not in any trouble, Merlin." Gaius spoke up.

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought you guys are giving me the silent treatment." Merlin let out a soft chuckle. He noticed the man smiling at him. He crossed toward where the piano was, that George bought two years ago, and fished something out of the paper bag lying on top of it. He pulled out a small light blue box. Merlin instantly recognized it.

It was _AnnaBelle chocolates. _

"I heard you liked these so I brought you some." He dropped the box lightly in front of him on the coffee table. "There's three more inside the box." He smiled at him. Merlin's eyes lit up when he heard there were more. He glanced at the paper bag on the piano.

"Thank you." Merlin has no idea who this man was. He was so confused on why he gave him chocolates. Although, he did admit this man was quite attractive. Was his mother trying to set him up for a date? If she was, this man was clearly not Merlin's type. He looked rich and bulky. He already had a rich kid down the block and his name was Prince, who can sometimes be an ass. But that young man was more of his type because he got to know him. Merlin was lost in his thoughts about him when the man extended a hand.

"My name's Percival." The man beamed at him. At the corner of Merlin's eyes, he noticed Hunith shifted a little bit on her seat.

"Merlin." _Yup. Definitely a set-up date. _But Merlin quickly realized it's almost midnight. Who do dates on midnight?

The room fell silent again. Merlin felt agitated. He looked at Gaius who was totally out of words. To his parents, who don't know what to do now that he's home. And to the man who called himself Percival, who was staring and smiling at him. It creep Merlin a little bit.

"So, uh, do I know you?" Merlin asked diffidently. He doesn't want to speak to him but he has to. He has to know why a stranger was in his home.

Gaius, Hunith and George turned their heads together and looked at Percival. Hunith was tapping her finger on her lap. George seemed a bit rigid and Gaius was paler than usual.

"No, we don't." Percival sat straight and looked at Merlin on the eye. "My name is Percival Edward Thomas Alasdair Emrys III". Merlin's eyes went wide. Once the young man in front of him said 'Emrys', he knew. The man he was talking to was no ordinary man. He was born to rule. "Most people call me Prince Percival, Crown Prince of Avalon."

Merlin's jaw dropped. It's now long gone deep in the bowels of the earth and that he can no longer pick it back up. Then, the man revealed something he never expected to hear him say.

The man stared at him intently. Then, the words came out.

"And I'm…I'm your brother."

Merlin hesitated whether to jump off down the pit or hang on and hoped that what he heard might be some kind of joke.

Then he looked into the man's eyes. He wasn't joking.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! I hope you liked how I introduced Morgause and Percival! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write since I want the revelation to slowly build but I think I did okay with it. What do you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**By the way, **__I'm not going to post any chapter for the next week or two because I'll be packing and arranging stuffs to bring for Ireland and then I'm going to fly this coming Tuesday and I'm doing some activities there, too. So…expect a new chapter next Sunday at the most!_

_**Thanks for Reading! And I hoped you enjoyed it! - LiyamD**_


	5. Inferno Galore

_**Warning: **__mild language. And sad clumsy Merlin :(_

_**Rated: T**__, for now_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

** "Inferno Galore"**

"And I'm…I'm your brother."

The room fell silent to oblivion. No one spoke. No one moved. Even Merlin stopped breathing for a moment. In fact, he can't breathe at all. He froze there staring at the man who claimed to be his brother but that can't be it. His mother never bore a child before him. He was an only child. Was he?

He glanced at his parents. Their expression was marked with nervousness and truth. _Truth_. That's what Merlin noticed in his mother's eyes. Truth. But his brain kept on buzzing him that this was all a joke. A joke that has gotten too far. Merlin hoped his mom would tell him right now that this was for getting back at something wrong he did earlier. Then, they would be laughing at this situation later and the actor in front of him would be praised for his believable acting skills and Merlin would compliment him and maybe encourage him on pursuing a Broadway career.

But Hunith didn't say anything. In fact, she's waiting for Merlin to speak up. The man in front of him stared at him intently. Merlin thought he wasn't acting at all.

"Okay, whatever I did wrong before, this isn't really a bright idea for getting back at me." Merlin laughed a little. After a while, he realized he's only laughing with himself. Gaius was staring on an invisible object on the floor again, George can't look him on the eye and Hunith looked at him with concern. Percival pursed his lips together. "This is a joke, right?" Nobody answered. "Right?" Merlin asked the last word with desperation.

He looked at his mother who lost the ability to look at him and Percival, who seemed confused by his action. Then, Merlin can feel the seriousness in the air. This wasn't a joke and _this _can't be happening.

"Mom! This is a joke, right?" Merlin got up and stomped towards his mother.

"I-I…I can explain." Hunith almost broke her words and Merlin can see right through her. Yes, it was true. It was all true.

Merlin waited but Hunith can't bring herself to speak and to explain to his son about his life. A life that she tried to shield from him and now coming back to bite her on the ass. Merlin stepped back a little. He watched as his mother tried to form words but they never came out. He glanced at Percival, his alleged brother, who was awkwardly standing not far away from George.

If this was his brother, a crown prince of a country he longed to go to, and born of royalty, whatdoes that make him?

Merlin's eyes went wide in shock. It all dawned on him all at once. What his mother said about royals in Avalon and how they seemed to be careless, how rich people only loved themselves and their money and they don't value family, and how she tried to cover up every discussion about Avalon by saying 'it's a very bad place'. She's trying to paint Avalon as a miserable place so that he won't come there and avoid what's happening right now. She's avoiding the truth. His brother was Percival, prince of Avalon. A prince! That would make him…

"How can you be my brother? You're a prince! Or I think you're the prince!" He asked with broken words. "I am far away from royal blood. I lived in America! We can't be brothers! I know for a fact that my mother didn't gave birth before me!" He raised his voice and pointed at Percival who seemed shock at the gesture.

"Were actually brothers from our father's side." Percival mumbled. He was alarmed when Merlin raised his voice.

"Father who?"

"Merlin, there's something you should know." Hunith walked up to him. She lightly grabbed Merlin's hand and gently rubbed it. "About your father."

"What about my father?" Merlin hoped he would not hear the name that has been itching to cross his senses. That his real father might not be a simple farmer who walked out of his life and never turned back. That the image of his father might be high up the food chain. Way up high the food chain. Majorly, Royally, abso-_fucking_-lutely way up the food chain.

Hunith pursed her lips and looked down. "Merlin, your father is a king."

Merlin felt his head popped. His knees almost gave up on him. He stepped back and knocked the coffee table over and the chocolates on top of it rolled out everywhere. Merlin can feel a sting on his right eye. A few seconds later, they're filled with water trying to spill out.

"A what?!"

_A King? _"No, you guys are lying!" Merlin pointed on the air. His tears started streaming down his face. Everything he knew about himself was all gone. He doesn't know who he was anymore. He came to believe that he's only a normal teenager living in New York. Now, it's all gone. He's a mystery to be solved.

"Who am I exactly?"

Hunith didn't speak up. She has done enough damage and she doesn't want to cause another. Yes, she admitted that this was too much information for the boy to know all at once but Merlin has been asking questions non-stop all about his birth.

"George?" Merlin turned to him but he was out of words too.

"Gaius?"

Gaius abandoned the invincible object on the ground and looked at him. He hesitated whether to tell him or not but since the lion was out of the den already, he might as well tell the truth to his nephew who's probably breaking into pieces inside. But he decided against it.

"Merlin, you might need more time to process this…."

"I need to know now!" Merlin screamed.

Gaius swallowed the lump on his throat and stood up. "You are born of royalty, Merlin."

Merlin wiped the tears rapidly flowing on his eyes. He let out a gasp. This isn't all true. He's not a prince. He never dreamed of becoming a prince! This has got to be a really bad nightmare and he just wanted to wake up and get the hell out of there. He won't allow his life turning into a cliché plot point for a movie. "No! I am a normal teenager with normal problems! I have a natural birth in a hospital bed and not in a fucking throne! I wear normal clothes and NOT tiaras! Even though how beautiful and elegant and shiny it looks when I put it on my head!"

All of them were gaping at him. On every sentence, Merlin raised his voice and his face turned red. He was raging.

"I am just an average high school student who can be over achieving sometimes and who have succumbed to inflexible teenage urges and I never planned to sit on a bejeweled chair! No, sir!" He pointed at Percival who jumped in fright. "I am not a prince. And I'm not your brother. Get it?!"

Merlin turned around and walk out of the room but he accidently hit something hard in front of him. His head and his chest hurt and it burned. The next thing he knew he was on the floor. Percival, George and Gaius ran toward him and helped him get back up on his feet. His head was spinning and everything around him was revolving.

"What happened?" Merlin groaned. Maybe this was it. The time he'll wake up out of this bad dream.

"You ran to a wall." Merlin can hear Gaius snickered and laughed inside. Merlin almost laughed too but he remembered he was trying to walk out of the room with poise after that moving speech. At least that's what it sounded like in his head.

_Well, this is embarrassing. _Merlin mentally face palmed and rolled his eyes.

He noticed that Percival's hand gripped his arm and he pulled it away hard earning a shocked and pained look from the other boy.

"I like to be left alone for a moment." _and maybe drown myself from embarrassment. _

He stomped out of the room and climbed the stairs. Hunith trailed behind him and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Merlin! Can we talk about this for just a second?" Hunith cried out. But the boy shut his door closed with a loud bang. Hunith knew he lost him for tonight. She hoped he'll come around tomorrow so that she could tell the rest of the story. She needed to explain and tell him everything. She's scared that Merlin might be reading this the wrong way. But for tonight, she needed rest and to think things through. "At least eat your dinner." She mumbled and mentally stomped her feet.

All of them fell silent after he threw a tantrum.

"Well, that didn't go as I planned." Percival muttered. All of the adults in the room turned to him. George rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect? It's Merlin." Gaius snickered.

Percival walked towards Hunith and put his hand on her shoulder. Hunith acknowledged the gesture.

"Hunith, I'm sorry about this. Maybe I got the timing wrong. I'm naïve and I didn't know that…"

"Percy, it's time for him to know. I've been hiding the truth all his life and it's bound to spill somehow." Hunith smiled at him. "You did the thing that I can't even do. Thank you."

Hunith cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs on his cheek. "You've been a great brother to him, Percival. He might not know it yet."

Hunith hugged Percival tightly and the boy did the same. George put his hand on Percival's back and smiled at the boy.

"Now, I have to tell father what I've done." Percival looked down in sadness. He's going to be in great trouble once he's back. Then, he quickly realized what he just said and looked around the room to see if anyone had heard it. They did.

"Wait, Balinor didn't plan this?" Hunith asked as she crossed her arms.

He hesitated to answer the question for a moment. He decided not to tell but they would press him hard with questions especially Gaius. Percival breathe deeply and exhaled. "Actually, it was all my idea to come here." He looked around the room as he tried to avoid Gaius's menacing glare and Hunith gaping at him in shock.

"Oh, you are in great trouble your highness."

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Emrys Hotel,**_

_**The presidential suite.**_

It has been an hour now since Uther slapped Arthur on the face. He lied down on his bed as he stared on the ceiling. He touched his cheek which still burned and sting a little as he tried to forget the incident that happened a while ago.

Uther gently wiped the invincible creases on Arthur's shoulder after realizing what he'd done in front of Ygraine and to his daughter. He noticed his nephew was in the room too.

"From now on, you do everything that I tell you. You're immature and arrogant. I expect better from a prince and from my son." Uther spitted the words like fire. He walked out of the room and into his bedroom. Ygraine followed him and probably would start an argument that would probably last the whole night.

Arthur's heart broke into pieces. He's been trying to please and proved his worth to his father all these years and he ended up disappointing him again.

What Uther said kept on repeating in Arthur's head. He tried to forget the words but they kept on creeping back into his mind.

He heard a light knock on his door. There's only one person who would come to check on him at this hour of the night.

"Come in."

Morgana's head popped in. She saw Arthur lying on the bed probably thinking about something like what he always do when he had fights with Uther. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur snickered. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think, you're not." Morgana walked towards the bed and sat across from him. She gazed at his brother who was completely lost in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Why are you here Morgana?" Arthur rolled his eyes. Every time he and his father argued, Morgana always came in and asked questions about what happened. Sometimes he just wanted to be left alone. Although, he can't find the courage to tell Morgana that. A part of him liked the company.

"What do you think?" Morgana lay beside him.

"All this questions are giving me a bad migraine."

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" Morgana propped her left elbow and rested her head on her palm and turned to face his brother.

"Some things I did today." Arthur mumbled and closed his eyes.

"What did you do today?"

Arthur smiled as his thoughts about his father washed away from him and his brain drifted to the memory of the raven haired boy who was probably asleep in peace right now. Away from troubles about family.

"About someone."

"And who's this 'lucky' lady we're talking about?" Morgana was intrigued and poked Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur just smiled.

"It's a boy Morgana."

She was surprised to hear this. She's been suspecting that his brother might be gay or liked boys but she never got the courage to speak up to him about it. She's scared that Arthur might throw a dagger to her direction, literally. She thought about confiding with Lancelot about it since she knew her cousin had dated men in the past but came to the conclusion not to tell him.

"What about this boy?" Morgana teased.

"It's not what you're thinking Morgana. He's a friend." Arthur punched her lightly on the arm. "He showed me around, that's all. And probably fed me some weird food that tasted good."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

Morgana suspected there might be something else going on but she let it go for now.

"Okay, if you say so." Morgana got up from the bed and crossed her arms. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Arthur just nodded. Morgana stayed in the room for a second waiting for Arthur to speak up. But the boy in front of him went back to his thoughts.

"Goodnight Arthur." She silently walked toward the door. She turned the knob slowly when Arthur spoke up.

"I don't regret it."

Morgana let go of the knob and walked back to the foot of the bed. She sat there and looked at Arthur curiously. "By regret you mean?"

"I don't regret that I sneaked out. It was fun." She can see Arthur smile from his thoughts. He hasn't opened his eyes. "Probably the most fun I had."

Morgana smiled. She's glad that her brother was happy. She knew that Arthur didn't deserve that slap but it was Uther and Uther can be menacing and brutal even to his children. It was a fact Morgana knew for a long time. She knew Arthur was having a hard time being a crown prince and all but he also deserved freedom and happiness. Not strapped inside a box.

They stayed there in the darkness surrounded by silence. Arthur reminisced about his time with the raven haired boy. It was true that it was the most fun he had without the company of girls in bed just to spite his father. He remembered the corn dog on how delicious it tasted inside his mouth and how he regretted not savoring it instead of munching it within seconds. He hoped that in the near future when he became a king, he would order a lot of corn dogs to his dinner table. He remembered Merlin's addicting laugh and smile and how it always made him laugh with the other boy. Merlin treated him like a friend. A friend he never has. Most people wanted to be friends with him because he was soon to be king and when he did, they'll be coming toward him asking for favors. There were few people he could trust yet Merlin snaked his way in there in a day. It would usually take them a few years. He smiled at this thought and Morgana noticed it.

He mused over Merlin's appetite for conversation on how easy it was to talk to about the boy on any topic with the exception of sports. Arthur wished Merlin was here beside him so that he can talk about this. But Merlin's not here and he probably don't have any problems like he has. He lived a normal life. He longed to go to another Broadway show after Lion King and he wanted more. He was close on requesting his father to invite actors from the West End Theater shows to show up in the palace and perform a musical or a play. He found himself humming to the tune of _'Hakuna Matata'. _Morgana laughed under her breath when she heard it.

She hummed along with him. Morgana noticed Arthur's childish manner. He's been humming to Disney songs that he never got to watch for a long time now and he's been all quiet and smiling like a girl all the time. What was he thinking?

"You know Morgana, I may not see you but I know you've been staring at me like a mad dog. Pour it out."

"Why did you see a Broadway musical? You hated it. I remember you complaining about it all the time."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, time changed."

Then, Morgana thought about the boy Arthur met. It must have something to do with him.

"Did the boy force you to watch it?" Morgana asked with a serious tone.

Arthur chuckled. "He threatened me if I don't go. He said it's the last thing he could do to make my day better."

"He threatened a prince?" Morgana sounded surprised and was fascinated about this boy.

"Well, I didn't really tell him about me being a prince because he hates me."

Morgana laughed. She knew that Arthur must have been crazily frustrated over this boy. She admitted that Arthur did have a bigger ego and cocky sometimes. He usually believed that everyone liked him. She wondered how Arthur lasted the day.

"Nobody hates you Arthur!" Morgana sarcastically commented.

"Exactly!" Arthur got up and faced Morgana. Then, he realized that Morgana must've said it as a joke. "You were kidding, weren't you?"

Morgana laughed and Arthur can't help but laugh a little too. "So, how was the musical?"

"I loved it. Most of the time I wished I could've seen another and another."

"This boy must've had a lot of influence on you. You went to a musical and not only you enjoyed it but you also loved it. This boy must've been special."

Arthur remembered Merlin talking about seeing another Broadway musical and how he longed to go and watch it. Then, he realized he never gave anything back to the boy for showing him around. He should had bought or do something to get back at him as a thank you. He suddenly noticed that he dazed off. Morgana was snapping her fingers five inches away from his face. Morgana giggled.

"Arthur, what are you thinking about?"

"I just realized I never did something for him." Arthur moved toward the coffee table and grabbed his laptop lying on top of it. He opened it and typed his password and he logged in and went to the internet. He sat on the sofa and propped his legs on the table beside his cup of tea that was left untouched.

"What are you doing?" Morgana walked and sat beside him. She peered and looked at the screen. It was on a Broadway site. "Are you buying tickets?"

"Yes."

"For whom?"

"For Merlin."

Morgana pursed her lips and tried not to grin widely. Her brother was buying tickets for this boy. He must have been special. The only thing that her brother would ever do such a thing for someone if they saved his life, did something for him that were important, or to his girlfriends who Morgana never liked. Morgana watched as Arthur went to the 'Book of Mormon' site. _Merlin_. This Merlin might be the boy he met. Arthur then purchased the box and Morgana was astounded by its price tag.

"Four hundred dollars for a little box. Why can't you just buy a normal seat?"

"Not available. This show is popular and I just want to see it."

"With the boy?" Morgana smirked and crossed her arms.

"Like I said, not what you're thinking. Besides, he might be busy." Arthur pouted.

"But you wish he wasn't." Morgana raised a finger and looked at Arthur intently. She's expecting an answer that was obvious enough that he can read it on Arthur's face.

Arthur glared at her and closed his laptop. He sighed. "What can I say, the boy's a good company. Plus, he treats me like I'm a nobody."

"Because you never told him you're a prince." Morgana shook her head. "Are you ever going to tell him? Coz you know, he would eventually find out."

Arthur thought about it for a moment. _Well, that's the million dollar question._

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Phillips Residence,**_

_**Merlin's house.**_

Percival and Gaius said their goodbyes to George and Hunith. Percival glanced at the stairs one more time expecting Merlin to come down and maybe jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly and expressing how wonderful it was that he was his brother. But Merlin never came down and he never hugged him and told him how great he was. He walked out the door feeling disappointed.

As they were finally outside the building, the two of them approached their car and Percival turned to Elyan and Barabbas who were trailing behind him and Gaius.

"I want the two of you to be here. I don't want him to be left unprotected." Percival ordered.

Gaius rolled his eyes. Merlin doesn't really need to be protected since no one knew who he truly was. Percival can sometimes be over protective. He's been like that when he found out that he has a brother. He's been checking up on Merlin year after year, month after month and day by day. Elyan and Barabbas lightly bowed down their head in silence.

"Oh, treat him with royalty. I know I ordered you to address him with sir but, he knows who he is now. I expect you two to treat him how you treated me." Percival looked up the building and found the balcony of Merlin's house. He sighed. "If he needs anything, do it."

Elyan and Barabbas both muttered a 'your highness' when Percival spoke again.

"One more thing, if he has any scratch on him, expect to be treated differently once we're back home." Percival turned around and climbed inside the car. Gaius followed behind him.

Elyan and Barabbas both looked at each other, both scared and concerned. They later entered the building when the car vanished at a corner.

Gaius slapped Percival at the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He hissed.

"That's for not telling me the truth! Do you know how big this mess is? You are not supposed to do this Percy!" Gaius closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I can't believe you tricked me on bringing you here."

"I know. I know. It's just that I've been itching to meet him Gaius and father won't let me. So, I have to handle this my own way." Percival wanted to meet Merlin for a very long time. Since he found the files hidden in his father's closet, he's been dreaming of meeting Merlin. His father has lost touch about the meaning of family. He drowned himself in state duties and has no time for him since he was a child. When he found out he has a brother, he was so elated that he get to have another family member that won't ignore him and realizing that he's not alone. But he was taken away from him. He convinced Gaius that it was Balinor who gave him permission to meet and reveal Merlin's true life. Out of stupidity and selfishness, Percival wanted Merlin to know that he has a brother. A brother who loved him. That he has a family. He never expected the boy would react that way. He was naïve and he admitted that. He should've seen Merlin's emotions and how he would react. But out of the excitement of things, he completely ignored it.

"Your way? That boy was now torn to pieces because of your stupidity. This is the reason why your father doesn't want to meet him yet."

"But when was that Gaius? A year? Ten years from now? When he's seventy? He never even gave an effort to see him once. I wanted to do it. He's my brother and he's family and that's all that matters." Percival slumped on his seat. He stared outside his window as he passed many buildings and street lights.

Percival was scared of the future. Since his father brought him the bad news about his health, Percival had been thinking about living as a lonely king. He wanted Merlin to be beside him because he's the only family he got left. Yes, he admitted it's selfish but he just doesn't want to be left alone.

"Percival, I know it must have been hard for you to grow without a proper family. Yes, I know Balinor's busy but that doesn't mean you need to pull Merlin into it. That boy has no idea what royalty is like." Percival hasn't thought about that. He's scared that it might do something to his brother emotionally. He's angry at himself. He should've given him more time. More time to adjust at the information. He shouldn't have rushed into it. "We need to think of something to explain to Balinor. He would be furious once he learned about this."

Percival crossed his arms. "I'll handle him, Gaius."

"Was this the reason why you wanted to go early to New York? To tell Merlin?" Gaius asked.

Percival just nodded his head. "I knew something was up. You never went two days early for the Charity Gala. I should've seen it." Gaius muttered. Both men fell silent. He turned and faced Gaius.

"I'm sorry Gaius. I should've think things through. This is not what I had thought in mind."

"What do you expect? All hugs and kisses and smiles?" Gaius snickered.

Yes, that's what he expected. He just hoped he could say the right words and it might push to that direction. But what he said can't be changed. It would always sound bad to Merlin's ears. He just hoped that he didn't kill the chance on being part of Merlin's life. His little brother's life.

But everybody deserved the truth. Even tough, innocent Merlin.

"You know, it's not only your father who would get mad but your step mother too."

Percival rolled his eyes at the mention of her. "Don't worry Gaius, I would stuff a sock once she opened her mouth."

Gaius huffed and tried to hide a smirk. It was disrespectful to make fun of the Queen. "Well, at least do it nicely."

** ~~~oOo~~~**

_**Phillips Residence,**_

_**Merlin's Room.**_

It was eight o'clock AM.

Merlin hasn't moved an inch on his bed. He was thinking. He ignored the knocks on the door by his mother telling him that breakfast was ready. He shrugged the loud banging coming from Maggie's frustration when she learned that Merlin won't talk to her about his problems but she later apologized and left him in peace, although Freya tried to bribe him to open the door with _AnnaBelle chocolates_ but that didn't work since Percival used his favorite sweets as a device to win also came to check up on him and begging him to open the door but Merlin never spoke a word. Even a 'go away' never came out. He was silent.

His friends probably asked his mother why he was acting this way and he has no idea whether his mother would tell the truth or the lie. He thought it might be the latter since his royal background was supposed to be a secret.

The event has been repeating on Merlin's head for a while now. After he shut his door, he jumped on his bed and buried his face on his red fluffy pillow that he always used for comfort. He didn't know when he fell asleep. He was grateful he did. He needed sleep. In fact, he doesn't want to wake to reality at all.

He shifted to the side and he felt the numbness of his back. He's been lying on his back for quite a while now. He let out a light groan. He thought about getting a massage later on and tried to get rid of the stress. His stomach grumbled. Now, he's hungry but he doesn't want to go in the kitchen because that means he has to face his mother and right now, he doesn't want to face anybody today.

He heard a light tap on his window. It must've been a bird perched again on the railings of the fire escape. He grabbed his red fluffy pillow and buried his head again when the bird tapped again.

Then, a loud knocking sound was coming from the window followed by a shout of his name. Merlin recognized the voice and its coming from no other than Will. Of course, he should've expected his best friend to find a way to get inside his room. Merlin planned to block the window with a brick in the future.

He turned around from his position and saw Will gesturing to open the window. Merlin grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it toward the window.

"Go Away!" Merlin buried his face again on his red pillow.

Will rolled his eyes. He doesn't want to give up that easily. Something was bothering his friend and it was the duty as Merlin's best friend to find out what was wrong even if he has to tear down the building brick by brick. He banged loudly on the window.

"Merlin! I swear I'm going to break this glass!" Will screamed.

Merlin got up and stomped his way toward the window and opened it.

"Will you stop it? I'm trying to sleep here." Merlin hissed.

He tried to prevent Will from crawling in but he was too tired to give an effort to push Will back outside. Will snaked his way in and closed the window behind him.

"What's wrong?" Will gloom at him.

Merlin plodded toward the bed while Will trailed behind him. Merlin sat at the foot of the bed and Will sat next to him.

"I know you Merlin. We've been best friends for twelve years and I know how you looked when you don't like something and you're so depressed you wanted to kill The Olsen Twins." Will nudged him with his elbow.

Merlin laughed a little. He appreciated how Will tried to make him smile. "It's nothing. I'm just tired from the running and sneaking yesterday. By the way how did you managed to get out of the hotel anyway?"

Will noticed Merlin trying to change the subject. "Merlin, don't try to avoid the question."

"Hey, answer mine first and I'll answer yours."

Will pursed his lips. They usually do this when Merlin tried to avoid a topic but every time he's done with Merlin's question, Merlin asked another and his question was never asked. But he knew it wouldn't be too smart to argue with him. He knew Merlin can be stubborn and he doesn't want to push his luck too far or Merlin might kick him out of the room and he could never ask why he was giving everyone a silent treatment.

"Okay. Well, Princess Morgana bailed us out instead of going to jail for a night. She was actually nice."

"Did you get to see her?"

"No, unfortunately. Freya was expecting Prince Arthur though to come in and you know, bail us out but it was a scary body guard of his. Tristan's the name, I think. I felt like he was about to rip my head apart. Then we found out that Prince Arthur sneaked out and we held a witch hunt courtesy of Maggie and Freya. We didn't find him."

"I heard."

"Yeah. The press and paparazzis were running like shit." Both men laughed.

"Poor him." Merlin stared blankly on the floor.

"Yeah. Poor him." Will look at Merlin intently. He was debating whether to ask him again about his troubles but he might get thrown out the room if he asked. He was about to ask the question (and damned the consequences because this was his best friend for Christ sake) when Merlin spoke up.

"I might have a problem, Will."

Will mentally face palmed. _Of course you do! _He turned his head and faced Merlin who was sitting crisscrossed on the bed. "What is it?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment. He knew Will was good at keeping secrets. Heck, he kept his secret when he told him he was gay for a month before he told his parents and Will never told anyone. He's been supporting him along the way when he came out to school and even protected him to all the bullies who mocked him. Well, Will has been on every bad moments of Merlin's life that he knew deep down that he can trust this boy with his royal secret. Merlin felt it's like telling someone 'I'm gay!' all over again only this time, it's 'I'm a royal prince!' and then everyone would think he just out-gayed himself. Although everyone would argue he should be called a princess. Now, that's gay.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone even Freya or Maggie because I know how their mouths open and even your parents who would tell the other neighbors if they ever find out. Even the people of Manhattan! And swear to God, even our president." Merlin raised his pinky in front of Will and encouraged him to do their secret handshake which Merlin loved but Will hated. He just preferred a simple handshake.

"Oh my God, you're not going to tell me your straight are you?" Will smirked.

Merlin punched him on the shoulder and the boy wailed. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Will! I'm being serious here!" Merlin glared at him.

"Okay! Fine! I promise I won't tell your secret!" Will stroke his shoulder.

"Secret handshake." Merlin raised his pinky finger in front of his face. Will complied. He has no choice anyway. Will entwine Merlin's pinky with his. They clasped their hands and pressed their thumbs together while their pinky was still entwined together. "Now say it."

"I hereby promise I'll take the secret of Merlin to my grave. I won't say a word. I won't spill a word. I won't blackmail the person who holds the secret." Will recited the creed without energy. "Oh come on, Merlin, this is like first grade!"

"Just finish it!"

"Fine! So, I, Will, best friend of the secret bearer, should never mention this secret to anybody or else the ghost of the secret monster would get me and take me in my sleep. Happy?" Will let go of Merlin's finger. They spit on their palms and shook their hands. "So, what's the secret?"

Merlin breathed deeply and exhaled. "Will, I just learned who my father was."

Will's concerned look turned into a smile. Then, a look of confusion crossed his face. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well yeah, but there's something else too." Merlin got up and started to pace in the room. It made Will nervous.

"So, why are you throwing a fit about it?"

"Will," Merlin stopped on his tracks and turned to face Will. "You're my best friend and I really appreciate it if you hold your tongue with this."

"You know, I already secret handshake it and spitted on my hand so…"

"My father's a King." Merlin blurted out.

Will gaped at him. Then he twisted his brows together as if he didn't quite get what Merlin just said. "Did you just say…?"

"And I'm probably a prince." Will started to burst in laughter. Merlin glared at him. He put his hands on his hips as he scowled at him. "This isn't funny, Will."

"Seriously, what's the secret?" He still can't control his laughter. Merlin was waiting for it to die down so that he can talk again. He slumped on his desk chair and watched as his best friend rolled on the bed. Will glanced at Merlin and realized that he may not be joking. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah! Like major fucking serious, Will!" Merlin got up and stomped toward the window, opened it, and went outside.

Will fell silent. He can't wrap his head around the idea that his best friend, a person he had known for twelve years, was meant to sit on a throne and worth a lot of money or that his best friend was seriously in deep shit.

Will was left sitting there dumbfounded.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Minskoff Theatre,**_

_**Times Square.**_

Valiant Johnson had been waiting for the theater to open. He knew the cast would rehearse at nine and he was just waiting outside its doors for it to open. He planned on asking the owner and the producer of the show whether he had seen Prince Arthur coming in the theater. He had asked the cast and crew whether they saw or even took a glimpse of the royal prince but none seemed to have noticed him. He theorized that Prince Arthur might've slipped into the theater without everyone noticing.

He was even curious of the boy Prince Arthur has been with. The man who reported he had seen Arthur's mysterious guy described the lanky lad with raven haired and blue eyes like a 'lover'. He had seen the two whispered and giggled at each other and even touched lightly at one another. Valiant paid the man a good amount of money. A story of a prince with his gay lover would earn him a lot of money, rich enough to do whatever he wanted, and would cause a lot of scandal back home. King Uther would be devastated his son won't produce an heir. Valiant smirked at the thought.

He saw a tall blonde man in a suit coming toward his direction. He recognized him the second he laid his eyes on him. He was Thomas Burke. Producer of Lion King and the owner of the building. Valiant tried to get an interview with Thomas last night but the man shrugged everyone and went home. He would be the first to get a comment of him after the incident last night. He hoped that he saw the prince. It might shed light on the person Arthur's been with.

"Mr. Burke!" He called out.

The man, clearly surprised by the handsome man running toward him, waved and smiled at him. "Hi, do I know you?"

"My name's Valiant Johnson. I'm a trusted journalist of Morgause from the _Talk!_" Valiant showed him his ID. Thomas grinned widely at him. Publicity was Publicity. And if it has something to do with his shows then he has to take it. He knew Morgause. If the woman sent his trusted employee out to talk to him then it must be something important. One more news article with his name on it.

"Morgause! Oh, she is lovely. What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if I could get you some tea or maybe coffee somewhere else."

Thomas looked at the theater door. Producers usually just watched rehearsals in the afternoon. It's the director's job to see whether the show will be great tonight. He guessed an hour wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

Valiant and Thomas both sat on a stylish café down 7th avenue. They had been talking about the show for twenty minutes now and Valiant playfully flirted with the man although he preferred women. He tried to tread the water lightly and the man might spill something out about Arthur's visit into the theater. Although, Thomas was oblivious to this attempt. Thomas flirted back.

"Off the record, I heard that Prince Arthur has been to your theatre last night and watched your shows." Valiant sipped his coffee.

"I know! I didn't even know he was there! He didn't come up to me and even greet me. I mean, it's my show."

"You didn't know?" Valiant asked. Thomas just shook his head. "Well, a blonde haired guy might be hard to find around a dark house." He chuckled. "Besides, his probably on disguise."

"True. But I don't really remember what he looked like. I've been working for the past few months non-stop and I never catch a break. My fiancé was a bit hard on me lately about it." Thomas giggled. He lightly kicked Valiant's leg and the man smiled at him.

"Oh, here. Let me show you." He searched for a picture of Arthur in his camera. When he found one, he gave the camera to him.

"Oh my god" Thomas exclaimed. "I…I saw this guy. I can't believe it was him!"

"You saw him where?"

"In the theater! With a very good friend of mine." Thomas laughed at his obliviousness. He should've recognize the prince right there. He tried to remember where he saw the boy from, and he just realized he saw him on newspapers yesterday! Was his Merlin dating a prince? This would be such great news for Hunith and he can't wait to tell her.

"What is your friend's name?" Valiant asked.

"Merlin." Thomas gave the camera back to Valiant. "His name's Merlin Phillips."

"I would love to meet this boy, Thomas." He smirked.

"Well, don't worry. He lives in my building down 73rd street right near 5th avenue. I think he would love to meet you as well." Thomas grinned from ear to ear as he happily sipped his coffee. He wondered how Merlin grabbed a Prince in the dating pool and he's dying on asking him a lot of questions about it.

"Thank you. Would you excuse me for a moment?" Thomas nodded. Valiant got up from his seat and walked out the coffee shop and went down the street out of ear shot from Thomas. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Morgause's number. He was put into voice mail.

"Morgause, I've found the boy. I think this would be an interesting story."

Valiant ended the call and went back inside the café. In an hour, he would meet the mysterious raven haired boy and he hoped Arthur was with him.

His camera was ready.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I know I said Sunday but I got sick! Ireland is beautiful! Too bad my cold is bothering me :(**_

_**By the way, **__I'll be updating this story every four or five days starting now! yay! The chapters are going to be longer though._

_**I hoped you liked this chapter! And of course, reviews are greatly appreciated! –LiyamD.**_


	6. A Proposal of Things

_**Warning: **__Un-beta'd. Angst. Drama. Slightly Descriptive child birth :(_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

** "A Proposal of Things"**

_**18 years ago,**_

_**Gulliver, Wyoming**_

"Okay, Push!" The woman in white ordered.

Hunith cried out in pain. Her eyes were filled with tears. Everything around her was a blur. She can't think about anything else but the pain. It burned her body like wild fire. She felt her hips and her back being pulled out of her body. She can't breathe. She gripped Gaius's hand hard while she gripped the hand of Celia, her mother, on the other hand. She was screaming in agony.

"Hunith, it's almost there. You just need to push." Celia tried to comfort her.

"I can't! I can't!" Hunith sobbed.

"Just try, please. The baby is almost out. Now Push!"

Hunith pushed hard. The pain was three times greater than the last. The intensity sent her gripping both Gaius's and Celia's hand tighter. The smell of blood filled the air. She can smell it. She can feel the head of her child close to the exit. She just needed to push a little harder.

An infant's cry reached her ears. She felt her pain instantly washed away.

"There you go. There you go." The woman in white comforted her.

The world around her slowly cleared. The tears on her eyes flowed like a river. She looked around and found Gaius staring at her and brushing her hair gently. He was smiling. She was relieved as the cramped feeling of her body slowly subsided. The tearing of her muscles stopped as the head of her child got out. The body was easy to push. She can see the silhouette of her child behind her watery eyes. She smiled and sobbed.

She escaped the pains of hell. She found herself again in her mother's master bedroom. The sheets were wet and a little bit soaked with blood. The process was done. She gave a new life to this world. All she felt was pure happiness.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She heard her mother's assuring words and felt her lips when she gently kissed the back of her hand. She felt her mother's smile and Gaius's tears. Her nightmare was over. The birth of her child has given her a new perspective in life. She would raise her son to be a good person out of reach to the people who had cause harm to her life, to her goals, and to her dreams.

She waited there for a few minutes which felt like hours. Most of the pain was gone but some were still there. Her baby has stopped crying. The woman in white approached her and gave her a tiny child wrapped in a green blanket.

"It is a boy."

Hunith grinned from ear to ear as she held her child into her arms. She stared at his beautiful face but can't help but realize that he looked like his father. The same nose and same shape of the eyes. Her baby can't open his eyes yet. She kissed his forehead and the baby cooed. She held his hand by her two fingers carefully.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Gaius asked as he sat next to her at the side of the bed.

"Yes. I did." Hunith stared at her son longingly and smiled at him. "It's Merlin. His name is Merlin."

A few days had passed and Hunith has recovered. She's been watching over Merlin with the help of her brother and her mother. Gaius was bound to fly back again to Avalon in the next week and she knew her brother doesn't want her to be left alone. Celia vowed that she would take care of them until Hunith found a suitable job and a place to stay in town. But, Hunith wanted to move to a bigger city when Merlin's a few years older.

She ogled on her son who was sleeping innocently in his crib while she sang a soft lullaby. Gaius walked in the room. She warned him not to make a noise and Gaius tiptoed his way toward her. "He looks peaceful." He whispered.

"I've been trying to make him fall asleep for two hours, stubborn child." Hunith chuckled.

The two of them left the room quietly and made their way to the porch. The sun was almost setting in from the horizon. Hunith sat on a rocking chair while Gaius sat on the railings. They were both quiet for a while enjoying the silence and the breeze. The house was built around a farm. No neighbors for miles and Hunith enjoyed the peace and serenity for once.

"Have you told Balinor that the child's born?" Gaius asked. He looked at her as a pained look crossed her face.

"No I have not." She answered quietly.

"We both knew he had the right, Hunith. He is the father…"

"I know, Gaius. There's no point on telling him. They banished me. They banished his child. I can't do anything about it."

"Yes, you can. You can tell them the truth…" Gaius moved closer towards her and almost pleaded.

"The truth is not out there. It's hidden with the King and to the people who I once trusted. I'm sure Princess Nimueh already made sure it won't get out." She crossed her arms and scowled once she said the princess's name. "Gaius, Balinor would soon be a King. His father's right. I'm not the one for him. I'm not even sure I'm fit to be a Queen."

"We both knew it's a set up for you to get out of the kingdom. Their accusations are preposterous!"

"Gaius, I'm glad I'm not there. I don't want my child to live a life where I have suffered so much. Its better he's here being normal like he's everyone else. Like me before I met Balinor." A tear streaked down from Hunith's eyes. She quickly wiped it and stared at the horizon. Gaius sat next to her.

"Balinor would look for the child."

"No, he won't. As long as he got Percival, he got an heir. He won't look for him not unless he learns the truth. To top it all off, he hates and despises me."

"He hates you because of a lie!" Gaius glared at her.

"No! It's because it's best he knew the lie more than the truth. My existence in the kingdom has caused grief on him. I don't want to watch him suffer. I'm just a pesky commoner, Gaius. Everyone always thinks my life is a fairy tale but it's not." Hunith paused. "It's best for us. It is what's best for Merlin." Hunith got up from her chair and walked toward the front door.

"Why are you doing this Hunith?" Gaius turned to face Hunith.

Hunith was hesitant to answer the question for a moment. She gripped the handle of the door and turned away from Gaius's stare. "Because I love him."

And it's the truth.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Arcadia Apartments,**_

_**The Royals of Avalon Residence.**_

_**Present Day.**_

Two years ago, The King of Avalon has purchased the penthouse of one of the most luxurious and expensive apartments in Manhattan. It was supposed to be a rest house for the royals and other government representatives of Avalon to stay in the apartment for their visit in America. It has housed the King once during his visit to meet the President. Sometimes, other royals from other countries had also set foot into this three story magnificent apartment with crystal chandelier that greeted you once you stepped out of the elevator. Other influential people had used the apartment as well to stay for a night or two by courtesy of the Royal government of Avalon.

This has been into the covers of the home magazines and Forbes for being one of the most elegant. Its hefty price tag and its owner had owned it the title of 'the castle in the middle of a concrete jungle'. A lot of people wanted to buy the place and even pressured the King to sell it since it's hardly been used by the royal family of Avalon.

The apartment housed nine bed chambers and seven bathrooms. It was perched on top of a tall, sixteen story building. Tall windows lit the whole place like a Christmas tree. There's one study room and two living rooms. One of the living rooms has a grand piano next to a giant fireplace and a pool table while the other one overlooked the streets and tall buildings of New York. From a distance, it showed the scenery of Central Park. A tea room was also built including an office for the King to do his duties. A terrace was built at the top of the apartment with a beautiful garden with different kinds of flowers and a hall was in place next to the grand staircase leading to the second floor with portraits of the Kings and royals from the past and present. The walls of the apartment were filled with beautiful paintings from famous painters and artists with prices that can put a hole in your pocket. A dining room for state dinners was made near the study room. A grand hall stood emptily for the purpose of parties and balls. Clearly, this home has been the envy of every rich man in New York. This is a place fit for royalty.

But today, the place was slowly tearing every piece of Percival's body apart. The bright mood of the place has turned dark. The morning light didn't help at all. He was woken by a shook from Gaius to tell him that the King has arrived and wanted to speak to him immediately. After getting up, he was expecting a torturous lecture on why he disobeyed his father's orders. But his father was silent all through. He sat across from him in the living room staring at him and probably judging him. Percival can't help but notice the pained look that cross his father's eyes. It was unmistakable. Everyone in the room was silent. Except for the woman pacing in front of him and raising and miming her hands that matched the expression on her face, disappointment and horror and enraged. Percival can't believe this woman became the Queen of Avalon.

"How could you do this and betray your father? We have specifically asked you not to make any contact with this boy! This would be disastrous and this could give the Emrys House a very bad name once this gets out to the public!" Queen Catrina screamed. Once named lady Catrina of Tregor, now became a '_faithful_' wife of his father. But calling her faithful made Percival want to hurl on the nearest bucket. Her daughter, and Percival's step-sister, Lady Vivian, sat calmly and rather bored at the discussion at a nearest couch and would rather get out of the room than hear him being lectured. But she did nod on some point when her mother asked her if she was right but Percival doesn't think that she even heard the question in that brain of hers and just faking it. Percival wondered how she passed the exams in school when he rarely saw her study.

"Why would it give the house a bad name when he is born with royal blood?" Percival snapped back at her. It was much of an insult to her because she's not born with it. "I've read our law. Maybe you should try it."

Catrina glared back at him in horror that he talked back to her. "Oh, don't you dare say a word when I'm speaking!" She pointed a finger to his direction.

Queen Catrina has been feared by the servants of the palace and even the guards were scared of her. Once thought to be a gracious and caring young woman in her younger days had turned her into a bitter and vain woman, much like her daughter, when she stepped into the throne and accepted her title. That was around the time when Hunith was banished out of the kingdom much to Percival's plea to his grandfather not to let her go. He hated Catrina with a passion. She acted like a mother in front of Balinor but behind his back, she had become a nightmare. Some might say she was a gold digger and rude as she looked down on anyone who was lower than her and doesn't treat them with respect. She even requested not to see any servants once she entered a room. She mostly tried to persuade Balinor to do what she liked or wanted. But Balinor held his ground, thank God, and mostly didn't fall on this woman's tricks.

Feared by many, except for Percival, Catrina despised the boy. He would soon be King and she would lose her power as Queen. Percival was the last of the Emrys name but this Merlin came into the picture and ruined her plans for the kingdom. Two Emrys was a threat to her. Although she didn't think the other boy won't do anything that would harm her.

She had been trying to paint a bad picture on Percival for over two years now since he turned eighteen with publicities that never did any damage on his image. He was still a loved prince by the people and by the whole world. Overthrowing him has become a burden to her and her daughter but sometimes she felt like her daughter doesn't care at all.

Of course, Lady Vivian did wanted to become a Queen someday. Spoiled and shallow, she has asked and taken a lot of things from her mother's pockets for her own selfish reasons. She had become beautiful and desired by most men in the kingdom and around the world. But there's only one thing her eyes were set on. It was the crown prince of England. Her mother approved with her choice.

"Just because you're a queen doesn't mean you had any right to be my mother." Percival shot back at her.

Yes, it was disrespectful to talk back to _her majesty_, but Percival can't hold his tongue much longer. Lady Vivian gaped at him.

"Oh you bratty, incompetent fool!"

"That's enough!" Balinor raised his voice.

The man stood up from his chair and looked at Percival on the eye. He turned his gaze to Catrina too. "I would like to have a moment with my son." He announced clearly. Catrina tried to say something but the King cut her off. "Privately."

Isolde, the head security of the royal family, bowed down her head and left the room. Catrina and Vivian trailed behind her with the housemaids.

Balinor walked toward a window and gazed blankly outside. Percival waited for a while for his father to speak up but no words escaped his lips.

The man across from him was a loved and great King. One of the greatest Kings Avalon has seen. He has concern for the people and did everything in his power to do what was right. Percival admired his father's hard work but felt disappointed by his other responsibility. The responsibility of being a father. Balinor was mostly absent in Percival's life. He coped with it but sometimes he can't help wishing that his father would read him bed time stories again when he was a child or would hang out again and bond. When he became King, those things vanished. He was left with nothing but himself and the thought that his only family left was a younger brother who might be dead or not. Until he found those files that his father has been keeping tabs on Merlin. That sparked hope inside him that one day; he would meet him and do what he promised to Hunith. That one day, he would be a great big brother. But looking back at the events last night, those promises might not happen at all.

"Father, I'm sorry." He said it quietly. Balinor heard it.

"You don't have to apologize about anything, son. I talked to Hunith last night and even though Merlin didn't take the news too well, you were right. He was of royal blood and a family and he has the right to know." Balinor slowly walked toward his son. Percival looked up to him. "But that doesn't mean you need to barge in that boy's life. I didn't intervene because I don't want this life for him. Being a prince and all."

"I understand. I should have thought of things clearly."

"I know that you might be feeling lonely, Percy. The news about my health would probably give you a heart attack. Seven years from now or less, I might not be here. To rule a kingdom alone is hard. But that doesn't mean you need to pull Merlin into it so you won't have to go through it alone. I know I'm mostly not there as a father to you and I apologized for that but someday, you're going to have a family." He put his hand on his shoulder and looked him on the eye. "You still have to marry. You're going to have kids. You still have aunt Nimueh!"

Percival knitted his brows when his father mentioned his aunt. "I know. I just thought you don't want him."

"For a long time I tried to fight the urge to sit next to him and tell him I'm his father. But Hunith and I agreed not to say anything to him." Balinor went back to the window and stared outside.

"You tried to tell him?" Percival asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I did. A lot of times. The files you found months ago, that was your grandfather's work. He kept tabs on Merlin. That's the time I learned that he is my son when I read it." Balinor closed his eyes trying to fight tears from streaming out.

"What happened with you and Hunith?" Percival moved and stood next to him.

"It's a complicated story, son."

"I knew she was accused of having an affair…was that why you banished her? because you thought the child was not yours?"

"That's one of the reasons why I want to go back in time and make it all right again. What I did was…unforgivable."

The two men stood there when Isolde entered the room. "Your majesty, your lunch with King Uther is in an hour."

Balinor nodded and said a thank you for reminding him and walked toward the door. Percival walked beside him as they left the room and roamed the hallway.

"Here's what we're going to do. Since this is not in public hands yet and it should stay that way, we give Merlin a choice. A proposal. He can join the royal family and rule Avalon or he could choose a normal life out of everyone's eyes." Balinor offered the idea.

Percival thought of it for a moment. It was actually not a bad idea. "How can he choose when he hasn't even lived being a prince? The only life he knew is the other one."

"Well, how about we invite him to a dinner. Maybe introduce him with this life for a day or two and if he liked it, that's fantastic. This way, we can also get to know him better."

"What if he chose not to?"

"That's his choice. How about you invite him to the gala tomorrow. Some royal families, politicians and other people would be there. See things how we do. He might not accept the invitation but why don't you try?" Balinor turned to Isolde who gave him a small box. He opened it and pulled out a ticket and gave it to Percival. "Give this to him. I hope he accepts."

"Father, this is a private party. Everyone would ask who he is. They'd be curious!"

"Then, we better do our best no one would find out his true identity."

"What if they do?" Percival asked, concerned. Fearing that what he was thinking might be the answer.

"Merlin has no choice, but to be a prince. Or else, the public will tore him to pieces. We both knew what that felt like." Balinor squeezed Percival's shoulder and left him standing in the hallway as he went down the stairs toward the elevator.

** ~~~oOo~~~**

_**Phillips Residence,**_

_**Merlin's Room.**_

"So, you're a prince." It sounded more of an indubitable and calm tone than an accusation when it escaped Will's lips.

Merlin was leaning on the railings of the fire escape as Will climbed out of the window and moved toward him. Will stood next to him. He glanced at Merlin for a couple of times waiting if the boy next to him would say another word. But all he got was silence. He rummaged through his pocket and fished out a pack of cigarette. He offered it to him but the raven haired boy shook his head.

"You know I hate smoking." Merlin reminded him.

"Oh." Will put his pack back into his pocket.

"You know, I never expect to wake up one morning to someone knocking at your door with a fancy crown telling you are born of royalty." Merlin chuckled.

Will huff at the thought. "You know, it's pretty rare for someone to wake up like that. I've known only one person who does. It's you." He pointed at him.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Merlin slinked down and sat on the floor in a fetal position. He buried his face on his knees.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I'm a completely different person. All my life I've always thought I was just a simple New York high school student close to graduating when in reality I'm much more than that. And the thought of it scares the crap out of me. It's like being born in a new life." Merlin still buried his face. Will sat next to him.

"Dude, you're a freaking prince! That's awesome!" Will tried to cheer him up.

"Well, I just learned that yesterday! Not everyone is happy waking up and knowing your life was a lie. Last night, I thought about what royals do. And I just realized its hard work." He glared at him.

"Okay, what's hard about sitting on a wooden throne, waving at a crowd and going to parties? Your life would basically be a walk in a park!"

"I googled what royals do in Avalon. Their government is still a monarchy so basically, I still have power that means I need to rule a kingdom, Will. I have to govern a population and you know how I do in crowds. I passed out on stage instantly once I see the flood lights on me." Merlin pouted.

Will was speechless for a second. He tried to gather the new information into his brain. He crossed his arms and tried to come up with something to cheer Merlin up. He thought about what princes and Kings and Queens do when their on the throne. He was a history buff and he studied European history in high school and he knew half of the royals and what they do. Some of it benefited a kingdom; some of it was just deeds by assholes playing God. He knew Merlin was a very nice and caring young man. And he was his friend. His best friend. This was the guy that saved him from the bullies when he was five although; they were just scared of Merlin because he was covered in glitter.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing waking up one morning thinking you can change the world?" Will added.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked interested.

"Think about it. If you're a prince, you have the power to sway a crowd. To voice out your opinion and I know how opinionated you are. You love fashion, you can influence that industry. You can be an ambassador for a cause and everyone will hear about it. Most of all, you have the ability to change the world. I mean equality in marriage, war on drugs, saving the hungry children in Africa, dude, you can do all these stuffs and everyone would listen. I think that's amazing!" Will grin at him. Merlin thought of it too but it was too much pressure and information for him that its giving him a bad headache and he felt like he wanted to puke.

"Will, I appreciate the thought but that even scared me more. I'm not fit to run a country or sway a crowd or voice out my opinion. I'm a clumsy, idiotic, teenager who doesn't really know about politics and the whole world." Merlin stared down the street. The black car he was riding on was still parked in front of the building. That means the two bodyguards were still around. "I feel like this _thing_ is suffocating me. It's too much information to gather in one night."

Will gently put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, why don't you give it a try. I mean, don't announce that you do want to take this responsibility but see from the other side. If you like it, well, good. If you don't, then that's good too."

"So you could have a royal best friend?" Merlin laughed. "And what you're saying basically…"

"What I'm saying is, try being a prince for a day or two. Write a law or something and attend a party or sit on the throne for once." Will laughed. "Heck, if they offered it, why don't you accept it and decide later on."

Merlin thought of it. If he has a choice, won't that be a good thing? I mean, his other family was not forcing this down his throat. That he actually had a choice whether to be a prince or live a normal life. Although, he did admit it was tempting to swim in riches for a day. Merlin just shrugged Will's idea.

"Will, you do realize this is a well kept secret." Merlin reminded him.

"Of course. I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret. I pinky promised it remember." Will raised his pinky to his chest level.

"Good. I watched too much Princess Diaries and I know what happens when everyone finds out. Cameras would be chasing me and I don't want that. Princess Diana, may God bless her soul, had that life and I don't want them chasing me around to my death." Merlin got up and walked toward his window and crawled in. Will follow behind him.

"Are you going to tell Freya or Maggie about this?"

Merlin turned around quickly once he heard the names and gripped Will by his collar and pressed him against the wall. "No, no, no! Now is not the time to tell them. It's too early. And you promised not to tell them. Because if you do, I'll snap your neck."

"Okay! I'm not planning to. But you know that they'll be pressing you with questions." Will tried to remove the creases on his collar and his shoulders.

"I know. I'll tell them when the time comes." Merlin sat on his bed and hugged his red fluffy pillow close to his chest.

"One more thing, those two guys downstairs scared the shit out of me." Will mentioned.

Merlin tried to hide a smile but Will caught it. Speaking of those two bodyguards downstairs, Merlin has to eat. And sooner, he knew he has to face the woman down there, too.

Will stayed inside the room for another hour while they watched a rerun of Saturday Night Live. After the episode was done, he crawled out of the window back to his place. Merlin was feeling hungry and he knew he needed to go down stairs and eat his breakfast and face his mother. But he also wanted to take a walk. He could buy a sandwich in the nearest Starbucks or go to a book store and buy a book. He'd much rather read than sit and lied down the bed doing nothing but think about royal things. He'd rather escape into another world but his TV was not giving him any movies and television shows worth watching to immerse himself into it. The book was the only choice.

He hopped out of bed and opened his closet and grabbed a red shirt and some pants. He took out his brown jacket and cleaned the lenses of his glasses. He also grabbed his favorite gray neckerchief. He put it around his neck like a muffler. He grabbed his side bag.

He doesn't feel like taking a shower since he already did it last night. He held the door knob and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Hunith heard Merlin coming down the stairs. Barabbas and Elyan were sitting on the dining table eating their breakfast that she forced them to eat since they keep telling him they're not hungry when she can clearly hear their stomach rumbling. Merlin was shock to see them eating when he entered the dining room. He sat across from the table. Hunith gave him a plate of grilled cheese sandwich and a small salad.

"How did you sleep last night?" Hunith asked as she went back to the kitchen.

"Horrible." Merlin mumbled.

Elyan and Barabbas excused themselves when they finished their meal and went back outside.

"By the way, you dropped your phone when you hit the wall last night." Hunith gave him his phone and put it beside his plate. Merlin rolled his eyes in embarrassment when he remembered that situation. He turned on his phone and noticed he has one message. He opened it.

'I got scolded. But last night was worth it " He saw that the message came in last night. Since there's no harm on texting back, Merlin hit the reply button.

'I had fun too.'

Hunith saw Merlin texting on his phone "I also put Percival's number if you want to talk to him."

"Mom…" Merlin started out.

"Merlin, you might be a little bit mad at me but we need to talk. If you don't want to talk to me then talk to Percival. I already put his address on your phone."

"Meeting him would be impossible." He muttered.

"Well, let me explain then." Hunith sat on the chair across from him. Merlin got up and ate the last piece of the sandwich.

"Mom, I need to take a walk. We can talk later but not now."

Hunith understood what Merlin was saying. He needed time. "Of course. Just don't be late when you get back. Okay?"

Merlin gave her a half smile. "I won't." Merlin drank his milk and walked toward the front door. Merlin just doesn't want to hear the reason why this all happened. Why was he born of royalty? Why was his father a King? What happened? Merlin doesn't want these questions to be answered right now. He needed to breathe. The house was suffocating him to death.

Merlin bought a cup of coffee in Starbucks. He awkwardly asked Barabbas and Elyan if they wanted anything but the two men just shrugged and shook their head. They've been following him for the past fifteen minutes now down the street. Their black suits and ties and them wearing sunglasses were making them obvious that they were clearly bodyguards. People were staring at him in the coffee shop. Merlin hated the attention and loved to ask the two men to piss off but he can't do anything about it because he guessed that his 'brother' probably ordered them to keep an eye on him. Merlin cringed at the idea that his brother was the crown prince of Avalon. He even cringed more when he thought he was the second line to the throne, figuratively speaking.

A man was staring three tables away from him as he sipped his coffee peacefully. Merlin tried to ignore Elyan and Barabbas sitting a feet away from him. The man was handsome with perfect dark brown hair and gleaming brown eyes. Merlin noticed the man's clothes. They were clearly branded and he instantly recognized the brand of it. It was River Island. This man was clearly European.

After Merlin was done with his coffee, he left the shop and walked to the book store which was just around the corner. He asked Barabbas and Elyan to stay a good distance away from him since he can't handle the people staring at him. He always thought he's meant to be invisible but clearly with the two men on his tail, he won't. He's scared someone he knew from school might recognize him on the street and ask questions and he doesn't want that to happen. He knew he would be the talk of the school after Spring Break was over. He wanted to stay away from Sophia's radar, that _evil bitch_. She made everyone's life in high school miserable. Merlin doesn't want to be included in the list. If Maggie wanted to strangle her, then clearly Merlin needed to stay away from the girl as far as possible.

Merlin entered the book store and Phil, the guy at the counter and owner of the store, greeted him. The store has been Merlin's favorite hang out places because Phil allowed him to read the books in the store and even gave him discounts every time he bought a book there. He has been a regular customer and a good friend of his.

Merlin browsed through the book shelves. He found himself not interested in buying his favorite authors' stories and continued down the shelves in search for a good book to read. He later realized he happened to stop in the sections of royalties. Books of Kings and Queens and the life of a medieval citizen. A book about Queen Elizabeth has caught his attention. He gently pulled it out of the shelves and opened the book to its middle pages. He returned the book back to the shelf when a particular book caught his eye.

It was titled, _The Royal Families and History of Avalon_.

Merlin grabbed the book from the shelf and opened it to its first pages. It was the family tree of Avalon from its first king to its current successor. Merlin turned to the back of the book and saw that the book was published nine years ago. Merlin went back to the first page and saw the current leader of the kingdom, King Balinor, his father. Right at the bottom of the page was the picture of Percival in his pre-teens. Merlin frowned when he knew that below Percival would be him once the whole world knew who he was. Merlin stared at the picture of Balinor for a while before closing the book and returning it back to the shelf.

A man suddenly appeared beside him. Merlin instantly recognized him as the man from the coffee shop. The one sipping a vanilla latte. With a closer look, Merlin noticed the man's features. He admitted to himself that the man standing next to him was drop dead gorgeous. Then he realized it must be a coincidence this man was inside the book store when five minutes ago, he just saw him in the coffee shop. The man turned and looked at him.

"So, you're interested in monarchies?" The man asked. Merlin noticed his British accent.

Merlin stayed silent. He met another British man in New York again. He noticed he's been seeing them around lately. First Prince now this man next to him. Merlin figured it has something to do with Prince Arthur coming down to New York for the Gala tomorrow night. The man grabbed a book from the shelf.

"If you are interested, this book is good. It's by Olivia Hark and she wrote a fantastic portrayal of Henry VIII. It's one of my favorite books. I also had an autograph by her." He handed the book to him. Merlin took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He muttered. "So, your quite a royal reader from what I noticed Mr.…"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Lancelot." He extended a hand. Merlin laughed when he heard his name and Lancelot was utterly confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"A friend of mine has a cousin named Lancelot. You're the second person I know who has that name." Merlin shook his hand.

"Well, my name is unique. You hardly find anyone with my name. And your name is…"

"Mer…" Merlin was hesitant for a moment. He only met this stranger a minute ago and he sounded like he was flirting with him. "Colin." Right. Merlin used his middle name instead of the other one. Plus, he hardly used it anyway and he thought it's a good time to use it now.

"That's a beautiful name." Yes. Just like what Merlin thought. This man was clearly flirting with him. "And I love your glasses. You must be a book worm."

"Thank you. And yes, I am." Merlin shifted awkwardly. Lancelot continued to talk to him more. It was something about royals and books and suddenly Merlin found himself drowned by things he had no idea about. He just smiled and nodded. Although he did enjoy a little bit the company of the handsome man in front of him. This was the first guy who ever showed any interest on him. Merlin decided to play for a little bit and the man hit back at him. Merlin was totally amused.

"Is everything alright, your highness?" Elyan interrupted their discussion but Merlin doesn't really know what they were talking about anyway. It's something about castles and knights. Elyan thought the man Merlin was talking with was harassing him and he tried to talk to Barabbas on intervening because he's a bigger guy than him, but Barabbas wasn't interested on walking up to them when he realized the man Merlin was talking to was of royal blood. Elyan decided to step in but regretted it later when the words that escaped his lips earned a surprise look from Lancelot.

"Yes. Everything's alright, Elyan. I was just talking to someone." Merlin pointed out. Elyan shifted on his feet and wished that the other man didn't hear what he just said to Merlin. But it was too late.

Lancelot quickly realized from what the man said that the boy he's talking to (and flirting with) was of royal blood. The man's black suit and tie and an ear piece on his ear helped on the revelation that the man was a body guard. "Your highness. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Lancelot bowed down his head a bit and apologized. Merlin's eyes went wide. "I should have introduce myself more clearly. My name is Prince Lancelot of England, cousin of Prince Arthur and nephew of Queen Ygraine. I'm sorry but I haven't seen you around from somewhere, your highness. I believe we haven't met anywhere."

Merlin gaped at him. He looked at Elyan who clearly showed that yes, he's talking to a prince and that the said prince knew his secret. But Lancelot doesn't know that him being a prince was a secret. He also doesn't know that he was the son of the King of Avalon. In fact he could lie. Merlin remembered he gave him a different name so a mention of him into the royal crowd wouldn't do anything. They would say Colin. Not Merlin. Merlin smiled mentally at the thought. Merlin pursed his lips and stood firmly.

"That's a shame. I'm Colin… of Ealdor. Third cousin of Prince Percival." Ealdor was the only thing that popped into Merlin's head. He doesn't even know why he mentioned Percival's name. Merlin looked around and noticed the section of the store was empty, out of ear shot from Phil and from the other customers. He later thought that he sounded diplomatic, which he was proud of.

"From Avalon?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry if this is an odd place to meet. I'm in disguise." Merlin put out a fake chuckle and Lancelot was convinced and laughed too. Elyan stepped back a little bit away from them awkwardly.

"I don't need it. I've been living in Prince Arthur's shadow which means I have the freedom to walk in public without anyone noticing while my cousin can't. I'm sorry I hit on you." Lancelot smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine. Well, hardly anyone knows me. Maybe that's why you don't recognize me." He put on a fake laugh. Merlin needed to get out of there. He was scared that someone might overhear them like someone he knew and it would be a disaster. "Well, it's nice meeting you. The discussion with the books was interesting. But I got to meet with someone."

"Of course. But are you in New York for the Gala then?"

_Lie. Lie. Lie. _"Y…Yeah. Yeah. The Gala. I'm going there. Here in New York." Merlin mumbled.

"Well, see you there tomorrow then." Lancelot smiled at him. "Your highness."

Merlin walked out of the store with Barabbas and Elyan trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry your highness. I should have think before I said anything." Elyan apologized.

"It's okay. It's done. Do you think I handled that one well?" Merlin asked him. He looked back into the store but the man didn't come out yet.

"He seemed convinced. I thought you did it pretty well. But, he might be expecting you into the gala tomorrow."

"Don't worry. He won't see me because I'm not going to be there anyway. Can you call a ride?" He requested.

"I'll call someone, your highness." Elyan took out his phone and dialed someone.

Merlin's phone beeped. He fished it out of his bag and saw the name written on it. It was Prince. He clicked and opened the message.

'Emergency. Need to escape my family. Free for the day?'

Merlin texted back quickly. 'Meet me South of Central park. near the carousel. what's wrong?'

His phone beeped again and Merlin opened it in a second. He texted back.

'I'll tell you when I'm there. You're a life saver.' Merlin smiled and put his phone into his pocket. He turned to Elyan standing next to him. "Elyan, take me to Central park."

"Right, your highness. The car would be here any minute."

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**One hour ago,**_

_**La Biella Restaurant.**_

_**5**__**th **__**Avenue.**_

Uther Pendragon has made it really clear for everyone to behave and act amiably in front of the Royal family of Avalon. He was especially pointing at Arthur to not do anything that would disgrace the family's name any longer, which Arthur frowned. Uther can't let go of the things his son did last night and he's sure he was going to do it again. But he's been telling everybody that this meeting was important between the two countries of United Kingdom and Avalon.

For the past Forty years, Great Britain and Avalon has been rivals on economic growth and disputed lands. Avalon laid claim on a 200 acre island just at the far east of U.K. and the surrounding islands and the two countries had been fighting who owned what. The two countries didn't really go into a full scale war. It was much of an ego war of who was best and who the second rate was. As one of the power houses of Western Europe, the two countries battled in sports, arts, media and military dominance. One of their latest was economy.

When Uther Pendragon inherited the throne left by his father, he decided enough was enough and that the two countries should form a truce. A truce that would signify an alliance between both kingdoms like the brief alliance they had during their fight against terrorism, which left 300 Avalon civilians dead on the attack in the country. King Balinor agreed. Since both of them were successors to the throne, the two agreed to end their so called _'dominance war'_ that their fathers started and start a new generation of peace and friendship between the two during their reign as Kings.

It was 10:15 AM. The royal family arrived at the restaurant five minutes early. Uther got out of the car followed by Ygraine. Joseph, the owner of the place, greeted them on the front door. Arthur and Morgana followed.

"Welcome your majesties and your highnesses. Follow me and I'll show you to your table." He said with enthusiasm.

The meeting between the two families was kept a secret from the press. Both parties won't allow their discussions inside leaked out to the public. But there were rumors circulating around that the two countries would make a truce, which was true. Arthur was glad that no cameras were parked beside the doorway to the building. He liked to take a break from the flashes of those annoying devices.

Joseph led them into a private area of the restaurant. He showed them a round table with plates and cups of tea already in place. Arthur sat next to Morgana.

"We are delighted that you chose to dine for breakfast here this morning. Our chef is Julianne Maffell and she is honored to cook you breakfast. I'll get back to you when you're all ready." He smiled with his French accent. "Your majesties, your highnesses." He bowed down his head lightly to the four of them and left the area. Morgana chuckled a little bit.

"What's funny, Morgana?" Arthur asked who was also chuckling.

"Oh, nothing. I like your suit by the way." She complimented.

"I asked Arthur specifically to dress nicely for breakfast." Uther sipped his tea and looking at the menu.

"Father insisted. I need to obey." He propped his elbow on the table and looked at the menu.

"Well, you look good. I must recommend your tailor to our cousin Eric. His fashion needs to change immediately." Morgana poured more tea on her cup. "And this tea is exquisite."

"Well, I'm sure Paul Smith is busy designing for his spring collection this month."

"Paul Smith? I love his women's winter collection last year." Ygraine joined in.

A man entered the area with a woman by his side. Uther looked up and instantly recognized Balinor standing two feet away from him.

"Balinor!" Uther got up and moved toward him. He extended a hand and Balinor took it and both men embraced each other. "It's good you came."

"Uther! It's good to see you, my friend. I brought Catrina with me and my son Percival and Lady Vivian." Balinor introduced them.

Ygraine, Morgana and Arthur stood up and walked toward them and shook hands.

"Queen Catrina, a pleasure to meet you. And to you as well, Percival. You've grown throughout the years." He shook their hands like they were long time friends. He ended up with the beautiful Lady Vivian standing in front of him.

"Lady Vivian, beautiful as always. This is my son, Arthur." He kissed the back of her hand and introduced Arthur who was behind him. The lady blushed.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, your highness." Vivian extended a hand when Arthur kissed it. She almost fainted right there but held her composure. She wanted to impress him and also doesn't want to show him that she's interested in him.

"Shall we sit?" Ygraine offered. Everyone nodded.

Balinor and Catrina sat side by side and Uther and Ygraine as well. Morgana can't breathe on where she's sitting when Percival asked if he could sit next to her. She just nodded. He did pull out the chair to let her sit, like a gentleman, and it made Morgana blush a little bit. Arthur was the only one who noticed it.

Lady Vivian expected Arthur to pull her a seat but the prince calmly sat on his chair, oblivious that the girl was waiting for him. She gave up after a couple of seconds and sat beside him. She tried to strike a conversation with the handsome prince but it seemed Arthur tried to ignore her the whole breakfast.

Vivian made an 'accidental' nudge of the elbow to Arthur's arm and she made an attempt on her fork to accidentally slip it from her hand and dropped it on the ground. Arthur picked it up but he never said a word. A waiter came by and gave her a new one.

The adults in the room talked about laws and parties and a long discussion of what they will sponsor for the gala tomorrow. Balinor asked Arthur what he'll do and said he'll donate money for the animal cause which they always have every year. Ygraine told them that Arthur was an animal lover with a collection of horses and other animals back home including two dogs and a parrot, which the two adults were amused. But Arthur noticed Catrina might be faking it a little bit when she laughed. Vivian enthusiastically talk about animals and mentioned her favorite pets which Arthur just nodded even though words never really penetrated his ears. He returned on ignoring her when the breakfast was served.

Balinor and Uther were talking happily and smiling at each other. Ygraine didn't really care for Catrina since she heard rumors on how she treated everyone in her palace. Of course, they were rumors but Ygraine can't help but noticed that it might be true at all. A friend of hers told her once about the maids there and she almost hate the woman. But she can sometimes be elegant and graceful. She can't imagine her to be cruel or mean to others. It must had something to do with Catrina joining a lot of charity events and donating things.

At a corner, Morgana and Percival ate peacefully and even took second glances at each other. Arthur wanted them to talk already since he knew his sister had a thing for him. He looked at his sister and even wiggled his brows at her and Morgana caught on immediately. Her eyes widen and pursed her lips. She's planning on how to stab Arthur without everyone knowing.

Uther made a clinking noise between his fork and his teacup together.

"I'd like to say a word." He requested.

Everyone looked at him and waited for him to speak. He stood up.

"For years, our countries had been on a verge of brutal competition and rivalry. Who was best and who was left behind. We've battled in Olympics, naval dominance and bravado for years now started by our fathers before we stepped into the throne. Now, it's time for it to end. To call for peace and an alliance between countries who are made of greatness. We proved that during our fight against terrorism that we can coexist as friends." He raised his glass of wine. "To you Balinor, and to your people, the citizens of Great Britain wholly accept your offer of peace and prosperity. May it continue through the years." Everyone clink their glasses together and clapped their hands lightly. Balinor thanked him.

"This news would be official in the gala tomorrow. We're going to announce it. I'm glad this is over. I must admit, it was silly for this conflict to start in the first place forty years ago. We don't know what our fathers had been drinking!" Balinor and Uther laughed.

"Well, now that we're getting along, what is our plan for the wedding?" Catrina asked excitedly.

"Oh, the marriage can go later. It's still a few years away." Balinor pointed out.

_Wedding? _Arthur asked in his head. His father never mentioned a wedding. "What wedding are you talking about, your majesty?" Arthur turned to Catrina.

Uther and Ygraine both shifted nervously on their seats. Lady Vivian gaped at him and looked at her mother.

"You don't know?" She asked, confused.

"Well, we're going to tell him tonight." Uther sipped his tea.

"Tell me what?"

"That you are getting married of course!" Catrina burst out enthusiastically and clapped her hands lightly. "To our Lady Vivian!"

Arthur's heart dropped. He felt betrayed. He looked at his parents who were both staring at him with concern. He turned pale. He never noticed that he was gripping the table cloth tighter. Arthur heard Morgana dropped her cup on the table and apologized while Percival helped her. At the corner of his eye, he can see Lady Vivian smiling brightly at everyone in the room. He noticed everyone were a bit happy and cheery except for Morgana who seemed shock at the announcement.

"I…I never…I never heard about this." He mumbled.

"We were going to tell you tonight. There's no need to rush I mean, the wedding won't be until you graduated University and got into at least two years of military duty." Ygraine spoke up.

"That would be in four or five years. I'm only nineteen." He muttered.

"Oh. That's why I like young love. Its romantic. I remember when Balinor and I met. We were young and in love." Catrina smiled at him and oblivious that Arthur wanted to hurl at a corner. Ygraine sighed with her. Uther looked at him intently.

"Don't worry about it, Arthur. We'll handle the wedding and you handle your academic years. Five years would give you time to get ready to walk down the aisle and get rid of any cold feet." Uther and Balinor laughed. Morgana looked at Arthur with concern. Percival was silent throughout all of this and just smiled.

Arthur had a vision. Him waiting for his bride, which he just met not thirty minutes ago, to walk down the aisle. To kiss her without feelings and have kids and have a family he never wanted with the person he never loved. It punched him right through his gut. His head was spinning rapidly. He saw his life sitting on a throne looking unhappy and lonely. Right there, he wanted to die. He wanted to jump on the nearest bridge and leave this life that slowly suffocated him every second. This was his punishment. His father had made a decision. With women on his arms day and night for the past three years, his father had made the decision that in order to stop all this scandal and disgracing the family name, He needed to be wed.

His father had found a way to stop his rebellion. Put a woman by his side and named her his 'faithful' and 'loving' wife. With the peace treaty between the countries, it made much more sense to the public. A marriage between the young royals signifying alliance and bond. Arthur feared that when the news got out to the press, he can't turn back. He can't call off the engagement. He can't escape his life.

He got up quickly and left the table. Ygraine called for his name but he never turned back. He walked out. Everyone around the table was silent. Catrina was confused and looked around to explain why the prince left. Morgana got up.

"Morgana let him be." Uther beseeched. After a second, Morgana sat back on her seat.

"What just happened?" Catrina asked Uther.

"I think he just needed space."

Arthur got out of the restaurant with Tristan trailing behind him.

"Get me a car now!" Arthur was panting. He tried to catch a breath but he can't. His chest was collapsing tightly. His heartbeat went rapidly fast. Tristan obeyed the order and called for a car on his radio. A moment later, a black car appeared. Oswald came out from the driver seat and greeted him.

"Get me out of here." He ordered as he entered the passenger seat. Oswald went back into the car.

"Where are we going your highness?" Oswald asked.

Arthur can't think of anything else. Then, only one person popped into his mind. The raven haired boy. He's the only person around and the only one he could think about who can make his day a bit better. He delve into his pocket and pulled out his phone and texted him. His phone chimed a few seconds later and he knew where to go.

"Drive me to South of Central Park by the carousel. Drive fast. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, your highness. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Oswald turned on the ignition and drove off. Arthur looked out of the window and closed his eyes.

He wanted to escape. He desperately needed to escape.

_**To Be**_** Continued...**

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! Sixth Chapter! Had a writer's block but I fought over it! **_

_**By the way, **__This story might turn into an __**M**__ rating in later chapters…so just warning you!_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated! - LiyamD**_


	7. Puppy Dog Eyes

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters or products except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

_**Warning: **__Un-beta'd._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

** "Puppy Dog Eyes"**

_**Boston, Massachusetts.**_

_**Early Morning.**_

Morgause de Silva has never been more irritated and tempted to rip someone's body in half and paint the walls with his or her blood. She felt her eyes watered a bit and she wanted to hurl at a corner. She did however, was tempted to grab a pair of scissors and cut and shred all the clothes shown in front of her by a mad man with a pink dyed hair in a blue suit. Clearly, who owned class and glamour nowadays? She was close on grabbing the nearest sharp object and jabbed it on the designer who made the collection in front of her. She wanted to jab it right on his throat. On the other hand, Gary, his assistant, watched the whole show with excitement and fire.

The music stopped. All the models posed in front of her like they're behind glass windows in Amsterdam's red district and were about to be picked up by greasy old men who ate a dozen burgers along the way and planned to use it as condom. The male models posed seductively, some with class, but Morgause noticed they're trying to get her attention. Being a model under Morgause would sure run your career smoothly in the fashion and model business. But Morgause wasn't interested. Even with their big muscles and chiseled skin, she could fuck all of them and be bored quickly the second their schmuck got into her pants. That's how picky she was.

She did want to burn the clothes their wearing. Including the designer who ever made it. A review from Morgause would absolutely raise you up the food chain in the industry. But not today. Morgause would tear the person, who made this abomination he called fashion, apart.

"That is our Summer Collection and we hoped that you enjoyed the show." Maurice Dahl stood firmly beside his models and his collection but shifted nervously as Morgause looked up and down his collection. He was expecting a clap from her but she made no sound. He tried to remember to breathe but sometimes lost his focus every time he saw Morgause grimacing in pain during the duration of the show. He just crossed his fingers that she would at least approve or thought its average. That would still earn him a lot of attention from the business. Average from Morgause was an eight point six in the industry. "What do you think?"

Morgause stood up and walked toward the models. She felt the fabrics on some of the clothing. She thought about the poor choice of color on the fabric and the design of some of his suits. It was…boring and dull.

"How long are you in the business?" Morgause asked as she circled around the models like a predator.

"Uh…Four years." Maurice answered nervously.

"Four years? Have you thought about quitting?" Morgause glared at him. His eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" He shifted a little bit on where he stood.

"Well there's no point on breaking down what you did wrong since it's all repulsive and revolting to my eyes. I know you're a newcomer to the business. But seriously, have you considered the designs first before you showed them to me?" She sighed. She turned around and sat back on her chair. She grabbed her martini and took a sip.

"Yes. I did. I checked my designs ten times." He was sweating. He gestured to let his models walk out of the room.

"You should have checked more. Really, I should have expected this would be a total train wreck the moment I met you wearing that outfit. It looked like hell descended upon you and gave you that." Morgause told him straight without blinking an eye.

Maurice felt like he's about to faint. "I work hard on this collection. I really did. I poured countless hours. Day and night I didn't sleep to give you this." He almost tore up.

"Really? Right now, I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view to your designs but I can't get my head that far up my arse. Dear, the collection looked like it fell out of an ugly tree hitting every branch on the way down and ended up looking like that. Nobody would wear that. I suggest you start handing out coffees and coupons in Starbucks by next week. This meeting is done." She grabbed her scarlet hand bag and walked out of the room and Gary trailed behind her. He turned around.

"She didn't mean it. You have potential." Gary sympathized. "But, I'm sorry we can't use your collection for the summer show next month. It's not what she's looking for. I'm sorry." Gary hurriedly walked out.

Maurice's tears started to stream down his face. He'll be known as the designer that Morgause turned down. That title will be stuck with his name forever along with countless aspiring designers who fell victims under Morgause. He ran out of the room devastated.

"Must you be that cruel to potential partners?" Gary asked her.

"Gary, to survive this business, they need to hear the truth. People who worked with me cashed in millions of dollars every six months by just working with me. They are the people who I think is a hundred times better. That man doesn't have the guts to run a spectacular runway. So I gave him my best compliments that I could give to a person. I thought I was being nice." Morgause smiled wickedly.

"I don't know Morgause. One day this might backfire." Gary warned her.

"I don't know. I'm more interested in running a television show right now with Prince Arthur in New York. I can't wait to meet him on the gala tomorrow night." She turned her heel and walked inside the elevator.

"You ruined that man's career you know." Gary pointed out.

"Oh Gary, how many fashion designers, TV directors, or writers have I pushed down the pits of hell?"

"Too many to count."

"Exactly. You should be used to it by now." Morgause patted on his chest lightly.

The elevator door opened and the two of them walked out. Morgause's phone rang and she delved into her bag and pulled it out. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Valiant. She rolled her eyes and answered it.

"What do you want? And will you please stop calling me. I'm busy."

"I just wanted to let you know that found him." He blurted out.

"Found who?" Morgause stopped on her tracks.

"The guy Arthur's with. I know his name!" Valiant said excitedly.

"And where did you get this information from?" Morgause asked, doubting the information.

"From a guy who owns the theater. He's a good friend with the boy. I tricked him on telling me the address. I know where he lives." Morgause heard him enter a vehicle.

"And I guessed that you are on your way there?" Morgause started walking again to the lobby.

"Yes! I won't disappoint you ma'am!" She heard the engine running on the other side of the line.

_Not Again. _"Don't call me ma'am! Do I really look like a ma'am to you? If you call me that again I will seriously fire you!" Her driver waited in front of the front doors and opened the passenger door for her. She entered and Gary followed behind her. She can hear Valiant gasp on the other line and probably mentally cursed himself.

"Sorry, Morgause. I'll keep that in mind! I'm on my way to meet him."

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Then, she hung up. "Airport."

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**South Central Park.**_

"Merlin!" Merlin heard someone shouted his name.

He turned around and saw the blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes walked toward him wearing an elegant suit that he immediately recognized. Paul Smith's design. He was wearing glasses and Merlin wasn't sure whether he was hallucinating or what but it felt like Arthur was taking his coat off slowly as he walked toward him in slow motion. Like those movies where the badass character walked out of an explosion unscathed but this time it looked ten times hotter. Merlin was in a haze. He never saw Arthur in a suit before but he looked gorgeous in one. He guessed all rich people do look good in one of those elegant outfits. He wondered if he will, too. Arthur carried his coat by his arm.

"Wow. Paul Smith." Merlin pointed out, impressed. Arthur was taken by surprise.

"Ah. You know him. I like his designs." Arthur sat next to him on the bench. They were hidden from the big crowd around the carousel partly because a giant tree was blocking them. There was hardly anyone around anyways.

"Is it because he's British or you just liked his clothing line?"

"Both." He chuckled.

"It must've been expensive." Merlin lightly touched his coat. _Oh, you have no idea. _Arthur thought. "I see no point with you wearing glasses when you said yourself you get easily recognized in a suit. Are your bodyguards with you?"

"Yeah. I came here with my parents knowing I'm here."

"Oh." Merlin sighed. Arthur noticed the two men sitting not far away from them. They seemed like bodyguards as well. They were particularly looking at their direction. He caught one of them, the man on a trench coat, talking to someone over the radio hidden underneath his wrist. He never recognized them as part of his security. Did his father sent them? They must be new recruits but they were watching Merlin carefully, too. He saw Merlin glanced at them and shifted uncomfortably.

"So, who are Tweeddledum and Tweeddledee?" Arthur bobbed his head once toward the direction of the two men sitting a sixty feet away from them.

"Those would be my personal bodyguards." A shock and curious expression crossed Arthur's face.

"You have bodyguards now?"

"Long story. Anyway, why do you want to meet me?" He tried to change the subject. He's not really sure telling a person he just met yesterday that he came home one night and later found out he owned a kingdom, and its ten million inhabitants, would be such a smart idea. He doesn't really know who this person was. Except that he's hot, very rich, had family issues and hot. Oh wait, he already mentioned that.

"Long story too. I just decided to enjoy your New York experience one more time." Arthur smiled at him.

"You want me to be your tour guide again?" Well, Merlin kind of guessed why Arthur wanted to meet him anyway.

"Why not? Like I said, you are a fun companion. I just want to enjoy the city for now and escape reality." Arthur leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms oblivious that Merlin blushed a little. "Reality's been biting my arse lately."

Merlin laughed. "Okay, but I can't do it when I have these guys behind my tail." Merlin pointed at the two.

"Me too. I have one who kept an eye on me." Both of them turned to their left and saw Oswald sitting, and faking, reading a newspaper.

"What should we do?" Merlin whispered.

"Promise me you tell me why you ended up with a bodyguard."

Merlin thought for a moment. "Okay. Fine. I will." Well, not exactly the truth. Maybe some of it. "So what's your plan, British boy?"

"It involves running." Arthur smiled mischievously.

Arthur moved closer and whispered on his ear. His breath tickled when it reached Merlin's ears. It was warm and close. Arthur could basically nibble it but Merlin shrugged that fantasy away. Yes, he admit, he's attracted to the boy but he's a seventeen year old boy who had urges. Plus, this boy doesn't even know he liked him so…it's all innocent crush. Merlin could just turn his head and their lips could meet. Merlin doesn't really think that was a good idea. He should save his first kiss to someone special. Not on something he'll call _'a hit and run'_ later on. Besides, Prince would be gone in the next two days since he'll be going home back to England.

Elyan saw the lad whispered on Merlin's ears. He was curious on why Merlin wanted to go to Central Park all of a sudden. The blonde haired boy utterly looked familiar from somewhere. He turned to Barabbas who seemed shock for unknown reasons. He followed his gaze and it ended up on the mysterious lad.

"That might just be another friend of his." Elyan said to him.

"Not just any friend…" Barabbas trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Elyan, that's Prince Arthur."

Elyan can now see it. He recognized the man now. With the suit and his features, he remembered seeing him on every magazines and newspapers. Then why the hell his highness was talking to the crown prince of England?

Barabbas was shock to see the prince appearing in front of him. He last saw him six years ago when he transferred from London to Avalon and work as the royal family's trusted bodyguard. Back in the day, he worked as a bodyguard for the royal family in England and he recognized them instantly when they're in disguise especially King Uther's son and daughter. Now, he quit that job and worked for the royal family of Avalon. He wondered if Arthur will recognize him.

"I never knew they were acquainted." Elyan said, surprised.

"Do you think this is worth reporting to the prince?" Barabbas asked him.

"Prince Percival? I think so. He would be curious, too." Elyan nodded.

"Hunith never mentioned Merlin having a royal friend. She just mentioned Will and the two girls we met earlier." Barabbas recalled and got up on his feet. "This is… strange."

"Wait, you think his highness doesn't know who's he talking to?"

"I'll bet my annoying mother that's the case." Barabbas chuckled a little bit. "From what I noticed, his highness hates royals right now remember? Now he suddenly talked to a prince whose country hates us? Now, that's something." Barabbas started to move toward the two. "Last I checked, his identity is supposed to be a secret."

Elyan nodded in agreement. Elyan stood up and both men walked toward the two teens sitting not far away from them. Elyan noticed another man in black sitting and reading a newspaper not far away from where the two were sitting. Then, out of a sudden, the two young men dashed toward the carousel. They were running fast. The man with the newspaper threw the papers behind him and followed the two.

"Your Highness!" Elyan cried out. Barabbas and Elyan quickened their pace and chased the two. They had no idea why the two ran off. Barabbas hit him at the back of his head.

"Keep it down!" Barabbas ordered him. "Secret, remember?"

"Hurry!" Screamed Merlin. "The subway station is just ahead!"

Merlin and Arthur ran through a group of little kids lined up for the carousel. Arthur almost tackled one of the kids and excused himself. Merlin helped him up and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the carousel. The three men in black were hot in pursuit. Merlin hoped Arthur didn't hear Elyan's cry a couple of seconds ago.

Arthur was a fast runner. He noticed he was a good distance away in front of Merlin and the raven haired boy was almost stumbling and out of breath. They dashed out into an open field. People were having picnics under the sunny sky. Arthur and Merlin kept running north.

"Come on Merlin! Pick up your speed!" Arthur laughed.

Barabbas hit a biker along the way and tackled him to the ground. He hit his head pretty bad on the pavement. Elyan helped him up while Oswald lost his balance and came tumbling down the field. He ended up rolling toward a couple making out. The woman screamed.

Merlin and Arthur were halfway down the field. All the people were staring at them. Both in confusion and amusement as the three men behind them clumsily ran after them.

Arthur slowed down his pace as Merlin caught up to him. He grabbed his hand and entwined it with his. Merlin felt a spark just went off inside his body. He can't describe what the feeling was and he looked up to Arthur who was smiling at him as they were running. His blonde hair swayed from side to side. It made Merlin smile. He never noticed that his heartbeat was beating fast. He looked back and saw that the three men were a good distance away from them.

"Don't let go, Okay?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin felt his heart skip a bit. "I won't" He muttered but he didn't think Arthur heard it.

They left the open field and disappeared into the shrubs. The three still trailing behind them.

Arthur led Merlin to where the subway was as Merlin gave him directions. Every time Merlin say turn left or just ahead, Arthur pulled and held Merlin's hand tightly and grabbed him toward that direction. He noticed he was sweating but the raven haired boy beside him was sweating more than him.

"You want to take a break?" Arthur paused on his tracks. The three men were gone behind them. Merlin thought they lost them.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just around a corner. It's just near." Merlin panted. He wasn't a sports person. As punishment, this what happened when he totally try to argue with his gym teacher that he has asthma, which in reality he don't, so that he could sit out and just take laps. Merlin can't breathe. He realized Arthur's hand was still entwined with his. He didn't let go.

"Oh, shite!" Arthur pulled Merlin's hand toward a corner. Merlin looked back and saw Elyan running and heading for him.

"Merlin!" Elyan cried out. He was panting.

Merlin and Arthur saw the stairs leading toward the subway and both men rushed toward it. They tried to navigate in a crowd toward the entrance but they're having trouble. People were walking on different direction and they bumped into some people who rudely cursed at them. Elyan tried to find them in the crowd but failed. He was hoping they haven't reached the entrance yet. He looked at everyone with a suit on but gave up after a second when he saw a lot of men wearing one. Then, he saw Merlin's jacket at the corner of his eye entering the subway station. He pulled Barabbas toward that direction. Barabbas almost yelped when Elyan tugged his collar. The man Arthur's with followed behind them.

Merlin pulled out his Metro card and swiped it on the entrance twice and went through the turnstiles. They found a train approaching and ran toward it. It stopped right in front of them. The doors opened and the two went in. Merlin doesn't really care where this train led as long as they lost Elyan and Barabbas. He's sure he'll be in great trouble once he got back home.

The three men jumped over the turnstiles without paying and ran toward the subway train. They were too late. The doors closed right in front of them and Merlin and Arthur laughed and giggled just behind the glass. Merlin showed them a smug look while Elyan and Barabbas tried to open the door but failed miserably when the train started to go forward. Arthur waved goodbye at them mockingly and made a face at them, especially to Oswald. The train left the station as the three men watched in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Barabbas asked.

"Don't worry. I tweaked Merlin's phone. It'll show it on my GPS." Elyan fished out his phone.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I figured if our prince wants us to protect him and if he gets lost I could find him." Elyan smiled smugly at him. "Didn't think it would be useful now rather than later."

"King Uther is going to kill me." Oswald muttered to himself.

"We'll find them. Our King would tore our heads off, too." Barabbas assured him. Oswald just looked at him in confusion.

Merlin and Arthur sat on one of the empty seats as their laughter died down. They turned and looked at each other. Their eyes met and they held it for a few seconds and burst into laughter.

"So, where to?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Well, its 11 AM. That's a lot of time to give you a full day New York Trip!" Merlin said with excitement. Merlin realized their hands were still entwined together. They both realized it when Merlin stared at it long enough and they unwind their hands awkwardly. Arthur blushed a little and turned his head the other way in hoping the boy next to him didn't noticed it.

Too bad he did.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Arcadia Apartments,**_

_**Royals of Avalon Residence.**_

Lady Vivian burst into her room and jumped onto her bed. She buried her face onto her pillows and cried and sobbed loudly. Queen Catrina stepped into the room and sat next to her. She caressed Vivian's blonde hair and told her assuring words.

"The prince won't marry me!" Vivian shrieked. Catrina tried to shush her down. Balinor didn't came home with them because he has important matters to discuss with Uther.

"He will! You may not notice it Vivian from that head of yours but he has no choice!" Catrina pulled her hair and Vivian shrieked in pain.

It took a lot of planning and conniving for this moment to happen only for Arthur to fuck it all up. Catrina took drastic actions on convincing Balinor that it would be a good idea for Vivian to marry Prince Arthur. He has been talking about peace with Britain for a few years now and Catrina saw an opportunity.

Catrina was scared that once Percival inherited the throne, she would lose her powers. She doubted her husband gave anything to her on his will but the time she heard about Merlin, she was devastated for months. That was five years ago when she found out his husband has been checking up on Merlin ever since that boy turned ten. She despised Hunith. She's the reason why Balinor and her almost never made it. Thanks to Princess Nimueh's help and Balinor's father, the bitch was banished out of the kingdom and she can have her throne.

Marriage to Arthur would ensure a lot of things for her and for Vivian. That means the British throne. Vivian can become Queen and have power to luxury and money. She can have that, too. Balinor was dying. It's a matter of time before he's gone and Catrina would be gone forever. She doesn't want that. Although, the planned marriage would be far in the future, Catrina tried to convince Uther, Ygraine and Balinor to move it on a closer date but gave up because she's scared that they might think she's pushy. She disagreed on not announcing the wedding early, too. Arthur has a lot of time to call of the engagement but she thought, with Vivian spending more times with Arthur, the prince might fall in love with her daughter. There's no beauty that can match Lady Vivian's gifted looks. And Arthur's marriage was a peace treaty between the countries. The boy has no choice at all.

"How can that boy walked out like that? He should rejoice his going to marry the envy of every kingdom in Europe. And that Morgana, telling us Arthur might not go with the wedding at all." Catrina fumed. After the breakfast when they said their goodbyes, Morgana hinted at her that Arthur might call off the wedding which the Queen didn't appreciate at all.

"This took months. Months! On planning this thing!" Catrina got up and paced the room. "No, he has no choice. He'll marry you. That's the end of it." She crossed her arms.

"But what if, what if…" Lady Vivian trailed off from her sob.

"He won't! I know Uther and he won't allow that!" Catrina moved closer to her daughter and cupped her face.

"Deary, Arthur would fall for you. You're beautiful and you're of royalty. If things are on the way, I will make sure they drop dead to give you a happy ever after you deserve." She smiled at her. "And I know you would do the same way for me."

"I love him mom!" Vivian sobbed.

"He will love you too." Catrina assured her.

A servant girl entered the room with a bouquet of flowers and almost passed out when Catrina screamed at her for interrupting their mother and daughter moment. Catrina got up and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" She moved forward toward her. The girl stepped back in horror.

"I…your majesty! I came here to deliver these flowers to Lady Vivian. Courtesy of King Uther and Queen Ygraine!" She said nervously and mumbled the words out.

"Give me that!" Catrina grabbed the vase and put it on a nearby coffee table in the room. "What's your name?"

"Gw…Gwen. Guinevere." She mumbled.

"Geordina, I can see you have hands. Why don't you use it by knocking on a door next time?" The Queen glared at her.

_Its Gwen. _"I will. I apologize, your majesty." She left the room in a hurry fearing that the woman might threw the vase toward her direction.

"Servants. Think they own the world." Catrina muttered and returned to comfort her daughter.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Empire State Building,**_

_**New York.**_

"This is amazing!" Arthur was in bliss.

He looked out from the railings and watched the buzzing spirit of New York. _Ah, the city that never sleeps! _He thought. Standing on top of the Empire State Building, Arthur took pictures with his phone. He took pictures of the scenery and himself, with the help of Merlin. Just twenty four hours ago, he was complaining on not stepping foot into the building with Morgana and he's sure he'll show this to her once he got back into the hotel and made sure that she'll be jealous.

Right after they got off the train, Merlin brought him a cheap hooded sweater and a baseball cap for he insisted he wanted to change. He gave his (very expensive) suit to a homeless man who just threw it down the rail muttering he'd rather have something to drink (preferably an alcohol) rather than wear _a piece of crap. _Arthur cursed under his breath when he saw the man in front of him refused his act of kindness and his thousand dollar coat. Oh, well. It's his loss anyway. It's a rare sight to see Arthur being kind to anyone since the media pictured him as the bad boy prince.

"Can I just say we have more stuffs to see than this?" Merlin tried to pull Arthur back into the building. They had been on the observation deck for half an hour now. Arthur enthusiastically took pictures at every corner of the deck. It was like the boy never wanted to leave at all.

"Just another minute!" He shouted. This was the seventeenth time he said that.

Merlin waited and stood at a corner. He looked up to the sky and watched as a pigeon passed and hoping it won't poop at his direction. Then, he turned his attention to the blonde haired guy in front of him who was all giddy and so full of excitement. He's turning into a kid. Arthur's back was facing him and Merlin can't help but wondered why his back was so familiar. Then he realized it just looked like Prince Arthur. His height, his blonde hair, his frame…all looked similar. Merlin shook the idea that Prince was Prince Arthur. It can't be. Who would go with a commoner? I mean, Prince Arthur could just hire a professional tour guide. He shook his head and laughed at himself at such a preposterous idea. Then again, he was a prince, too. So…he's not really technically a commoner since he's born with royal blood. But he never chose to be one either. The thought of it made Merlin a bit dizzy.

Arthur trudged toward him.

"So what's next?" Merlin's thoughts were interrupted when Arthur appeared in front of him.

"Um…Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Arthur shook his head.

"Well, I've got this great deli place. You may have heard about it since it's the famous deli in New York." Merlin playfully poked Arthur's shoulders when the man just looked at him in confusion. "Katz Deli? The movie _When Harry Met Sally_ where Meg Ryan's character did a fake orgasm? 'I like what she's having' line by the old woman?" Arthur just shook his head.

"I'm sorry; you lost me in the orgasm part." Arthur burst into laughter the second after he said it.

"You're a prat." Merlin mentally stomped his feet and turned his heel.

"Come on! I was only joking! And I'm not a prat." Arthur followed him.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Arthur held his tongue and mentally shot daggers at Merlin's direction.

"Merlin, you're an idiot." Arthur mockingly punched him on the shoulder.

They walked toward the elevator and waited for it to come up. It was still on the 54th floor. They were the only two waiting for the elevator in the area.

"Merlin, I never really got the answer why you hated Prince Arthur." Arthur wondered.

"Why'd you bring it up?"

"I'm just… curious." Arthur looked around trying not to look Merlin on the eye.

"Two of my friends knew him well. They're basically a talking radio show about him. The way they talked about him…It sounded like he's sad or something. And it kind of pissed me off a bit that he never really stood up on anything that's bothering him. I mean, he's a prince and he should say anything on his mind, right?" Merlin turned his head to Arthur who looked at him intently.

"Why'd you thought something bothers him and that he's sad?"

"Well," Merlin pursed his lips. "It's like Britney Spears or other celebrities who did all these crazy things and people call it for attention. But to me, it's like a cry for help. Like they're in trouble. I mean people who commit suicides in front of people were a cry for help. A part of them still wanted to be saved by this crowd. To be stopped and you get the idea. And Prince Arthur was like that. Partying non-stop? Girls on every arm? Womanizer?" A pained and sad look crossed Arthur's face and he curled his fists together as he listened to Merlin speak the exact words that has been bugging him for years.

"I don't hate him, if you think that way. Hate is a strong word. I just wish, he'll tell what's wrong rather than ruin his life to death. There might be a chance for help and a change, you know?" Merlin looked at Arthur and he tried to discern Arthur's odd expression.

Arthur really wanted to punch Merlin on the face. Yet, he also wanted to cry on his shoulder, too. To hug him tightly and thanked him for saying the words that he tried to block in his mind. He put up a fake smile. "You are really in love with him, are you?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin kicked his leg and turned away from him. Arthur hopped on one foot as he grimaced in pain.

"You know, the first time we met I was really thinking you might be Prince Arthur." Merlin recalled.

"I thought you never met him." Arthur asked.

"No. I saw him once. But it was the back of his head. It kind of looked like yours when I looked at your back." Merlin walked around him and stared intently on the back of his head and Arthur shifted nervously. "You're not Prince Arthur are you?" Merlin asked jokingly.

Arthur let out a nervous laugh. "Me? Prince Arthur? You got to be joking! Why would a prince go with you?" Arthur was almost dying trying to answer this question. And the only answer he can find was, Merlin's a good companion and he made him comfortable around the city. But there was something else he can't quite put a finger on.

Merlin thought about it for a second. "Right. I might be reading too much on what Maggie and Freya said about him. Maybe he's just really a 100 percent prat. And like you said, why would he go with me?" Merlin stepped forward into the elevator when it reached their floor. Arthur followed and stood beside him. "Anyway, food?"

Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

They reached the lobby and Merlin asked Arthur to wait for him because he needed to take a leak. Arthur threw the brochure on the bin and sat quietly at a corner. He surveyed the area when a girl, not more than fourteen years old, walked up to him. She has glasses on and a brochure of the building was on her hand. He can tell she was a tourist.

"I know who you are!" She pointed at him.

"Excuse me?" Arthur nervously moved from his seat.

"You're Prince Arthur!" The girl gasped.

"Shush!" Arthur shambled toward her. He looked around and no one seemed to have heard the girl. He lightly grabbed his arm and bent down a little so that his eyes met hers.

"Oh my god, you just touched me." The girl giggled.

"I'm on disguise!"

"Of course you are! But no one knew the prince like me. So, I spotted you the moment I laid eyes on you!" She practically jumped multiple times on her feet.

Arthur rolled his eyes. This was another girl expected to be lift off her feet. They were just easy to manipulate because they'd do whatever he told them to do since they worshipped him like a celestial being unless there was a catch.

"What's your name?"

"Pe…Pepper. My name's Pep…Pepper." The girl stumbled on her words.

"Pepper, would you like to help me avoid the paparazzi? I'd greatly appreciate it. And I might invite you to the gala tomorrow." Arthur flashed her the most charming smile. Pepper nodded like a bobble head. "But first, you must bring me water. For I have been running throughout the city and chased mercilessly by a group of them."

"I'll do anything for you, your highness!" Pepper sneaked a kiss on Arthur's cheek and he put on a fake smile. Pepper rushed out toward the building's café. Merlin went out of the bathroom just in time and Arthur grabbed him and led him outside.

"We need to go now. Your bodyguards are right inside the building." Arthur lied.

"How come they found me?" Merlin looked back but Arthur kept pulling him toward the door.

Merlin recalled when Elyan and Barabbas followed him to the airport and to the hotel and to the theatre. No wonder they could be following him right now, too. Maybe Percival put up a satellite to find him in the city. Their royalties, right? They're rich enough to track him down in Manhattan. Merlin picked up his feet and went outside.

"I don't know but I just saw him inside." Arthur looked back and saw Pepper back with a water bottle and trying to find him. He saw an empty cab and tried to hail it. The cab stopped in front of him.

"I hope he doesn't catch us." Merlin muttered. They both entered the cab when Pepper ran toward him. Arthur hurriedly told the driver to drive. The cab driver stepped on the wheels and drove off. The girl stomped her feet in disappointment on the pavement for being tricked.

"Who was that girl?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur just shrugged. He turned his attention to the cab driver. "To Cat Sally."

Merlin laughed and playfully poked Arthur's cheek. "You're cute." Arthur tried to hide a smile from the compliment. He can feel his cheek burning and he tried to think of something else. "To Katz Deli." Merlin told the cab driver.

** ~~~oOo~~~**

_**Phillips Residence,**_

_**Merlin's home.**_

Elyan and Barabbas had told Hunith about what Merlin did an hour ago. She just thought that there's nothing really to worry about since she knew Merlin will be back but Percival stressed out and almost threw a fit over the phone when he found out. He almost tore the two men's head off when they screamed at them for not finding him. Elyan told him he has a GPS and he can track where Merlin was and Percival scolded them for not doing it an hour ago. He forgot to tell Percival and Hunith about Arthur when they left the building.

Hunith just sighed and continued baking Merlin's favorite apple pie. It was a desperate move to win Merlin over but Hunith didn't see anything wrong with it. She just pictured Merlin eating her pie while she apologized and maybe she'll be forgiven by her son. The pie was just there to help her out.

Since its Saturday, the shop was being taken care of by her assistant and another employee who she just hired two months ago. She had sent a bouquet of flowers to Romero, her college part-time worker, who broke his leg two days ago as a "get well!" present. She knew that boy loved plants.

The apple pie was done and she put it on the table and waited for Merlin to arrive. She calmly sat on the couch and read her Kitchen Magazine when she heard her door buzzed. She got up from her seat and walked toward the door. The door buzzed again.

"I'm coming!" She hollered.

Hunith opened the door and expected Merlin to be behind it but it wasn't. In fact, she doesn't really know who the man was.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"My name is Valiant Johnson." He beamed a smile at her. He took the cue to speak up again when Hunith just looked at him in confusion and just waited for him. "I'm from a British magazine called _"The Talk!"_. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, I know what that is." Hunith rolled her eyes and answered bitterly. Everyone knew what _"The Talk!" _was. The memory about the magazine almost tore Hunith to pieces. Then, Valiant's eyes widened a little bit.

"Sorry for being a journalism geek, but you awfully look familiar from somewhere." Valiant looked at her intently.

"What are you here for?" Hunith tried to change the subject hoping it would throw off the man and won't recognize her. Only a few magazines and newspapers were able to write a small story of her banishment. She was thankful for that.

"I'm just here on behalf of Merlin Phillips. I reckoned you are his mother?" Valiant took a step forward but Hunith didn't move the door open to let him in. It remained slightly opened. Valiant stepped back.

"What do you want with my son?" Hunith asked curiously.

"Oh. Just that last night, he was spotted with a very important person."

"Who?"

'Um…It was the Crown Prince of England."

Hunith opened the door wide open and stepped out of the apartment. She crossed her arms and was shock to learn what she just heard. She gaped in front of the man and was curious about the information. _Crown Prince of England? Does he mean Crown Prince of Avalon? Percival? _Hunith thought. But she's sure the man said England. _And how did this man knew about the meeting last night? Was it public information already?_ But Balinor would warn her first if the royal family planned to make Merlin's identity public.

"The Crown Prince of England? England?" Hunith huffed and laughed a bit. "That's crazy!"

"No ma'am. Your son was seen with the prince." Valiant stood firmly and crossed his arms.

"The prince?"

"Yes. He was seen with Britain's Prince Arthur."

_**(To Be** **Continued...)**_

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! **__Thanks for those who reviewed!_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! - LiyamD**_


	8. Falling in a Broken Castle

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters or products except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!**_

_**Warning: **__Un-beta'd. And __**Too much fluffiness!**_

* * *

** Chapter Eight**

** "Falling in a Broken Castle"**

"My son? With a prince? Like a royal douche bag person sitting on a throne prince?"

Valiant nodded.

Hunith observed the man and looked at him from head to toe. This is a man who worked for the god awful magazine. They lie and their intent was to get their story whatever they could get their hands on. That's what she suffered through before.

The thought of Merlin befriending a prince was ludicrous to Hunith's ears. Merlin never even mentioned him and just last night, he was stomping madly because he just found out his true identity and now he's hanging out with royalty? Just a month ago he was fuming about royalty and about Prince Arthur since he's annoyed by Freya and Maggie talking about him non-stop and oh, he befriended the guy he hated! Hunith rolled her eyes and laughed loudly. Valiant just looked at her in confusion.

"Right and my son's his manservant. Well, good day to you sir." Hunith said sarcastically and was about to close the door when Valiant stopped her.

"Wait, it's true!" Valiant shouted.

"If you want to have a story about the prince, go interview a naïve blonde girl below my floor. She's been busting a really loud teeny poppy music and its hurting my ears. No, everyone's ears! Maybe she can give you a detailed story on how obsessed she is about Robert Pattinson and maybe she can tell you about your prince too then you can write it for your magazine's front cover. Again, good day!" Hunith shut the door with a bang.

Valiant was left dumbfounded.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Katz Deli,**_

_**New York.**_

"You really have to tell me why you have two bodyguards trailing behind your back." Arthur was losing his patience. He has been asking Merlin about them since they got off the subway and Merlin seemed to be avoiding the question.

"Right after we eat!" Merlin took a bite of his favorite Philly cheesesteak.

"Oh come on! You've kept me waiting for ages! I'm curious!" Arthur looked at his sandwich, which seemed to intimidate him. He has no idea what to order in the deli since customers practically can create their own sandwich. He just ordered what Merlin got. He didn't expect there's a lot of meat in it and that it was huge. He completely forgot that food in America were big.

Merlin thought for a moment. He has been avoiding the question for hours now and Arthur always brought it up every fifteen minutes. The reason he can't answer was that he can't come up with a lie at all. His mind has been pounding trying to come up with something but it always ended up empty. All he can ever thought about was King Balinor was his father and he's a prince. Also he has an over protective brother who was willing to raise an army of bodyguards just for him. Then, a bulb lit up above his head. He knew what he has to say.

"It's…my…father." Merlin nodded to him like he's trying to let Arthur understood what he just said.

"Your father?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yes. Remember I told you I don't know who my real father was…Last night I kind of met him."

"Wow. That's a lot of heavy stuff mate." Arthur drank his soda and abandoned eating his food. "Well, tell me about it."

"The reason I have bodyguards was because…my real father was…overprotective! Yeah! He doesn't want to get me hurt at all." Merlin tried not to look at Arthur on the eye but the blonde haired boy seemed convince at what he was giving him and was nodding along with him.

"So that's why he gave you bodyguards! I've never imagined your father could be that rich." Arthur realized.

"Yes. I'm shocked myself. I didn't expect it at all." _Well, it was true_. "He's a politician. I never really thought my father could be _that_ man, you know." Merlin looked down in forlornness.

"Did you punch him? Or screamed at him? Like in the telly?" Arthur asked in a joking manner.

Merlin chuckled. "I ran through a wall trying to walk out." Well, he never really met his real father yet, only his brother. He doesn't know what he'll do if it was the old man himself who told him he was a prince and his son. He might passed out for good. Arthur laughed with him.

"I never heard anyone ran through a wall before. That's new. How did you feel when you knew about it?"

"Broken. Betrayed. The usual stuffs when you learned something you have no idea was coming." Merlin ate half of his sandwich. Arthur took a big bite of his.

"I can relate."

"So, tell me, why'd you come with me?" Merlin wiped the sauce on his lips with his napkin.

"I learned something, too. Although it's not the _"I'm your father"_ situation." He chuckled softly and looked at Merlin who was staring at him. "I just…found out I was to be wed."

Merlin's smile dropped into a frown. "You're…getting married?"

"To a girl I've never even met." Arthur sighed.

"So, it's an arranged marriage?"

"I'm afraid so. My parents planned it for me. I don't really want to talk about it right now though. I'm trying to enjoy my short freedom!" He put on a fake laugh but Merlin just looked at him in pity.

Merlin felt bummed when he heard the news. Too bad the man in front of him was destined to walk on an aisle. He started to hate his parents for suffocating their child and totally didn't give him freedom at all. Merlin studied Arthur's expression and he only saw sadness. He felt sorry for him.

Both boys ate in silence for a while. All the people around them were chatting and since they're table was located at the middle, pretty much they can hear all kinds of conversation from a couple fighting, a parent shushing an infant crying, a family chatting about their daughter's sweet sixteen, and three men who gave praises when they tasted their food. Arthur hated the silence.

"So, you said this is a famous deli?" Arthur clapped his hands in one beat and spoke up.

Merlin snapped into reality. "Yeah. Um…it's one of my favorite movies. Meg Ryan's character gave a very convincing orgasm." He rubbed his hands together and smiled at Arthur. "A fake one." Merlin clarified when Arthur smirked at him.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "A fake orgasm? In public?"

"Yes, it was. It was a very funny scene." He pointed out.

Arthur just shrugged and continued to munch on his food.

"You just shrugged. What are you thinking?" Merlin noticed it.

"So?" Arthur looked up when Merlin waited for him to answer. "I don't think a person can fake an orgasm. Especially a woman." he rolled his eyes.

Merlin just raised an eyebrow and gaped at him like he just said the most absurd comment of all time.

"I mean to do it in public? That's embarrassing." Arthur added out.

"Why? And you don't think a person can do it in public?"

"Well, if you have dignity then no." Arthur crossed his arms and raised his chest up.

"A woman can fake it! You never saw the movie so you don't know!" Merlin sounded pissed.

"Through experience, I don't think they do. I can tell. And I don't need to see the movie to help me with that." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, your women faked it on some occasion." Merlin just shook his head and chuckled under his breath.

Arthur glared at him. He felt insulted at the claim. Women who had sex with him liked it. They don't fake it because they enjoyed it. They're doing it with a Prince! A rich, royal and handsome prince! And he could ride them to mighty kingdom come! At least, that's what he always heard in bed.

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do!"

"No, they don't!"

"A person can fake an orgasm especially a man!" Merlin argued.

"Oh no, I think he can't and we both knew why." Arthur bent over closer to him and glanced at Merlin's pants. Merlin just gaped at him like he's just being sexually harassed.

"Oh yes he can."

"No, he can't."

"Oh yes, he can. Even in public!"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I'm sure he can't. That would be gay. End of discussion." Arthur sat straight up and turned his attention to his food.

Merlin just slinked back into his seat and crossed his arms and pouted. This was exactly what Billy Crystal's character thought. He watched as Arthur ate his food.

Another light bulb lit up over his head. Like the goddess Meg Ryan did in the movie, he knew exactly what to do to make a point. Plus, this was The Deli! After that movie many people had copied fake orgasms on this joint. He heard one last month! The girl did a poor job though. She seemed embarrassed. What better way to welcome the blonde haired boy in front of him than introducing him to one of the classic New York movies ever. Maggie did it once, and Merlin had been dying on doing it on this place. Can't let go of an opportunity, Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ohh…" Merlin moaned softly and quietly. "Ohh…yes…ahh."

Arthur opened his mouth and was about to take a bite of his sandwich when Merlin's moans reached his ears. He looked up. "Are…Are you okay?"

"Mmm…mmm." Merlin answered in a seductive tone. "Oh yes. Ohh…right there." He moaned softly.

Arthur's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He whispered quietly.

Merlin sunk down on his seat and ran his fingers through his raven colored hair. "Oh…Right there. That's it. Oh…Oh….mmm." Arthur looked around if anyone has noticed. Then, Merlin's moans gradually became louder and Arthur propped both of his elbows on the table and put his hands together as he glared at Merlin hoping he would stop.

"Oh yes! Ahh, yes! There! That's it! Oh God!" He moaned loudly. His _thoughts _helped with his actions. The man behind him turned around and looked at him.

"Oh God! Yes…Yes! Right there! Ahh…Oh…!"

Everyone in the room looked at him as Merlin groaned and cried out. The three men two tables down were giggling and pointing at him. The room was dead silent and they can only hear his moans. Arthur was gaping at him.

"Yes! Yes! Oh My God, Yes! Oh, Yes!" He moaned in ecstasy.

Merlin thrashed on his seat and hit the table many times with his palm. He thrashed his head from side to side. He even shivered and tightened his body as he faked his way to the peak.

"Yes! Yes...Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Yes! Ahh! Oh, yes! Yes! Yeeessss! Ahhhhh!" He screamed and groaned and moaned as he hissed loudly as everyone in the room got what he was doing and just watched in amusement.

"Oh…yeah….oohh…mmm." Merlin's moans subsided and he sat back up, picked up his sandwich and bit on it.

One of the three men from the table suddenly got up and shouted over to him. "I'd like what she's having!"

Then, everyone in the room burst into an applause. Merlin grinned from ear to ear and got up, bowed down like he's just got done with a performance. Some gave him standing ovation and some even whistled. There was only one person left out and it was Arthur who remained seated and staring at Merlin intently.

Merlin's moans echoed into Arthur's ears. He can't get rid of the vision of Merlin just having an orgasm even if it was a fake one. The image of Merlin thrashing on the seat almost excited him and he can't control the guy down his pants. He was disturbed of what he was just feeling right now and he needed to breathe. The oxygen in the room somehow depleted and he was losing his breath.

Merlin sat back down. "That's how you fake it." A smug look crossed his face. "Oh, by the way, I did it in public, too." Merlin cocked his head and bit on his sandwich.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. He got up from his seat and excused himself. "Bathroom." He muttered and walked away from the table.

Merlin just laughed. "Hey, I was just joking!" Arthur vanished to a corner. "No need to be so upset about it." Merlin continued eating his food and laughed under his breath.

Arthur burst into the bathroom and was thankful no one was around. He turned the faucet on and sprinkled some water on his face. He looked at himself on the mirror as he breathed hard.

"Come on, Arthur. What are you doing? You're not turned on. You're not turned on. I mean, Merlin's a man. You are not attracted to men." He slapped himself several times. Arthur paced on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of something else.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star. How I wondered what you are…" He sang softly. But the thought of twinkling lights made him wanted to turn his attention to the little guy downstairs so he shook that song away.

"_Breathe, Arthur. It's the moans. You're turned on by the moans. Not Merlin. He's a lad for crying out loud. The moans made you think of something else. Seriously, who wouldn't be turned on when they hear a sex sound? You're attracted to very beautiful women with model looks. Not Merlin. Who was always clumsy and opinionated and insulted you. Who always tried to tell a joke that was not even funny, yet you can't help but laugh. Who has big ears and blue eyes and cute smile…Wait, why did I just say that?"_

Then, a sexy woman in a lingerie popped into his mind. A smile crept on his face. He's back.

After a couple of minutes passed by, He took a deep breath, fixed himself up, and went out of the door.

He walked back to the table as he saw Merlin finishing up with his meal. He sat back down and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. You gave an absolute performance." Arthur complimented him but he regretted it later when _'stuffs' _slowly crawled their way back into his mind.

"Well, thanks. Now, do you believe people can fake…it?" Merlin wiggled his brows.

Arthur just cracked a smile and took a last bite of his meal. _Yeah, idiot. _

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Emrys Hotel,**_

_**The presidential suite.**_

"What was that?" Morgana stood defiantly in front of her father.

"What was what?"

"The marriage news you pulled earlier." She hissed. She crossed her arms as she waited for Uther to speak up but the old man just rolled his eyes and walked toward his room. "Where is Arthur, father?"

"He's with Oswald. The boy needed some space Morgana. I think it's best for him to be left alone for now." He opened the doors and entered the room and found Ygraine sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Don't you think you could have discuss this with Arthur?"

"What was there to discuss? It's about peace between two nations. I'm the King and I want to be followed. Arthur has no choice on this matter." Uther stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door. Morgana stomped her feet and went to her mother's aid.

"Mother, say something." She implored.

"I'm out of words, Morgana. We had been planning this with the royal family of Avalon for months. And we agreed with this." Ygraine didn't really like Arthur to lose his freedom. She argued with Uther about this when he announced he'd like Arthur to be wed. Since her son was about to turn twenty in the next two months, Uther found that it was suitable for him to find a wife. Although, she was not happy with Vivian being that woman beside her son, she has no choice but to go along with his husband's choices. Uther can't be reasoned with once he set something up. Even the marriage between Arthur and Vivian. She just hoped Arthur liked the girl but from what happened at the breakfast this morning, she was sure Arthur was really unhappy about this.

"Those are your decisions. Not Arthur's! Arthur would call off the wedding. I'm sure of it."

"Your father decided this. We can't change that. But there's still time. Arthur can fall in love." Ygraine cupped Morgana's face but the girl shrugged it off.

"I know my brother really well. He's not going to like his life once he married and became King." Morgana walked out of the room as Ygraine called out for her. She followed her out of the room.

"Morgana, I know you love your brother very much and that you care for him. But his actions are starting to paint a bad image on him. It's in our best interest as loving parents to change that." Ygraine pointed out.

"Is it in the best interest of the parents to force someone to marry a person they never even met in their whole life?" Morgana asked in distaste. "Mother, Arthur is broken. But that doesn't mean setting him up will solve anything."

"This is a peace treaty." Uther spoke up behind them as he walked out of the room. "It's not signed by paper, it's by marriage. It symbolized that the rivalry of two countries are now over. Through the years, a paper has lost its meaning, Morgana. It should be in action." Uther put his hand on Morgana's shoulder and looked at her on the eye.

"But it is not love." Morgana shook Uther's hand away and stomped toward her bedroom. Uther tried to follow her but Ygraine stopped him.

"Don't. You know Morgana. She always supported Arthur on his doings."

"I should have never gave her those romance novels and just let her read European culture." Uther sat down the couch and covered his face with his palms. Ygraine snickered.

"They are teenagers, Uther. Of course they would rebel. But one day, Arthur would see why. Although I'm against it, I can see why you have to." She sat next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We have argued so many times about this and your telling me you understood?"

"All those times, I do. The only thing I argued about is sacrificing Arthur's happiness for political need. And as a parent…it saddened me to think about it. In fact, why does it has to be Vivian? I certainly see Morgana having interest with Percival and I can see the man felt the same way." She linked their hands together as Uther raised it up and kissed the back of her hand.

"Morgana is to be wed with Sir Gwaine after Arthur. I had been good friends with his father and we both agreed that the two would marry for a very long time. The boy is even fond of her."

Ygraine just sighed. "You're playing matchmaker on your kids."

"It is my duty as King and as a father to make them happy and let them have the best of life."

Ygraine just got up and kissed Uther's forehead. He looked up to her and smiled. "Sometimes Uther, I wished you could see from our children's point of view in things. You might understand." She walked away from him and disappeared into the bedroom.

Uther was left in deep thought.

Morgana Pendragon swiftly grabbed her phone and dialed Arthur's number. She was afraid that Arthur would do something stupid. The paparazzis were still down below waiting for him but they had no idea he wasn't in the building. The security of the whole place has been tightened and secured and they all made sure nothing got leaked out again. They were afraid another manhunt for the prince would occurred. After three rings, he answered the phone.

"Thank God, are you alright? Where are you?" She worriedly asked.

"I'm fine. I'm still in the city if you're wondering. I just need to take a hike." Morgana heard another voice at the background asking who he was talking to. "_It's my cousin." _He said.

"Who was that with you?" She asked, intrigued.

"Oh. Um… Remember the boy I talked to you about?"

Morgana tried to remember then she recalled the time she talked to Arthur last night. "Oh, Merlin, was it? Did you two go to the theaters already?" She said teasingly.

"Like I said, it's not what you think!" Arthur sounded pissed.

"Whoah! Calm down! It was a joke." Morgana laughed.

"Then, that's a very bad joke! It's not funny!" Arthur hissed.

Then, Morgana realized his tone. He recognized it every time Arthur has a crush and she always teased him about it. Her brother always denied having any feelings with some girls or one boy in first grade but she can tell that her brother did have feelings toward these people. He also ruined her dolls every time she teased him. Right now, her brother's tone matched that. Too bad there weren't any dolls lying around.

"Arthur, I have a feeling that you might like this boy, don't you?" Morgana chuckled under her breath as she teased her brother some more.

"No, I don't! Stop it, Morgana!"

"Then, why did you run to him after you heard the news?" Morgana asked.

The other line was silent. Morgana fell silent too when she realized something was bothering her brother.

"No, I don't. He's just a friend who I think is a good company." He claimed.

Morgana just dropped it. "Okay, whatever. Are you really okay? I mean, about the marriage? I tried to reason with him about it. He didn't listen. Even mother."

"Thank you for doing that but I don't want to talk about it. Listen, I really got to hang up now."

"Going back to your 'friend'?" Morgana teased again.

"Fuck you." Morgana heard him laugh a bit and she can feel him smile and rolled his eyes as he hanged up the phone.

Morgana sat on her bed silently. She was glad her brother was alright. She mentally thanked Merlin for taking care of him. At least he has company. She hoped one day she'll meet this mystery boy.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Battery Park,**_

_**New York Harbor.**_

It's 5:00 P.M.

Arthur and Merlin strolled silently down the path of Hope Garden, a place in Battery Park that stood as a memorial for AIDS victims.

Arthur admired the flowers blossoming. It truly showed how spring just arrived. He smelled the fresh air and the wind blowing past threw him. It was refreshing for him to be in a place like this. To escape his reality, his world. They had been exhausted walking around the city.

After their lunch, Merlin showed Arthur the World Trade Center Memorial Plaza. He was silent throughout the duration of the trip. Merlin didn't talk at all, too. It saddened him to think that years ago, more than three thousand innocent people died on the attack. Due to the high security, he never stepped into this place although he wanted to. He blamed the public and the paparazzi that followed him around. He admired the survivor tree that withstood the collapse and even took a picture of it. He planned on framing it once he got back to England.

He brought him to the harbor to catch a ferry to Ellis Island. They had been waiting in line for more than half an hour and Arthur was enjoying it much to Merlin's agonizing complains. He never waited on a line before because if he was a prince, he'd have a full ride through the security or even rent a helicopter to take him to the Statue of Liberty. He was even chatting with other people on the line and Merlin was amused of what he saw. He noticed Arthur didn't mind waiting in line at all.

As they board the ferry, one woman asked Arthur where she saw him from and he just told the woman that he never saw her before but the woman kept on claiming she knew him from somewhere. She gave up when she can't remember it. Merlin pulled Arthur on a corner and asked him about it but the boy just denied that the woman knew him. After a few minutes, Merlin stopped asking questions.

Arthur went into the Liberty Island and took pictures there but he was ordered by a guard not to go up the Statue because it was prohibited. He just laughed earning him a confused glance from Merlin. He knew he can climbed up there if he told him he was the prince but he dropped it once he realized he was with company. He also went to the Immigration Museum in Ellis Island and he was fascinated by the things and history there. Although, Merlin was quite bored since he never liked the museum. He felt like there was nothing there.

The whole trip almost cost their entire afternoon and the two men decided to stroll around Battery Park and enjoyed the scenery. Since they were surrounded by buildings and things green were miles away, Merlin decided that it's better to relax their feet in the park before they went to somewhere else. They passed by the memorial for the soldiers in World War II and ended up walking toward Hope Garden.

The whole afternoon had been a roller coaster for Arthur's part. He has been battling things inside his head and it all has something to do with Merlin. Every time Merlin laughed he can't help but laugh with him and stared on his blue eyes. Every time Merlin talked, he was pulled into an interesting conversation that he never wanted to end. And when Merlin smiled, he felt his heart was being pulled out of his chest and he felt the ground tried to swallow him whole.

These conflicting emotions had been tearing Arthur's body inside out. It's a feeling that was rare for him. It's quite the same feeling he has toward Mithian a year ago. That break up had been horrible but their time together was one of the best feelings Arthur has in ages. That feeling has resurfaced every time he was with Merlin.

Merlin. This adorable yet naïve fellow who always has an opinion on everything. He admired the boy's passion in art and fashion and to culture around the world. He was delighted to hear him sing too since he forced him into doing it. Every hour and every second, Arthur has found himself more comfortable around him and he dreaded the idea of going back to England without the company of the boy. He realized he'll miss him. The thought of it alarmed him a little.

There were still two things fighting in his head. If what he was feeling was simply admiration or that he liked him. He mentally scored the two categories and they all ended up even.

When he was a kid, he had feelings for boys his age but he also developed feelings toward the girls, too. He often considered it as normal until he heard his father talked about it being bad and frowned upon. Then, he shunned his feelings toward having feelings with the same sex and focused his attention to the opposite one. From time to time, he became good at hiding it. But his feelings toward Merlin were making his head dizzy.

He wanted to pull all his hair out.

The two of them ended up on an empty bench overlooking the sea. The Statue of Liberty was on their field of vision. Arthur sat on the middle and Merlin sat next to him.

"You're awfully quiet." Merlin interrupted his train of thought.

"Just thinking." He mumbled.

"What are you thinking about?"

Arthur just shrugged. "Just stuff."

Merlin didn't said another word. He probably was thinking about the marriage. But he felt sorry for the guy and decided to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Foot massage?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just snickered and raised his legs up and put it on Merlin's laugh. The boy just glared at him and pushed his legs away and raised his legs up and rested it on Arthur's lap. Arthur laughed harder.

"Do you expect me to rub your toes and feet?"

"It'll earn you a gold star." Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur never massaged anyone before. People massaged his back, his foot, cooked him food, and brought him stuffs. He realized he never did anything to anybody at all. He was used to people doing it for him. He pulled off Merlin's shoes and started massaging his feet. He pressed small circles at the middle. He heard Merlin moaned a little and did it again on the same spot and pressed harder. Merlin moaned more. He suddenly realized he was quite enjoying it. He shook some ideas out of his head.

"You're quite good at this." Merlin complimented him.

Arthur smiled at him. "Oh yes. I'm a certified foot massager in disguise."

Both of them chuckled softly. Arthur massaged Merlin's feet for quite a while. His feet felt better. Merlin noticed the boy scooted over closer to him. He realized his butt was almost sitting on the boy's lap. Arthur's right hand wondered and rested on Merlin's thigh. He put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and Merlin unconsciously rested his head on his shoulder. They watched the horizon.

Merlin felt his cheeks blushed a bit. He felt Arthur's hands stroked his upper arm and felt the warmth of his hand resting on his thigh. He was confused a bit on why Arthur did such a gesture. They stayed in that position for a long time. A few people wondered and looked over at them both delighted and happy at what they saw, probably because they thought they were a couple, and some shot them dirty looks.

Arthur regretted his actions and remained still while Merlin rested his head. It was like his arm has a mind of its own. His body has a mind of its own! He wanted to unwind from the position but his whole body was telling him no. It was telling him to stay. He didn't know what to do so he lightly touched Merlin's arm and watched the horizon. It was a breathtaking sight anyway and it took his mind off from Merlin's head. After a while, he felt his head getting heavy and it slowly tipped to the side and rested on Merlin's head. Later on, he found himself comfortable in the position. He looked around and saw that some couples were also doing what they're doing. Resting together on the bench or at the step of the stairs although Merlin and he weren't a couple.

He smelled Merlin's hair when a whiff of wind passed through them. It smelled like Lavender.

"Did you just smelled my hair?" Merlin looked up. Their heads were close to each other. All Arthur has to do was lean over a couple of inches and their lips could meet.

"No. I didn't." Arthur turned away and looked out to the distance.

Merlin just smiled and rested his head back on the same spot and they remained like that for a couple of minutes.

"Are you happy?" Merlin spoke up.

"Huh?" Arthur turned his head toward him while Merlin remained rested on his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"The marriage. Are you happy?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. "No. I'm not."

"Then, tell your father that."

"He won't listen."

"Yes, he will." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin turned his head toward him. "You're his son, remember? He'll understand why."

"And what do I tell him? That I can't marry her because I don't want to? Merlin, I appreciate what your trying to do but it won't work in this situation." He argued.

"Why? Prince, parents listens to their kids. They will listen to what you have to say because you think it's important for them to hear. Don't be like the other people whose afraid to stand up for what they think."

"How about you? Did you say anything to your father?" Arthur shot back. Merlin fell silent. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought him up."

"No. It's okay. I'm in the same situation as you." Arthur turned his attention toward him. "I never got them to explain why he abandoned me."

It was true. He never really gave them a chance to explain including his mother. All he ever thought about was that he was never loved and he felt betrayed but a part of him still thought there was more to the story. All day his mother tried to explain to him but he just turned the other way. He regretted it now. "I never gave them a chance at all."

"It's like we both have issues of our own." They fell silent for a while and then Arthur chuckled.

"What's funny?" Merlin asked him, confused.

"Fate is funny. It brought us here together to exchange advices or something? Please." Arthur continued to laugh softly. Merlin huffed and shook his head.

"It's just a coincidence." Merlin disagreed.

"Really? I guess fate really has a good sense of humor. Two kids with troubled pasts meet together in New York. How's that for a plot point for a movie?" The two men laughed.

The two talked for a while. Arthur thought Merlin was right all along. He was his father's son and his father has a right to hear what he has to say on this matter. It was just that he was pissed that his father never approached him. He felt like his father never trusted him at all. Merlin continued on giving him advices on what to say and he listened carefully. Although, he never really has a courage to speak up to his father. He was afraid he might not have a chance at all. His father was hard to reason with and he was scared he might not change his mind. If he ever did what Merlin was saying, Uther would tore him to pieces.

They fell silent again. Arthur looked at his watch and realized that it was almost six in the evening. The skies above slowly turned into a pale tint of orange. He remembered his _Book of Mormon _tickets and he realized that the show was in two hours and they're far away from the venue. Arthur delved into his jacket and pulled out his phone.

"It's time for us to go."

"Why?" Merlin was kind of disappointed when Arthur wiggled his way out of their position and got up.

"We're going to see a Broadway play." Arthur beamed at him.

"What?"

Arthur raised his smart phone in front of Merlin's face. He read it and the first thing he saw was a receipt of the box set of the theatre.

"Prince, that's expensive!" He gasped.

"It's the only seat available so I took it."

"For what?"

"As a thank you for showing me around the city. I'll be gone in a few days so I'm doing this as a gift to you." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and entwined it with his. He pulled him into the nearest subway station. Merlin stared at Arthur longingly and a smile crept on to his face. He didn't realized he was blushing.

"We didn't have dinner yet." Merlin reminded him.

"I know. I already know what we're going to eat." Arthur grinned from ear to ear.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Elyan and Barabbas watched at a distance with Oswald behind them. A good distance away from them was Arthur and Merlin sitting and seemed like their cuddling with each other. Oswald did not report to the King that his highness ran off to somewhere else and decided to join up with the two to find him. Although he did asked who Merlin was, the two just said he was a son of a very rich man back in Avalon.

"They seemed like they're together." Elyan commented.

"That seemed like to me too." Barabbas added in.

"They don't look like friends." Oswald zoomed his binoculars.

Elyan was ordered by Prince Percival not to disturbed Merlin with his friend and just kept an eye on him from a distance. Although he never told him about Prince Arthur yet. He planned on telling him later.

They had been following Merlin around and the three of them were tired already. Oswald mentioned to the two that the boy Merlin's with was a prince but the two revealed to him that they already knew that. They advised him not to tell King Uther and he agreed with the idea fearing he might get fired.

When Arthur and Merlin went into a subway station, the three of them followed. Elyan was suspecting whether the two were together and he was having second thoughts if he should mention this thoughts to Percival.

He didn't get the job as a royal bodyguard without having a few good skills. His good at spotting things. From what he has noticed, it looked like Merlin has no clue that Prince Arthur was a royal prince at all. He heard Merlin addressed him as 'Prince' and throughout the duration of the afternoon, no mention of Arthur at all. Although, he overheard them talking about Prince Arthur and Merlin was talking about him without realizing the person he was blabbering about was just in front of him. It was strange.

Elyan shared this information with Barabbas and the man told him to ask Merlin about it. Since their orders were not to interrupt, he has to wait until Merlin got home.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Times Square,**_

_**New York.**_

_Of course. _Merlin thought. _The boy wanted a corn dog._

The American Corn Dog. Officially Arthur's favorite food in the whole city. He led Merlin to the first corn dog stand he came across since he arrived. The vendor instantly recognized him yesterday as the man who ate a lot of his food. He gave him a free stick and Arthur ate all of it.

In a span of ten minutes, Arthur has eaten half a dozen of them. Although on the last one, he was eating it slowly like he was savoring every bite. Merlin laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"By the time I get back to London, I won't have the chance to have some of these. So, I'm trying to remember how it tastes like." Arthur spoke with his mouth full. Merlin thought it was…cute.

Merlin only ate two and he watched Arthur in delight.

After their sidewalk dinner, the two walked to the theater to watched the show. It's nearing 7 P.M. and the show was about to start in fifteen minutes. A long line of Broadway enthusiasts, Tourists, and newcomers to the show had lined up beside the sidewalk waiting for the doors to open. Arthur and Merlin both stood at the back of the line. A minute after their arrival, the doors opened.

It took them five minutes for them to enter the building. They climbed up the stairs since the private box was located at the second floor. As they arrived, five empty seats awaited them. Both of them sat at the middle.

Merlin surveyed the theater. Most of the people were talking while they're waiting for the show to start. This would be the third time he has watched the show although before, he was at the very back of the theater. Now, he was near the stage and above them and he can see the actors' faces. He never sat on one of the private boxes before because he can never afford it. Who would pay three hundred to four hundred dollars for a chair? He thought Prince was really out of his mind. He did introduce him to Broadway so it was his fault he made the man obsessed to show tunes. He recalled promising him that the show was amazing yesterday. He was itching to ask Arthur about the costs of the seats but he decided not to, afraid he might passed out at the middle of the show. Merlin shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Arthur asked. He didn't wait for Merlin to answer when he took off his hooded jacket and offered it to Merlin.

"Um…" Merlin was numbed. He felt Arthur wrapped the jacket around his shoulders. Arthur was a bigger guy than him so the jacket was a little bit bigger and looser. "Thanks."

The lights blinked twice signaling the start of the show. Merlin leaned back on his chair and waited. The lights dimmed and the show started. He realized Arthur's arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He was more confused on the gesture. Arthur has been acting weird lately. He noticed that he seemed nervous around him and the mention of crushes always made him a bit shifty. And now the cuddling and the arm wrapping? Merlin blushed a little at the thought that Arthur was hitting on him. _And there he thought the boy was straight!_

Arthur's arm remained there through the whole duration of the first act.

During the intermission, Merlin excused himself to get some water and Arthur asked for one. His arm was sore. He was about to pull it away when he wrapped the jacket around Merlin's shoulders but the boy leaned back and his arm was stuck between the chair and Merlin's back. He tried to move and pull it back but his shirt's fabric was stuck on the chair. He didn't ask Merlin to get up since he saw the boy enjoying the show. He thought it was rude. So, he just ignored it as he watched. The show was entertaining anyway and it totally kept his mind off from his arm. It became numb.

He wiggled and moved his arm around trying to wake it up and kept the blood flow flowing. Merlin entered the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gave him a bottle of water.

"Yes, I'm okay. The show was brill by the way!" Arthur commented and drank the contents of the bottle.

"I told you so." Merlin sat on the chair as the two quietly waited for the second act to start.

When the lights dimmed again, Merlin noticed Arthur's arm was no longer there.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Central Park.**_

_**9:45 P.M.**_

Arthur was glad no one has recognized him this time in the theater. He never expected that throughout his life, he can walk the streets of a city freely without paparazzis following him around. In fact, he survived a day without them! Arthur felt it was an accomplishment and he can't do it without the raven haired boy walking beside him.

The apartment block of Merlin was just across the street from them. There were only a few people in the park tonight. Arthur carried his jacket on his arm and he took his glasses off. He didn't mind exposing himself to the public since its dark anyway and no one would recognize him. Since he's surrounded by trees, no one can see him too.

Merlin stopped from his tracks. Arthur stopped, too. His home was just across the street and he doesn't want to go home. He wanted to keep on walking but he knew he has to face his mother. He knew he needed to learn why his father was the king. He wished he kept on walking for eternity but he needed to stop and listened. He's done walking. He's done thinking. He needed to face reality.

"Thank you for walking me home." Merlin shyly put his hands on his pockets as he thanked him.

"It's a pleasure. I enjoyed spending my time with you." Arthur smile was addicting and it made Merlin smile too.

"Listen, if you get back here again next year or in later years…Call me and I'll surely give you another tour of the city!"

"I will. See you…somewhere. Maybe when you're an official New York tour guide and I'm a professional world class foot massager." Arthur chuckled under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Merlin laughed. "Well, goodbye American wizard. I'll take your services when if I ever returned to your city." Arthur playfully bowed down his head and shook Merlin's hands.

They remained quiet for a few seconds. Merlin stared at the boy he'll surely won't see for a long time or maybe never. He had enjoyed his company even if he was bossy and ordered him around like he's a royal prince. Although, the blonde haired boy was kind and sweet. Merlin can't hold and control his feelings and just decided to do what his gut was telling him to do. He stepped in front of Arthur and kissed his cheek. His lips remained there for a couple of seconds before he pulled out. Arthur was rooted on the ground. He can't move his arms or other parts of his body. The only thing he felt was Merlin's lips on his cheek. He was perplexed by his gesture.

"Goodbye, British boy." Merlin smiled at him.

Merlin turned his heel away from him and continued to walk toward the apartment building.

Then, he heard footsteps behind him and suddenly a warm familiar hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. Arthur swiftly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. It all happened so fast.

The only thing Merlin could remember was the soft lips that gently touched his.

Unbeknownst to them, Valiant Johnson was rapidly taking pictures.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Whew!** Because I love When Harry met Sally, I can't let go of an oportunity to write a fake orgasm scene!_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! - LiyamD**_


	9. Hunith & Balinor

**_Beta'd! _**_Finally! All thanks to **Smiddish!**_

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters or products except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**"Hunith & Balinor"**

"Goodbye, British boy."

The kiss left a mark on Arthur's cheek. It burned on the spot. He tried to say a word but nothing came out. He wanted to yell at the boy for kissing him, for bringing this weird feeling to his chest. His mind throbbed and pounded, telling him that it was wrong. But his gut told him it felt right.

As Merlin moved to turn away from him, a rush of emotion ran through his body. He didn't want to let go of the boy just yet. He didn't know why but a part of him wanted to hold on to the boy. And hold on he did.

His right foot stepped forward and his other foot followed. It took five steps to reach the raven haired boy. He spun him around, put his arms around his waist, held him closer and planted his lips on his. It happened too fast. It's like his body had a mind of its own.

The warm feeling came back again and flowed freely through his body. It rushed through his chest and stomach and down to his feet. Merlin's lips had never felt good. His heart started beating faster and faster. His brain was in an overdrive and his knees almost buckled. Suddenly, he felt Merlin's arms wrapping themselves around his neck. The events throughout the day flooded Arthur's mind. They deepened the kiss. A moan from the other boy reached Arthur's ears. It made him smile a little.

Suddenly, the thought of Uther and the marriage and royalty broke it all off.

He let go of Merlin and he let go of his lips in a snap. He stared at the boy for a moment and was left speechless. He saw Merlin was left speechless, too. Then, he realized he was in public. He looked around, surveying the area, to see if anyone had seen them but the streets were empty and there was no one around. He saw Merlin was in a haze.

He kissed a boy. Arthur's eyes went wide on the realization. He wanted to run away from the place and to think things through. But his gut told him no and to stay and kiss the boy more. Unfortunately, he didn't quite trust his gut at the moment and Arthur just wanted to ignore it and maybe kill it. He stood there, his feet rooted to the ground as he shifted awkwardly.

"I…I should go." Arthur mumbled.

It took Merlin a few seconds to realize what the other boy has said. "Oh yeah…It's late. You should…Um, bye." Merlin stuttered awkwardly.

"Bye."

Arthur turned around and left Merlin standing there. He didn't look back. He delved into his pocket and pulled out his phone and called Oswald. After one ring, the guy picked it up.

"Oswald, I need you in Central Park now. I need to get out of this place." He said it too fast that the guy didn't speak for a while.

"Oh. Oh! Right sire! I'll be there right away!"

Arthur waited at the sidewalk for a while for the car to arrive. It might come late knowing Oswald was probably searching the city for him, waiting for his call. He was quite surprised when two minutes after the call; the car arrived in front of him. He entered through the passenger door.

"Were you just around the corner when I called you?" He asked.

Oswald thought for a moment. "Um…yes, your highness! I was driving around Central park." He tried to make it sound convincing when in truth, he'd been behind the bushes with the other two men following the two kids together. He turned the wheel and they drove off.

Merlin remained on his spot. He hadn't moved an inch since Arthur left him there. He was confused and slightly dizzy. That was his first kiss; he'd never imagined it could've been that good. No, it hadn't just been good, it was amazing. He let go of the breath he'd been holding for the past minute. He felt like his chest was about to collapse and the ground was about to swallow him whole.

He'd just kissed a boy. A boy that he had just met yesterday and had now left a mark in his memory. A boy that he wouldn't see again soon and probably would never cross paths with for a while. He feared he might not ever see him again. He touched his lips softly as he reminisced on the memory. Maggie would freak out once she learned about this. All of his friends would probably freak out about this. Merlin rolled his eyes at the thought.

Then, he realized he just got a 'hit and run' kiss. The boy walked out. He was probably freaked out by what was going on. Hell, even Merlin was freaked out and surprised a little. It was never his intention to evoke such a response on the other guy. Merlin sighed and turned his heel.

He shuffled across the street toward his apartment. His fingers still lingered on his lips and his mind was out somewhere. He accidentally bumped into someone as he walked toward the glass doors.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Merlin apologized.

"It's okay. I'm fine." The man said. Merlin noticed he has a camera around his neck. "I'll be fine. Are you okay, Merlin?" The man smiled at him.

"Yeah…wait, I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, confused.

"No. Maybe tomorrow you will. Good night." The man turned his heel and walked away from him as he whistled a hymn in a creepy tune. He strutted down the side walk.

Merlin hurriedly entered the building. He was about to push the elevator button when Barabbas did it for him.

"Prince Percival is worried about you." Barabbas said in a monotone voice as he glared at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Barabbas. See, no scratches or wounds." Merlin spun around slowly and showed his arms to him. "I was just with a friend." Merlin noticed as the man knitted his brows and stared at him in confusion. The elevator door opened and the two men entered.

"And who's this 'friend' of yours?" Barabbas asked.

"I said don't worry! He's just nobody. A British tourist who would be gone in the next few days. I just showed him around New York and probably would never ever in his entire life want to see me again." Merlin fumed. The thought of his 'first kiss guy' not explaining what he did was giving Merlin a bad headache. "Is that bad?"

"Yes. For your security."

Merlin rolled his eyes again. "No one knows who I am. So, security is not really needed."

They didn't talk for a while. The elevator was still on the 6th floor. Then Barabbas decided to speak.

"So I heard that Prince Arthur was in the city." Barabbas casually mentioned to him. Merlin turned around and shot him a weird look.

"Oh my gosh, not you, too. Seriously I'm going to rip someone's throat the next time I hear his name! Everywhere I go all I hear about is him and I don't want to hear about it from you. He's probably sitting on his throne right now with girls in his lap and getting himself piss drunk." Merlin ranted.

Barabbas couldn't think of anything to say for a second. "Right. You don't really know Prince Arthur so…I'm sorry your highness." Barabbas muttered. Merlin heard him.

"Of course I don't know the guy but from what I heard he's a prat." Merlin looked around the elevator when he didn't see the other guy who always wore a trench coat. "By the way, where's Elyan?"

"Um…beating a guy with a camera down the block." Barabbas answered in a monotone voice.

Merlin looked at him in confusion then a second later, burst out laughing. "I didn't you could be funny, Barabbas!"

Barabbas just looked at him in confusion. He didn't know why Merlin was laughing because he was telling him the truth. He was about to say that when the elevator door opened on Merlin's floor and both men got out.

When Merlin saw his apartment door, his stomach sunk down and almost fell to his butt. He was about to face his mother. He was thinking about running away again but his mind was telling him no. It was about time to learn everything about why his father was a king and why he was born as royalty. He fished out his keys and put it in the keyhole. He turned the knob and opened the door. He walked in silently. Barabbas obviously stayed outside.

The smell of apple pie reached his nose; his mother had baked him his favorite dessert. He walked to the living room and found his mother watching the television. She turned around and saw him standing there.

"I…I baked you some pie." She got up quickly and walked toward the kitchen. Merlin followed her. "This isn't a bribe or anything to hear me out just a pie for my son. Because I know it's your favorite and I love you but this pie is a…" She mumbled.

Merlin just smiled at her. "Its fine, mom. Thank you."

Hunith looked up to him and smiled. Merlin sat on the chair as Hunith passed him a plate with a piece of pie on it. Merlin could smell it and smiled. Hunith sat down across from him.

"We need to talk." Hunith started.

"I know." Merlin took a bite of the pie.

Hunith didn't speak for a moment and stared at her son as he ate. "Are you sure you wanted to hear this now? Because we can talk tomorrow."

"I want to hear it. I've been walking and thinking and I think I'm ready for it. I won't judge you or anything if what you're about to tell me is bad."

Hunith nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, what happened before, mom?" Merlin asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's a very long story. After I got pregnant I was…"

"I want to start from the beginning." Merlin interrupted.

"The beginning?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. I mean, how you ended up with…a royal dude. I want to hear everything." Merlin gave a half smile at her mother. She smiled back at him.

"Well," Hunith paused. She had been practicing what to say all day but her mind had gone blank. How was she supposed to tell him about her banishment unless she started from the beginning? "I met Balinor in the most unusual of places. My family and I were gathered around the bank of a river for a picnic to celebrate my graduation from college. We always gathered there anyway every sunny summer. But that day was different. I knew something was different the moment I stepped on the green grass and touched the warm water. I had no idea what I was getting myself into until I realized I couldn't look back."

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**20 years ago,**_

_**Ealdor, Avalon.**_

"Hunith, where do you think you're going?" Gaius asked as he pulled some bread out of the basket and put it on the cloth spread across the ground.

"I'm just taking a walk with Charlotte." Hunith put her arm around the blonde haired woman beside her.

She had just graduated University after studying Botany for four years with a dear friend of hers, Charlotte. They'd been best friends since kindergarten and Hunith couldn't have survived without her. They'd shared their own secrets together and they'd been through thick and thin through all their problems in life, including boys.

"Don't take too long", Julian called out.

Julian Essetir had been a farmer for twenty five years and was a proud father of two. As an act of appreciation to Julian, Hunith studied botany to help her father with the farm. Although Gaius was doing government work in the palace, Julian was proud of his kids' life and careers. Ever since his wife and he divorced, Hunith and Gaius had remained supportive of them. Seeing his daughter graduating put a smile on his face. In fact, he didn't stop smiling for days.

"Alright, Mr. Essetir!" Charlotte called back.

The two girls walked down the bank talking and giggling to each other. Charlotte was bound to marry a farmer's son in the next few months and she had offered Hunith to be her maid of honor. Hunith gladly accepted. After Charlotte had accepted the proposal, she has been bugging Hunith to find another man to spice her life up. Hunith had been in countless blind dates throughout college set up by her best friend. She appreciated it, but she only had one man in her mind.

"I saw Marcus staring at you yesterday at the party", Charlotte nudged her on the elbow.

"No he was not!" Hunith argued.

"He was. He even asked me if you were single. I guess four years out of town and out of his sight has made him realize how much he really likes you."

Marcus had been Hunith's crush and love throughout elementary and through high school. In fact, she still liked the man. She was surprised the man even talked to her at Charlotte's graduation party in her house, but she wasn't really sure whether his intention was just to sleep with her or not.

"I've seen that man kiss a dozen girls at our school dance before. I kind of don't trust him in a relationship." She pointed out.

"Oh come on Hunith. We both know you've been crushing on him for a long time. He's a grown and mature man now with a wine business going not far away from Ealdor. Maybe you and he could have a very large plantation and who knows, maybe even be rich!"

"The thought does sound tempting. But I'm a farm girl. Dairies, animals, vegetables and corns are my specialty." She said defiantly.

"I know Marcus is your first love. There's no harm in knowing he wants to marry you!" Charlotte nudged her again.

The two girls laughed again when they heard a splash and rustling not far away from where they were standing.

"Shush, did you hear that?" She hushed.

Hunith listened and put her attention on the bank. She swore she heard a splash but Charlotte didn't hear anything. The chirping of the birds and the sound of the wind distracted her. But at the corner of her eye, a body was lying behind a giant rock. It was not moving.

Hunith and Charlotte rushed toward the rock and found a man lying still behind it. Hunith knelt down beside the stranger and rolled him to his back. He was not breathing. She checked his pulse and it was faint. He turned to her best friend.

"Charlotte, go call my father now! And call an ambulance!" She shouted. Charlotte hurriedly got up and ran off.

The man wasn't breathing. His pulse was still faint. His face was cold and pale. His clothes were all wet and she believed he might've drowned. She opened his mouth to try and feel his breath but nothing came out. Hoping she wasn't too late, she pinched his nose with her thumb and forefinger, opened his mouth a little and touched his lips with hers. She gave two full breaths and after that, started to compress his chest with both of her palms. She hoped he wasn't past the point of saving.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…Come on! Seven..." She counted under her breath.

She continued to press on his chest, but there was still no sign of breathing from the man.

Hunith put her mouth to his again and gave him another full breath and started pressing on his chest. Suddenly, the man jerked and rolled to the side. He coughed the water out of his lungs.

"Oh my God! Thank you! You're alive!" Hunith shrieked.

The man remained lying on the ground as he held Hunith's hand. His vision started to clear as he looked around him. The first thing he saw was the blue sky up ahead. He thought he was already in heaven when he heard the cries of a woman. He turned over and he found the woman hovering over him. He pulled her closer. "My brother? Where's my brother?" The man asked anxiously.

"I don't know. You're the only one here." She answered. She noticed Gaius and her father running down the slopes toward her.

"You saved me…" The man suddenly fluttered his eyes closed and Hunith screamed at him to wake up. She hit his chest again with her fist but the man didn't open his eyes.

Gaius knelt beside her and attended at the injured man. He gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god…"

"What?" Hunith asked in confusion.

"Hunith, this is Prince Balinor!"

**~~~oOo~~~**

"You saved him?" Merlin asked in shock.

"Yes. I did." Hunith chuckled for a while. "But it was a grim day for him though. That meeting didn't come with a price." Hunith went into a deep thought.

Merlin stared at her curiously, studying her expression. "Why? Did it have something to with why you guys aren't…together?"

"Of a sort." She answered.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Is he going to be okay?" Hunith asked her father.

"He will. The doctors said he just received some minor injuries." He informed her. The two were sitting at an empty bench. Nurses and doctors were running around the hallways going who knew where. Hunith had been fidgeting on her seat for the past hour hoping that the man she saved was safe and out of harm. Charlotte had gone back home since she's scared of hospitals.

"Gaius is still not here." Hunith looked around for him.

"He left for the capital ten minutes ago. Don't worry, your brother will be reporting to the king. The royal family will arrive here shortly." Julian patted her arm and assured her everything will be alright.

Reporters and news crews had parked around the hospital when they'd learnt about the accident half an hour ago. It was madness outside the building. The people were trying desperately to get in but the local officers tried to hold them back. There were many people crying and screaming and praying for the prince to be well and safe.

Hunith looked up at a small television screen on the wall televising Prince Balinor's car accident. Rescue crews and the media had been searching for another body, Prince George, the crown prince of Avalon. Hunith thought about what the man said earlier. It was something about his brother. If he was talking about the crown prince of Avalon then where was he now? She hadn't seen him beside him and if the crown prince was in the accident, she feared he might be floating on the river. She shook that idea out of her head.

After another hour, the royal family arrived in the building. The media outside went wild taking pictures and filming as the family entered the hospital. It was a doleful sight to see. King Elman's disheartened eyes were filled with pure sadness. Princess Nimueh tried to block her face as the cameras flashed in front of her as they entered the lobby.

Julian bowed his head down lightly as Hunith curtseyed when they approached. The King acknowledged their presence.

"Are you the family that saved my son?" Elman asked.

"Yes we are your majesty." Julian answered politely.

"Thank you. There will be gifts delivered to you and for your daughter for your kind deeds in the next hour or, you could name your price and I would give it to you."

"Your majesty, there's no need…"

"I insist. If it weren't for all of you my son would be dead. Now where is he?" He turned to the doctor beside Julian.

The doctor started to lead them to where Prince Balinor's room where he was resting. Princess Nimueh smiled at them as she passed. Hunith smiled back.

"I'm happy he's okay." Hunith whispered on Julian's ears.

"Dear, you saved his life. I'm proud on what you've done."

The two looked in from the small window. Prince Balinor hugged his father with joy as he approached. It was the first time Hunith had seen the King cry. Nimueh was delighted to see her brother well and safe. The room was filled with tears and happiness and Hunith couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"At first I thought you were going to die." Nimueh hugged him tightly. Tears started streaming from her blue eyes.

"Shh… Don't say that. I'm glad I'm not. I'm like Merlin!" He joked. "Where's George?" He asked hoping there was news about his brother.

Elman and Nimueh looked at each other in worry. "They haven't found him yet." The king told him as he slowly found Balinor's hand and held him.

Balinor didn't speak for a moment. "Well, I hope he'll be okay." Balinor wished someone had found his brother and had taken him to another hospital. But since this was the only hospital in town for miles, the idea seemed unlikely.

King Elman and Nimueh hugged him again. A rush of relief and joy swept over them. Balinor looked over from Nimueh's shoulder to a small window where two individuals were watching them. He recognized the woman at the right instantly as his savior. He smiled at her.

The woman smiled back.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Five Months Later…**_

The royal family of Avalon had given many gifts to the Essetir family and even gave Gaius one of the highest positions in the royal family. The King had visited the town of Ealdor twice to thank them. Prince Balinor on the other hand had visited the town more times than Hunith could count.

Prince George died instantly from the accident. He was found seven hours later trapped under a giant tree branch sticking out of the water. Balinor was broken and somber when he heard the news. He didn't take it well. He stayed in a state of grief for weeks. The whole nation was in a mournful state. For a month, everyone wore black and paid their respects to the loss of the nation's crown prince and once future king. It was televised around the world.

The future king of the kingdom was gone. All eyes were set on the next heir, Prince Balinor, who was not ready to take on the responsibility as King. For many years since his birth, all the attention went to his older brother for he was meant to inherit one of the richest countries in the whole world. Prince George didn't have a child to pass the crown to and he wasn't married. Balinor, on the other hand, had the young Prince Percival although his wife died in childbirth a year ago.

Balinor visited the town once a week to pay his respect on the same bridge where the accident happened. During these visits, he visited Hunith a lot. He talked to her and Hunith helped him deal with George's death.

In time, the two became good friends and he even invited her to one of his summer vacations to the royal parties down in the capital. Hunith admitted that it was not her scene though, so Balinor instead** stole **her away to Italy where they spent a week tasting every local food in the country. Food to Hunith was like heaven so she enjoyed the trip with a passion.

While Balinor had been introducing Hunith his life of luxury, Hunith has been showing him what it meant to be a farmer's daughter. The prince had tried to milk a cow and sow a corn field. He even tried to feed the pigs and cook turkey, much to the dismay of his father who always argued with him on visiting Ealdor. Balinor fell in love with the place and planned to put up a royal house in the town as his residence.

Overtime, Balinor grew fond of Hunith. Her charm and passion of things inspired him to be a better person. It inspired him to move on from George's death and accepted the responsibility as the crown prince of the nation. As a return of appreciation, he helped her with wooing her crush, Marcus. He bought her beautiful dresses and instructed her how to act in front of a man, especially when she liked him. He set up a restaurant for Marcus and Hunith although Hunith always protested to him that the date didn't really go well but she enjoyed spending time with him.

Slowly, Balinor found himself falling in love with the woman who saved his life.

He thought of asking her out on a dinner now that Marcus was out of the picture. He intended to get to know her more and laugh with her. To hold her hand and smell the scent of her hair. He wanted to do all these things with her. He even thought of asking her hand for marriage and having a family with her, even though his father, nor his sister, agreed on his feelings. Under the law of Avalon, a prince would marry a person of noble blood. It had been a long time since a royal married a common citizen. Hunith was a daughter of a lower class man. Balinor couldn't do anything about that.

"What is this?" Hunith studied the small envelope on her hand. She hurriedly opened it and read the words written on it. She gasped in surprise. "An invitation?"

"I'm inviting you to my coronation event. I'm going to be the official crown prince by tomorrow night." Balinor smiled at her. A sad look crossed Hunith's face. "Is something wrong?" He asked. He was worried that Hunith might not accept it.

A week ago, he confessed his love for Hunith although she never really said anything back to him. They just sat in silence as they watched the sun set from the horizon. A couple of days ago, he said the three words, but again the woman remained silent. He feared that what he was feeling right now might not be returned.

"No! Nothing's wrong. It's just…I don't have a dress to wear." Hunith extended her hand with the intention on giving back the letter.

Balinor just smirked at her. He snapped his fingers twice and a man came out of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a white box. He walked toward the porch.

"Hunith, this is your dress." Balinor pointed at the box as the man opened it.

A beautiful and elegant diamond beaded strapped, floor length purple satin dress lay before Hunith's eyes. It must have cost a fortune. Her eyes went wide in shock and excitement as she saw the name of the designer sketched at the right corner of the box. This came from Paula Smith, one of Avalon's most well-known designers. She hadn't even seen the dress featured in fashion magazines yet.

"Is this…"

"Tailor-made? Paula is a dear friend of mine and I asked her if she could make a dress for you."

"Balinor, I can't."

"Please, this is a gift. Without you, I might be holed up inside my room drowning myself in liquor." Balinor laughed.

Hunith hesitated for a moment. She had already told Balinor she never liked parties where everyone dressed to impress and outshine the woman next to them. She feared the dress might not look good on her since she has suffered through many horrible dresses from formal school dances to the black tie events in town. Balinor kept on insisting that the dress would look great on her and after a couple of minutes of convincing, Hunith accepted the gift.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"The dress upstairs? That's Paula Smith's?" Merlin gaped at her in shock.

"Yes it is. It's now a vintage Paula Smith's design since it's already lasted twenty years." Hunith crossed her arms and smirked.

"No wonder you always told George never to touch it!"

"Of course! I'm planning on selling it in the near future. That's the only design Paula Smith made."

Merlin just laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you got a design from her."

"Neither can I." Hunith took a plate and served herself with a piece of pie.

"Balinor said he loved you yet you never said it back. Why?" Merlin took a last bite on his piece and she served him another.

"Different things started to clash inside my head. Too many opinions and thoughts of things that were happening around me."

"Does this have something to do with you getting out of the country?" Merlin asked.

"No, not really. But this was one of the reasons why."

**~~~oOo~~~**

Jealousy. Jealousy and wonder was in everybody's faces. Their eyes were full of envy and spite. They whispered and asked about the woman in a purple dress who just entered the room. The wait staff, even their assistants had no idea who the woman was except Balinor, whose eyes were intently focused on her. She gracefully walked down the grand staircase and strutted towards him, smiling brightly. He couldn't help but smile back. His heart was pounding and time around him seemed to freeze. The woman's name was Hunith and Balinor was falling head over heels in love with her.

Balinor was right. The dress didn't just look great on her, it looked amazing. She was stunning. Everyone in the hall was talking about her. Her simplicity outshined them all. Everyone was wearing too much jewellery or too many accessories on them. Some even wore tight dresses that made them look like they can't breathe in it. The others wore gowns and dresses that were bigger than them and a few wore dresses that were shorter and totally inappropriate for the event. Well, their intention was to get the attention of the prince but somehow his attention was on Hunith alone.

Balinor took her hand, bent down and kissed the back of her hand. Hunith blushed a little at the gesture. Some people raised their eyebrow at the scene and even whispered at each other.

"You look beautiful." Balinor complimented her as he stared at her longingly.

"Thank you…you also look…princely?"

The two laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you for coming."

"An hour ago I was contemplating whether to come or not."

"I'm glad you did."

Lady Catrina suddenly appeared beside him carrying two glasses of champagne. She never noticed the woman standing in front of him.

"Here your highness. Champagne for your big evening." She took a sip of her glass. Balinor took it and gave it to Hunith.

"Perhaps you would like some?"

"No thank you. I don't drink." She refused.

Catrina turned her attention on her. She eyed her fiercely, glancing with contempt at she was wearing. She was wondering who this stranger was, it was rare for Balinor to speak to women other than her and those close to him.

"And who are you?" She interrupted.

"I'm Hunith Essetir." She smiled politely at her but Catrina never returned the gesture.

"Lovely. Who invited you?" She asked with malice.

Balinor rolled his eyes. "I did." He glared at her. Catrina was silent and avoided his stare.

After a minute of awkward silence, Balinor extended his hand. "Shall we dance?" He asked, bowing lightly his head.

Catrina smiled and beamed at him. "Of course!" She said excitedly.

"We've danced a couple times before, Catrina. I was asking Hunith if she would like to." He turned his head to Hunith who blushed suddenly.

"I'm sure she'd be fine. She could sit for a while and maybe eat the meals served for the night. I heard it totally fills your stomach." She glared at her and eyed her from head to toe with spite.

Hunith just flashed a fake smile and rolled her eyes without Balinor noticing. "I'm not hungry. If you are, they could serve all of it on your table. Seemed like you need it." She said sarcastically. Catrina just gaped at her in shock.

Hunith took Balinor's hand and he dragged her to the middle of the dance floor where they danced gracefully. Balinor and Hunith were both smiling and laughing at each other while the people around them were staring at them. It was a scene of a fairytale that reminisced to everyone with Disney's Cinderella.

Catrina crossed her arms and mentally stomped her feet as she watched the two dance. She swiftly took another glass of champagne from the server passing by and gulped it all down her throat. Princess Nimueh stood beside her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"It seemed your brother is pretty fond with that woman." She answered harshly.

Nimueh instantly recognized her the moment she laid her eyes on her. "Ah, Hunith. Savior of Balinor" She informed her.

"The farmer's daughter he can't stop talking about?" Catrina asked, intrigued.

"That one." Nimueh rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "He can't stop talking about it in front of me, too. Even to my father."

"I hope he doesn't get a hobby of this, Nim." Catrina remarked rather bitterly.

"Oh, Catrina, I'm your best friend. I can assure you that I think he won't." Nimueh smirked at her wickedly and Catrina just smirked back at her.

Hunith was beaming all night. She was smiling and dancing and laughing along with Balinor. She didn't care when people whispered when she passed by the corridors or when they judged her right in front of her. She didn't care that she was dancing with a prince because to her, he was just a guy, her dear friend, who she was falling helplessly in love with as the night slowly passed. No, she didn't care at all.

Balinor grabbed her arm and dragged her along the long empty corridor, leading her into an empty study hall. Hundreds of books were resting on the bookshelves that stood against the walls. Some of them even dated back before to the times before King Henry VIII.

"I thought we could get the hell away from formal greetings and shaking hands and take a breather for a while." He scoffed.

"I agree. I kind of felt guilty hogging their spotlight." She laughed as she sat down on the soft sofa across from the lit fireplace. Balinor walked toward her and sat next to her rather closely.

"But did you enjoy the evening?" Balinor asked, worried that his invited guest would say no.

"One of the best nights I've ever had." She smiled tenderly. Balinor gazed at her longingly. He slowly entwined his fingers with her as Hunith caught his eyes and locked it with hers.

"Mine too." He whispered sweetly. Suddenly, he leaned forward and captured her lips and sealed it with a kiss.

Hunith was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to do. Then, her arms suddenly rose up and snaked its way around his neck. Balinor put his arm around her waist and kissed her more deeply. Hunith closed her eyes. Everything around her disappeared. This was the first time someone kissed her like this. She could feel her leg was about to pop up. Then, Balinor broke off but lingered closely in front of her lips. Their eyes met and they were left speechless for a second.

"I know Hunith that we only met a few months ago. And I've told you twice already that I love you and that I wished you felt the same way. I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to be with me?" He asked with a serious tone. Hunith didn't say anything; her eyes looked down away from his. Balinor understood the gesture. It was doubt. "I know I have a son but he's a good son. He would love you. In fact, he already is dying to meet you." He persuaded.

Hunith looked up. "It's not that!" She protested.

"Of course not! Wait; does it have something with me being the future king?"

"No. It's just…I don't know, Balinor. I don't know." She flapped her hands around. "I'm sorry."

A guy rushed into the room and announced his presence before bowing in front of the prince. "Your highness, His majesty has asked for your presence in the ball."

"Thank you." The guy bowed his head again and quickly left the room. "It's probably my coronation. We should be there." Balinor got up with rather heavy shoulders and seemed dejected. Hunith watched him as he disappeared behind the door. She suddenly picked up her speed and bolted after him. She flung the door open and found the prince walking toward the hall. She ran toward his side and entwined her fingers with his and stopped him from his tracks.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I think I love you too."

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Then what happened?" Merlin asked excitedly and urging his mother to continue.

"Well, we dated for almost two years after that and…"

"And then what?" He interrupted.

"I got pregnant. It was you." Hunith smiled happily as she reminisced from the memory. "Although we weren't married yet, we asked for his father's approval but…" Hunith looked down and stared at the slice of pie sitting on a plate in front of her.

"But what?" Merlin's smile dropped down into a frown.

"Well, he being with me wasn't approved by the whole royal family. When they learned Balinor intended on marrying me, they…freaked out. They said it was against the law. Although I did argue during that time that it was the twentieth freaking century and not the medieval ages but it was tradition that it has to be noble blood. Balinor disagreed with the law and changed it. We were bound to marry. Your brother was even excited about it. He even promised that by the time you are born, he would take care of you and be a good brother." She sipped on her glass of water.

"He promised?" Merlin asked, surprised when he heard it.

"He swore to it for weeks." She pointed out and laughed.

They were silent for a while as their laughter died down. Then Hunith shifted awkwardly hesitating whether to tell her son the next part of the story. "I got banished after that."

Merlin gaped in shock, eyes wide. "Banished? I thought you said you just left Ealdor!" Merlin attested.

"There's a reason for it!" She argued.

"Then what is it?"

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**18 years ago,**_

_**Ealdor Castle, Avalon.**_

Ealdor castle was built a year ago as the official residence of the crown prince of Avalon. Here lay twelve bedroom chambers, fourteen bathrooms, three grand halls, four study halls, a grand staircase, and a twelve acre garden at the backyard. Every day, the house was filled with light and life. Percival's laughed echoed across the halls and the staff was all happy working under the wing of the prince. Everyone was treated equal through the insistence of Hunith.

Everyone loved her and was so excited to hear that she would be the future queen of the kingdom even though it hadn't been announced to the public yet, except the royal household. By next week, a grand party would be hosted by the crown prince himself. He intended to surprise the guests that the said gathering would be his and Hunith's engagement party.

Though, that day seemed a little grim on Hunith's taste. It was raining heavily outside and the wind was whistling loudly. It also didn't help that King Elman and arrived to have a _"talk"_with his son in private. She had been waiting in the living room completely ignoring the opened book in front of her. She had abandoned it right after she opened it. She was fidgeting and rather impatient and curious as to what they were discussing. It sounded like it was very important.

A man in a black suit entered the room and bowed in front of her. "My lady, the royal family asks for your presence."

Hunith smiled at him in courtesy and walked toward the study hall. The moment she opened it, a gush of cold wind passed through her. It shivered throughout her body. She felt cold. A fireplace was lit and she proceeded to walk toward it. She was thankful for that. King Elman was standing near the window, looking outside the heavy rain.

She looked around and found Balinor sitting on the sofa silent and rather gloomy. He didn't look at her when she entered the room. Something was really wrong.

"You asked for me your majesty." She announced her presence and King Elman turned around and walked slowly toward the study table.

"Do you know why you're here?" He glared at her.

Hunith felt a little bit light headed from his glare. It was intimidating and Hunith glanced at the door for half a second hoping she could run and hide from it. She shook her head. "No, your majesty. I do not. Am I in some kind of trouble?" She asked, worried as she looked around the room and half hoping that Balinor would speak up.

Elman huffed. "Trouble? You're in a scandal, young lady." He crossed his arms and glared at her menacingly.

"Is it true?" Balinor finally spoke up and Hunith was relieved. But his tone was accusing and he stared at her with sadness.

Hunith was confused. "I…I'm sorry but I'm lost. I don't know what we're talking about."

"About your child." Elman looked down at her small bump. "Is it true that it's not my son's child?"

Hunith's eyes went wide with protest. "This is Balinor's child! What is this? Why are you asking me that? Isn't it clear he is the father?" She argued and pointed at the man who sat across from her.

Elman walked toward her and gave her a folder. She jerked it away from his hands although she didn't really care when the king shot her another glare. She read the papers contained inside it and it was basically a report of her cheating with another man. That her pregnancy was a lie and of another man's child.

"No…This is all lies! I didn't do this!" Hunith threw the folder and the papers on the ground.

"A few people have come up to me and said that what was said there was true and all their information rang similar to each other and some of these people were strangers to each other. How do you explain that?" Elman claimed.

"I'm being set up! Whatever the papers said it is not true!" She tore up. She looked at Balinor for a helping hand but the man sat there silently and in a deep thought.

"Bring them in." Elman ordered to the man in black standing beside the door. He left quickly and a few seconds later, three of the people Hunith knew entered the room.

Marcus was in his usual suit since he now owned a good wine business. Charlotte entered with her garden clothes and her father followed with a guilty look crossed his face the moment his eyes laid on his daughter crying and standing a distance away from him. Charlotte seemed uncomfortable there too. Marcus stood with composure and calm. Like he belonged there and had a right to be there.

"These are the people who came forward to me, Hunith. Do you think they're lying?" Elman raised his arm and presented them like they're an exhibit.

Hunith looked at the three of them with a confused and betrayed look. "What?"

"Is it true?" Balinor asked once again.

Without skipping a second, Marcus spoke up. "Yes, your highness. The child is mine."

"That's a lie!" Hunith objected.

"Silence!" Elman screamed. "You are still in the presence of the king and I hope you respect that! It is not your turn to speak. It's theirs." He glared at her. He nodded at Marcus to continue.

"The moment I learned about the child, I immediately confronted her about it and she protested it was Prince Balinor's child, but I know it was mine. She later admitted it was mine and that the child could have a better life living in a royal household so we came into an agreement that its best for the child but, I had a change of heart." He said convincingly and Balinor pursed his lips and stare at an imaginary object on the floor. "I want to keep the child." Marcus declared. Balinor shot him a look of doubt and a glint on his eyes said that he didn't believe what the other man said.

"It is true sire." Charlotte spoke up and Hunith felt betrayed. She felt like her heart was about to explode out of her body. Her best friend was accusing her of the things she didn't even do. A friend who she has treasured and shared secrets with for many years. A friend she trusted all of her life. She turned pale. "Hunith confided with me about this matter and I agree to keep it with her. But I know part of my heart felt this was wrong so…I told you about it."

"I bet this felt wrong too." Hunith muttered accusingly.

"Hunith!" The cry came from the man beside what used to be best friend. A man who she knew all her life and had loved since birth. It came from Julian. "Please, dear, don't lie. This is not the life I wanted from you." Julian walked slowly toward his daughter and held her hand.

She pulled it away from him with force. "Father! How could you?" Hunith choked, betrayed. It felt like a million rocks was about to fall on to her head. She turned around and looked at Balinor who, at that moment, was standing and gaping at her feeling betrayed and abandoned and foolish. She could see through his eyes that he believed now what they were saying.

"Is this true?" He asked. Tears started streaming from his eyes. He curled his hand into a fist in anger yet a part of him hoped that this was all a lie. Yet, the words came from her father as well.

"Balinor, I beg you, don't believe what they were saying, even my father! They've been bought!" She pleaded.

Balinor looked at Julian. A man who was kind and gentle and would never ever do such a thing. A man who he cooked turkey for and who'd complimented him even after his dismal attempt. The man he was ready to call his father the moment Hunith was wed to him. This man would never lie to his daughter who he loved very much. He would never ever do such a thing.

Balinor stomped out of the room in a fit of rage. He passed by Marcus, turned around in second, and landed his fist on his jaw. The man fell toward the ground instantly and Charlotte knelt beside him to check if he was alright. He was knocked out. Hunith tried to chase after him but Julian grabbed her arm and held her back. Balinor walked out of the room.

"Because of this infidelity, I ask you not to see Balinor again. Ever. I want you to leave the country although you are welcome to stay but I can assure you that your life would never ever be easy." Elman threatened before walking out of the room followed by his guards.

Hunith cried for weeks before setting up a plane leaving to America and lived with her mother. She never forgave her father although he was pleading and kneeling in front of her for forgiveness. His betrayal hurt and Hunith swore she would never see his face again.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Present day.**_

"Then, seven years later, Balinor became King of Avalon. He married Catrina even though she already had a daughter from her first marriage and I was lost in memory." A tear streamed from Hunith's eyes and she quickly wiped it off hoping Merlin didn't saw it.

"Those fuckers." Merlin muttered in hate.

"No! Merlin, don't ever hate him." Hunith pleaded.

"Why the hell not? They hurt you." Merlin reasoned.

"It was his father's doing. Not his. He is still your real father. All they said weren't true and Balinor found out about it."

"He found out?"

"Yes, he did. He found an abandoned file in the palace and it was about Elman bribing my friends…and family to cooperate with him. Threatening their business and their family if they didn't comply. He threatened my father, too. It was all Elman's work." Hunith informed him. "That's why two years into his term; he searched the globe for you. He tried to find you, Merlin, and when they did, they kept tabs on you. He didn't want to disturb you from your normal life. He wanted you away from the troubles of being a royal." Hunith got up and walked toward her son. She sat next to him and held his hand. "Your father loves you."

"If he doesn't want me to be a royal, what was that last night?" He asked, irritated.

"That was just Percival being himself, too excited on meeting you. He was impatient. He searched for you too, you know." Hunith cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "We both love you. Gaius, George, all of us. We hid it from you because we wanted you to live life. I don't want you to live a life behind everyone's expectations of you. Cameras trained at you every single day. Gossip magazines talking about you harshly. I don't want that. It would destroy you."

Merlin smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled back and got up. "I'll clean the dishes and you need to go to bed. It's late." She started grabbing the plates off the table and putting them into the sink.

"Okay, mom." Merlin got up and proceeded to the stairs.

"And Merlin," Hunith called out and Merlin stopped from his tracks and turned to face her. "Go to your father tomorrow. They want to meet you."

Merlin thought for a second. "I'll think about it."

"And if you do decide to go," Hunith picked up a piece of paper from the side table and handed it to him. "That is their address."

Merlin nodded and headed up the stairs while Hunith watched him before returning back to the dishes.

After watching a couple of episodes from "_How I met your mother",_Merlin decided to go to bed for the night. No matter how hard he tried or how many sheep he counted in his mind, his eyes seemed determined not to flutter closed.

His thoughts wandered back to what his mother just said. The past was a scary place to visit and he appreciated his mother doing that for him. He still couldn't accept the fact that he was a son of a king and he was destined to sit on a throne ordering his servants to cook him meals or run to the nearest McDonalds and order him a big Mac. He imagined himself doing it but it never stuck at all. It scared him off.

He wondered if the royal family would even give him a choice in the matter. What if there was no choice but to comply and be a prince? He envisioned the royal police, or whatever Avalon's forces were called, would barge into the house, kidnap him and drag him to the palace. He would be pleading of course, and cursing at them and would probably try to fight back. They would glue him on the throne to make sure he never escaped and would be entertained and visited by other filthy rich (yet plastic) people who bowed down in front of him and kissed up to him to gain favor. It would be a slow painful death for him if that was the matter listening to everyone's problems and sitting for balls, galas, and parties and state events. Then, they would force him to marry a woman he never even met or just said hello in gatherings. He would try to have children and heirs.

But he was gay for Christ sake. He would puke the moment he saw a lady's private part right in front of him and would probably cry and sob himself to death if they had to do it in bed. He'd passed out right there.

His imagination scared and grossed him out so much that he put a pillow over his face and beat the crap out of himself just to shake the image of making love to a woman out of his head.

Then, a light bulb lit up over his head. What if he told them that he was gay and maybe they would shun him (even though it would hurt a little) and they would get rid of him, maybe even forget about him. Merlin thought about it for a moment and agreed that it would be totally worth it. The royal family would turn their backs and walk away from him leaving him with a normal life as it should be. They would forget that he ever existed. Just like the Prince from India, that he can't remember his name of, that got cut off from his family because he came out of the closet. Now he was living life to the fullest without royal duties! In fact, didn't Balinor (or father) want him to have a normal life instead of joining the household?

Yes, tomorrow he would try to get rid of them or persuade them that him being a royalty was a totally bad idea. He should probably bring his school records with him just in case they needed proof on what exactly his thinking and decision skills were. He needed to do what was right and what would restore the balance of the world. He guessed that the likely scenario would be that they would give him no choice at all. He didn't want to be a prince. He didn't want to be stuck in a life his mother had suffered.

He got up and marched toward his study table, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from its drawers, and wrote his speech for tomorrow.

After the thirty-fifth sheet was crumpled and thrown to the bin, Merlin gave up and returned to bed, deciding to improvise tomorrow instead.

He lay down on his bed hoping sleep would come to him, but the thought of Prince and the kiss slowly crept into his mind. _Oh God, this is going to be a very long night._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Dying to do a back story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **Reviews are greatly appreciated! -** LiyamD_


	10. The Beginning of a Rivalry

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters or products except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**"The Beginning of a Rivalry"**

**_An hour ago…_**

Elyan and Barabbas couldn't believe their eyes. It took Elyan a while to realize what had just happened. His back had been itching hiding behind the bushes but it disappeared the moment he saw Arthur's lips meet Merlin's. There, behind the bushes were two, no, three grown men gaping in shock and bewilderment at the sight. He turned and looked at Barabbas who matched his expression.

"I told you they weren't just friends!" exclaimed Elyan, hitting Barabbas on the shoulder with his fist.

Barabbas rolled his eyes and flapped his hand trying to hush Elyan down hoping the two didn't hear him. Then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a photographer taking pictures of the scene.

"There!" Barabbas pointed to the west of them. The couple didn't notice him.

"I've got it." Elyan started to get up but Barabbas stopped him.

"They'll see you!" Barabbas hushed. "Wait for a minute when they part and then follow him."

Elyan nodded in agreement and they waited silently in the cold air. A minute passed before the two young men walked their separate ways. Oswald seemed confused at what he had just seen and was hesitating whether or not to report it to the King. But his loyalties laid with Arthur, not with Uther. He knew that informing the King would land Arthur in big trouble, especially since Arthur was to be wed. If news broke out he liked another person and that person was a man, Uther would have his head and his prince would probably hate him for good. Then, his phone rang. It was Arthur's.

He was thankful the prince didn't hear his ringtone from behind the bushes. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oswald-I-need-you-inCentralParkright-now! Ineedtogetoutof thisplace!" Oswald took a while to decipher what Arthur had just blurted out, far too fast for his ear to catch.

"Oh. Oh! Right sire! I'll be there right away!" He whispered over the phone and hung up. He bolted out of the bushes as Arthur turned around and vanished from the corner.

"Thank you lads!" he called out to the two in a hushed voice. "I'll see you around!"

After Barabbas and Elyan watched him go, they got up from where they were crouching and followed Merlin across the street without him noticing. The photographer was walking intentionally toward him. A rush of fear ran throughout Elyan's body. He stiffened, hoping that the man didn't intend on harassing the boy. Barabbas pulled Elyan into a corner.

"Follow him now. I'll handle Merlin." Barabbas ordered and pointed to the man.

They watched silently as the photographer and Merlin bumped into each other. Elyan intended to dash right through the scene and protect the prince when Barabbas stopped him.

"Easy", Barabbas told him. "He's not doing anything."

"He knew about the prince! We should do something", Elyan protested, trying to wiggle his way out of Barabbas's strong arms.

"Look!" He pointed as the photographer walked away from Merlin and continued down the lane. "Nothing happened! Now follow him and destroy that camera." Barabbas commanded before crossing the street.

Elyan followed the guy from the other side of the street, hoping the photographer wouldn't suspect he was being followed. The man seemed happy and was even twirling around the empty side walk before stumbling into a bar. The man seemed to hesitate for a moment then after a minute of standing and pacing from the entrance, entered the joint.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Valiant Johnson had never been more impatient in his entire life. He'd been ordered by Morgause to wait for the boy to show up. He had been waiting for almost ten hours though, and the boy hadn't come out of the building once nor entered it. He knew his bitch of a boss was probably drinking her cocktail somewhere in a nice, warm, cozy hotel in Manhattan while he was freezing his ass off to death in a tiny car.

Not just four hours ago, the warm springtime weather stopped and the temperature dropped suddenly. This was supposed to be Spring Break. He expected sunnier months and warmer weather than what he was experiencing right now. He was singing an old British folk song softly on his seat when he caught two people walking down the path in the park from his rear-view mirror. He instantly recognized the blonde boy the moment he took off his hat and his glasses. It was no doubt the prince of England, Prince Arthur.

He immediately wrestled with his bag trying to pull the camera out which had managed to get stuck inside. He hauled it off with force and its contents fell out of the bag. Valiant ignored all of them and proceeded to open his door and get out. He switched his camera on and rapidly took pictures of the two. Then, a second later, he watched as Arthur kissed the raven haired boy. He'd just hit the jackpot.

A gasp of surprise came out from his lips and chuckled. He took more pictures. _These would be worth a million!_ He assumed happily. He knew that once he presented them to Morgause, he would receive a promotion and would probably be the richest man in the industry. He envisioned himself building another company that would rival Morgause, and he would shoot that bitch down the drain. He would be the new King of _"the Talk!"._ He could see it so clearly. His future was swimming with money.

He was astonished to see Arthur leaving the boy like that. _This must be a secret love affair! _He thought. He could now see the front cover of the new issue of Talk and what it would be: _Prince Arthur's romance in a closet. _That would earn a lot of readers for the company and break the hearts of many girls, who would probably come after blood. The royal family would be devastated the moment this came into the public's hands. Valiant smirked wickedly.

He sauntered down the sidewalk towards the raven haired boy and "accidentally" bumped into him. He played the creepy tone so well that he rattled the boy, who quickly shuffled his way towards the apartment building.

A warm feeling spread throughout his body. He was no longer cold. He twirled around like a girl, dreaming of the near future, one where he'd be drowning himself in money. He shuffled his way down the sidewalk and found himself standing in front of a bar.

He hesitated for a moment. He knew he promised to stop drinking whilst he was trying to find Arthur in New York, but this was a time of celebration! He shook his head, cursing the fool he was for breaking his pledge but he couldn't turn back to his car once the smell of alcohol reached his nose. His left foot stepped forward and was followed by the other, and before he knew it, Valiant found himself sitting at the bar holding a glass of brandy with one hand and a small bowl of nuts in the other. He was enjoying himself.

"So, what's the occasion?" A man in a trench coat suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him.

"Huh?" Valiant grumbled, obviously a little bit tipsy. He drank his fourth glass of brandy and raised a finger, signalling the bartender for another drink.

"Oh. Where are my manners, my name is Elyan." He extended a hand and Valiant gladly shook it.

"What a pleasure to meet you! I'm Valiant. I'm just celebrating my new promotion!" Valiant took a gulp of his drink.

"A promotion? Why, that's good news! This should be celebrated with lots of drinks!" Elyan called for the bartender's attention. "Beer? Scotch? Name it and I'll buy you a drink." Elyan offered.

Valiant knitted his brows and tried to discern his actions. He suddenly grinned and laughed. "If you're trying to get me drunk to have sex with me then you are out of luck because I'm not gay." He took another gulp from his drink. He took off his camera from around his neck and put it right beside the bowl of peanuts, just half an arm's reach from Elyan. Elyan eyed the object intently.

"I have no intention of doing that. I'm simply an employee who also received a promotion and would love to celebrate with a fellow drinker!" He flashed a fake smile.

"Ha! I guess a lot of people have been promoted these days. Well, well. I would love to have a beer thank you very much." Valiant finished his fourth brandy.

"Hey! Easy. You might get drunk." Elyan warned him.

Valiant just laughed. "I think I'm already drunk. No matter, it's a celebration right?" The bartender gave him a bottle of beer and he gladly took it and chugged it down. Elyan took a sip of his.

Elyan glanced at the camera. "So what are you, a photographer?" He asked slyly.

Valiant smirked. "Good guess! Yeah, I am. In fact, the reason for my promotion is right here." He pointed at the camera. Elyan swiftly picked it up.

"Really?" He acted like he was fascinated with the thing, even turning it around to pretend he was trying to get a good view. "What pictures did you take?"

Valiant just wiggled his finger from side to side. "Can't tell you. By tomorrow you might know about it." He laughed mischievously before returning to his drink. "Oh, and be careful how you hold it. It might…"

Elyan slipped the camera from his grip intentionally. Valiant reacted insantly and swiftly extended his arm, catching the camera before it hit the ground. Adrenaline rushed throughout Valiant's body. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the camera in his grip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just…" Elyan started apologizing hoping the guy would think it was an accident.

"No, it's okay. My baby's fine." He laughed it off. "Even if this breaks, I still have the memory card! So, it's all fine" He smiled and reassured him.

Elyan smirked at the new found information.

"Another drink?" Elyan offered as he opened another bottle of beer.

"Yeah mate! You French people really love to drink!" He remarked jokingly.

"I'm actually Avalonian." Elyan corrected him.

"I'm sorry. It's because of your accent. It tipped me off. And what's an Avalonian doing in New York anyway?" Valiant asked, intrigued.

"Well as I said, celebrating my promotion."

"What was it you're celebrating about?"

"Nothing, really. Just beating a paparazzi until he utters the words, 'I won't release it!' right in front of my face." He glared at him intently.

Valiant looked at him in horror. His face eye brows rose. Then, his face softened upon realizing that the man in the trench coat was just joking. He laughed. "Good one."

Elyan laughed along. "Due to diligence and hard work, my company promoted me." He lied.

"And to that we celebrate." Valiant raised his bottle and click their bottles together.

"Ten dollars. Raise you to the finish with this drink." Elyan smacked the bill in front of him on the table.

"You're on!" Valiant happily accepted the challenge.

A few minutes later, Valiant had chugged, and ultimately won, the drinking game his new found buddy had challenged him to. He had won all three challenges from him and the man in the trench coat wasn't looking good at all.

"I'm sorry but you're already drunk my friend!" Valiant can't stop laughing.

"You are pretty drunk yourself." Elyan playfully slapped his face and the man laughed it off.

Valiant was already heavily intoxicated. He laughed at the smallest things. Elyan kept on ordering him bottles of beer for half an hour before he was really sure the man couldn't pick up his own feet. He started to speak in a slur.

"I'll be rich by tomorrow and no man can stop me!" Valiant claimed.

"Lend me that money once you get it!" Elyan joked in a drunken state.

"You're a good guy. A while ago I thought you're going to kiss me!" Valiant laughed hysterically. Elyan got up from his feet and playfully tried to kiss him, much to Valiant objection, when his arm accidentally spilled the bottle of beer right on Valiant's shirt. "Shit!" He cursed.

"Now, I think you need to take that shirt off." Elyan smirked.

"You, my friend, are funny." Valiant tried to wipe away the stains from his white shirt to no avail. He got up and proceeded to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back!" He said impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger's terminator while at the same time wiggling his fingers in front of Elyan.

The moment Valiant vanished around the corner; Elyan picked up the camera and opened the memory slot. One card was inside it and he grabbed it and pulled it out. He looked around to see if anyone noticed his actions and found everyone doing their usual business. He hid the chip into his pockets.

Valiant came stumbling down toward his seat a few minutes later having taken off his shirt, only wearing a blue undershirt.

"All done!"

"Great! Well, friend, I'm afraid I need to go. I have stuff to do tomorrow. It's nice drinking with a fellow European." Elyan patted him at the back.

"I felt the same way. Good luck to your job. As for mine, I'll be swimming and sleeping on money by tomorrow morning!"

The two shook their hands together and Elyan hurriedly left the joint. He pulled out the memory card and dropped it down the drain, where it was gone forever.

Valiant ordered another beer. The bartender offered to call him a cab and Valiant harshly shook his offers away. Without a choice, the young bartender complied and gave him another one.

Valiant picked up his camera and turned it on. He wanted to see once more the pictures that would make him a rich man. He wanted to pick out the best shots to present to Morgause when he stepped into her suite. He would probably pick a close up of the lip lock, something the whole public would see that yes; Arthur was kissing another man in public.

But no pictures showed up on the little screen. He rapidly clicked for the next shots hoping they were there but they were also gone. He checked to see if his camera was broken but it was working functionally. He quickly turned the camera over and opened the SD slot and found the memory card gone. Then, he realized Elyan must've had it. He rushed towards the door and bolted out. He looked around the street hoping the he wasn't far away and that he could still catch up to him but the man in the trench coat had vanished. He was nowhere to be found.

His future of being a millionaire just went down the drain.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Is it done?" Barabbas asked the moment Elyan arrived into the apartment.

"Yes. I disposed of the photographs just like you asked." Barabbas stared at him, and sniffed at him all of a sudden. "What are you doing?" He asked, freaked out from his actions.

"Your breath smells like alcohol." He noticed.

"Well, I did a drinking game with him."

Barabbas just shook his head and laughed. 'And I'm sure you won like you always do."

Elyan smirked. "Of course not. I intentionally lost to get him drunk."

**~~~oOo~~~**

**_Emrys Hotel_**,

_**The Presidential **_**_Suite._**

Arthur Pendragon was sitting silently on the sofa looking out the window. Half of the lights in the roof were switched off casting a shadow on where he sat. Only the buzzing street below echoed in the room. It had been a long night and Arthur thought intently about what happened in the park. The event replayed in Arthur's mind more times than he could count.

The kiss sent shivers down his spine. He was bewildered by his actions. He should've turned back the moment he realized his feet were walking toward Merlin's direction. Now, he was in a situation that was awkward for him and for Merlin, and one that he couldn't escape easily. He knew his actions would haunt him for many weeks, maybe even months.

He felt like it was first grade all over again, the time he saw a nice boy sitting across from him. The moment their eyes met, it was like a hundreds of thousands of butterflies were about to burst out of his stomach and Arthur couldn't control himself. It took his breath away. He'd repressed that feeling for a long time once he'd heard his father making a remark that it was wrong and that it was unnatural. That feeling didn't go away for quite a while and after it was gone, it only resurfaced the moment he met Mithian.

Mithian was beautiful, that Arthur could guarantee, and so sweet and gentle. He'd never fallen in love with a person that quickly or that hard. The feeling he experienced when he was a child came back to him every time he looked or gazed at the woman. Of course it wasn't long before they broke up, and he was devastated. But Arthur promised himself that he'd only remember the happy times they had together, since they were the best years of his life.

Now, that feeling came again in the form of Merlin, the raven haired buffoon who insulted him so much he couldn't help but find it amusing. Arthur couldn't stop thinking about him. When he was sitting at the back of the car being driven away by Oswald back to the hotel, Arthur realised he wanted to go back to the park and talk to him, maybe even kiss him a bit more. But he didn't know what to say. He felt guilty for being such a fool as to leave him hanging there. Merlin must have been so confused by his actions. He cursed himself for being such an airhead.

He wondered what would Uther say to him once he told him or found out what had happened. He had feelings for a boy he'd only met two days ago. He chose to repress the feeling and ignore it but every time he thought about something else, Merlin's face crept into his mind. Even the thought of marrying Lady Vivian didn't help. Then he realized he was about to be married.

Arthur sunk deeper into his seat once he realized that his life was in the deepest darkest corner of hell. He couldn't escape. He couldn't crawl out. He had nothing to do but suffer the consequences and live this dire life.

But he could see the lights of the Empire State building shining out from the centre of the urban jungle and it lit up a thought in his brain like wildfire. Arthur realized he wouldn't be seeing the boy again, he was going home in two days' time! He would forget about Merlin. He would be back in London 3500 miles away from the raven haired boy. Through experience, he had proven how easy it was to forget someone by just staying as far away from them as possible. Maybe this 'little' crush on the boy was just a phase. Yes, that's what he would do.

He opened his phone to see what time it was and the first thing that came on the screen was Merlin's number. Its silly nickname scrolled on the screen. Arthur frowned. His thumb ran through the keypad and lingered on one button hesitating whether to delete the number or not. His mind was racing. Half of his brain wanted it gone but the other half wanted to hold on to it like it knew that he was going to call him later. He was planning to but he never really had the courage to push the call button. After a while, he gave up and threw the phone on to his bed.

"Well _Wizard Merlin_, it seems you've put a curse on my life." He muttered irritably.

He heard the door in his room opened and Lancelot peeked in and saw Arthur sitting silently from a corner. He opened the door more widely.

"Hey mate, is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." he answered back quietly. Lancelot remained standing outside the bedroom and Arthur waved at him to come in after a while. "Don't just stand there; you can come in if you want."

Lancelot laughed and shuffled his way inside carrying two bottles of beer and lent the other one to him. He sat next to him and propped his feet on the small coffee table in front of him.

"I heard about the marriage." Lancelot mentioned casually as he opened his bottle and drank from it.

"Never saw it coming." Arthur chuckled.

"Well, your father certainly found a way to extinguish your little rebellion." Arthur punched him on the shoulder playfully and both of them started laughing.

"You know my father, he's a clever man. He can do everything, that one. I just never expected him to say, 'I want you married and you have no choice in the matter'." He chugged down his beer. "Never saw that ship coming."

"Did you talk to him?"

Well, he did. After they got back from the meeting, Uther tried to talk to him. Even Morgana knocked a couple of times to discuss it but he shrugged them both away. He reckoned Uther would try to persuade him to go through with the wedding and about the benefit of the country and his responsibility as future king. It was just the usual talk that he'd heard many times before.

Morgana would be the opposite, encouraging him to stand up for himself and fight for his freedom and choice, not to let himself be bullied by his father. In fact, Arthur thought he was the one doing the bullying. He had been bullying his position as crown prince in spite of his parents. He understood why his parents had to do that. This time, the snake bit him up the ass. If he'd watched his actions then maybe none of this would've happened. No marriage and certainly no annoying Lady Vivian giggling and flirting nonstop by his side. Lancelot caught on his silence.

"I guess not then."

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm exhausted. I don't have the energy to argue with them about the matter." Arthur laid back and closed his eyes.

"Well, what did you do after the breakfast? I heard you ran away to…somewhere from what Oswald told me."

"I met with…someone." Arthur wasn't really sure whether to talk about it with Lancelot. But his cousin has been with guys before. It was no secret in the family. Uther wasn't really approving of it though but he never really confronted him about it. He just let him be.

"Someone, huh? Who is this person?" Lancelot was intrigued and abandoned his beer.

"Just…a," Arthur paused. _Girl_. _Boy. Girl_. "Boy." He shifted slightly on his seat once he told him.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows at his direction. "A boy? What did you guys do?"

Arthur knew Lancelot's tone and he knew he meant something else. He rolled his eyes. "We just…tour the city. I…We went to the empire state building, the statue of liberty and some other places in the island." Arthur sat up and faced him, waving his hands and arms around like he was casting magic. "And…I bought him tickets for Broadway."

"Just the two of you?" Lancelot smirked.

"It was just a thank you gift!" Arthur shouted irritably.

"Whoah! Calm down. Saddle your horse a bit. I'm not accusing you of anything." Lancelot laughed.

The two men fell silent for a while as they drank their beer. Then, Arthur put down his bottle on the coffee table and turned to his cousin.

"Okay, promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, especially my father." Arthur asked him in a serious tone.

Lancelot dropped his bottle. "Okay. You can trust me with anything. You know that." He assured him.

Arthur knew he could trust Lancelot since he's the only person he'd confided with his secrets since they were little. Yes, even the first grade feelings about the boy and Lancelot had been a good secret keeper from that time. Lancelot did the same to him when he started having feelings with the same sex although he did still swore that he was attracted to women. Arthur could see that from the nonstop parade of naked women from his cousin's bed chambers in Wales. They'd had each other's backs through thick and thin and Arthur didn't want to lose that. He knew his best friend and cousin wouldn't spread his secret.

"Remember the secret in first grade?" Lancelot realized what he meant and nodded at him. "Okay, I might have a problem like that."

Lancelot's eyes went wide and leaned closer trying to hear the secret that was about to be spilled out.

"What is it? Is it much worse than that?" He asked worriedly.

"I might've kissed the boy that I met today." Arthur looked around the room.

Lancelot gaped at him. "What?"

"You promised!" Arthur pointed a finger at him.

"I know! I know! But why?"

"I don't know what happened. It just happened. And it happened in the park. And our lips happened to meet and it just happened so fast. It happened, happened like…" Arthur blabbered.

"Okay, stop with the happen thing? What happened next?" Lancelot interrupted him.

"I…ran away?" Arthur pursed his lips.

After a second, Lancelot realized what he just said and burst out laughing and shaking his head.

"Okay! I'm a fool! I shouldn't have done that!" Arthur raised his hands. "But I kissed a man!"

"Oh my god, this is like first grade all over again." Lancelot nudged his elbow on his chest.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Can you please, let's just not discuss this? It's awkward with you laughing at me." Arthur sunk deeper in the sofa in shame. Lancelot remained giggling. "Oh please. You look ridiculous." The other boy ignored his insult and continued laughing. Arthur glared at him. "You are an asshole."

"Oh come on! What did it feel like anyway?" Lancelot insisted.

Arthur thought for a moment. There's only one thing that came out of his mind. "It was like Mithian." Silence fell in the room. "Yes, definitely Mithian."

Lancelot's laugh stopped suddenly the moment he heard the woman's name. He remembered how Arthur had been in tears for days after the break up. It was the first time Lancelot had seen his cousin, all tough and full of masculinity, break down like that. He knew how serious this was. "You're…in love?"

"No! For Christ sake Lance, don't say that! It's been two days! I'm not in love with the boy. I'm just…having _similar_ feelings!" Arthur protested.

"If it felt like Mithian, Arthur, that means something heavy. I mean, really heavy. What exactly did you feel the moment you…you know?" Lancelot motioned his hand a little.

"Like a million butterflies trying to burst out of my gut. Well, it felt like a raging bull though." Lancelot was just silent. "Promise me you won't tell anyone? Besides, I won't see him again since I'm going back to England anyway. It's probably a phase."

Lancelot chuckled silently at the absurdity of the remark. "Fine. But does he know he kissed you? I mean you being a prince?"

"Um…No. He never recognized me." Arthur felt guilty and ashamed. He should've told him who he was, he'd have bet that Merlin would freak out once he found out that yes, he kissed a royal prince. A prince that he hated, no, disliked a lot. He felt like a prat. Minute by minute he realized how true that title was.

"You git! Way to kiss someone, Arthur! I would pay to see his reaction though." Lancelot chuckled as Arthur punched him on the shoulder. "What's his name?"

"What? So you could find him? Stalk him?" Arthur joked.

"Just tell me his name. I promise I won't hunt him down just to see who he was." Lancelot raised his palm as a promise.

"Merlin. His name's Merlin." Arthur uttered his name softly. It sounded like music to his ears though and Arthur shrugged it off the moment he heard the name. His ears were ringing.

"Well, just to let your mood up. I met someone too." Lancelot smiled merrily at him.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. He guessed this was probably the twenty-fifth (or more than that) person Lance had been with. "A girl or a boy this time?" he asked lazily.

"It's a boy." He said enthusiastically.

"Let me guess, you did it?" Arthur smirked.

"No, we did not." Arthur raised an eyebrow in surprise. "But guess what? He's not who you think he is", Lancelot smirked.

Arthur turned his head towards his cousin waiting for the _'big revelation'_. And if it came from Lancelot, he knew it would be big just like how he told him about Lance Bass being gay and how he was sure that Martha Stewart would one day go to jail, which she did eventually.

"He is of royalty from Avalon." Lancelot grinned. "He might have come for the gala tomorrow night. It seemed there's going to be more royals than last year's event." He paused. "Funny thing was, I've never seen him before though." Lancelot was lost in thought.

"Ah. So it's a match from heaven then." Arthur chuckled. "Well, what was his name?"

"His name's Colin, Colin of Ealdor and third cousin of Prince Percival."

"He's a prince?"

"Well, he never really introduced himself as a prince but given he is the cousin of Percival, I guess he is."

"Then, he must've come here with the royal family. I didn't see him in the breakfast this morning though. I'm quite surprised you haven't done anything with him." Arthur pointed out.

"He's…how do you put it? Um…different." Lancelot tried to explain.

Arthur knitted his brows together in confusion.

"Well, he was nice. A bit of a book worm since I met him in the library. Had adorable glasses, sweet smile and uh…oh! Cute big ears! I even tried to impress him with my knowledge with books. I think it didn't worked since he was a bit…uncomfortable from what I noticed." Lancelot smiled as he reminisced with the memory. The thought of a guy with big ears reminded Arthur of Merlin. He shrugged the memory off. Arthur was more surprised to hear about his cousin's effort. Usually, Lancelot never made an effort to woo a woman (or man) into his arms. It just happened like a flick of a finger. "In fact, he is going to the gala tomorrow night!"

"Well, Lancelot, maybe tomorrow you could introduce me to your…um, new found love." Arthur chuckled.

"I'm not in love!" He argued.

"Well, it sounded like love at first sight to me!" Arthur teased him.

"Okay, fine! He definitely pulled a chord in my heart." Arthur rolled at the cheesiness of what his cousin just said and huffed. "And my flirting my not have worked on him but I'm definitely going to win him tomorrow night!" He raised his fist on the air.

Arthur just laughed. "Let me know how that works out for you."

After a while, their laughter died down. They silently watched the skyscrapers over the horizon, taking in the beauty of the city still wide awake. Arthur turned to Lancelot.

"Thank you for being here. You're the best guy, Lancelot." He said sincerely.

"You too, Arthur. And I promise that your secret's safe with me." He patted him on the shoulder as he crossed chest.

Arthur smiled at him. "You know, we've been best friends since we were, heck, babies. I won't let anything compromise that kind of friendship."

Lancelot chuckled and huffed at the claim. "Not even if we both wanted one toy or thing like before?" Arthur shook his head. "We won't fight even if Star Wars completely trumps Star Trek by a mile?" Arthur paused for a moment then shook his head. "Not even if we have secrets bigger than the other?"

"No. Not even that!" Arthur answered surely.

Lancelot fell silent and thought for a moment. "What if…we liked the same person, then?"

Arthur sat straight up and put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder and looked at him right on his dark brown eyes.

"Listen, not even if we were both in love with the same person. I promise."

Lancelot looked at him seriously and studying him, then burst out laughing. Arthur scowled at him. "You are so full of shit."

Arthur raised his hand to stop him. "No. I'm being serious!" After a few seconds of protesting, he chuckled along with him. "Really Lancelot, I won't start a _rivalry _between us because of _someone _who is probably not worth it."

"Well, Arthur," Lancelot started. "I'll take your word for it."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N: _**_As usual, **Reviews are greatly appreciated! - LiyamD**_


	11. Double Identity

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters or products except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Double Identity"**

_Okay, Merlin, _Merlin thought. _It's gonna be a very big day today!_

Usually, Merlin never got nervous about anything. Well, except for public speaking which was a nerve racking, palm sweating deal for the raven haired boy. There was once a mock debate in his freshman history class and the only words he could utter were "Um…" and "Uh…" then he ran out of the room to puke in the men's lavatory. It was embarrassing, and later on became his bullies' staple reason for mocking him. That and he was gay. But Merlin has come to terms with the fact that he was not really good at talking to large crowds and learned to ignore their insults. His head may be full of opinions, but the thought of speaking into a large crowd of hundreds, maybe thousands, just didn't click in his mind.

He just didn't know why he was so nervous meeting Balinor, _his father, _he was only just one person! The idea of it just scared him. Well, he was a man who was supposedly his real biological father but should he bow his head when he met him? Should he address him as your majesty? But he was his father so that wasn't really necessary. Should he call him father then? Well, the latter didn't really go well along with his tongue every time he tried to say it.

Merlin lay down spread all over his tiny bed. He glanced at his clock when the short hand and the long hand exactly stroked eight o' clock.

He had been thinking about meeting his father all night along with Prince's unexpected kiss. He was still mad at him for not explaining what just happened and leaving him with questions. He doubted whether their time together was not a tour thing but a date and that what prompted Prince to kiss him. But he was about to be married! Maybe it was his fault that the blonde haired boy kissed him. He did, in fact, kiss him first but only on the cheek. Did that incited him to do the same? But why on the lips then?

All night it has been back and forth. One minute Merlin was thinking about Balinor and royalty the next couple of minutes it would be Prince. It was giving him a major headache. He only slept for five hours and the moment he woke up (that was an hour ago), he was thinking about it again. Merlin just wanted to catch a break from his life. It had been hell the past couple of days. He was hoping an angel would burst into the room and offer him a ladder (or a staircase) to heaven and be at peace there. But Merlin wasn't really the religious type. He didn't even know who he'll meet there. Probably the God he imagined up there won't be Morgan Freeman or Liam Neeson although Freeman won by a mile just because of his voice.

_This is enough! _Merlin fumed in his thoughts. _I'm ending this! God or no angels, no titans or hallelujah from above, I'm ending it!_

Suddenly having the courage to get up, Merlin hopped out of his bed and went straight to his bathroom. He took a quick shower and after that, he went out toward his closet. He pulled out a blue hooded jacket, his favorite yellow shirt, some pants, and his shoes. It was simple but that was what Merlin was going for. To show the royal family he wanted to be simple and not wear those designers clothes or suits that they were wearing that seemed to be choking them whenever they wore it. He was not going to wear suits and tacky polos for the rest of his life. The thought of him wearing those made him cringed. All formal wear for the rest of his life? He'll miss his cardigan shirt.

Merlin found the piece of paper his mother handed to him that wrote the address of his father's home. It was lying under the crumpled papers that were supposed to be his speeches to the royal family about how they'd ruined his mother's life. He decided to clean it up later.

He didn't know why his mother forgave them for what they did but who could blame her? She was really the most innocent and nicest person around in this world. Heck, the whole island of Manhattan. And why didn't Balinor_, father_, ran after her by the time he found out about the truth? Surely if he truly loved the woman, shouldn't he go after her? Not marry someone because that was just ridiculous.

Merlin swiftly opened his door and ran down the stairs. Elyan and Barabbas were drinking their morning coffee when they saw him coming down the stairs. They quickly stood up from their seats, like deer on headlights which Merlin really thought was funny, and bowed their heads to his direction both muttering another title to address him. It sounded like sir from Barabbas but from Elyan's lips, Merlin can hear the 'your highness' words. Merlin rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Was that really necessary?" Merlin asked irritably.

"Well," Elyan started. "You are a prince of Avalon and Prince Percival instructed us to treat you with the same respect as the royal family." He beamed at him. Merlin already observed how patriotic Elyan was. Even though he has specifically instructed them to not call him _that_, he still said it. This man must be a really loyal servant to the royal family.

"You know I haven't really accepted my position yet." Merlin pointed out. "Plus I'm not known to the public so technically, I'm a nobody. From what I read in the novels," Merlin was pointing out in the Princess Diaries stories which he loved, "I'm not a prince." He stated. "Yet."

Barabbas smiled at him. "But you are born with it."

Well, it was true. Merlin started heading toward the door when Hunith stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked behind the kitchen.

"To Balinor." he paused. "I mean, father." Merlin wasn't really sure whether to call him that yet. It still didn't roll out of his tongue smoothly.

Hunith peeked in the hallway from the kitchen and looked at her son. "Oh. Elyan and Barabbas could take you." She nodded at the two men starting to walk toward his direction.

"No!" He raised his palms to stop them. The two men froze from their spot and stared at him in confusion. "I mean, I should do it alone. I don't want to be escorted in a black limousine with a little flag in front, which screamed _"Hey! Look at me! I'm important!"_ That seemed too…" He motioned his hands for the others to speak and helped him out.

"Obvious?" Elyan chimed in, not really sure what Merlin was trying to say.

"Yes! Too obvious!" He laughed nervously. "It would be too obvious. I mean, it's a royal car, right? So I can't be seen with it. People would ask who I was and we can't have that happening when I'm rolling down 5th Avenue, right?"

"But the cars are tinted so," Barabbas added but Merlin cut him off.

"No but! I am going alone!" He turned his heel when he noticed the two men still following behind him. He stopped from his tracks and turned around to face them. "Stop following me, please." He barked at them.

"But your highness, we are ordered to watch over you." Elyan answered.

_Stop calling me that! _Merlin mentally stomped his feet.

Merlin thought for a moment. _Orders huh? _Well, they did say he was a prince and they bowed down in front of him and they even said to treat him equally like the royal family. Equal. That's the magic word. But can he order them to do stuff for him? He was the son of their king. Surely he can bark out orders for them. Merlin finally gave up on his thoughts and just went with it.

"Elyan, Barabbas, I order you to…um…stay here and never follow me." Merlin stood defiantly. He put both of his hands on his hips trying to look intimidating.

Elyan and Barabbas stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, and then Merlin heard Barabbas tried to hide a snicker and Elyan trying to hide his smile.

"No offense your highness, but we do have our protocols. We will protect you and we will follow you by the order of the king." Elyan informed him. "And you said it yourself. You are not a prince...yet."

"Well," Merlin was embarrassed that he was laughed at. "I am his son!"

"We will escort you to the royal house." Barabbas offered but it was more of a command. Merlin knew he lost the thing.

Merlin took a deep breath and exhaled, giving up convincing the two that he didn't want them to come. "Well, after you."

**~~~oOo~~~**

**_Emrys Hotel._**

"I don't want to go!" Arthur insisted.

"But Arthur, this is an important breakfast with the King of Avalon!" Uther fumed.

Their discussions had started thirty minutes ago when Uther had asked Arthur the simple question of whether he could come to the breakfast. Well, another breakfast that would surely ended up badly like yesterday. It turned into a bicker between father and son that hopefully would end sooner rather than later. Morgana's ears were hurting listening to them behind the door.

"Important? More important than yesterday?" Arthur ranted. "Because you could have told me so I'll know what to expect there when I get in there. I look like a total idiot."

Uther massaged his temples as he closed his eyes listening to his son rant. "This is for your own good, Arthur."

"Own good?" Arthur thought that was the most preposterous claim he has ever heard in his entire life. "Father, you don't know what's good for me."

"Enough!" Uther blew up and he quickly stride toward him. Arthur expected a strike and a slap. He never felt anything. "You are my son and I expect you to follow what I say. I raised you better than that."

Arthur fell silent but he never lost eye contact with his father towering over him. He glared back at him.

"Lady Vivian won't be there so…it's okay to go." Uther assured him.

Arthur looked up to him and the moment he looked into his father's eyes, he knew he understood.

"Father, why do you want me to marry her? I mean, I hardly know her."

"It's for the country, Arthur. And once you are king, you would understand why it's my decision." Uther put both of his palms on Arthur's shoulders and looked him on the eye gently.

"From the moment I lay my eyes on you and held you for the first time, I promised to myself and to your mother that I would make your life the best that a father can give to a son. A love never understood by anyone, especially you. I did things to make your life better and prepare you to a world much crueler than you can ever imagine." He paused.

Arthur was surprised they ever had this conversation. Usually, his father just scolded and gave him a lesson with a bit of shouting back and forth. They never have a moment where Uther explained things for him. It usually was _'follow me or you'll regret it later'_ kind of thing. It was a complete new territory in their relationship. A soft side he never saw once until now.

"When I saw you partying and doing all these…bad things, I was mad. I was angry at you. Yes, I admit I was hard on you for the couple of years but I just wanted to do what is best for you. Give you a great life, a better wife, and an admirable family the world will ever see and a country envied by all. I want to give you a destiny greater than mine and a king that the world will look up to someday. You will change the world someday, Arthur. You will change people's hearts and minds. You will put a greater meaning of the word, leadership. You will have a child that will be as great as you are. That would be the legacy I want for you."

He raised Arthur's chin, their eyes met. "This is a father's love for a son."

Uther smoothed the creases from Arthur's shoulders and turned his heel toward the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He turned around. "And Arthur, I hope you understand."

He was about to leave the room when Arthur stopped him. Uther waited for him to speak.

"I'll come with you."

**~~~oOo~~~**

Morgana Pendragon had insisted to her father that she should join the breakfast with the royal family of Avalon. She tried to convince him that she was rather hungry and would like to accompany them there.

It was a known fact for Uther that Morgana never insisted on joining the table. She much rather have a breakfast in bed. Usually, it was him who was in the position begging her and even dragging her to the table since she was a little girl. But since yesterday, his daughter had been excited to join them on the table. It was a bit weird and out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure dear?" Uther asked worriedly to her daughter. "This has been the second time you've asked to join the table. Yesterday was necessary but this; I'm just having tea with Balinor to talk things about the future of our countries with your brother. It would be rather dull for your taste."

"But father, I am an ambassador for humanitarian and environmental causes and I would like to learn from two wise men and a half," Morgana turned to Arthur who just mockingly smiled at her, "What they think of the world. Besides, I'm in the mood for a talk about politics." Morgana crossed his arms defiantly.

Uther started laughing. "Morgana, I never heard you were interested with politics. Do you have some kind of illness?"

Morgana glared at him for saying such an absurd remark. "Father, please. I thought mother would be bored and I could accompany her." She turned to Ygraine who was rather surprised she was mentioned. She just smiled. "We could have a bit of a women's chit chat on the table while you men talk about…stuff."

Arthur came up behind her. "Well, father, the whole family for breakfast. If Morgana wants to go, she could." Arthur winked at her. He knew exactly why Morgana wanted to come and his younger sister blushed.

"If you wish. I won't ignore such a wonderful offer. We should go now." Uther smiled lovingly at her daughter and hugged her. "All those diet and calories are making my head ache watching you starve yourself to death."

Morgana just laughed. "I know. Being vegan didn't really work out for me since I got tempted by your cooking."

There was one time Uther cooked for lunch that destroyed Morgana's vegetarian phase. Since he was a child, he had adored cooking and learned it from their best chef in the castle. It was a gift and skills his wife and both of his children adored. Morgana tried going vegan for weeks that time and Uther cooked a special meal, all meat, and Morgana was tempted and eventually failed trying to avoid the food in front of her. That was the time Uther felt accomplished. Morgana never tried eating all vegetables after that. She gave the excuse she'll miss her father's cooking. His cooking skills were really kept secret from the public and were one of his many hidden talents that no one in the public knew. He'd like to keep it that way.

It was fun for him criticizing the chefs on every restaurant about their cooking. In fact, he was the best cook in the palace. But he doesn't brag it to the whole house. Sometimes, he wished he could have his own kitchen in his own bedroom so he won't sneak into the palace kitchen where he'll make his own breakfast. If he wasn't born into royalty, Uther wished he could be a chef instead. Everyone in the family knew that.

Arthur Pendragon walked along with his sister as they waited for the elevator to come up.

"So, Percival, huh?" Arthur whispered on her ear.

Morgana glared at him and nudged him hard on his chest. Arthur grimaced in pain.

It was true Morgana really joined the breakfast for Percival. It was no secret to Arthur that Morgana has a crush on the crown prince. In fact, he found out about it all by himself. She was shocked about it but she convinced him with force not to tell anyone. Even her mother knew about it by just looking at her. She just hoped her father wouldn't find out about it.

They arrived at the first floor of the hotel where the café was.

Albion Café had been one of the best restaurants in New York. It was supposed to be a restaurant for the guests seven years ago in the hotel but because of its four star food quality, it became so popular that the owner of the hotel was forced to open it for the public four years ago. With great food, no wonder so many people visited the place. Uther liked the place. That's enough for the whole royal household to trust the restaurant with their food.

Balinor, Catrina and Percival were both sitting patiently at the private area of the café. The moment they arrived at the table, the three stood up to greet them with hugs and kisses.

Percival took Morgana's hand and kissed it. Arthur could see her blushing rapidly.

"Its wonderful you get to join us this morning." Percival greeted her with a wide smile.

Morgana shyly returned the smile with hers. "Well, it's nice to see you too."

Percival pulled a chair away from the table and gestured for her to sit. Morgana gladly accepted the offer with a huge smile. Arthur laughed inside.

The breakfast went well, or so Morgana thought. Percival sat next to her and it took her mind off of things by the time she started talking with him. It was mostly what they were going to do at the gala in the evening. About what charity they would sponsor and what they were going to wear. She could see Arthur smiling on the table and joining in on the conversations with Balinor and Uther. It was probably because Lady Vivian wasn't in the table. Catrina had apologized that the lady got sick from last night's charity event. Arthur smirked when he heard the news. He was probably all happy inside that he didn't have to see the girl he would soon marry.

Of course, it had come to a blow last night by the time Arthur went home to the hotel. Uther had been insisting they talked but the boy ignore him. He ignored her, too. But Morgana just chose not to push him farther and just let him deal the situation in his own way but Morgana had heard from Lancelot that he has other problems in mind. He didn't want to go any farther on the details. But she heard Arthur and Uther talked this morning and it seemed it went well after the shouting and the screaming at least.

"Do you have a date for tonight?" Percival asked casually but his voice was a little bit shaky.

Morgana was surprised he asked the question. "I don't unfortunately." She smiled nervously.

"Well, since your brother would be forced to go with Vivian, who I'm sure, they will. Maybe you and I could…" He trailed off.

"Go together?" Morgana finished the sentence for him but wasn't really sure if that was the other boy was asking.

Percival flashed a bright smile that almost blinded her.

"Yes. Why not? A man like you certainly needs someone by his side." She chuckled nervously.

Confusion crossed Percival's face. "A man like what?"

Morgana realized what she just said might had offended the boy, panicked and tried to come up with words to say. "What I mean was that you certainly don't need someone beside you but a man like you looked like you could have someone beside you- because it would be nice- I mean it would be honorable- Um…this would be friendship. A friendship side and obviously not a date…" She stuttered.

"Hold on," Percival stopped her. "It's fine. I'll be waiting for you to arrive in the gala tonight."

Morgana smiled awkwardly at him and turned around to sip on her tea in shame. She glanced at Arthur beside her who was laughing silently. She kicked his foot and the boy jumped from his seat spilling his cup of tea to his brand new pants.

The whole table looked at him in confusion.

"Uh…my tea was hot." _Lie. _Actually, it was a bit cool since it was sitting on the table for several minutes now. He excused himself and left the table to the bathroom. A waiter came up to him and cleaned the table.

The whole table returned to their conversation about politics and gossip, oblivious to what just happened.

**~~~oOo~~~**

**_Arcadia Apartments,_**

**_Royal Family of Avalon residence._**

The limousine parked right in front of a high class building. Merlin had been closing his eyes trying not to look outside whether some people were looking at the vehicle he was riding at. Fortunately, the windows were tinted and it calmed him down a bit.

Everyone in New York knew that with the flag in front, it would be a state car with probably an important person inside. It could be a president from another country, or an ambassador or a high school teenager who just found out how fucked up his life was. He cringed at the thought that the next time he'd be riding in one of these, he'd be waving at the crowd.

Elyan came out from the front door and opened the passenger door for him to be let out. The doorman was curious as to who the person inside was and moved forward. He saw a raven haired boy got out of the car. A man in a trench coat escorted him toward the door.

"May I help you, sir?" The doorman asked politely but his eyes trained on the boy in front of him with curiosity.

"A guest of the royal family." Elyan smiled at him.

Merlin looked back and found Barabbas driving off to park the vehicle somewhere.

"Well, of course." The doorman stepped aside, letting them in. Merlin smiled to him.

The moment they entered the building, Merlin was struck with amazement. It looked like a mansion. Then he realized it was just the lobby. He couldn't wait to see the units. Elyan waved at another bodyguard in the area sitting at the corner reading a newspaper.

"This is where they live?" Merlin asked, shocked. He knew this place. Arcadia Apartments were one of the most expensive homes in the whole island of Manhattan. He didn't expect a King would live in one. He expected them to be in a high class hotel.

Elyan nodded at him. He pressed the button on the elevator and they waited for it to go down. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened. The two went inside.

"What floor are they on?" Merlin asked, ready to press one of the numbers from the side.

Elyan asked him to step aside and Merlin stood at a corner. He pulled a necklace off from under his shirt; a key was dangling from the bottom. He inserted the key on an enclosed button and opened a tiny metal door which revealed another button on the panel. He pressed the button and the elevator doors closed.

"It's for security reasons." Elyan explained as he pointed at the cover. "It requires a key to open it. It's been requested that no one can come up to the top floor of the building."

"Top floor? The penthouse?" Merlin gaped at him.

"Well, there was no cover for the top floor button before so we added it the moment we bought the house."

It was in fact a royal house and the royal family was currently staying in it so it all made sense. Celebrities, Royals, politicians and some other famous people and moguls were all paranoid about being home invaded. Actually, concealing the top floor button was actually a smart idea. Merlin found a camera inside the elevator at a corner and he thought to himself that if someone did break into the metal locked door, the security of the place would probably locked him or her inside. It was a nice touch.

After a minute of climbing the building, the elevator door opened slowly to reveal a dirty blonde woman, her hair braided to one side, standing in front of him. Elyan and Merlin both got out of the elevator.

Merlin found himself standing on a stunning and shiny marbled floor that almost blinded him once he looked at it. To his side was a grand staircase and the walls were full of paintings, portraits and art. He was amazed at how huge the house was. A house built for luxury and class.

The woman extended her arm toward him and Merlin just stared at her in confusion, not knowing what she was doing. Then he realized she was introducing herself.

"My name's Isolde. I'm the head security of the place." She introduced herself with a half smile.

"Oh, my name's Merlin." Merlin took her hand and shook it. "Nice place."

"Well, Merlin, the king hasn't been expecting you to come. We thought you wouldn't." She said sincerely. "But, I'm afraid the King is not here at the moment. He's at breakfast with the Queen and with the British Royal Family." Merlin's face dropped to disappointment. He was ready to barge in and speak his mind and say that he wouldn't be accepting the crown and his title and later convincing and giving a reason why not. Unfortunately, the person he was trying to convince was not here.

"Perhaps, you could wait? It's past eleven. I think they should be back any moment now." Isolde informed him as she started leading him into a giant living room, a grand piano waiting to be played at a corner beside the fireplace.

Merlin didn't like waiting. He should have thought of a speech and wrote it. Now, he was nervous and his palms were sweating. Just like the freshman mock debate debacle where he was waiting for his turn and it totally made him want to shit his pants. He felt like waiting for his execution. He knew it'd end badly by the end of the day.

Isolde went to Elyan's side and whispered on his ear. Merlin couldn't make out any of the words even though the room was completely silent. Then, the man left the room and went to the elevator.

"We'll send someone to attend you." Isolde bowed her head a little and started heading out of the room. Merlin was about to protest. He didn't like being fuzzed up by a maid but it was too late. The woman has already left the room.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Gwen, may I talk to you?"

Isolde entered the kitchen and found Guinevere busily running around the area trying to cook a meal for Lady Vivian. The woman had been screaming at the top of her lungs throughout the house ordering all the maids to do what she asked. She'd been telling them tonight was supposed to be the greatest moment of her life and she wanted it to be that way the moment she entered the grand halls. Guinevere was a bit tempted to throw the stiletto shoes that Vivian insisted she wore to the dance, on her face. But another maid stopped her.

She paused on her tracks and took a deep breath and faced the blonde woman in front of her. "What is it?" She asked as if she was not busy at all.

"I need you to take a break. I want you to attend on someone else." Isolde told her.

"But Lady Vivian…" She protested when Isolde cut her off.

"This is more important than Lady Vivian. Cecile could take care of it." Isolde turned to another woman stirring a cup of tea on a table. She nodded to Gwen.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Just bring a small meal, probably a piece of pie or bread. And a cup of tea would be nice." Isolde ordered.

"And who am I attending to?" Gwen asked curiously.

Isolde thought for a moment. It wasn't known to the whole royal household that the King has another son. Only those close to the King and the royal family knew and some other guards. Rumors had been spreading out throughout the castle about a particular American boy that has close ties with the royal family and that his name was Merlin although they didn't know what he was to the family. No one had seen or knew what he looked like. It was a guarded secret and the government knew it was of importance including the security.

"An important guest to the royal family." Isolde decided not to utter his name. It would cause a lot of stir throughout the house but given that they were already showing interest on the guest, it's a matter of time before they saw who it was. "And I don't want anyone to enter the living room area except Gwen. No one should look at the guest or even see him. Am I understood?" Isolde glared at the maids with fierce.

They all nodded but were utterly confused. They returned back to what they were doing before. Isolde pulled Gwen to a corner.

"Listen to me Gwen, and this is an order, don't ever ask questions and you may never speak to him. You can ask him if he needed anything else but never strike a conversation. Just do what you do. Don't talk to the other maids if they ask who it was." She paused. "He'll probably introduce himself to you and say his name. Don't tell the other maids about it." Isolde looked at her in worry. In fact she's worry the girl will spread the rumor was true. An American boy named Merlin was close to the royal family. But she's known her for two years now. She knew she has a good heart.

"What's the fuss about his name?"

"Doesn't matter. And Gwen, respect him like a prince."

Gwen nodded in agreement.

Right after Isolde left the room; all the servants' eyes in the room were all trained on her as she set up a meal for the guest and left the room once it was all done. It was the most awkward moment of her life.

Suddenly, she could hear the piano playing from the living room and as she entered, a man was sitting on the piano seat hitting the right keys of a song she was familiar with. It was the Barney song.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Merlin waited for almost fifteen minutes on the sofa dying in boredom. His butt was aching to get up so he decided to pace around the room looking around the area and found a medium sized statue from a corner. It was an angel with her arms spread wide. It looked like she was being levitated toward heaven. He looked at it for a couple of minutes trying to discern what the sculpture tried to present. It looked like just a lady with wings. _And why does it have to be naked? Is nudity so important?_

Merlin walked toward the grand piano and lifted up the cover. He played on a few notes and scales. It sounded like a cat was dying. He looked around the room if someone was with him but found it empty. He was free to embarrass himself.

Merlin was no piano player. He only knew one song and it was the Barney song he learned during fifth grade. Actually, it was Will who taught it to him. He pulled the piano seat and sat on it comfortably. His fingers lingered at the top of the keys and after taking a deep breath, like he was playing for a concert, started pressing on them. Music filled the room. Well, it actually sounded like a four year old was playing the piano but Merlin fancied to himself he was a _gifted_ pianist.

Suddenly, Merlin heard someone behind him knocking him out of his thoughts and he quickly got up from his seat and turned around to find a woman placing a tray of food on the coffee table.

"Oh no! Sorry if I disturb you…I'm just here to give you food sir!" She said, startled and not looking at him on the eye.

"It's okay." Merlin moved away from the piano and shuffled toward her. "Thank you but I'm not really hungry."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should take this back then." Gwen hurriedly picked up the tray when Merlin stopped her. Her head remained bowed down.

"Oh no! Just let it sit here. I might get hungry later. I think I'll be waiting for the king longer than I expected." He laughed. He grabbed the tray from her hands and put it down the coffee table. He extended a hand to her. Gwen looked up and met his eyes. She was expecting a very intimidating man from what Isolde told her but she came face to face with a rather...friendly face smiling at her. "By the way, my name's Mer…"

A screech echoed from the top of the stairs. It was a woman's voice. They suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming down the grand staircase and moving toward the living room. A blonde haired woman emerged from a corner.

"Who was that playing? Can't you hear I'm busy and needs a time of silence upstairs? It's Sunday and I need to pray!" She screamed at the two people in front of her. "And Gwen, I've waited for a long time now. Where's my food?" She pointed at the woman beside him.

"Lady Vivian, I'm sorry. Cecile was supposed to be the one delivering it to you," She explained.

"I asked for you! Why are you giving it to Cecile? She can't even cook to save her life!" Vivian fumed.

"I was just here to attend to," She pointed at Merlin.

"And who are you?" She glared at him, cutting off Gwen.

Merlin put on a big smile brighter than the sun and extended his hand. "Hi. My name's Mer…" He stopped when he realized the woman was eyeing him with disgust. She noticed her looking at him from head to toe and rolled her eyes.

"Are you the new helper? Because someone really needs to clean my room right now," She took another moment to stare at him again. "By the way, do you know we're out of the 90's already?" She said sarcastically implying at his clothes. A smug look crossed her face as she chuckled.

Merlin mentally rolled his eyes clearly offended by the woman. _I was going for simple! Not high end!_ He eyed her clothes too. A layered silk chiffon yellow dress that Merlin admitted looked good on her but it must've been expensive from the look of it. _I bet you can feed a hundred malnourished children from what you're wearing, bitch. _Well, at least she went for spring spirit with the yellow color.

"You can come up upstairs and put my shoes back in the closet. I've been trying to find an accessory that would match the dress I'm about to wear tonight." She ordered Merlin.

"Actually your highness, he is a -". Merlin interrupted Gwen as she was about to tell her who he was.

"I'll do it right away." Merlin flashed a fake smile at her and bowed his head to her direction mockingly. "Your highness."

Gwen looked at Merlin in confusion and shock not knowing what to do. "It's okay Gwen. I can handle it." He reassured her.

It was ridiculous to Merlin's ears that the blonde girl in front of her didn't know how to clean a room. He totally forgot for a second that she was of royalty and that explained things a lot. Most of all, she's mean and rude. Since he didn't want to be stuck in the living room again waiting for them to arrive for how long, helping this bitch won't kill him. She might be nice later on. But there's also a possibility she may not.

"Good. I don't like to be kept waiting." She tapped Merlin on the shoulder and shooed him away. She turned to Gwen's attention. "And you. Bring me my meal." She ordered threateningly.

Gwen shuffled away from the scene not knowing whether she should still tell Vivian about the true identity of the person in front of her. She saw Merlin smiled at her and nodding at her that it's okay made her turn around and never looked back. She did follow Isolde's orders to follow whatever the guest asked and this was the guest's order.

"Second door to the left." Vivian instructed.

Merlin slowly ascended the stairs. He glanced back to see the blonde haired girl vanished from a corner probably going somewhere else.

"The door to the left. Second one." Merlin muttered to himself.

He walked down the hallway and found the open door which he believed to be the woman's room. He checked the hallway if it was empty and entered inside.

It was a huge room with a queen sized bed at the middle side. Two huge windows overlooked the city skyline and a custom-made hand tufted wool carpets spread on the floor, a crystal chandelier on the ceiling and a plasma TV on the wall. But Merlin's eyes caught the huge walked in closet that was full of gowns, dresses and clothes. Too bad it was all for girls. The room was beautiful and huge. It was almost perfect for a princess too. The only thing that wasn't really organized were a dozen shoes littered throughout the floor and a half a dozen gowns and dresses, scarves and bags ranging from _Gucci_ to _Chanel_, lying on the bed. Merlin was really impressed.

He walked straight to the bed and picked up the bags and put them back in the closet.

"Too bad though. You get to be carried by a doozer. Such a shame." He stared at the other bags on the shelves. "Oh, you guys are beautiful." Merlin talked to the objects as he continued to put them on the shelves. "Don't tempt me to free you." He pointed at the velvet Gucci bag he placed at the very top of the shelf.

He walked out of the closet again and picked up the shoes littered across the floor and put them back in the closet.

As he was about to pick up the last piece of shoe under the bed, his eyes caught a particular jewelry sitting at the study desk. It was a glimmering necklace that Merlin undoubtedly thought was made of pure diamond. He picked it up surveying it. He put it around his neck just to try it out and he laughed at himself when he saw his own reflection with it on the mirror. He put it back on top of the desk where he found it.

"Well, you're taste is definitely not bad." He froze. Someone spoke behind him and it definitely didn't come from the rude blonde haired girl because it sounded like a man. "But just to let you know, it's for the ladies." He heard him chuckled.

Merlin turned around to find Percival standing on the doorway staring at him and smiling. He smiled back awkwardly.

"Did Vivian order you to clean her room?" Percival asked, amused.

"Yeah. She did." He looked around the clean room as he shifted awkwardly when Percival started to walk toward him.

"She didn't recognize who you are. Did she?"

"I guess not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, she's in for a surprise." Percival laughed. "That witch has it coming."

Merlin laughed at what he just heard. Clearly, the prince has a grudge on the girl from the tone of resentment on his voice. Percival put his finger on his own lips shushing him.

"That would be our little secret."

"Well, I won't tell her." A smug look crossed Merlin's face.

"I know you won't." Percival started heading for the door when he stopped from his tracks and turned around. "Aren't you coming? Father is waiting downstairs. I reckoned you want to talk to him. I mean, to us."

Merlin completely forgot his purpose of coming there. He was supposed to tell them he didn't want to be a prince. The smile on his face faded away instantly.

"Yes. That's what I'm here for. I have something to say."

**~~~oOo~~~**

It was an awkward and painful couple of minutes for Merlin to sit there in the living room staring at four faces in front of him. It seemed he couldn't pull his eyes away from the man at the center sitting across from him. Of course, it was his father. He didn't really saw him that way in his mind although he can't help it but realized he awfully resembled him. It definitely felt like death was coming to get him.

They had been sitting there staring at each other in silence for a few minutes and no one dared to speak. Although a while ago, Vivian's cry of shock and apologies made Merlin trying to hide a snicker and a laugh as the woman desperately seek his forgiveness for mistaking him of a servant. Percival on the other hand, didn't even try to hide it and just laughed his ass off. Of course he did forgive her although he didn't want to and the girl suddenly was all nice to him. She even complimented him on his outfit that she bashed a while ago.

Right now, the girl was all smiles at him sitting across from him beside her mother, Queen Catrina, who Merlin can't help but notice was glowering at him. He tried to avoid her menacing glare but the people around the room haven't noticed that. Percival, of course, was sitting beside him smiling.

"I'm glad you are here with us, brother." Percival broke the silence. "And it's nice you decided to come here." He nervously laughed and looked around the room for another person to speak up. Balinor still remained focused on Merlin.

"We never expected you to come here, Merlin. We thought you don't want to see us according to Elyan's report about you." Catrina flashed a fake smile at him as she eyed him from head to toe. It made Merlin shifted uncomfortably on his seat a bit.

"Oh. You told me you wanted to tell us something?" Percival remembered.

All of a sudden, Merlin's mind was completely drained empty. No words to be spoken and no speech to find in his mind of his. _So much for improvising! _His tongue was held back in his throat and it seemed no words will ever escape his gaping mouth. He looked around as the people in the room turned their attention to him, especially Isolde from the corner, as they waited for him to speak.

"Right. I was here to…tell you about," His started nervously, his voice shaky. "About me being…of royalty."

"You are born out of wedlock my dear. Technically you are not a royalty." _Don't fool yourself. Your imagination is running too high. _Catrina chuckled mentally as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn't like the idea when Balinor told her he was offering Merlin a seat in the throne. He was born by a woman, who she hated and despised, who never married the man. He was a _bastard_. This was the son of a girl who stole her man's heart. But according to the Avalon law, any child by a King has a seat in the palace. More people stealing her gold and jewels.

"But he is my son." Balinor said without looking at her.

"Of course. Of course." She caressed smooth circles at Balinor's back. "I understand that."

"So you know why I'm here then." Merlin looked at him right on the eyes. He took a deep breath to say the next words. "I don't want to be a prince." He blurted out.

He heard a strong gasp right beside him which only came from Percival, He saw Catrina's lips twitched upward for a second, trying to hide a smile but acting like she was shocked and Vivian seemed genuinely confused but Balinor was expressionless. His eyes trained at Merlin.

"But Merlin, you are born of royal blood." Percival argued. "This is not a thing you can simply walk away from."

"But if that's what the boy decides, then maybe we should respect it." Catrina said smiling. "Am I right?"

Percival just glared at her. "He is my brother. Look, being a royal is not that bad. I can teach you a lot of things and it would be easy. I mean, royalty can be a force for good. You can help people and other stuff." Percival pleaded trying to change his mind. "Maybe you and I can rule the kingdom! As brothers!"

_Good point. _Merlin thought. _But you are born and trained for it. I only knew for three days._ He decided not to speak.

"It's still him who decides what he wants, Percy." Catrina said.

Percival mentally rolled his eyes as he fumed at Catrina to shut up inside. Although talking back to the Queen was prohibited.

"Look, obviously you haven't given this life a try so it would be unfair for you to judge if this life was bad for you. I mean, father and I thought of a plan," Merlin turned to Percival and interrupted him.

"It's not that! I mean, People and followers and cameras flashing," Merlin was confused and didn't know what to say. His words were all juggling inside his brain and he didn't know which one to pick. It's like a Bingo game. "I can't handle public pressure. Even mock debates scared the shit out of me!"

"Language!" Catrina cried.

"Sorry! But, I mean, I know royalty can be a good thing. But I am not that man. I am not that person at all. I can't lead. I'm awkward. I don't deal with people's problems really well and this, this, is all confusing for me."

"We could teach you to ignore them." Percival suggested.

Merlin thought for a moment but shook it off a second later. "No."

"Oh come on! You have the Emrys blood. You are born to rule!" Percival said encouraging him and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Merlin heard Catrina's 'oh, please' but he ignored her.

Resorting to plan B, Merlin decided to reveal it all. He's becoming desperate on convincing them. "I'm gay! Okay? I'm gay and proud of it." a shock and surprised expression crossed Vivian and Catrina's face as they gasped and gaped at him. It turned to disgust a second later.

"I like men! Love them, in fact." he affirmed. "So, I can't be a prince. It would be scandalous! The media would kill me! I mean, throw me away! It's fine by me. I mean, turn your back away from me. Disown me! I don't care!" He pleaded. "So you see, me being a prince would not really work. You know, because I hate sleeping with women so I can't have children. Heirs. Get it?" He waved his hand around like he's trying to make him understand.

Silence fell into the room.

"You…are…a homosexual?" Catrina said slowly while glaring and judging him. "God." She sighed.

Merlin glared back. "I could carry a rainbow flag if that would make you understand." he shot back which surprised her that he talked back at her. "And God flashed Noah a rainbow. Guess God likes gays too."

Percival snickered and smiled although he tried to hide it covering his mouth. Then, suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the center of the room. It came from the King.

"Merlin, we knew." Balinor admitted still laughing

"Huh?"

"We knew you're gay." Balinor repeated himself as he stood and walked toward him. "For a long a time."

Merlin remembered his mother telling him that the royal family has been keeping tabs on him since they found him. He guessed they knew more about him than he thought. Maybe they also went to social networking records, phone bills, and school works. All his life in a single file that the King would read and would ultimately knew even if he was across the Atlantic Ocean. Percival wasn't surprised too except for Vivian and Catrina who obviously didn't know about it. Maybe they knew about it because his interest on _Facebook_ was set to _Men_.

"And we don't care. Do you know we are the first country to legalize gay marriage? Avalon society is more…accepting than others. That's why some group from other countries hates us. The conservative ones." Percival informed him.

Merlin mentally stomped his feet. He was embarrassed again.

"Please, I know you wanted me to be part of this. But I just can't see myself sitting on a thousand year old wooden chair."

He heard Catrina gasp behind Balinor. "It's a throne passed for many generations!" She corrected him.

Balinor ignored her. "Merlin, maybe I can set a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?"

"The media doesn't know about you, which gave you a big advantage. But before you chose to close the door of your royal side, I want you to experience it before you judge."

Merlin thought of it for a moment. "You mean, you wanted me to…act as a prince? But the public,"

"The public doesn't know about it. As long as they don't know you're true identity, you are free to choose which one you like as a prince or the normal one." He proposed.

"What if they knew?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Then, you have no choice but to accept the throne whether you like it or not. Even though you chose not to, the media will still follow you around mercilessly. It would be hell." Balinor saw Merlin's eyes widened. "But we won't let that happen." He reassured him.

"Okay, rewind!" Merlin raised both of his palms in front of Balinor. Everything stopped. "If people outside doesn't know who I am, I am free to live, _experience_, both things. I could be a prince and me."

Balinor and Percival nodded.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Catrina exclaimed.

"And if they don't know. I can choose." They nodded again. "And if they do, I'm basically fucked up." They nodded in unison.

Catrina glared at him. "Language!"

"So what are you really proposing?" Merlin asked, crossing his arms.

"Six months. _Six months_, then you choose. You can live normally as I want for you, or you can join me and rule a country." Balinor offered, smiling at him.

"Six months?"

"That's all. Six months then you decide."

It was a good proposal but the six months deal seemed a bit long. He has to go to college, to normal life. He still has to graduate senior year. Six months would mean sacrificing his time till October living a double life, a _double identity_. He did agree it was unfair for him to judge a life he has never experienced firsthand. Maybe he should at least try it. His mind has been debating whether to accept it or not but he seriously didn't want to. He wanted to throw the deal away.

"What happened in those six months?" Merlin asked.

"Well, we could show you around on how we do things. Royal duties and state events. You are free to donate to a cause and perform what a royal does but behind public spotlight. Maybe even attend balls, charities and galas. In fact, there's one tonight." Catrina started to protest but he ignored her. "It would be a start."

_Well, that's too soon. _Merlin thought about it imagining himself ordering people. A flicker of light lit up inside his brain. The things he could do in this position. Do things no man has ever done before. He could change things, too. Maybe pass a law. The royal money could be donated to a charity! It would be fun. But the back of his mind desperately wanted him to turn back and tried to convince him this would be a very bad idea.

"As long as the media doesn't know…" Merlin started.

"They won't. Only a few knew your identity. I will make sure it won't get out." Balinor reassured him. Balinor snapped his fingers and Isolde approached him. He whispered on her ear. The lady bowed her head in understanding and walked out of the room. "What do you say, _son_?"

Merlin looked up to him and met him right on his brown eyes. The word pierced right through him. A part of him wanted to spend time with this man and get to know him better. A man who has been absent all these past years. This would be his chance.

Merlin steadied himself a bit. "Fine. I'll do it. Six months is not that long."

Balinor was surprised and happy when he heard him. A smile crossed his face.

Isolde entered the room and handed Balinor a small envelope. Balinor handed it to him.

"It's an invitation for the gala tonight. I know it's too soon but, I hope you could attend." Merlin slowly accepted the envelope. "We will bring you a suit for the event if you wanted to come."

Catrina was fuming behind them. She didn't want the boy to attend the event. "What will we say once everyone are asking who he is?" She asked.

"Well," Balinor paused. "We'll tell them he is Percival's distant cousin. A distant relative."

_That could work_, Merlin thought. Percival agreed.

"I sent an invitation to your mother too if she wanted to attend." Balinor informed him which made Catrina glared in shock for a second before faking a smile.

Merlin looked at the small envelope on his grasp. He did agree to at least try what royals do. In fact, it might be fun to attend the gala. He had never attended one and this would be a good experience for him. It was a private event since there were a lot of famous people attending which only meant tight security and fewer cameras. No pictures of him going public since he was a nobody. No schoolmates of his would ever recognize him. Speaking of royals and celebrities, he got to mingle with politicians and other famous figures as well! It would be fun and he should bring his camera, just in case. He could finally meet that Prince Arthur that everyone went crazy for. Maggie would be so jealous. He later shook the idea off of telling her because that would mean explaining everything.

He decided to trust his gut. Damn the consequences.

"Okay. I'll go." He answered Firmly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update! Writer's block can be a very nasty thing! As usual, **Reviews are greatly appreciated! -LiyamD**_


	12. Little Gold Ring

**_Warning: _**_Some language...and oh, a death. (I can assure you none of the characters.) Oh, and some religious stuffs. Some people are sensitive of it :).__  
_

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters or products except for the original ones. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Little Gold Ring"**

Balinor's eyes glimmered with happiness. He smiled at Merlin surprised and a bit happy by his response but it was Percival who was more excited he was attending.

"Great! It would be...oh how you Americans put it." He thought for a second. "Awesome!" Percival said enthusiastically putting both of his hands up in the air and landed on Merlin's shoulders.

It was Catrina who wasn't happy and was not looking forward to Merlin coming to the gala. She sat uncomfortably and let out a small cough rolling her eyes as Percival welcomed him. She was more concerned what the others might do. She didn't really want the media knowing about him but she was more worried the people might suspect and found out about the truth. She knew people from magazines would be there. Then, she'll end up with another Emrys in the house. She hoped Nimueh was by her side because she knew exactly what to do. Then, she realized there were more people for the cameras to ogle at so she bet Merlin would be safe. She hoped. She also didn't want him entering the palace and be a prince who preferred…men. That would just be scandalous for the royal family and it would earn them a lot of scrutiny.

Vivian on the other hand, was all smiles. Catrina elbowed her on the shoulder earning a surprise look from the other girl. The others haven't noticed.

"What was that for?" Vivian asked irritably as she grimaced in pain massaging her shoulder where Catrina hit her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm smiling that he's coming, mother. Ain't that obvious?" Vivian rolled her eyes and she started heading toward Merlin. Catrina tried to stop her. "Merlin, I'm glad you can come with us. It would be fun." She grinned brightly.

Merlin just smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"So who's your date?" She asked innocently.

"Date?" Merlin asked back, confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. People in these events usually bring in a date though it's optional. But if you bring one, the invitation has another ticket there." Balinor informed him.

"Yes. They do. Although some of the people who didn't bring one usually ended up in a corner." Vivian added and looked at him in pity but Vivian picked up on it and tried to cheer him up. "Oh, I said some of them."

Merlin can't think of anyone to bring in as a date. He definitely can't ask Maggie or Freya since they would certainly ask why he was in that particular event, which would lead him to telling them his royal identity. Plus, Freya went to Colorado for a relative's wedding so she's going to be gone for a couple of days. Maggie would be busy with the Prom committee since she's battling it with Sophia and he knew how those two usually butt heads in a global scale. He knew his mother might not come because she specifically stated last night that it was not her scene. Asking her now would be a waste of time.

It only led to one person and that would be none other than Will. Merlin wasn't really sure if a guy can bring another guy as a date to this event. And Will was his best friend so it's all cool and hopefully he can think of something Will owed him so that he can force him to go with him. Plus, he's straight! And people didn't know who he was so he can bring a date whether it's a gorilla or a chupacabra or something else and no one would notice. He was invisible behind the royalties in the grand hall. Although, it would take a lot of convincing to let Will join in. He's the only person who knew who he was anyway.

And on another note, he has heard from articles that Elton John was reportedly attending. That seemed to perk his spirit up considering he's not the only one bringing a guy to the event. _If _Will came. He also didn't want Vivian, who out of the blue started acting they're the best of friends in the whole wide world, to look at him and feel sorry he wasn't bringing anyone.

"I might bring someone." Merlin conveyed flashing a smile at them.

"Great. I'd love to meet that person." Percival patted him at the back.

"I know you might bring a guy to the party but," Vivian started but stopped. "Never mind." She smiled coyly as she looked around trying to find if anyone has caught on what she's going to say. It was everyone.

"Don't worry. I'm not bringing a guy." _Lie_.

"Oh, good." Vivian chuckled then stopped. "God has other ways." She rested her palms on Merlin's shoulders like she was praying for his soul to be saved. Merlin thought she was just joking but the look on her eyes convinced him she was crazy. _Oh good, I got a blonde hallelujah prophet I get to call family!_

Vivian has been kissing up on Merlin ever since she found out she was the son of Balinor. It was embarrassing and humiliating to think that she insulted another royalty. Gwen saw her mocked him a while ago and she might had to call Gwen up and told her not to say anything. She won't risk a gossip running rampant throughout the palace. Now, she suffered from Percival's attack about it. She still hated the outfit. Even though she has deep faith to God, Vivian didn't agree with Merlin's sexuality although she tried to ignore it. Now since they're going to be "brothers" and "sisters", maybe it would make it her priority in the future to turn him to the right 'path'.

"Okay, great! Yay…God." Merlin mumbled.

"Can I speak to Merlin in private?" Balinor asked suddenly throughout the room.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and a second later, they nodded their heads in unison.

"It won't take a while."

"Yes, father." Percival bowed his head lightly and walked out of the room. Vivian trailed behind him.

Catrina was the last one left in the room and she contemplated whether to protest to stay or leave and follow the King's order. In resignation she smiled to both of them and bowed her head lightly and left the room.

Silence found the room once again. Balinor walked his way back to the couch and sat in the middle comfortably.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Maybe coffee or orange juice?" Balinor offered politely.

"Juice would be nice. I'm a little bit thirsty." Merlin answered.

Balinor poured a glass of orange juice and gave it to him. Merlin accepted the offer with a smile and took a sip of the drink.

"No doubt you have a lot of questions. And I guess you've already talked with your mother about… the past?"

"Yes, we did."

"What did she tell you?"

Merlin sat on the couch opposite of him. "How she met you. How you asked her out and the times you guys spend together. And the day you kicked her out of the country for something she hadn't even done." Merlin said bitterly. "Even without proof."

Balinor looked down in sadness. "Never a day comes I haven't regretted that moment. I should have stopped her. Let her explain. Maybe even thought that it was all a lie."

"Then what happened? You didn't even run after her when _you _found out." Merlin crossed his arms and he glared at him menacingly.

Balinor could feel his son's intense gaze. It was accusing and venomous. He saw the hate in Merlin's eyes and the distrust in his heart. It pained him to think about it. His son thought he was a bad man. He knew it was bound to happen, because he left him without any explanation or closure as to why he had done what he did. Maybe that time to tell was now.

"I did chase after her." He started, "Then I found out she had married someone else." Balinor put down his tea on the coffee table. The tone in his voice was dreary. "And by then I knew it was too late."

Merlin stared at him momentarily, trying to decipher if what his father had said was true. His mother never mentioned him running after her. But Merlin couldn't ignore the sadness in his eyes. It was the truth.

"So, she moved on. I thought I should as well. I married Catrina, which was what my father wanted from the start. I accepted Vivian as though she were my own daughter. But I made a deal with Hunith as well." Balinor declared. "She told me you were not going to be a royal. I accepted that request. But obviously, Percival didn't." He chuckled as he took another sip of tea. Merlin chuckled a little as well. "So we kept tabs on you. We tried to conceal your true identity, your blood. We gave you money for college. I did everything to make your life better even if that means you not knowing who I am. Hunith didn't want me to see you and I respected that decision."

Merlin fell silent. His defiant stance against his father had turned rather cold and was starting to crumble. He couldn't look him in the eye. He felt guilty accusing him of cowardice and not running after him and for believing he had abandoned and didn't even care about him. Or was his father just saying what he wanted to hear?

"That was the deal we both made for you. I admit I am mad at Percy for telling you about it. I know he's still young. That wasn't my intention and I'm sorry for offering you this…choice. I know this is hard for you." Balinor calmly got up from his seat and moved toward him. Merlin shifted from his seat as Balinor knelt in front of him, his brown eyes full of apologies as he stared at him.

"I want you to have a normal life far away from _this_. But now that you know who you are…" He delved into his right pocket and pulled out a rather small round object. Merlin realized it was a ring. Balinor gently grabbed Merlin's hand and opened his palm and he put the object in his grasp. "I want to give you this."

Merlin looked at the gold ring curiously on his hand. He noticed the crest and an elephant symbol on it. "What is this?" He asked.

"That is our family ring given to the heirs of the throne for many, many generations. When Hunith got pregnant I made that myself for you so that when you turn seventeen that is my present for you. Everyone in the family wears one made by their father or inherited from it. Since you're going to be a royal for six months, I think it would be appropriate for you to wear one." He smiled. "Go on. Put it on."

Merlin hesitated for a moment. He tried to decide whether he deserved to put this ring on after he just accused his father of something horrible. That and he was really set on rejecting the throne when this was all over. After a while, he slipped the gold ring on his ring finger but it was a bit loose. He transferred and put it on his middle finger and it fitted perfectly.

"What's with the elephant?" He stared again at the crest.

"That is our family crest. It holds a rich legend and history surrounding that." Balinor raised his hand and showed his ring. "A legend we called _Elephant Royale_. History books dated it thousands of years ago from the beginnings of our kingdom."

"I promise I won't lose this. It will return to you like you've seen it six months later." He vowed.

"No need, my son. That is yours to keep." Balinor assured him. "You're family."

Before this brief moment, Merlin hadn't realized how the man in front of him had grown into his heart. He might deny it for a while, but he couldn't shake the warm feeling he felt every time Balinor addressed him as his son.

Years ago he had envisioned his father not wanting him or not loving him. But the man in front of him was totally unexpected from what he'd imagined.

The man he called his father, loved and cared for him all these years.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Gwen, have you seen Barabbas?" Elyan asked behind her.

Gwen jumped in fright and she almost broke the dishes she was washing. She smacked her brother on the head as Elyan winced in pain.

"Don't scare me like that! You know how these plates are worth? More than a quarter of our salary!" She glowered.

"Ow! Okay! I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" Elyan gently rub his palms on the spot where Gwen had hit him. "Do you know where Barabbas is?"

"That cheese you gave him a while ago has given him some…mess." Her eyes slowly pointed at the bathroom across the hall. Elyan chuckled. "Now, if you don't have anything to ask, I like to get back to things and away from the two of you from all your childish things. I need to serve her highness some…other nonsense."

"Ouch."

"Well, I'm the one who gets the last laugh anyway since she's going to be in trouble for you know, insulting the prince and all."

Elyan shot a shock look and suddenly pulled Gwen with force to the side. "You must not tell anyone about that. That is a secret for the security team and for the royal family." He warned.

"I know, brother. I just…overheard them while I was in the living room. I know how to shut my mouth. Her time has come finally. Plus, that royal arseness is marrying a Pendragon. that would put her to place anyway." She chuckled. Then a second too late she realised her mistake. Elyan had picked up on the words she just said and she knew she couldn't take them back.

"Marry a Pendragon?"

"No, No…what I mean is…she's bound to marry a dragon! That would certainly put her in place, you know!" She responded unconvincingly. "Because its a dragon and it would make her a slave finally! You know!"

"Oh, I heard Pendragon."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you did not."

"Come on, Gwen. I know when you lie. And for a fact that you're the worst liar of all time, you've got to do better than that." He laughed.

"Hey! Okay! I said Pendragon! And this is also a secret! Vivian has been talking constantly about marrying the crown prince since yesterday and I'm just tired of it. You must not tell anyone!" She slapped him again on the head.

"Ow! Fine! I won't." He paused. He suddenly realized what he was about to discuss with the crown prince and he hurriedly walked toward the door. "I need to see Percival. I have something to report to him." In a second, he vanished leaving Gwen dumbfounded.

"A…About what?"

**~~~oOo~~~**

The doors to the sitting room opened softly and the two royals walked out of there chatting at each other and getting along seemingly. Catrina swiftly walked toward the two and flashed her biggest smile.

"So, how was it?" She asked her husband.

"Well, for beginners, we're getting along. I'm just showing him our…family hospitality." Balinor turned his head to Merlin and patted him at the back. "A welcome home."

Catrina might have later regretted looking down at the floor that moment. Because if she hadn't, she wouldn't have noticed the big shiny thing wrapped around one of Merlin's fingers, and she wouldn't have almost had a major heart attack when she later realized that it was an Emrys family ring. But she did look down and she did see the freaking thing. And she didn't only have a heart attack, but her eyes also widened in shock and she opened her mouth like she was going to swallow the boy whole. She felt as though she was about to howl but instead a maniac laugh came out of her mouth. Everyone in the room froze as her high pitched laughter echoed throughout the hall, probably reaching into the maids' chambers. Everyone was confused. Merlin thought something was wrong with her head for a second.

"Catrina, are you alright?" Balinor asked, concerned.

Catrina shut her mouth and smiled forcibly. Deep inside she wanted to bash the kid to death. He was wearing the ring that meant he was part of a family she had worked many years to get into, and yet the boy just got it in three days without any effort at all. This was madness. What has she donewrong for God to punish her with this nonsense She has been good for the rest of her life and followed the holy book since she was a child. She should be given a gift, not more suffering and so called 'Life Tests'!

"Yes! I'm so happy! Merlin now has the ring you've kept for him these many years!" She said enthusiastically while glaring daggers at the boy. She even imagined pulling all of his hair off. She lightly clapped. "Welcome to the family!"

Catrina opened her arms and moved closer to him. Merlin shifted and panicked as the approaching woman grabbed him into a tight hug. Merlin hugged back nervously.

"Welcome to the family!" She said again.

Merlin couldn't breathe the moment her arms wrapped around him. It became tighter second by second. A part of him was really telling him the woman was trying to break his bones and ribs, or even kill him. A moment later, the woman unwrapped her arms around his and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are Balinor's son, and I will treat you like my own son as well." She remarked. Balinor was happy to see the two getting along.

Merlin was utterly confused. A while ago, the queen has been totally antagonistic the moment they met in the sitting room and now she welcomed him with a killer hug and huge smile that supposed to be genuine but turned intimidating.

"Well, thank you." Merlin said politely and even flashed a smile.

Percival on the other hand, was trying to hold his laughter behind them.

The awkward moment had been found by silence. Everyone was staring at each other smiling creepily and awkwardly bobbing their heads up and down. Percival decided it was time to speak up.

"Well, Merlin has to get along. He needs a suit for the event tonight. And I guess he wants to go home and rest."

Merlin looked at him in confusion and a second later, he realized the man was giving him an excuse. "Oh yes! Exactly. I have a lot to do at home. I have to help my mother in the flower shop."

"Oh, Hunith still does those things…" Catrina commented under her breath and it sounded degrading. Merlin heard her clearly.

"Yes. Dirt is fun! I thought you already tried one. So I better go." He turned to Balinor ignoring the shock look from the other woman who clearly got hit heavily by the sarcastic remark he has given to her. "I…I…" Merlin lost his train of thought. No words came out of his mouth and he panicked. Suddenly, Balinor interrupted him.

"I appreciate you not walking out of the room, Merlin. It's been nice giving me a chance to explain the past." Balinor started to lead him toward the elevator where a man in black waited patiently. "Have a safe drive back home."

Merlin just nodded and uttered a soft 'thank you' before the man in black entered the elevator with him.

When the elevator doors closed and the raven haired boy now descending to the lobby, Catrina sighed and her smile turned into a scowl. She turned her heels around and started to climb the stairs.

"Well, I have work to do." Balinor said before he continued walking down the hall where his office was located. Isolde trailed behind him.

Percival slowly sauntered his way across the hall to where Vivian was standing, both hands in his pockets.

"So, I heard from Gwen that you said some…inappropriate things to Merlin?" He said slyly.

Vivian turned her head around quickly and gave him a death glare. "It's not my fault that I didn't know who he was. If I did, I might've watched my tongue." She put her hands on her hips and she turned around in an insolent way, her chin held high as she started to climb the stairs.

"You know Vivian, to avoid such a situation, why don't you just start watching that tongue of yours around everyone?" Percival tried to hide his laughter as Vivian's face turned red.

"I hate you." She stomped her feet and continued ascending up the stairs. "Je vous déteste!"

Percival laughed loudly. "Isn't that what you tell me every day, mademoiselle?"

"Your highness, I have some news to tell you." Elyan suddenly came up behind him earning a surprise look from the crown prince.

"Jeez, Elyan, you shouldn't sneak on someone like that!"

"I'm sorry your highness, I won't do it again."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Percival walked toward the sitting room and headed toward the alcohol cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey out of the shelf and poured himself a glass.

"It is about Merlin." He hesitated for a second whether to tell him or not. But his gut had been telling him all of last night that he had to do it. "And Prince Arthur."

Percival halted what he was doing and turned around to face him curiously. "What about them?"

"Well since you told us to follow Merlin around wherever he goes and he escaped out of our hands…"

Percival glowered at him. "Yes, I know."

"Well, we followed him. And he was with Prince Arthur."

"All the time?"

"Yes, all the time."

Percival was speechless and more confused on what was going on. "So, you're telling me Merlin is with Prince Arthur? The time he ran out of our breakfast meeting to meet him?"

Elyan just nodded although he didn't know anything about the breakfast thing. "And it appears sire, that Merlin doesn't recognize the prince."

"Well, how can you say that?"

"He…addresses him in a different name, your highness." He answered.

"What did they do all day?"

"Merlin was practically showing him around the city. They appear to be friends. They went to lunch, watched a play, and did some touring."

Percival didn't respond for a while. He took a sip from his glass of whiskey and sat comfortably on the sofa. "Anything else?"

Well, there was the kiss. But Elyan wasn't going to ask for more trouble for the royal family since his job was to serve and protect them. That included family problems as well. Even if he's going to tell Percival that Arthur kissed Merlin, it would put a strain between the two royal families since Arthur was to be wed with Vivian. And he knew how exactly bitter the two countries were at each other. This might be a wedding to signify peace between the nation and he wasn't going to be the cause of all that trouble when he broke them apart. That was just a kiss. Merlin probably hadn't thought of anything of it anyway.

"No. Just that."

"Well, thank you Elyan for informing me."

"Are you going to tell Merlin about Arthur's identity?" He asked.

Percival was sure Arthur has a perfectly good explanation for why he masqueraded as someone else. It could be to escape the paparazzi. He'd known Arthur for a while now and he knew exactly how adventurous the other boy was. Merlin was probably just showing him around New York because he'd asked him to. Percival knew it was Arthur's first time in the city. In fact, Percival had done what Arthur did now three years ago in Istanbul where he disguised himself as someone else and he was toured around the magnificent city with two other citizens who even helped him evade the paparazzi. He laughed at the matter. The funny coincidence was Arthur found Merlin out of all people in the big city with a population of more than eight million.

Arthur and Merlin.

That's when everything came into a halt. His mind blinked profusely to signal him a warning. All the walls had been obliterated into oblivion as he realized and put two and two together. Arthur was coming to the gala tonight. Merlin was coming to the gala tonight. Arthur knew Merlin…and they were going to meet each other tonight.

"Both of them are coming to the gala. We must not let them see each other. Arthur will know who he is." He ordered Elyan.

"And Merlin?"

"We must tell him who Arthur is. That way, we can work together and it's easier for all of us to avoid him."

**~~~oOo~~~**

"You what?" Morgause raged.

Valiant almost pissed his pants the moment he entered the hotel room where the evil queen resided. It was probably the most nerve racking and scariest thing he ever experienced. Now, he was kneeling in front of the woman who totally wanted his head on the chopping block.

"I…I'm sorry. One moment I turned my head around and then it was gone!" He explained and obviously shaken. He was sweating profusely.

"So you're telling me someone stole your photographs of the two kissing?" Valiant nodded his head. Morgause pursed her lips and slapped Valiant on the face. He fell to the ground instantly and in pain. Gary could hear how loud it was and he moved forward to help him but Morgause lifted a finger to stop him. "Do you want to be fired?" Morgause glowered down at Valiant.

"No Morgause! Don't! I can make up for it!" He begged. He could feel his execution coming.

"And how? You god damn miss the whole thing! The pictures fucking lost and other magazines would probably put it in their shitty articles by tomorrow! How do you expect me to show you some fucking mercy?" Morgause shouted as she sat on the couch.

"There…There was a man. I…he was French –" he started but Morgause cut him off.

"French? That's worse. If ever a French magazine has those pictures, I'll make sure myself I'm the one who'll poke your eyes out." Morgause calmly picked up a butter knife from the coffee table.

"No, he was Avalonian! And I think he tried to destroy the pictures!"

"Well how can you say he tried to destroy it?"

"I didn't realize it before, but he was clearly trying to get me drunk! He even tried to break my camera but I really thought it was just an accident." Valiant reminisced from last night.

Morgause rolled his eyes. "You old fool. That was Arthur's fucking bodyguard. He found you out!" Morgause got up and crossed her arms. "These blackouts from the press are giving me hard and painful headaches. Now Arthur knows we're following him."

"We could still post an article about the thing." Valiant suggested dumbly.

"You dumb twat. The royal family could easily dismiss such a claim. We need pictures! Proof! And you messed it up!" Morgause sighed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I need to get ready for the gala tonight."

"So you won't fire me?" Valiant asked timidly.

Morgause stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up above her head and it shined so brightly the people of England couls see it across the Atlantic. She smiled wickedly.

"No, I won't fire you. But I have a plan." Gary looked at her in worry. Morgause's plans also held something sinister beneath it. She walked toward him and she slowly bent over and helped him up. "I want you to tell Arthur we have those photographs."

"But we don't!"

"I know. I know." Morgause caressed his cheek and chin seductively. "I want you to record the conversation you had with him. If you tell him you saw him with that boy, he'll deny it. Say you have a picture," She smirked, "He would threaten you not to show it."

"In that sense…" Valiant added.

"Power of the internet, my dear Valiant. The truth comes out from the prince himself threatening a reporter not to show the pictures of him kissing another boy." Morgause smiled. "Once the public hears it with our article's little help, that small voice clip of him would give a whole light to the whole story. It would go viral."

"His voice would give it authenticity. I like that."

"Not just his voice. Maybe a video would go along with that. And Valiant, we just outed the crown prince."

Morgause walked back to her couch and sat comfortably. "And if it helps your career under my wings, I still want you to have a photo of that boy. A bonus if it's with Arthur. And I want you with me to the gala tonight. You're my date."

"I will do as you ask."

"Well, go now. I need to prepare. I can't wait to see Prince Arthur tonight."

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Phillips Residence,**_

_**Merlin's home.**_

Merlin sat comfortably on his bed wrapped around by his blanket as he watched another episode of _Frasier. _Two boxes of pepperoni and cheese pizza were lying in front of him half empty. A clean white shoe box lay on his study table and a black suit cover hung by the door. His phone lay beside him awaiting a call he really suspected would never come. Prince won't call after what happened last night. Now he was drowning himself with meat and fats. The past three days had been crazy with knowing about royalty and kissing a stranger. Pizzas always helped him deal with problems. Right now, the two boxes weren't helping him at all.

He was about to grab his seventh piece when Will tapped on his window.

_Finally. _Merlin grumbled.

Merlin got up from the bed and opened the window. "About time you arrive. I called you like two hours ago!"

"Stuck with uncle. He was talking to me about something. I think he was talking about you." Will pointed at him as he grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the bed.

"Why is your uncle talking about me?" Merlin asked curiously.

"It has something to do about Prince Arthur and you, the theatre, and…I don't know. He mentioned Lion King too. I wasn't really listening. Once you got him talking he never stopped. So I just put on my earphones and listened to music pretending I was still listening to whatever things he said! Anyway, what do you want me here for?" He sat on the bed as he tried to find the remote lost under the covers.

"Will, I have a favor to ask you." Merlin said slowly trying to get Will's attention to no success.

"Go on. What is it?"

"Well, I met my father…" He started but Will cut him off.

"The King? What did he said? Was he angry? Was he menacing or was he just cool?" Will asked all at once. "Was that the reason why you never came to Tango class this morning? Dude, you miss a lot of things!"

"Well none of the above except he's cool." He answered. "And yes I missed that thing."

"So what happened? Tell me!" Will asked excitedly.

Merlin took a deep breath and sat next to his friend. He spitted out all the details on how he got there. How he met Balinor and how he tried to convince the whole crowd that he was not right to be called a prince of a nation and that he utterly failed in his mission to convince them and instead, he accepted the offer on being a royal, unofficial of course, for six months. He also told him his moment with his dad and giving him a family ring which Will really was impressed by the glittering jewel Merlin was wearing. He also revealed to him he was going to the gala tonight.

"The gala?" Will asked, shocked.

"They offered. I accepted. As my first task to this awful six months, I have to come to this thing. It would be a start." He sighed. "Mom already allowed me to go anyways. I'd really hoped she'd say no. The fact that she agrees and supports the whole six months thing pains me even more."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Will enthusiastically got up from the bed. "Is this your suit?" He pointed at the suit cover hanging by the door.

"Yes. Elyan just delivered it a while ago." He answered.

Will walked toward it and opened it to reveal a slick black suit with a bow tie. "Merlin, this really looks expensive." He pursed his lips like he was trying to hold a word in. But Will succumbed to his curiousness. "How much is it?"

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't ask. I made that mistake when I tortured Elyan to tell me the price tag. I regretted it." He got up and walked toward him.

"I can handle it." Will smirked at him confidently. "I'm a man."

"Okay." He started and smiled wickedly. "Price tag, One thousand and five hundred…" He paused as he took in the shock and astonished look from his friend. "Euros." He added.

"Euros? Damn." He zipped the cover closed afraid he might ruin the expensive thing. "I don't even know what made it expensive."

"Oh, just nothing. It's just the added black pure wool, the satin shawl lapel on the suit, a pure silk shirt, and two yellow diamond cufflinks and trust me they are real diamonds, and the black leather shoes over there. And the fact that it's handmade makes everything grandeur." He pointed at the shoe box from the table. "And the fact that they're all designed by Paula Smith."

"How did you know all this?"

"I simply asked." Will twisted his eyebrows as if not believing the story. "Okay I googled it. Seriously, the moment I heard Paula Smith I choked. I don't even know if I'm coming. Before I left, Balinor…er, I mean father, told me I could change my mind. There's no need to rush."

Will's eyes widened and he burst out into a fit. "Are you kidding me? You would throw away an opportunity to mingle along with the powerful people of the whole world?" He sighed. "Celebrities, politicians, other famous figures in our time, kings and queens and even the president of our nation is coming to that event. It would be a dream just to meet Tom Hanks or Christian Bale in it too." He paused. "I would do anything just to shake Barack Obama's hands."

"Great! Then it's settled! You're coming with me!" Merlin smiled as he strode across the room to his closet and pulled out another suit.

"Wait, what?" Will asked, obviously confused as Merlin gave him the suit and a pair of dress shoes. "What is this?"

"Oh. That came along with the suit Elyan gave me and you are going to wear that to the gala tonight. And believe me; it's not as expensive as mine so you don't have to fear you might destroy an expensive thing!" He paused. "Actually, I planned on returning both of these to get the refund."

"Wait, I'm coming? Merlin, I need to do a lot of stuff. I mean, I have a project due on Wednesday and an essay. And why am I coming?" Will was puzzled.

"You have Monday and Tuesday for that. And I'll do you're essay. It's easy." He responded. "Plus, I need a date for tonight."

"So you picked me without even asking me?"

"Well, you said it yourself. You wanted to come. Plus you get to mingle with them. So I don't need to ask since you already said yes…Well, kind of yes." He crossed his arms. "Will, I can't ask Freya or Maggie tonight. You know why."

"Well, I don't know Merlin. It's a lot to ask."

Merlin desperately wanted to come up with a debt that Will owed him fast. He certainly was not going to give up on not showing up to the gala without a date beside him and to see the reaction on that girl's face once she realized he brought a man along with him. He'd probably laugh and he was not going to sit on a corner like a loner. He didn't want to be alone tonight. He needed a friend and Will better come or else Merlin has to pull some drastic measures to make the boy come with him.

"Will, think about the president." Merlin reasoned.

Will's eyes suddenly lit up. Merlin knew he just hit the jackpot. "Okay, Merlin, I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work."

"Oh, Will, didn't I tell you my father and the royal family is introducing me as a cousin of Percy. That would make me a relative to the royal family. I get to mingle with the others. I could introduce you to the president. Maybe dance along with princesses."

"It sounds tempting…"

"And that you could, I don't know…shake hands with him? That would certainly be a good Kodak moment." Merlin patted on his friend's shoulder. "And have you forgotten you owe me a lot of lunch money since third grade? I think it totals to five hundred dollars by now."

"Merlin…" Will started, glaring at him.

"This would certainly pay that debt." Merlin smirked and crossed his arms. "Plus, you're going along with me as a friend and we get to eat awesome food and have a good time together! We could even make fun with the Kardashians…if they're coming." He pointed out.

"I would certainly love that." A smile crept on Will's lips.

"And we could finally meet that Prince Arthur Maggie and Freya are obsessing about and we could judge by ourselves how worth it he is." He joked earning a small chuckle from the other boy. "Remember when Freya and Maggie guessed he might be a good kisser…well I think not. He probably isn't. Come on Will! It would be fun!" He encouraged enthusiastically. "And Tim Tebow is coming. At least that's what I heard from Elyan."

Will swiftly turned his head around to his direction. "Okay, on just one tiny condition." Will offered instantly. Merlin paused and waited for him to continue. "We're going home early if I…or we feel uncomfortable, like we don't belong there."

Merlin smiled. He finally convinced the other boy to come. He no doubt felt that Will was going to enjoy the gala. He'd known Will since kindergarten and he knew very well how he parties. He's crazy and very, very unpredictable on the things he would do once you get him started. The next step would be how to control Will once he was inside the building. That would be an extremely difficult challenge.

"That is actually a good plan. We'll leave if it's bad. And Will, keep it under control." He requested. But it sounded more like a demand.

Will just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm probably going to get bored easily there anyways." Merlin tried to hide a smile because he knew it wasn't true. Will enjoyed every party whether bad or not. This event was not going to be an exception. "But we can't stay there past midnight. My mom would kill me."

"Okay. Agreed." Merlin offered his hand and Will took it with his. They shook. "Quarter to twelve, we'll leave. And I'm glad you're coming with me."

"I'm starting to have cold feet right now. I mean, meeting the president?" Will said excitedly. "Wait, when is this gala thing going to start?"

Merlin glanced at his watch. "Shit. It's going to start in three hours!"

**~~~oOo~~~**

A stocky man, in his middle forties, wearing a rather large green jacket of his height, walked the lonely street corner to a seemingly abandoned warehouse that reeked with filth and moist. The smell of salt and fish flared anyone's nostrils if ever anyone got nearby. A fish market sat around the block with men shouting their prices to potential customers. The man looked behind his back as if making sure he wasn't followed by anyone. When he was sure there wasn't someone hiding behind a post or an alley, he fished out his keys from his pocket and used it to the heavily padlocked gates to the warehouse.

The man entered in haste. Dark clouds began to form up above the sky as it slowly and creepily swallowed the blue colors it has maintained for several days now. He again locked the gates he had previously entered and went to a secret door behind the building. It wasn't locked as if someone was expecting him inside.

As he found his way into the hallways of the structure, three men passed by him and greeted him with a pat on the shoulder and nods and smiles. He ignored them and continued down to a rather big room, its walls obviously has burn marks from a fire several years ago. The room looked gloomy and sad. At the center sat a large table and on top of it were all kinds of ammunition and knives and guns. It was perfectly lay down there from smallest to the biggest ones. Six other men sat around it cleaning and making sure they work for tonight. One man cockily nodded at him and called out the others and pointed at him. They laugh as he approached But he continued his way and ignored them.

After several stairs and hallways, he found the right room where the other man waited for him. He made himself presentable, brushing the dirt that has sat on his shoulders and stuck and clinging on his jacket and he entered the room slowly.

There at the large window sill overlooking the Hudson river stood a large man, his hair up to his shoulders looking outside the windows in deep thought. The man nervously let out a small cough signaling to the other man someone was there with him. The man by the window slowly turned to his direction and smiled when he learned who it was.

"Any news, Frank?" The man asked as he slowly made his way to him.

"The Prince will arrive at the gala tonight." He informed nervously, his hands shaking behind his back.

"Are you sure? Last night he wasn't there at the fundraiser. Don't disappoint me again." He hissed.

"No, Cenred! I am sure! My contacts tells me so." He panicked, his eyes full of desperation. "Please, my family. I've done what you asked. Do your side of the bargain."

Cenred looked at him for a second and smiled mockingly. "Of course. What kind of man am I to not give the side of our deal! Come." He ushered the other man to a small hallway, chatting with him for a little bit before leading him into a rather dark room that reekedd with dead flesh. Frank covered his nose in disgust as the smell reached to him. Another man switched on the lights to reveal a woman dead on the ground. Beside her were two little boys, one was no more than eight years of age and the other one looked four, on a pool of blood. The man looked in horror and turned to the man who had done this.

"What have you done?" He cried out.

"Giving you the side of our bargain." Cenred suddenly pulled out his revolver and shot the man right on the head. A loud bang echoed throughout the building. "Join your family." The man dropped beside his sons onto their pool of blood. He twitched his leg for a second before lying still forever. The other man closed the door as he and Cenred head back to the room.

"Are the men ready?"

"Yes sir. All armed."

"Good."

He reached the door and opened it. the other man stopped and asked him. "Anything else you want, Cenred?"

Cenred thought for a moment. "Oh yes, I want Prince Arthur's head by tonight."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I apologize if this has been a very long hiatus for an update! I've been busy backpacking and stuff which reduced the amount of time i spend on the computer writing. I should have warned you guys! I still haven't recovered much for writer's block because it comes and goes :(_

_But as i promised, next chapter will deal with the gala and Merlin finally meeting the prince he always called a prat! Thank you, thank you so much for the support and as always, i will continue to write about this story because i have big plans for it! Oh and yeah, __**Reviews are greatly appreciated! -**__LiyamD_


	13. The Moment of Truth: Part I

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**The Moment of Truth Part I"**

Shit.

Anyone with a brain inside their head usually associated this word in three ways. First, poop was on the ground and they had happened to see or worse, step on it. Second, they had been easily frightened by something or by someone and that vile word had come out of their mouth or they had an incomparable and mind fucking revelation which robbed them of all other words, but shit. The latter was Merlin's situation followed by other offensive words.

He wouldn't have been surprised if the blonde haired boy in front of him had said the same word inside his head, obviously not out loud because of the image he had to uphold as a royal prince. People expected them to sound posh or better yet, sound rich like their mouth had been stuffed full of gold. And for the fact that the said boy, said _prince _that is_,_ had kissed him without a word or even an apology and walked away as if nothing had happened less than twenty-four hours ago didn't help the dire situation at all. Yes, as far as Merlin could tell, the blonde haired boy in front of him was in the same situation as him.

There they were, staring at each other, gawking and stupidly mind blown when they finally recognized each other. Well, it took a second for Merlin to register who the other man was. It took a little eye squinting and a tilt to the head before his memory kicked into overdrive and told him who he was.

Then Merlin finally realized, _fuck, I made out with the heir of the British throne._

Shit, indeed.

**~~~oOo~~~**

**_Five Hours Earlier_**.

If Merlin had had a time machine right at the corner, he would have gotten into it without a second thought, ridden it back the past few hours and warned his past self of the oncoming train of doom. But he didn't have that particular machine lying around, so that option was off the table.

But his past self had been busy showering in the bathroom singing with gusto _I dream a dream _from _Les Misérables,_ a song fairly recognizable in this household. It was hard for the people downstairs, especially Barabbas sitting calmly in the sitting room, not hear the booming voice of the raven haired boy.

Merlin had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes and had sung one Katy Perry song, a verse from a Bruno Mars song, and the chorus of _I'll make a man out of you _from Mulan. Then he'd decided to sing one of his favorite songs from his all-time favorite musical. If he ever sat on a throne in the next six months, one of the first things he would surely endorse was singing in the shower. It totally helped you relax and slip your stress away like soaping it down the drain. The way the bathroom tiles boxed in room and served as anyone's recording studio was like therapy. He had heard George and Hunith singing in the bathroom following him, or infected by him after the many times he had done it. The household had made it an ongoing tradition that whenever anyone was in close proximity to a bathtub and the water was running, music should be coming out of their mouth too.

Will had gone home with the suit he had cautiously brought down into his apartment, still nervous at the possibility of ripping it as he put it on. It probably didn't help that Merlin had mentioned on returning the suits back to get the refund and that they needed to be in perfect condition when they're returned. That definitely added to Will's goal of not destroying it and his nervousness. Will was at times a sloppy eater, but when it came to dining etiquette, he would struggle to even get an F. So right now, he had to get used to the idea of napkins on his lap, a billion forks and knives and spoons to be used for different courses and not to lean in towards the plate as he took a small bite of his meal. Not only did Will have this problem with going, but Merlin was also in the same boat. He didn't know how to use those spoons for certain dishes. They were both novices when it came to rich dinners and Merlin was glad he had Will along. He certainly wouldn't be alone being humiliated at the table. Maybe the next day, the both of them could laugh it off.

Merlin had noticed his fingers becoming a little bit pruney, so he decided that he had cleaned and exfoliated his body enough for it to be glistening. He felt confident that he would be looking presentable this coming evening. He didn't want to arrive with a pimple sticking out like a big neon sign on his face. He had shampooed his hair thoroughly and washed his body with a body wash that he had been using for many years and had greatly improved his skin. During his earlier days of puberty, hardly any breakouts occurred on his skin because Hunith had been helping him to stop acne from forming. Sometimes, some people asked him what his secret was. He just answered it was his mom. In middle school, kids had suffered from acne but he was the only one who only had a pimple or two. Many girls clamored their way to him and made the other boys jealous. But that was before he came out. Now, they mocked his fair skin as something gay. He decided to accept that as a compliment.

Merlin got out of the shower and made his way to his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Before he entered his bedroom, he could hear his phone ringing from the other side. He swung the door open, rushed to the study table and picked up his phone. It was Percival. It's no surprise that Percival would call at this hour. The gala would start in two hours and Percival would probably ask him if he was nervous or something in which he would reply in the 'a little bit but I can handle it' spirit. He sometimes regretted giving his phone number to him because a tingle in the back of his mind told him that Percival would be calling him a lot in the next six months.

Merlin tapped the answer button and put the phone against his ear. "Hello."

"I've called you twice now."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was in the shower."

"Oh." Percival coughed awkwardly on the other line. "Anyway, I called because I was going to ask if you're okay. I mean, if you're nervous or anything."

Merlin was right. He did call to check up on him. "Well, your highness…"

"Call me Percival…or Percy. Whichever you prefer to call me. We're brothers!" He interjected.

"Okay…Percival. I am fine. And I'm not going to be alone in this because I have a friend who's coming with me." He laughed. "I appreciate you taking the role of big brother."

"Wait, who's your friend?" Percival asked, sounding a bit worried and uneasy from the other line.

"Oh, just my best friend for like several years. I convinced him to come. His name's Will and I could introduce him to you when I arrive at the gala tonight." Percival sighed from the other line which Merlin was confused about. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes! Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, I've got something to tell you." He started.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm going to tell you the rest when you arrive but I just wanted to tell you this."

"Okay, I'm listening." He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"For tonight, I want you to avoid Prince Arthur completely." He commanded.

"May I ask why?" He questioned, confused.

Percival was silent for a second before letting out an uneasy cough. "I…It…It has something to do with Great Britain and Avalon. Politics. Both governments had some disagreements on something." He lied but due to Merlin being oblivious to politics, he made it sounded convincing.

"Oh, Politics."

"Yes. And since we are introducing you as part of the royal family…" He paused. "Wait, actually we changed that."

"What do you mean?"

"We're introducing you as a son of an aristocrat and nobleman of the royal court of Avalon. Just to put you away from any connections to the royal family in blood, IF ever someone tried to dig in." He informed.

"Oh that would be nice."

"If we ever we told someone you're our cousin, you'll be the prince questioned by everyone. So that wasn't really a smart plan from our side. Actually, my plan. This story could be safe for you. And you can safely…judge from afar if you want this life or not." Merlin could almost feel his brother smiling from the other line in hope. "But I suggest you continue to put on that family ring, father would be dismayed if he sees you not wearing one. I personally would like you to. It looked good on you. Not on Vivian though." He let out a small chuckle.

Merlin chuckled as well. "So avoid Prince Arthur." Merlin was fine of that. He didn't know what Arthur looked like anyways and he's probably not going to bother looking for him during the gala so he'll be perfectly safe. As long as he stayed in close proximity with the royal family of Avalon, the British family wouldn't be coming near them, if the feuding was true.

"Yes. I can't have both the royal families happily drinking champagne with each other while our countries both titter at the brink of war and crying blood!" He joked.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Merlin had heard about the history of the two countries and it had been discussed thoroughly on his European history class many times. Will they ever go to war or not? Merlin wouldn't risk a chance on starting one.

"I'll explain the rest to you later. But for now, get ready for the gala. I'll see you later."

Merlin said his goodbyes before Percival disconnected from the other line. He stared at the phone for a moment in confusion about avoiding the royal family of Britain. He shrugged, not really caring about it since he hated politics anyway and he didn't even care about Prince Arthur that much so it was okay for him if he wasn't going to see him around. He set the phone down on the study table and walked near his bed. He stared down at the elegant posh suit he was about to wear for tonight. It looked intimidating and sad. It was sad he couldn't keep it. He just didn't like the idea of using other people's money to buy something for him, especially when he doubted that the money that came to buy this particular suit came from the taxes of the citizens of Avalon.

"Such a shame I'm returning you after this. Don't worry; you'll have a great time with me. That I can promise you." He picked up his suit and admired it. "Don't worry."

**~~~oOo~~~**

**_Emrys Hotel,_**

**_The Presidential Suite._**

Prince Arthur effortlessly fixed the bow tie around his neck, using the mirror in front of him as his guide. As he finished putting it on, he spent a few minutes admiring and brushing away some few lint that seemed to have the ambition to cling onto his suit and pants. It annoyed him greatly.

A maid slowly walked towards him carrying a shoe box in her hands. She made no eye contact and bowed her head slightly as she neared him. She put it down on the coffee table beside him, and opened it. There inside was a pair of classic black shoes made by Arthur's favorite designer. She pulled them out and gently put them down in front of the prince.

Arthur comfortably slid both of his feet into his dress shoes and the woman started to busily tie the shoestrings for him. He gazed out to the window watching the city skyline as the few traces of sunlight slowly crept away from the darkening sky. He stared at his phone who he obviously tried to avoid for the rest of the day on the coffee table, contemplating whether to call the raven haired boy. The idea seemed preposterous but deep inside he wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the courage inside to pick up the damn phone. He sighed in hopelessness. The woman noticed something troubled him but she decided not to ask him.

A light tap on the door snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. The woman finished tying his shoes and swiftly got up and bowed down her head to exit.

"Open the door on your way out." He ordered to her.

The woman walked toward the door and opened it bowing again when she realized who was behind the door. It was Prince Lancelot.

"Your highness." The woman softly addressed him.

"Is Arthur busy?"

"No. In fact, he's already done." The woman opened the door widely to reveal Arthur opening a bottle of brandy and pouring himself a glass. Arthur turned to his direction.

"Ah, Lancelot. You're just in time for a small drink." He picked up another glass and poured alcohol into it.

Lancelot entered and approached him across the room and politely received the drink that has been offered to him. "Nice suit." he complimented.

"I know." Arthur turned to the mirror and once again admired the two buttoned, dark gray wool and cashmere-blend suit that he personally bought in Italy three months ago. It was a perfect fit to his toned body. It was the first time Arthur had worn it. "I personally went to the designer's house to have it fitted for me. So tell me, what brings you here to my room?"

"Well the drink," he raised the brandy on his hand. "And you. Since you asked me this morning if I could ride with you along with Morgana…I happily accept." He smiled. He sat down on the nearest sofa and took a sip of his drink. The taste of it burned in his chest. "That's what I call a drink!"

"Well, there's plenty of time for that in the hall."

"When are we leaving?"

"In fifteen minutes." He paused trying to hide a chuckle. "Or twenty if ever Morgana hasn't decided yet what earrings would look good on her. The last time I saw her she was struggling with what hand purse to bring."

"Women and their things." Lancelot stated. "And earrings."

"Well, that's the same for us royals and rich men. We need to look good. I envy the common lad though. They get to have a bad hair day."

The two men both looked at each other, and then a moment later burst into a fit of laughter. "I tell you, most of us do. The old politicians were the ones who have a free pass. They can look bad all they want!"

As their laughter subsided, they heard a light knock on the door. Arthur called out for the person to enter. Oswald slowly opened the door and bowed his head. "Your highnesses, Princess Morgana would like to tell you that she'll be running a little late and asks for your patience."

Arthur turned to Lancelot with the look of, _"I told you so."_ Arthur walked up toward Oswald and patted his shoulder, a common gesture of the prince toward his servants although Uther directly told him not to do it. Well, he never really listened to him anyways. "Very well, you know the saying, 'Better late than never.' That seems to apply for this event." Oswald nodded in nervousness. He should have gotten used to Arthur tapping and even encouraging and talking to the other servants but it seemed out of his image to do that. It's probably because he painted Uther's personality to that of his son. Hell, everyone did.

"Very well, your highness. I'll prepare the car down in the lobby and I will wait for your word." Oswald bowed his head lightly to the two princes and made his way out of the room. Arthur went back to the sofa and sat beside his cousin.

"Anyways, where were we? Ah! You know the boy you told me last night?" He asked to Lancelot who nodded as he remembered. "Colin, was it? Well, are you planning on some cheesy pick up line to woo him to your arms?" Arthur laughed as he shook his head from side to side.

"Actually, I absolutely don't have any idea on what to do. I fear my abilities are catching up on me. I'm afraid it won't work on him."

Arthur noticed the sadness and desperation in his cousin's face and tone. "You sounded like you put a great thought about it overnight."

"Well," He sighed in nervousness. "In the bookstore, I had so much confidence. But now I know he wasn't falling for it, and it's kind of intimidating. I'm just hoping when we meet tonight I'll introduce myself more politely and probably diplomatically, making me as his acquaintance and possibly a friend. And let's see where that goes."

Arthur smiled at his friend beside him. "Prince Lancelot Eric Rowan Saltazar du Lac, Duke of Kent, and Knight of the Order of the Garter, you seriously fancy this lad." Lancelot started to protest. "You are even thinking deeply on how to impress him. I admit, I'm quite shock you are acting this way for the first time. Well, for a man." Arthur commented as he reminisced on the memory from the past when Lancelot tried to woo a woman and utterly failed at this endeavor. So far, Lancelot had only been rejected by three people, a record that might be broken if ever Colin utter the word, no.

Lancelot sighed. "I'm just going to talk to him. Probably offer a dance. I can't wait for uncle to see me dancing with a man. That would certainly be interesting."

"My father would definitely be uncomfortable. But who are we kidding? He's the man who when he knew about your preference, can't seem to come up with an interesting discussion when you are around. He can tolerate it, but not just in his face." The thought of it dropped the light mood they've been having a bit. So far, no magazines or pictures had been released with him kissing another man. If Uther ever found out about it, Arthur has no idea what would happen to him or to the family. He didn't even know how the people of Britain would react.

As if on cue, Lancelot noticed Arthur's expression. "Thinking about that lad, Merlin?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Well, okay, I am." He sighed, slinking deeper on the sofa. "I can't even apologize to him."

"Spill it." Lancelot demanded.

"I…I can't grab my phone, ring him, and say, _'hey, I apologize for last night. It seemed ridiculous and truly inappropriate on what I did. And I can assure you, I have no feelings in return so we can drop the whole fucking subject, can we?' _Yeah, that would cheer him up with that one." Arthur ranted.

"So…you don't want to say you didn't have any feelings when your lips touched?"

"NO!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, because that's what I got from your speech."

"I am positively not having any feelings for him. It was an accident and I was upset that day given the circumstances in the breakfast. I don't think he has any feelings for me either, so we're clear with that."

"Do you know exactly that he didn't have feelings for you in return?"

Arthur thought for a second, reliving the memory of that night. He wasn't really sure if what he felt was a pressure on his lips of Merlin kissing him back but he was probably hallucinating and got lost in the moment. He was pretty sure he was the only applying the pressure to their lips. "I…I don't know." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and grumbled. "Let's just change the subject."

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hit me with it."

"Well, I just did."

Arthur looked at him in confusion, knitting his brows together as he stared at him. Realizing it was a joke; Arthur chuckled softly at it. It did make him forget about the subject they were discussing no more than a few seconds ago. It was the first time he was thankful for Lancelot's lack of a sense of humor.

Arthur got up and walked to the end table beside his bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out a rather tiny box. He opened it and pulled a small round object. Lancelot was curious on what it was.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Arthur raised the object up. "It's a tracker. If ever I got lost or anything or in an emergency, I just have to press this tiny bugger and they can find where I am."

"That's convenient."

"Well, I never really used it. Father wanted it with me so, what's the harm?"

"Think we can wait for Morgana in the sitting room?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, sure. I'm tired of staying in my room all day anyway."

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Merlin, are you ready?" Hunith asked behind the door.

"Yes, I'm coming!" He shouted over. A few heavy steps and the door swung open to reveal Merlin in a tuxedo. The very first time Hunith saw him in one since Merlin didn't like to go to any formal dances in school. Hunith was impressed.

"Oh, you look good. You are very…princely."

"Not princely enough! There's only one piece left!" Merlin excitedly showed the white handkerchief and he carefully put it on the front pocket of the suit. "Now, what do you think?" He asked.

"Perfect! Now you're a prince!"

"Oh…right," Merlin started awkwardly. "They're not introducing me as their cousin. That plan changed. I'm now a son of an aristocrat or a politician."

"Oh, that makes sense. No magazines will be publishing you as "who's this new prince!" headline."

"Right. Besides, if they were introducing me as their cousin, no one would notice me anyways."

Merlin didn't know why he was so excited for this event. It seemed as the minutes and hours passed by nearing the occasion, he grew more and more excited. It was probably because this was his first attendance to a party celebrated for many years now by the rich, the powerful and the like. It was a highly covered event around the world but with a touch of privacy. No one really knew what's going on inside except for the statements of those invited. The whole place was heavy in security and no one had ever planned or attempted to interrupt the occasion. It was a gathering of the most powerful people in the world and that was what Merlin was so excited for. Well, the nervousness climbed higher and higher by the second too.

"These contact lenses are bothering me. Why can't I just wear my glasses?"

"Hey, you look really good without your glasses on. And don't worry; you'll wear your glasses tomorrow anyways. It's only for tonight."

"This really reminds me on why I hate contact lenses. They're uncomfortable."

"Well, you better get used to it. Will is already downstairs and Elyan and Barabbas are waiting for you outside the door. Merlin, good luck!" Hunith kissed Merlin on the cheek. "But Merlin, be careful. You are in the midst of famous people who have nut jobs wanting to do harm on them. Don't count on the security, okay?" She warned.

This was the fourth time such a gala was held in The United States. The last time was in 1997 in New Orleans, 1963 in Hollywood and in 1946; right after World War II and the people had given donations to those affected by the war. And so far, the Taliban, communists and a few terrorist organizations and even a group of college hackers with nothing better to do had threatened to disrupt such peaceful charity event in the past but they were never acted upon. So the whole world viewed the gala as a peaceful gathering of the powerful and behind the great walls of where the party was held. In there, they could potentially discuss world issues with leaders and other influential people if they wanted to.

"Mom, the building is secure. There are royals coming to the event. Plus, the President of the United States will be there along with other few leaders and there's going to be celebrities there so I can say that I am perfectly safe." Merlin assured her. "And with them comes security."

"Okay, if you say so." Hunith quickly glanced at her wristwatch. "Hey, you better go! You don't want to be late for such thing!"

Merlin let out a small laugh. "Mom, I don't know anyone there. Everyone probably knows each other. I don't."

"Oh, you! But if your Spanish skills are put to use, impress them." Hunith cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Well, more than half of Avalon speaks French and the other half speaks German…" Merlin started.

"I mean, if someone there speaks Spanish, talk to them. It wouldn't hurt striking a conversation for a change."

"Okay, if someone does, I will. Now, I better go before Elyan and Barabbas started coming up here and asking for me."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hunith stopped him.

He looked at her in confusion and he tried to remember whether he forgot anything or not. He saw his mother's eyes looking down below him and he realized she was staring on his hands. He glanced down and found his family ring gone. He remembered he left it on the sink in the bathroom when he was about to take a shower.

"Oh, my ring!" Merlin exclaimed and hit himself mentally for forgetting to put it on. Merlin rushed to the bathroom door went inside and found the family ring sitting at the counter. He picked it up and swiftly put it on. Now, he emerged with the ring wrapped around his middle finger.

"I must admit, it looked good on you."

"Thank you. I better go."

"Be careful!"

"I will!"

Merlin hurriedly went down the stairs and found Will along with Barabbas and Elyan waiting by the door. The two bodyguards lightly bowed down their heads as he approached.

"_J'ai juré mon allégeance à vous en tant que votre garde, Votre Altesse Royale_." Elyan spoke softly as he bowed down his head.

Merlin smiled at them and shook his head. "Elyan, how many times have I told you guys I don't speak French?"

"Well, it's tradition to say it. Barabbas knows little too." Elyan chuckled in French accent.

"Oh. What did you say anyway?"

"I only swore that my allegiance is to you as your trusted guard. I will protect you with all my life, your highness. As do Barabbas. He's still learning French though." Elyan joked.

"Well, that's nice of you but, I'm not really a prince officially."

"If I heard it from King Balinor himself that you're our prince, we fully put our _allégeance_ to you _cent pour cent!_" Elyan said enthusiastically while Barabbas nodded.

"Your highness, its tradition for Avalon guards and a sign of respect to voice out there allegiance when a monarch or a royal is born or arrived. In your case, we voice out to protect you." Barabbas informed him. "To our eyes, you are officially a royal. You wear the ring, we serve."

"So, now I can order you around?" Merlin chuckled and the other guys looked at each other and in unison, nodded their heads.

"Now that you wore the ring, we are completely under your command."

Merlin stared at the little gold ring wrapped around one of his fingers from his left hand. For such little thing could hold so much power. "Oh, so you mean, I can command an army from this thing?" He joked.

"It's possible."

"Wow. That's awesome!" Will interjected from behind the two.

"Oh okay. I better watch out what I say then." Merlin laughed as they headed for the hallway.

"Well, all the servants in the castle have the right to speak out the logic of the monarch, your highness. We can question your logic and you can decide whether to listen or not." Elyan added.

"That's nice to hear."

**~~~oOo~~~**

Traffic. It's to be expected in a concrete jungle with a population of eight million. They had been stuck in traffic for fifteen minutes now and the gala would start in twenty minutes. Of course, people usually come in late to such an event maybe because they thought they were too important or their ego was just too big.

Merlin wasn't really worried about being five or so minutes late, but he just wanted to be early. He could've ridden the subway instead. That would be so much faster than the streets in New York. And he was nervous about stepping out of the car and maybe flashes of cameras overwhelming him. Elyan had warned him about it. He sighed in relief when Elyan assured him there's another private entrance at the corner to avoid those paparazzi clamoring for a picture to sell. He told Elyan to go there instead.

Two bottles of water and a diet coke later, Merlin was really bored. Will was enjoying watching a small portable television beside him. He quite enjoyed Law & Order to pass time but Merlin found himself not bothering on watching it, instead he drank the beverages in the car. He might regret it later when rushing towards a bathroom but he didn't really care.

Traffic had no hope of improving in the next few minutes. They were still stuck. Merlin focused his attention on the little gold ring on his finger. He admired the perfect detail of the elephant carrying an arrow on his trunk and an elegant rug wrapped on his back. He suddenly remembered what Balinor told him about a certain legend they called Elephant Royale.

"Elyan, do you know anything about my family crest?"

"You mean _Elephant Royale_?"

"Yes, that one. Do you know anything about it?"

Elyan and Barabbas laughed out loud. "It's a famous bedtime story in Avalon. Every child has heard of it!"

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, my grandmother told me about it in French so I'll try to translate it to English."

Merlin smiled and focused his attention to Elyan.

Elyan looked around. The traffic had no hope. They were still far away from their destination anyway. Barabbas was driving so there's no harm on really telling the prince about the famous legend on how Avalon was formed thousands of years ago.

"Well it was a legend." Elyan started. "A very famous legend to our people."

Merlin waited in silence.

"Thousands of years ago, a little prince and his family, the king and queen, visited an exotic land in the south far, far, far away from the kingdom. They met interesting people in their travels, trading with them and befriending them. They get to taste different kinds of food from those people and met different kinds of animals.

"One day, the little prince ventured out into the jungle alone to explore. As he wandered deeper and deeper into the dense jungle, he found a little elephant trapped and stuck in the mud. A few arrows were sticking out of its leg and the prince could tell he was wounded. The little prince helped the helpless elephant out of the sticky mud and nursed him back to health. For three days, the elephant and the boy bonded with other animals and became friends. Sadly, it was time for the little prince and his family to return back to the kingdom. The elephant promised to return the kindness the prince had given him in the future.

"Many years passed by and the little prince was now all grown up, married and an heir to the throne of his kingdom. His friendship with the elephant was only in his memory. One night, the prince has awoken in his castle. He looked outside his window to find his kingdom in flames. A nearby kingdom from a tyrannical king has invaded his home. The invader had killed his parents, the King and Queen, and the prince was banished to a faraway land leaving his wife and his people behind in chains and his kingdom under the brutal force of a tyrant. He vowed to return one day and retake his kingdom.

"For a year, he has wandered the dangerous land hungry and thirsty and on the brink of death. By chance, the little elephant, now grown up rescued him and nurse him back to full health. The prince wept as he met his long lost friend and told him about what happened to his family. The elephant still held on to his promise to return the favor of what the prince did to him many years ago.

"Calling his giant friends and the tribes in the surrounding jungle, thousands of giant Elephants, along with other animals both meat and leaf eater, and the tribes that protected them, marched toward the kingdom with the prince and his elephant friend leading them.

"The tyrant didn't expect the prince to return at all and in a brutal and bloody battle, the enemy soldiers and its people have been stomped, thrown, devoured, scratched and brutally torn apart piece by piece. The prince killed the tyrant and his dwindling army and finally the long lost prince has returned to his home and his wife and family. Now the new King of the kingdom, he promised to his friend that he will honor their service and his loyalty by celebrating and protecting his kind from danger. The elephant said the same. And then for decades, no one has bothered to invade the kingdom for they fear the wrath of the King's loyal friends.

"And to this day, that's what you see in every corner of Avalon. The elephant crest. It's a cherished legend of the people. It's a quite a fascinating stuff."

"That's a good story." Merlin commented.

"It scared me to death though when I was a child. Feared the King throughout my childhood. I thought if he gets mad, he'll call his animal friends and tear everyone apart. Every child feared it. It's quite an effective bedtime story." Elyan added in.

"I remember they made it into cartoons." Barabbas reminded him.

"Oui, they did. They only did it once though. But still kids watched it and got scared. The battle was brutal even for a cartoon. I mean, heads thrown out and animals dying, it's a bloody stuff for a five year old. I mean, what kind of parents would let a child see such thing?"

"Is that why the family donated stuffs for elephants?" Merlin asked.

"Yes and it's been an ongoing tradition. Every year and every gala, the family always donated something for the elephants in the wild." Barabbas informed him.

The traffic had finally improved a little bit and the car had been rolling down the street under the speed of twenty than the last time they were moving at the speed of a turtle. It was a great improvement.

"Is the legend true?" Merlin asked. It was kind of a stupid to ask about it. I mean, animals banding together to defeat an evil enemy? There's Disney written all over it and he was quite surprised they haven't made a movie out of it. _Well, like Elyan said, it was a brutal battle. But I'm sure they could make it into one of their PG movies._

"Well, it usually depends your highness. It's up to you whether the story was real or not. For me personally, I believe the story to be true." Elyan answered. "If it wasn't, I was wasting my childhood being scared of getting into the zoo when my parents decided to take a trip there. I was even afraid of our family dog."

Elyan let out a scoff and laughed to himself before turning to Barabbas who was concentrating on not hitting the taxi cab in front of him as they moved forward. "You know, I even feel guilty for feeling happy he died a year later after I watched the movie."

**~~~oOo~~~**

Merlin's hunch was right. As he looked outside his window, photographers and the press were all gathered at the side of the red carpet along with a heavy security pushing them back from tackling the people walking down the red carpet. Many celebrities and other people has been standing, posing and enjoying their photos taken obsessing with their popularity. Some people just walked not minding the photographers flashing their cameras at them and it looked like they don't really want their photos taken. A huge line of cars was waiting in a line to unload their passengers on a busy street right in front of a big building. The grand hall looked like it's a cut out of ancient Greece.

Luckily for him, he wouldn't be strutting down there and instead Barabbas drove to a corner where a private gate was opened. Will was also relieved he wouldn't be walking down there either.

"We're here." Elyan talked to someone over the radio.

Barabbas tailed behind another car, which stopped in front of the stairs leading to a pair of huge brown colored doors leading into the building. Two guards stood beside the doors at each end, their expression intimidating, while a door man politely greeted the guests as he helped them get off the car. A man and a woman emerged from the car in front of them and walked toward the doors. Merlin didn't recognize them.

The car in front drove out and it was Barabbas's turn to park the car in front of the entrance. Elyan swiftly came out of the car beating the doorman as he was about to open the passenger door and instead, he was the one who opened it.

"Your highness." Elyan said softly to avoid the others from hearing.

Merlin smiled at him as Elyan offered a hand. He took his hand and he climbed out of the car. The cold chilly air passed through Merlin like a breeze. He forgot how cold it was from being stuck inside the car. Will climbed out of the car behind him as Elyan helped him out.

"Is there no chance of me getting back in the car?" Merlin asked to Barabbas softly. The man only let out a small chuckle and moved his head from side to side. "Okay, just checking."

"Good evening, gentlemen." The doorman greeted with bright eyes and a huge flashing smile. Merlin felt uncomfortable the moment the man stepped in front of him.

Barabbas opened his coat and pulled out an envelope. The doorman received it gently and opened it. "Oh, Merlin. Son of Chancellor Archibald Norm…yes, you are on our list. You may come in."

Merlin and the rest entered the building as Will tried to hide his laugh.

"Archibald Norm? Really?" Will asked under his breath.

Merlin rolled his eyes and glared at Elyan who just laughed. "He's a good friend of the royal family and he has agreed to pose as your father."

"You should have told me earlier so I wouldn't be surprised at the name of my fake father. He sounds...old."

"He's fifty years old, your highness."

"Like I said, old."

"We've arrived." Barabbas interrupted after he opened the large doors heading toward the lobby.

A flock of elegant and gorgeous gowns and dresses paraded toward a much larger doors probably leading toward the hall of where the party was held. Among the ladies were sophisticated looking gentlemen in their black suits and ties standing beside them. It was an overwhelming sight to see. Merlin could only recognize a few of the people and he guessed mostly everyone were politicians or businessmen that were CEO's of their own companies. There was so much money in the room. Merlin realized that he was among the men with billions priced over their heads.

"Is that Christopher Nolan?" Will asked behind him.

Merlin turned his head around to where Will was pointing. It was definitely him. He nodded his head to Will in agreement mixed with shock and awe.

"Man, I love his batman movies. I can't wait to get his autograph." Will commented excitedly. "And a picture."

"Remember, Maggie and Freya doesn't know anything about this."

"Oh, right." Will sounded disappointed.

Merlin caught his friend's expression and feeling guilty, he moved closer and whisper on his ear. "After we lose Elyan and Barabbas, we can bother him on getting his picture. I want one too."

Elyan and Barabbas led them toward the large doors leading to the hall. Merlin could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he neared the wooden doors. He could feel his palms sweating and he was two seconds away from running towards where he came from, hailing a cab and getting as far away as possible from the building. But it was too late for he had already stepped into the room and into a night of craziness.

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Morgause! Morgause! Over here! Over here!" Screamed the countless photographers and the press lining up beside the red carpet.

"Oh darling! You just have to say please!" She joked as she approached a group of photographers calling her name. She smiled and laughed as any famous celebrity would in an event like this.

In her red evening gown laced with diamonds, nobody can deny how beautiful she looked. Even the people walking along with her on the carpet can't take their eyes away from her. She owned the night. Valiant, on the other hand, can't help but notice how evil she looked in the dress. Of course he was thinking about their plan on "crushing" Arthur's night.

At the corner of his eye, a particular car has arrived that many has been waiting for. The union flag on the front of the car was a dead giveaway. Valiant approached Morgause who was still busy posing for photos and whispered something on her ear that turned her innocent smile into an evil smirk.

Suddenly, every head turned to the black car at the start of the carpet. There stood Arthur Pendragon waving at the teenage crowd from the far side with his sister, Morgana, beside him.

The photographers who were busy taking pictures of Morgause not a second ago has abandoned her on her spot and clamored their way to take the photos of the crowned prince. She can't help but feel a little bit disappointed not being the center of attention. She turned to the spot where the commotion was and saw Arthur walking toward her direction still smiling and waving at the crowd.

"It seemed our cattle has arrived." She whispered to Valiant behind her. She turned her heels and continued walking down the carpet with Valiant following beside her like an assistant.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Not one but three giant crystal chandeliers greeted Merlin and were hung up above an open space, which he thought was the dance floor, and candles were lit on each table. Some of the guests had already been seated on the tables and laughing and talking to each other. A grand staircase was in front of him leading him down to the dance floor then toward the tables. Many of the servers wandered around the halls offering a glass of champagne or appetizers for the guests.

Merlin caught something at the corner of his eye. He looked down from the top of the stairs and found Percival standing at the bottom looking up and smiling at him. He smiled back. He came down and met him at the end still lightheaded for being part of such event.

"Merlin. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"If I've known that this is how elegant it would be…I wouldn't miss it for anything." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. And you brought a friend with you." Percival turned toward the man behind Merlin. A little relieved it was not the man he was thinking about an hour ago.

"Oh! Right! This…is Will, my best friend since childhood. He's the only one who knew about me and I trust him."

Percival extended his arm to him. "Nice to meet you." Will gently shook his hand in return and a little intimidated by his presence.

"And Will, this is Percival, my brother."

"Sweet party, dude." Will commented as he looked around the place as he shifted awkwardly from where he was standing.

Percival never expected the guy to call him another word than your highness because that's usually what they address him. He liked this lad already. He pursed his lips together trying to hide his smile from the boy.

Will finally realized his mistake and corrected himself. "Oh, your highness. Sweet party…your highness."

"You shouldn't compliment me I'm not the one who organized this place." He laughed. "But I'm glad that you like it as well."

He needed to tell Merlin about Prince Arthur. He should've led Merlin to the side and told him about the guy the moment he saw him but that would be rude. He should warn him for it would blow his cover and Merlin wouldn't had a choice but to be a prince. As much as Percival would like his brother to be with him running a kingdom, he should let him choose it instead.

It was a plan but Percival's eyes wandered at the top of the stairs and he was amazed to see Princess Morgana climbing down its steps. She looked magnificent. His jaw dropped to the floor and his mind went to oblivion as he watched Morgana walk toward him wearing a one sleeve purple dress. The color matched her skin perfectly. It was as if time has slowed down and the only woman he could see was her. He knew he was gaping and he needed to stop now. He must talk to his brother for the Pendragons were coming.

He snapped his head around and found him gone in front of him. Will vanished too. He wondered if he'd spaced out for a long time. He turned to Barabbas beside him. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he ran to the bathroom. He said specifically, 'they're about to burst.'"

Percival rolled his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around and almost scared the person in front of him. It was Morgana.

"Wow, you're a bit jumpy today." She joked.

"I'm sorry…I was stressed the whole day."

"Well, I'm glad you're here to enjoy the party. You needed it. And you get to be my date."

Percival blushed and chuckled softly. "Who could resist such a lovely young lady?"

Morgana looked up to Percival's eyes and for a moment they held that gaze that seemed like forever. No words came out of their mouth but it seemed they could understand each other. Percival could tell in Morgana's eyes that she approved of his suit and that Morgana knew that Percival liked the way she looked tonight. Suddenly, Arthur jumped at the middle smiling and playing oblivious to the two.

"Percival, it's nice to see you again." He extended a hand without looking at him. He was busy looking around the room searching for someone.

"It's nice to see you too. Who are you looking for?"

"Where's Vivian?"

"Aw, you miss your fiancée?" Morgana jested.

Arthur glared at her with piercing eyes. "I'm trying to avoid her." Then he turned to Percival, afraid he might be offending him. "No offense. By the way, where's the bathroom?"

"Hoping you'll see her there?" Morgana asked again, chuckling under her breath.

Arthur smiled mockingly at her and rolled his eyes. "For obvious reasons, Morgana."

Barabbas interjected, "It's that way your highness."

Arthur nodded to him and headed to that direction. It took a moment for Percival to realize where Arthur was heading. He was walking toward the pit of doom. Merlin was in there. He felt a jerk from his arm when Morgana led him toward the tables probably to chit chat with some of the guests but he had to run and warn Merlin. But of course, Merlin had no idea what he was worried of. He should've told him over the phone.

It was too late. Morgana has found someone to talk to and he's trapped in a boring conversation. Hopefully, Arthur wouldn't see his brother. That would be just awkward to explain.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Yes, Merlin should never ever drink too much water and sodas especially when he was going to a high class event. It was a public bathroom highly unlikely for the bigger ego and rich people to go into so he'll be perfectly safe not running into a president of a country or something. There was a private bathroom or so he had heard from Barabbas but he couldn't find it and this was the only bathroom in the hallway. He was left with no option.

He swung the door open and was pleasantly surprised at how nice the bathroom looked. It looked clean and Merlin felt like a King to be in such a place. This place was probably meant for the waiting staff. Three stalls were at a corner and two urinals were mounted at the opposite side. A large mirror was placed onto the wall near the door. There was no one in the room but him. Since he never really used the urinals for he believed there's no privacy when he's peeing, he chose the stalls instead particularly the last one.

The moment he closed his stall door, another man entered in a rush. He could hear his shoes stopped, probably from realizing that it was a public bathroom, and then he started walking again. But Merlin didn't expect the man to enter the stall next to his for he thought he was heading out to the door.

Merlin did his business as usual, also the guy next door, and he might had taken a peek at the bottom and saw the man's rather opulent looking and expensive shoes when he decided he needed to leave the room as soon as possible before the man got out to avoid an awkward hand washing with him. As he was about to open his stall door, another man has opened the entrance door.

"Arthur, are you here?" The man asked.

_Arthur? Not like THE Arthur? Well, there's too many Arthur in the world…_ Merlin thought. An answer came from the stall next to him and he sounded British. He heard the door swung open and a blonde haired guy came out. Merlin remained in the stall as he peeked through the side. He certainly looked familiar to Merlin's eyes but he can only see the back of his head. He remembered Percival telling him not to be around him.

"King Uther has been looking for you." The man walked toward the sink where Arthur was. It was the man who was flirting with him at the bookstore. Now, Merlin was certainly fucked. If this guy ever found out who he was…he'll have no choice but to be a prince. And he certainly didn't want that to.

"I'll be out in a minute." Arthur said. "Did you see him? Colin?"

Oh, how could Merlin forget such a thing? He remembered telling the man he was coming to the gala…and that he was a prince. He was seriously screwed. He need to avoid this guy immediately. Explaining he wasn't a prince because he's father was Archibald Norm (_seriously, who named a guy Archibald these days?)_ who was a politician and how his bodyguard address him as your highness as a mistake would be really confusing for an ordinary man and really awkward.

"No. Not yet. He'll be around. By the way, you know this is for the staff right?"

"Yes, I knew. I don't have a choice and this was the first door I saw."

He heard the sink stopped running and the two men headed toward the door. Still, Merlin couldn't see Arthur's face. He was a bit disappointed by that but he quickly pushed it at the back of his mind that now he has a serious matter. Lancelot…or if that was his name, could potentially reveal his whole identity throughout this crowd and that the whole plan changed when the royal family will be introducing him as a son of a politician. This would be confusing. He just needed to avoid that man the whole night which was an impossible task to do.

_I could hide under the tables…wait, that would make me look like a creep._

He waited for a minute before walking out of his stall and being sure that the two men wouldn't come back again. He washed his hands on the sink briefly and headed toward the door. He peeked outside and he can only saw a man, probably a server, walking out of the kitchen door. He smiled at him when he passed by.

Merlin was now back in the hall. More guests had poured in the floor taking their seats and chatting and enjoying the cocktail hour. He glanced at his watch and it was too early for the guests to be seated for dinner plus cocktail hour was a long way over. He guessed he probably has less than twenty-five minutes before someone requested all the guests to be seated for the main event. That's a lot of time to avoid one guy…and a royal family. He needed to find Percival quick and tell him everything. Luckily, Percival was talking to someone at the opposite side of the room from where he was from.

It seemed like the universe was working against Merlin tonight because Lancelot…or whatever his name was…appeared like a ghost right at the middle between them. Merlin hastily moved to a larger crowd as Lancelot was about to turn his head to his direction. But like the universe tonight, someone up there hated him as well. Lancelot saw him as bright as day.

Lancelot's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he recognized the face of the boy hidden behind a group of men standing at the corner. He strutted toward the group and he couldn't believe how he felt nervous meeting the boy for a second time. But as he moved closer and closer, he noticed that the raven haired boy has vanished. He looked around the hall hoping he'll catch the sight of the familiar face. He was sure Colin saw him. A funny feeling inside his stomach told him the raven haired boy was avoiding him tonight.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_That. Was. Close._

Merlin hid behind a column, his heart beating wildly, and he didn't know what to do next. That was close for him to handle. He calmed himself down a bit as he watched the servers passed by in a zombie-like manner. A bulb above his head got another, well, sort of brilliant idea for him to cross the hall to the opposite side.

Feeling optimistic that this night would go smoothly, he took off his suit and hung it around his arm. He saw a server left a tray of champagne on a table as he assisted a guest at a corner. He quickly grabbed the tray and walked as far away from it as possible hoping the server won't catch him. Most of the servers were in white shirts and black bow ties but his didn't really matched up with them since it looked more sumptuous than the rest. But it didn't matter. No one would notice anyway if they looked closely.

He walked around the room trying to get to Percival in a hurry. Three people had called on him wanting a glass of champagne so he knew the plan was working. Merlin put his head down avoiding anyone's gaze as he hid behind the tall glasses of champagne. He raised the tray on his head level hoping he could hide from the man chasing him.

"Oi! Over here!" A man called behind him.

Merlin walked toward him, not knowing where he was since the glasses blocked his way, and found the man calling for him and the woman he was talking with.

"Champagne, sir." He said politely without any eye contact from the man, the tray still hiding his face.

"Yes, Yes." The man answered picking up two of the glasses.

"Enjoy your drink sir." Merlin hurriedly left when another man called him.

"Arthur, you know I don't drink alcohol." The woman annoyingly reminded him.

Arthur smirked flirtatiously at her and he could clearly see it melted her away. "Well, more for me."

The woman laughed in front of him looking at him with confusion as she tried to calm herself down. "Are you trying to make yourself drunk? That's your fourth and fifth glass of champagne."

"For what happened to me this weekend, I needed it." He raised his glass lightly to her and muttered a 'cheers' and took a sip of it.

Merlin on the other hand, had abandoned the idea of being a server when he saw Will on the buffet table full of appetizers. The fact that Will and alcohol didn't mix well made Merlin scared when he saw Will carrying a glass of wine from his hand. And Merlin knew too well this would end badly.

He swiftly walked toward Will who was enjoying a few bites of chocolate truffles. He grabbed Will's arm and dragged him to a corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my god. You cannot believe how awesome the food is. You know, I shared a tray with wait for it," as if suspense was building in the room, which for Merlin wasn't really, Will joyfully burst out the name of the guest. "Tommy Lee Jones. How awesome is that? I ate dinner with Tommy fucking Lee Jones."

"Well, the food you're eating is not the main course, Will. There's more coming."

"There's more?"

"Yes. Those are just appetizers. How many did you eat anyway?"

"A lot. I thought this was like an all you can eat buffet. Like the Chinese restaurant downtown, you know. Except without screaming at the Chinese manager for not having rice balls."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

"Oh for the love of God, Will!"

"I got nervous trying to talk to Missie Traynor! She's beautiful!" Suddenly, Will's eyes turned wide open as if realizing what he had just said. "Don't tell Freya."

"Don't worry. We're not telling anybody we're in this party." Merlin grabbed Will's drink and threw it in an odd looking pot from a corner.

Will gaped at him in shock. He looked back and forth from the pot where Merlin threw the glass and to him shaking his head in disagreement. "You littering scrooge!" He pointed accusingly at him followed by his laugh that annoyed Merlin greatly.

"Will! It's not even fifteen minutes into the event!" Merlin muttered.

A tap on his shoulder sent Merlin jumping a feet up in the air. He turned around quickly and saw the person he was trying not to see tonight. The man he was trying to avoid.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Lancelot.

Merlin had lost his way of words for he was unable to speak. He could start by saying 'Hi' but that word won't come out. He was pushing for the lie. But given his recent history of lying…he's screwed.

He was second guessing what to say first whether to say he was not a prince and he was a son of a politician. But time has been pressuring him for an answer as the man in front of him waited patiently. "I'm not a politician!" He blurted. A second later he picked up on what he just said and the prospect of running away was getting even bigger and bigger.

Lancelot stared at him in confusion tilting his head to the side not really knowing whether to take that one as a joke or not.

"Oh good. I'm in safe company then."

Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or smile or even nod. Out of instinct (and great panic) he did all of them. He nodded like an idiot, smiled like an idiot and laughed like an idiot. Doing it all together, it made him ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked slowly while at the same time searching for an escape route.

"I'm invited."

"Of course you are." Merlin mumbled. He hoped Lancelot didn't remember what happened yesterday. But if Lancelot could remember him, he could surely remember what Elyan address him. He hoped it was the former.

"It's nice seeing you again, your highness."

_Damn, he didn't! And I'm not glad I'm seeing you._

"I share the same feelings." Merlin smiled that earned a blush from the other young man. A tingle of warmth has crept on Merlin's face too and he tried to hide it but failing miserably from Lancelot's gaze.

"So…Colin, is it right if I call you Colin?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he realized he didn't exactly knew his true identity. Giving him his middle name wasn't bad after all.

"Colin would be fine."

"Would you want some Annabelle Chocolates? They're my favorite here in New York." Lancelot raised a small plate and on it were five truffles with a toothpick stuck on each of it.

_Good taste. _Merlin smiled at the thought. This man wasn't bad after all. "I would love to."

Merlin picked the darkest out of all of them and took a bite out of it. He can feel Lancelot staring at him as he took his first bite. "They're my favorite as well."

"I seemed to have found we have the same taste." The thought of it made butterflies in Lancelot's stomach trying to burst open. He was speechless and he didn't really know what topic of conversation they should be having. He guessed he lucked out on grabbing the truffles to give to him. Should they sit somewhere? Walk around? Lancelot was confused and it was an alien territory for him. Usually, he knew exactly what to do when he stepped into the pool. Now, he was utterly lost.

"So, have you talked to anyone yet?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, I have not."

"The same. Four hundred guests are a lot to say hello." It earned a chuckle from the raven haired boy and Lancelot smiled at that.

From the corner of his eye, a familiar face caught his eye. "Speaking of meeting guests, here, there's someone who wants to meet you." Lancelot gently grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him across the hall.

"Wait, I need to help my…" he looked back and found Will was gone somewhere and maybe fully drunk by now. He felt Lancelot stopped and talk to someone but he was too busy looking around the place for Will.

"Arthur! I want you meet someone."

The blonde haired boy excused himself from the woman he was busily chatting with and walked his way toward his friend. "Who is it?"

"Arthur, I want you to meet Colin." Lancelot introduced him enthusiastically.

Arthur turned his attention to the boy who has his back on him and apparently was looking for someone.

Merlin felt a light tug from his hand coming from Lancelot and he turned around and found him smiling and quickly bobbed his head to the man he was introducing him. "Oh, sorry." He apologized shyly. He decided to abandon his search for Will and resumed it later. He turned his attention to the man, probably a boring politician or businessman from somewhere god knows where, but he never expected _him._ The familiar face of the blonde haired boy suddenly became an oncoming train draining Merlin's blood out of his body.

"Colin…I want you to meet Prince Arthur, my cousin."

_Shit._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Here it is! Sorry for that very long hiatus :(. As always, _**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	14. The Moment of Truth: Part II

**WARNING: **A bit of violence and too much adorable Percy. **Unfortunately, Un-beta'd.**

******_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and world of Merlin BBC. I don't own any of the characters and the world. I wrote this story for fun and entertainment and without these characters; I won't be inspired to write this!_**  


* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**The Moment of Truth: Part II"**

Brick by brick it fell on top of Arthur's head as he realized that Colin wasn't what he imagined in his mind. No, it was far off from who he was staring at (_gaping actually_) right now. Actually, his imagination was very, very far it's like a thousand light years away from the planet where he lived in. Yes, that seemed to be the right distance.

Arthur always imagined Colin to be opulent-looking and he always imagined him to have blonde hair since he knew his cousin too well that Lancelot like them blonde. Also, he always expected him to be a bit tall and around his cousin's age. Add that with a bit of attitude but he's pretty sure the guy staring in front of him has that covered. But, he never expected that Blonde Colin boy with elegant shoes with a royal title above his head would be none other than the raven haired boy, Merlin. The boy he kissed less than twenty-four hours ago and he, figuratively speaking, left at the altar without an apology.

"Oh, fuck." He cursed under his breath. He suddenly realized what he said and Arthur looked around with his eyes if anyone has caught him saying it. But that didn't matter. He has a serious issue at hand. Well, right in front of him actually.

He regained his composure from the look of shock and horror in a matter of a couple of seconds (although it looked like no one has noticed his expression) to a more genuine one. It was a very fake genuine expression that could be interpreted by anyone in a one-mile radius that he's faking it for his life. He also added a bit of welcoming smile to the boy in front of him. But after that, he didn't know what would happen next. Merlin could swing at him with a slap and that would be embarrassing to the press. Or Merlin could throw that glass on his hand and sprayed the water all over his face. Still, it would be embarrassing. And Merlin could beat the shit out of him. It would hurt and would be very, very, very embarrassing for his title and ego. He just didn't know which one would happen first. It would probably be all of the above.

On the other hand, the introduction has left Merlin's blood dry. He froze to death like a deer on headlights and it seemed his brain just malfunctioned because who he was seeing right now couldn't be the guy he talked to less than a day ago and the man who he called an acquaintance and possibly a friend. His eyes widened and he suddenly started to sweat. He was gaping as well. And literally people could tell he was in shock. It looked like he just lost the million dollar question. _Ouch._

He wanted to move his legs as far away from Prince as possible. _Wait, Prince…? Prince Arthur. Was that some kind of clue?_

For almost eighteen years of his existence, Merlin never actually felt so stupid and so dumb that he really wanted to hit his head on a concrete wall and literally do it. That and probably punching the hell out of the guy in front of him. But he didn't want to be in prison for that. "Prince", or in this case Arthur, was considered part of a royal family of a country and he's pretty sure it was illegal to hit the future king. Heck, he'll probably get the death penalty.

How come he hadn't seen it before? Basically, all the evidence he needed was just staring him right at his face although he was in denial to admit it was true. Perfect Blonde hair, the smell of money, the posh accent, and the magazine Freya brought to school three weeks ago with his picture on the front cover and them flaunting it right at his face during lunch hour. Oh, he was an idiot for not seeing it. Now, all he felt was betrayal and shame for getting that 2100 score in the SATs. If he's that smart enough he could have seen this coming since page one! No, _the freaking prologue_.

"Colin, are you alright?" Lancelot asked him with a look of concern. He put his right hand on his shoulders and it sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and stared back at him. "Yes…I'm perfectly fine." He flashed him with a smile. A fake one like what Arthur did earlier.

"It looked like you've seen a ghost!" He joked and chuckled a little bit.

"So you're the famous Colin my cousin has been talking about." Arthur interrupted extending a hand toward him. He desperately tried to control his trembling fingers.

_Play it cool, Arthur. You're a Prince. Acting is required in that role. Use your damn skills. _He thought nervously in his head. He tried to control his hands from shaking as he waited for Merlin to shake his. He heard his voice tremble a little bit but he hoped no one has noticed. But he knew someone did because Lancelot was staring weirdly at him.

At first, Merlin looked at him intently. Arthur was expecting that blow that might leave a mark on his face and hopefully won't be there permanently. But, that never happened. Instead, Merlin took a deep breath, smiled, and shook his hand.

"And you're the famous Prince Arthur, the future king. I've heard a lot of stories about you from your…_huge _groupies."

Lancelot laughed under his breath as he looked at Arthur's expression. This was the first time he has ever heard a person called Arthur's screaming teenage girls as groupies. On the other hand, Arthur couldn't grasp whether to take offense of what he said or to take it as a compliment.

"Well, I like to call them as admirers." He said with venom.

"Ah. Well they certainly do."

Arthur wanted to know the truth. Merlin was Colin? How did this happen? One moment ago he was walking down the streets of New York like he lived in the place for many years and he turned out to be a royal prince like him? What about those talks of oppositions and dislikes of Prince Arthur, of him? And what about his views on the royal family? Did he know all along that he was a royal prince that he was Prince Arthur and he just played a practical joke on him this past few days? Because if he was, this whole charade was a terrible thing to do to a person.

Of course, it made sense now. All people are the same just like around him. Merlin could be just another fan boy who wanted to get close to him and spend time with him and befriend him. He would try to win his heart over and feel for him. Later on, he'll ask for favors. Yes, he was just like the others. And now, he played a trick as a royal prince to Lancelot so that he could be at this event? No, Arthur now knew the whole truth. Merlin's a fraud. And he was a fool for believing in his lies.

Arthur could feel his anger boiling inside him. He wanted to drag Merlin to a corner and get some answers. But what if what he's thinking right now was true all along that he was made a fool by a guy and possibly some acquaintances to play a practical joke on the crown prince and release it to the public? It would be embarrassing and he'll probably not leave the palace for the rest of his life.

Questions kept on swirling around Arthur's head and he might pass out right there when suddenly, Percival came up between the two of them.

"Lancelot. Arthur." He greeted them with nervousness.

"Ah, Percival. How come you never introduced us to your cousin before?" Lancelot asked as he handed him a glass of wine.

Percival looked at Merlin with a tense expression as he received the drink. "Well yes, he's a distant cousin of mine. He…lives here, in New York." Percival let out a nervous laugh as he patted Merlin at the back. The force sent Merlin forward almost spilling his drink in the process. "Oh, sorry." He apologized.

When Arthur saw Percival and Merlin interact with one another lifted up an unanswered question out of his shoulders. That Merlin indeed lived here in the city but he's a royal? Did he still know who he was before they introduce themselves for the first time?

"Well, politics isn't really my thing. So my mother and I stayed away from the royal life and lived here." Merlin said calmly and even let out a smile. Arthur was left speechless throughout the conversation.

"That explains why we never bump into you throughout these years."

"I'm never really into the party scene."

Lancelot laughed. "Well, Percival, I was just introducing Colin to…"

"Colin?" Percival interrupted him confused.

Merlin stared at him intently warning him to take the hint.

"Oh, right! Yes! Colin is my cousin!" Percival let out another nervous laugh and patted Merlin at the shoulder again, this time spilling half the drink on the floor. "Oh, we'll have that cleaned by one of the servers."

"You seemed to have forgotten his name!" Lancelot joked.

"Oh please, we jest each other all the time. Right Merlin?" He patted Merlin on the back again knocking the air out of his lungs.

Merlin laughed it off but it didn't help the awkward situation. "Percy, I'm not one of your target practices and by the way, have you seen Will? I think he's a little drunk." Merlin notified him.

"I had Barabbas take care of that. He's drinking coffee by now."

"Who's Will?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"Will's my best friend." Merlin answered.

"Oh." Lancelot noticed Arthur hasn't moved his lips yet. "My cousin has barely spoken a word since you two met. He's usually talkative around people." He walked over to Arthur's side and put his arm around his shoulders. "He kept asking about you by the way."

Percival tensed. His plans blew on his face once he saw Merlin and Arthur shaking hands at each other not a minute ago. He knew Arthur knew who Merlin was. He could talk to Arthur in private and tell him everything for the sake of Merlin's identity. He wanted his brother to have an option to choose between the life of a royal and his old life. Maybe Arthur has told some people already and now he's asking more about Merlin? And Lancelot knew him? This was more complicated than he thought.

"There you are!" A familiar voice suddenly reached Arthur's ears. The annoying and familiar look of a blonde haired woman popped right beside him wrapping her freaky arms around his own. Vivian now imprisoned him. "I've been looking all over for you."

Lancelot snaked his arm away from Arthur's shoulder and moved a couple of feet away from the two out of disgust and repulsion from the woman standing beside him.

"Hi, Vivian. There you are!" Arthur said sarcastically as he tried to pull himself away from her grip without looking obvious.

"Oh, by the way, father has been looking everywhere for you Percival." She said still not letting go as Arthur tried to wiggle his way out. "And you too, Merlin." She added.

Percival looked at Vivian intently and pinched her on the back where no one could see.

"Ow! What did I do?" She whispered as Percival moved his eyes to Merlin's direction but the woman never got the message.

Lancelot looked at Merlin in confusion. "Merlin?"

"It's my first name. Colin's my second." He answered nervously and Vivian gaped as she realized her mistake.

"Oh. Lovely name." Lancelot smiled as he cast his eyes to Arthur with a look of realization.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you gentlemen, and I have to go." Merlin stopped himself and glanced at Percival and corrected himself. "Excuse me, _we _have to go."

He pulled himself away from the small circle leaving Lancelot and Arthur with the devil and grabbing Percival in the process.

"What the hell is going on?" Percival asked out of ear shot from everyone.

"I can explain."

The two men walked to a corner unseen by everyone. Percival's brain was swirling with questions and he was afraid they're about to explode right out of his skull.

"Look, I know Arthur knew you."

"You what?" Merlin asked in surprise and he almost raised his voice and loosing the grip of his glass but he successfully caught it before it hit the floor.

"Shh! Elyan told me about it that you two know each other. And I was about to warn you not to meet him for he'll know you are a prince!"

Merlin rolled his eyes in frustration. "You know, you could have warned me when I'm in my house!"

Percival stopped himself for a moment to think. "Well, if I told you then you wouldn't come…"

"Oh for Christ sake, of course I won't!" He yelled and upset at his brother's selfishness.

"Then that would be bad because father was expecting you…"

"And if you have warned me then this wouldn't have happened."

Percival paused again to think. Merlin's reasons were contradicting his. "Well, that is actually true. Well I also knew that Arthur was also using a fake identity but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. From what I heard you two are friends. And you knew Lancelot?"

Merlin sighed in frustration. This night was getting more complicated. "Yes. I met him in a bookstore. And first of all, he is not my friend! I am more angry and frustrated and very upset that Prince, damn it, _Arthur_ lied to me!"

Merlin mentally stomped his feet and walked toward the door that said "Exit" when Percival grabbed his arm and stopped him from his tracks. "Where the hell are you going? Father is that way." he pointed at the other direction to a table where the King was sitting next to Catrina.

"To the neon signed door that says, Exit. Can't royals read?" He said sarcastically.

"No, I failed in kindergarten after I fired a teacher for teaching me words. But seriously, you're not going anywhere." He fired back.

"You're sarcasm amazes me but it won't stop me from moving my feet. Good night." Merlin turned around and continued to walk down toward the door. "I won't enjoy the night here if I stay in proximity with a dollop head."

"I don't know what's going between the two of you but it would really help if you could at least pretend to enjoy the evening." Percival tried to reason with him to no avail.

"I don't even know why I'm here Percival. Like Avalon doesn't even need me! You're the heir! You're the future king! I'm perfectly out of the picture already! So, let me go!"

"I won't! I want to rule the kingdom with you, my own blood! No laws around our land said I'll be the only one ruling a kingdom. I could rule it with you or even with our father!"

"You're logic of monarchy amazes me!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

The two men were nearing the door and in the act of desperation, Percival swiftly moved his body in front of Merlin blocking it. The boy tried to pull his brother away from it but the brutish man was a lot stronger than he was.

"Please, Merlin. Do this for Father."

Merlin stopped his struggle. One of the reasons why he wanted to come to this event was for him and his biological father to at least bond. His mother wanted him to be here to enjoy an evening with him. It would surely be a betrayal if he left the party, which wasn't even starting yet, without meeting him. Balinor would think his own son just stood him up.

"Okay fine! I'll stay."

"Great! Look, I won't let Arthur near you if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"What are big brothers for?"

**~~~oOo~~~**

"I've never seen you this elegant Morgause!" a man in a white suit greeted her from behind.

"Jones! My friend! It's good to see you! How is your husband?"

"Oh, he's there and there. He couldn't make it tonight unfortunately." He answered as he took a sip of his champagne.

"I feel sorry to hear that. Ben would miss a whole lot of things tonight!"

Jones looked at her as he realized Morgause's mood. "What's this? You're being nice and glowing. Both sides I have never seen in one night in my entire life."

"Oh Jones, I'll take that as a compliment." She said sarcastically.

Valiant Johnson walked up to her with two champagne filled glasses in hand and handed one to her. "Could I speak to you in private?"

Morgause nodded her head and smiled. She said goodbye to Jones and kissed him in both of his cheeks and he did the same to her. As Jones wandered off out of Morgause's radar, she rolled his eyes as she wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hands in disgust.

"Why is that man even invited? You know he just wed an old rich guy for the money?" She gossiped. "And anyway, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy socializing?"

Valiant smiled brightly at her trying hard not to laugh. "I just thought you might want to see this and make your night amazing."

"Hmm. Indulge me."

Valiant swiftly turned around as he pointed his finger to a group of people from the opposite side of the room. It took a second for Morgause to realize Valiant was pointing at none other than Prince Arthur shaking hands with another person she hasn't seen or met before which peaked her curiosity.

"So? What about him?"

"Well, you might be interested on the guy in front of him."

"Why should I?"

"He's the guy Arthur smooched with."

Morgause turned her head to Valiant and raised her eyebrow. "And he's in the same room with Arthur?" Morgause crossed her arms and smirked evilly. She tried to think whether she had seen the boy before but she came up empty-handed. She saw him walking away from the group with Percival of all people, which was strange. And they looked like they were having an argument. This raven haired boy definitely has some higher ties with these people. There's one thing Morgause was really good at and that was spotting a really great story. It was no secret to everyone. That's why she was very successful in the first place.

"Do you know him?" She asked with intrigue.

"All I know about him was his address and that he is an "acquaintance" of Arthur." He informed her. "And that he wears glasses."

"He lives here in New York? Rich?"

"Middle-class."

Morgause rolled her eyes. "Well, he doesn't look like an ordinary lad to me. Something's funny."

Valiant smirked as he saw Morgause's expression turned from a smirk to a frown. She's on to something and this excited him. "Morgause, if there's anything that I can do I will…"

"Oh, there is." She interrupted as she pulled him to a corner. "There's been a slight change of our plans for tonight."

"And that is?" Valiant asked as his anticipation was slowly killing him inside.

"I want you to find out who this person is. I smell huge headlines for the magazine."

"You think so?"

"Oh, Valiant. I don't think it. I just know."

**~~~oOo~~~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's World Gala. It has been a pleasure to have you all gathered here tonight. All the great minds and leaders of our world both in politics, sports and entertainment in one place to help those who are in dire need of our help. Amazing charities, silent auctions that would benefit some of the charity organizations and performances are once again the highlight of tonight's events…" The announcer introduced the program with ease on the podium with four hundred guests watching at him.

Arthur wasn't really listening to his boring speeches because he has heard of it before for fifteen years since the age of four. Yes, he never missed this kind of event out of respect for his father who would surely beat him up if he didn't come. But he was distracted by the raven haired boy sitting right across the table from him. Of course, they were meant to sit on a table across the room but King Balinor and his own father had a "brilliant" idea on sitting on the same table since he's going to marry their daughter. And all parties accepted the offer. Well, some of them were forced to. Now, he has found himself staring at the person he desperately needed to talk to.

After the introduction and some of the program, the food was served. He has found himself more annoyed by Vivian's crusade on touching every part of his body and he can't quite understand why she's still clinging on his arm when they're basically going to eat their meal. Wouldn't it be hard on her to eat her own food? Because he knew she's right handed.

Percival and Morgana were busy raping each other with their eyes. Or at least that's how he interpreted it because it was just sickening and he would gladly hurl on Vivian if it came to that. Actually, he would love to so that the girl could stop latching her arm around him. He can't move on his seat and now his butt hurt. He really hoped Percival and Morgana would just stop staring at each other because he couldn't take it anymore.

Looking around the room, he has found his parents' talk with the Emrys and Gaius quite boring for it all consisted of politics and other stuffs. Lancelot was talking to Merlin about something and his drunken friend was a pity to see because he looked quite confused on which fork to use. Poor soul.

Their table was the biggest out of the bunch. It was meant to be seated for ten but with a group of twelve and two kings demanding it, well, the staff was forced to add a little bit of space.

On the other side of the table, Merlin tried to distract his mind away from the boy across from him. He surprisingly liked the company of Lancelot with his conversation and it distracted him. He didn't touch his food because that would mean he needed to face forward and he'll be eye to eye with the prince. He could look down but he thought that would be rude talking to someone like that.

"So, Colin is it?" Ygraine asked across the table. The whole Emrys stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her.

"Uh yes! He's one of my third cousins!" Percival interrupted while looking at the whole table signaling his father to lower his heart rate.

"My nephew here talks quite a lot about you." Ygraine teased his nephew wanting him to blush.

"Aunt Ygraine, please, you might embarrass me." He unsuccessfully tried to hide it though and Merlin thought it was cute and actually made him smile.

"Oh please! If I want to embarrass you I would tell a particular story from your childhood which you so desperately hide from your dates." She jested which turned the other boy's cheeks red. "So anyway, how come we never heard of you?"

"Oh I live here in New York, your majesty." Merlin answered politely.

"Call me Ygraine."

"Colin…my nephew lives here. They're not quite involved with royal business." Balinor joined in the conversation. "Since I'm here in the city, I decided to invite him to join us here for tonight along with his good friend Will." After hearing his name, Will snapped his attention back at the table and smiled at everyone.

"It seemed my family parallel's yours my friend. My son has a gay cousin and your son has a gay cousin!" Uther joked which earned a chuckle or two from the table.

"Well, they are happy people." Balinor interjected.

"True, True. But my nephew has a few women that kept him company as well."

"Uncle please, my love life does not interest anyone in this table." Lancelot reasoned with a smile.

"Lancelot, you're aunt and I was merely conspiring against you to make you embarrass in front of good Colin here!" his joke has earned laughter throughout the table.

When the adults started talking about another political issue, Will leaned on Merlin and asked him if he did something wrong that made the king call out his name but Merlin just assured him not to worry about it. He nodded and returned to drinking his coffee, his head still pounding from the alcohol he drank.

"So Colin, or Merlin, which name do you prefer?" Arthur asked with a sarcastic tone.

Merlin stared at him for a second, his blood boiling with irritation, simply smiled at him and answered. "Merlin. Just call me Merlin. _Prince_…Arthur." He intentionally said the word with venom that he hoped would poison him. Literally.

Percival was looking at them back and forth and he was scared that Merlin was going to lunge at Arthur and swing at him to death. Lancelot looked at his cousin with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you lived here, Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, for quite a while. I spent my early years living in a small farming town before I moved in here." Merlin answered as he took a bite of bread.

"Do you live near central park?" She asked again.

Merlin pursed his lips for a second trying hard not to remember _that _night. "Yes. It's beautiful. But it does have its…_cons_. It can sometimes be a place for unwanted memories."

"Really?" Morgana asked intrigued.

"What unwanted memories would that be?" Arthur asked with annoyance as he dropped his fork on his plate with a clank.

"There was this friend, a boy…"

"Like always." Lancelot chuckled.

"And we kissed there after a long day of hanging out and having fun. But he left without even explaining to me why he did that."

"Oh, that's rude of him!" Morgana commented. "But the boy likes you."

Merlin took one glance at Arthur, his cheeks blushing, and he quickly glanced down when their eyes met. "Well, I don't know."

"What if the boy was scared?" Arthur interrupted.

"Scared of what exactly?"

"Well, what if that boy has a, let's say, a future ahead of him? You know, I don't mean that I know the boy really well but just that maybe he was confused or he didn't really wanted to do it."

"Then why would he kiss me on the lips if he didn't want to?" Merlin flared as Morgana nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe it was in the heat of a moment and he wasn't thinking clearly and he probably regretted it and sorry."

"If that's the case, why wouldn't he at least call me and apologize since he kissed me first?"

"Maybe he's batteries are dead."

"He has twenty-four hours to charge it."

"I quite agree on that one. It's really rude and unromantic." Vivian joined in. "One time, I saw this drama on BBC, that happened."

"Arthur, I think you're losing this argument." Lancelot chuckled. "You seemed to know a lot about this boy." he added sarcastically.

"I'm just rhetorically speaking."

"What was the boy's name?" Morgana asked.

"His name's Prince. Now, come to think of it, it's a pretty stupid name." Merlin giggled. Morgana did the same.

"Who named their child, Prince?" Vivian laughed.

"I think it's a lovely name." Arthur said and obviously irritated and it didn't help hearing Vivian's voice right next to his ears.

"Well if you put it like that brother, the child would be traumatized!" Morgana joked and the group laughed except for him. Uther turned his head toward the young crowd and asked what they were talking about which Lancelot successfully answered by stirring him away from the conversation. He returned to a conversation about sports with Gaius and Balinor.

"So, Merlin, where is he now?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know. Probably busy being a prat." The group once again laughed and Arthur grew more and more irritated and the comment was the last blow to his fuse.

With a calm voice and a smile, Prince Arthur excused himself to the bathroom with everyone not noticing his flaming head from being humiliated. All except for one Merlin Emrys who was smirking at him enjoying the moment of defeating the king of all prats.

**~~~oOo~~~**

_**Thirty minutes earlier…**_

Fifteen monitors covered one side of the whole room with cameras on every corner of the building trying to spot anyone that might sneak inside the property. In one screen, the guests started to eat their meal as a band started playing music. Everyone was having fun. All except for the three security guards watching them stuck with Chinese takeout.

"This is the worst Chow Mein ever." George claimed slamming his food on the table with no intention of picking it up again for another bite.

"My Beef Broccoli doesn't taste like Beef Broccoli." Willford, the youngest of the crowd, said.

"Do you think we could sneak out there and grab that delicious looking desert no one's eating on the table?" Bill asked who didn't really touch his food for the past twenty minutes.

"Sorry, we can't leave our post remember? Although I would love to have that cookie." George reminded him.

The three of them has been sitting around the room bored out of their mind for the past three hours. Since they had to set up everything and making sure everything is in order. George has been in this business for quite a long time and he has been teaching Willford the technical parts of the job but the kid didn't seemed to grasp that whole part in his mind yet. Well, he just started three months ago and the kid has a lot to learn. Bill was new to the post. He was originally from England but the bigger boss from high up the food chain has relocated him for this specific job.

"So Bill, you're like the secret service of royals or something?" Willford asked.

"You could say that."

"So what do you do?"

Bill stared at him making him uncomfortable. "It's classified."

"Oh. You know I really want to be a special agent. Its badass man."

"Believe me, when you turn thirty, you'll regret it."

"All those adventures and getting the pretty ladies…"

"We're not really spies Willford. We're just bodyguards." He corrected him. He threw his food down the garbage bin as he realized he could never eat it.

"There's at least a hundred trained professional and deadly bodyguards littered around the property Willford. I'm sure one of them will give you a lesson or two." George joked.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Willford quickly stood up and answered it. "Who is it?" He asked behind the door.

"I'm asked to send a message to the security team." A young voice of a woman was heard from the other side. Willford peeked on the peephole. "It's safe." He said to the others who was expecting trouble from the doors.

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman in a black suit. "Boys, Here's a message." She handed the envelope to Willford and was starting to walk away when George stopped her.

"From whom?" George asked.

"I don't know. You need to read it."

The woman left the room in a hurry as Willford closed the door. He immediately opened the envelope and read it.

"What does it say?" Bill asked to Willford who has his back on him.

"Oh, nothing." He said as he read the letter.

"What are you doing behind there?" He asked as he approached the kid, concerned and suspicious.

As he walked near him, Willford rapidly turned around with a silenced pistol pointed toward him. "Like I said, just nothing."

With a pull of a trigger, a bullet penetrated Bill's abdomen three times and he immediately collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. His body lifeless in an instant. George turned around from the commotion and saw Bill dead on the ground and Willford coming over toward him with a gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?!" George screamed as he scrambled for the alarm button.

A bullet entered his shoulder and his heart. He dropped dead on the floor spilling his Chow Mein all over him.

Willford stood over the two bodies, shooting them again on the head without remorse to make sure they're dead. And when the violence has cleared, he took off the silencer on the gun and walked toward the door to unlock it.

Two men in the same security suit entered the room and along with them was the woman not a minute ago.

"I got the message." Willford stated to them.

"Good. Everything's according to plan. Cenred would be proud."

They started dragging the two lifeless bodies into a storage closet at the corner of the room as the woman walked over to the monitor and watched the screens.

One in particular was focused on the Pendragons.

_**To Be Continued...(I promise!) **_

* * *

_**A/N: Here it is! **_**Okay, that was another very, very long wait. I apologize again. Very, Very busy. **I would love to have someone beta read the other later chapters because this chapter isn't and if some of ya'll interested **Just PM me! :)**

_**As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_


End file.
